


Zjawa (Revenant)

by Ewka_LoL



Series: Seria 'Zjawa' [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ableism, Bisexuality, Body Horror, Canon-Typical Violence, Dehumanization, Dubious Consent, Hostage Situations, M/M, Mind Control, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Panic Attacks, Period-Typical Homophobia, Post-Movie(s), Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Torture, slightly AU, tłumaczenie, tłumaczenie za zgodą
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:29:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 63,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5681524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ewka_LoL/pseuds/Ewka_LoL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Po-filmowy alternatywny świat, w którym Bucky nie tylko nie pozostawił Steva na brzegu rzeki... zabrał go ze sobą.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Revenant](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1536380) by [stele3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stele3/pseuds/stele3). 



> To tłumaczenie mojego ulubionego opowiadania. Uważam, że fandome Stucky'ego jest naprawdę skomplikowany i uchwycenie wszystkiego, co działo się w umyśle Bucky'ego musi być niezmiernie trudne. To opowiadanie jest jednym z najlepszych, które czytałam i według mnie wszyscy, którzy lubią ten fandome, ale wolą czytać po polsku, powinni mieć szansę się z nim zapoznać. Dlatego zdecydowałam się to ułatwić. Niestety nie mam bety (gdyby ktoś zechciał się zgłosić byłabym bardzo wdzięczna!) więc jeśli konieczne są jakieś poprawki lub coś przeoczyłam, dajcie znać. Wszelkie możliwe błędy są moje, bo praca stele3 jest idealna :3.

Jeśli Steve miał jakieś sny podczas bycia zamrożonym, to żadnego nie pamięta.

Natomiast teraz jego głowa jest pełna migających świateł i urywków wspomnień zabawionych nielogicznością podświadomości; jest w okopach z Wyjącymi Komandosami, z tym, że to Sam, Natasha i Tony, i Bruce noszą teraz mundury Komandosów, a mieszanina Nazistów i Chitauri przeprowadza szarżę na ich pozycję. Steve wydaje rozkazy, każe Toniemu uważać na jego cholerną szóstą, ale coś w jego piersi jest tak ciepłe i żywe, jak nie było jeszcze nigdy, odkąd stopniał lód.

Steve podnosi wzrok i widzi Zimowego Żołnierza zaciskającego ręce wokół jego gardła, wywlekającego jego ciało z okopów jak szmacianą lalkę.

Po tym sen staje się jeszcze bardziej fragmentaryczny. Ponownie znajduje się na celu Charlie, ale nie udaje mu się wsunąć czipa na czas i wszyscy, których zna, umierają. Jest w jakimś lesie i wszędzie czuje ból. Jest w nowym Jorku po ataku Chitauri, grunt kruszy się i wybucha pod jego stopami, a on wpada w wypełnioną lodem szczelinę w Ziemi. Trzęsie się. Jest na łóżku. Płatki śniegu spadają na jego twarz i natychmiast wyparowują, przemieniając się z lodu w gaz. Jego lewe ramie jest unieruchomione. Jest na łóżku.

Cóż, właściwie to bardziej na takim posłaniu, jakie Sam uznałby za wygodne. Sufit nad nim to biały gips, popękany i poplamiony plamami wilgoci. Steve odwraca głowę i czuje pociągniecie szwów na policzku, zgrzyt połamanych kości ciągle próbujących się zrosnąć.

Bucky siedzi przykucnięty plecami do ściany.

Nie ma na sobie munduru – nosi jeansy i jakąś szaro-oliwkową kurtkę – i ma zaczątki brody. Gładka, ciemna czapka bejsbolówka zakrywa jego włosy. To, jak Steve sobie uwiadamia, jest dla Buckiego wersją nataszowego cywilnego przebrania, tylko bez okularów.

Kiedy Bucki widzi patrzącego Steva, odpycha się od ściany. Jeśli ciągle czuje obrażenia z krachu lotniskowca, to w ogóle tego nie pokazuje. Przemierzając pokój w stronę posłania Steva, sięga metalową ręką i chwyta prawe ramię Steva. Pomieszczenie staje się poplamione i ciemne, i wtedy Steve jest na boku na brzegu posłania.

Jego lewa ręka wisi luźno u jego boku. Kajdanki, podobne do tych SHIELD – albo Hydry, trudno jest utrzymać teraz jasny umysł – zatrzasnęły się solidnie wokół jego przedramienia. Kajdanki są zaczepione o łóżko, a łóżko przytwierdzone do podłogi.

Bucky obserwuje jego twarz. Kiwa raz głową, bez słów, następnie podnosi się i w ten sam płynny, zabójczy sposób wychodzi za drzwi. Świat za zewnątrz jest rozświetlony, przeszywa kłującym bólem oczy Steva, ale tylko na krótki moment, nim Bucky pewnie zatrzaskuje za sobą drzwi.

Steve znowu odpływa.

-o-

Kiedy budzi się następnym razem jego żebra wciąż bolą, ale przynajmniej może już poruszać głową, a Bucky jest z powrotem. Czapka bejsbolowa jest ciągle naciągnięta na głowę, włosy wystają w śmieszy sposób wokół uszu.

– Potrzebujesz strzyżenia – mruczy Steve.

Bucky się nie uśmiecha. Zamiast tego odblokowuje kajdanki i zmusza Steva do podniesienia się, co wydaje się piekłem. Czuje krew pulsującą w swojej czaszce i wymiotuje na podłogę. Chwyt Bucky’ego jest niewzruszony i szamocze go na zewnątrz na ciepłe powietrze, a później do pewnego rodzaju pojazdu. Minivan, Steve myśli. Nazywa się to minivanem.

Bucky popycha go na gołą, brudną samochodową podłogę. Steve z wdzięcznością traci przytomność.

-o-

Jest nagi a Bucky przesuwa ręce po jego skórze. Pulsowanie w jego głowie ustąpiło nieco, podobnie jak zawroty głowy, ale Steve jest znowu zdezorientowany sytuacją.

Musi się w jakiś sposób poruszyć, kiedy się budzi, bo Bucky podnosi głowę. Porzucił czapkę bejsbolową i włosy wiszą przed jego twarzą.

– Gdzie jest twój nadajnik? – pyta Bucky.

– Co? – Steve próbuje usiąść, ale metalowa dłoń wbija się w jego mostek. Przeszywa go ból i Steve walczy  
o tlen, kiedy jego płuca odmawiają funkcjonowania.

– _Gdzie jest twój nadajnik?_ – Bucky domaga się, wygryzając każde słowo. – Możesz mi powiedzieć od razu albo zacznę ciąć w najbardziej prawdopodobnych miejscach.

Obie ręce Steva są przykute łańcuchami za nim. Przekręca się żeby uciec przyszpilającemu go metalowi, ciągle walcząc o oddech. Nacisk łagodnieje, ale łapie tylko jeden porządny wdech, zanim zostaje przekręcony na brzuch.

Oślepiający, parzący ból ostrza noża nakreśla tył jego uda, powodując, że krzyczy i kopie wolną nogą. Metalowa ręka jest teraz na jego karku, przytrzymuje policzek przyciśnięty do brudnej wykładziny minivanu.

– N—nie mam żadnego – wyrzuca z siebie w końcu Steve.

Nóż przestaje się poruszać, a Steve po chwili zostaje ponownie przewrócony na plecy. Stęka, starając się skulić w kłębek. Tylko metalowa dłoń na klatce piersiowej trzyma go płasko na ziemi.

Nad nim oczy Bucky’ego są nieugięte i zwężone.

– Nie dali ci nadajnika?

– Nie mogli – rzęzi Steve. – Kule i nadajniki… moje ciało wypycha je na zewnątrz.

Bucky uważnie bada jego twarz. Steve pół na pół spodziewa się znowu noża, ale Bucky przysiada, pozwala Stevowi skulić się, jak chce, osłaniając posiniaczoną klatkę.

Ląduje na nim coś miękkiego, przykrywając jego nagie ciało. Gruby, wełniany koc, łagodnie pachnący psem. Steve podciąga nogi, krzywiąc się na uczucie ciągnięcia we wnętrznościach. Wydaje się, jakby pociski już wysunęły się z jego ciała, co prawdopodobnie stanowiło jedyny powód, dlaczego Bucky mu wierzy.

Bucky.

Oszołomiony Steve podnosi głowę. Wszystkie siedzenia zostały usunięte z wnętrza minivanu pozostawiając tylko dużą, pustą przestrzeń zaśmieconą resztkami munduru Steva – wygląda to tak, jakby Bucky po prostu go z niego pościnał i Steve czuje ukłucie winy na myśl o biednym muzeum – wraz ze starannie poskładanym w kupkę osprzętem, który Steve rozpoznaje po chwili jako mundur Bucky’ego.

Sam Bucky jest usadowiony na tyle minivanu. Nie nosi czapki i w świetle filtrowanego światła wpadającego przez okna pojazdu wydaje się, że jego włosy mają więcej czerwonych tonów, niż Steve pamięta. Chociaż może to dlatego, że są teraz dłuższe, niż Bucky kiedykolwiek miał.

To pewnie dziwna rzecz przyciągająca uwagę w tej chwili. Zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że Bucky ma też broń w ręce i chociaż nie jest ona obecnie wycelowana w głowę Steva, to zdecydowanie pozostaje zwrócona ogólnie w kierunku jego osoby.

 – Gdzie jesteśmy? – pyta Steve. Przesuwa szczęką z boku na bok, wzdrygając się, gdy czuje pociągnięcie szwów. Kto go pozszywał?

Nie ma odpowiedzi. Próbuje jeszcze raz.

– Co się stało? Nie pamiętam nic oprócz ciebie—uderzającego mnie.

– Spadłeś.

Steve mruga. Głos Bucky’ego jest niższy, niż go pamięta. Oczywiście minęły ze dwa lata kiedy go ostatnio słyszał… albo siedemdziesiąt, zależy czy liczyć według obiektywnej osi czasu czy jego własnej, popękanej.

– Z lotniskowca? To jest—to… – Steve stara się wyprostować odrobinę, wciągając powietrze przez nos. Smakuje krwi w swoich ustach. Świat nieznacznie się obraca, na tyle, że sam chce znieruchomieć. – Powinienem być martwy – udaje mu się wychrypieć.

 – Tam była woda.

Steve przez mgłę pamięta szok zderzenia z taflą rzeki. Z takiej wysokości nie byłoby dużej różnicy między uderzaniem w wodę, a solidną glebę, ale najwidoczniej to nikłe rozróżnienie zapewniło mu przeżycie. Oczywiście zagwarantowało też porządne wstrząśnienie mózgu i pogruchotanie większości żeber, nie wspominając o tym, że powinien był _utonąć_ ––

Uderza go realizacja.

– Wyciągnąłeś mnie?

Bucky odwraca głowę, spoglądając przez szyby vana.

– Masz informacje, których potrzebuję.

– Jakie informacje?

Oczy Bucky’ego, tak znajome w kształcie i kolorze, ale nie w wyrazie, skupiają się na nim.

– Nazwałeś mnie imieniem.

Steve przełyka, oblizuje usta i wydycha miękko:

– Bucky. – Nie ma nawet cienia reakcji.

– Co to za imię, „Bucky”?

– To jest—to była ksywka. Twoje drugie imię to Buchanan. James Buchanan Barnes, po—był taki prezydent. Naprawdę nie pamiętasz swojego imienia?

To powoduje minimalną reakcję, pęknięcie w tym pustym spojrzeniu. Bucky znowu patrzy za okno i momentalnie z powrotem wokół, kiedy Steve z jękiem wraca do pozycji siedzącej, koc gładko się z niego zsuwa. Z tej nowej, korzystnej pozycji może widzieć co się dzieje za oknem: są na parkingu jakiegoś sklepu otoczonego drzewami. Baner sklepu napisany jest po hiszpańsku.

Steve podpiera się na łokciach z tyłu siedzenia pasażera i czeka, aż świat przestanie wirować. Wydaje się, że przecięcie na udzie zaczęło się już zamykać. Naprzeciw niego Bucky wciąż stabilnie trzyma pistolet i nieufnie go obserwuje.

– Jesteś Jamesem Buchananem Barnesem i urodziłeś się—

– Brooklyn – mówi Bucky, a serce Steva podskakuje, nim roztrzaskuje się spadając, gdy Bucky kontynuuje – Poszedłem do tego muzeum. Chce wiedzieć, co się stało po tym.

Steve przełyka, przytakuje.

– Powiem ci, co wiem.

– Jeszcze nie. Nie tutaj. – Bucky daje mu spodnie i beznamiętnie patrzy, jak Steve zmaga się, żeby je założyć. Odblokowuje kajdanki na tyle, żeby Steve mógł założyć koszulkę.

– Nie musisz tego robić – Steve wskazuje, gdy Bucky znowu brutalnie przeciąga jego ramię za plecy. – Nigdzie się nie wybieram. Gdybyś nie był tutaj i tak bym cię szukał.

Kajdanki się zatrzaskują, chwilowo przycinając delikatną skórę na nadgarstku Steva.

– Zostań jak jesteś albo znowu cię ogłuszę. – Bucky przesiada się na przednie siedzenie i zaczyna prowadzić.

Dziesięć minut później Steve jest oparty o tył vana, gdzie przewalcował po ostatnim gwałtownym skręcie, ze stopami umieszczonymi na wnęce na koła.

– Bucky – mówi desperacko – Bucky, może ja powinienem prowadzić.

Najwidoczniej ktokolwiek nauczył Bucky’ego jak obsługiwać pojazd mechaniczny, był bardziej zainteresowany scenariuszami walki niż ukryciem, bezpieczeństwem czy rozsądkiem. Na lusterku wstecznym twarde spojrzenie Bucky’ego przenosi się na krótko na niego — _nie nie, nie spuszczaj drogi z_ _oczu_ — ale nic nie mówi.

Zmierzają na południe, obserwując się wzajemnie kątem oka. Bucky podejrzliwie a Steve z jakimś oszałamiającej rodzajem zdumienia. Po długiej, siniaczącej podróży Steve przypuszcza, że są gdzieś w Hondurasie, kręcąc się przez odludzia i unikając miast. Jak udało im się dotrzeć tak daleko? Nie jest pewien. Albo był nieprzytomny dłużej, niż myślał, albo Bucky ukradł quinjeta na część tej wyprawy. Nigdy nie miał szkolenia pilota, ale kto wie, jakie rzeczy Hydra wbiła mu do głowy?

Bucky nie odzywa się przez cały dzień. Prowadzi w zdeterminowany sposób i z wyraźnym celem w głowie.

Kiedy są na miejscu, cała jego pewność się roztrzaskuje.

O zmierzchu docierają do zrujnowanego domu na wzgórzach, godnego uwagi tylko ze względu na ilość talerzy satelitarnych wystających z jego dachu. Bucky podjeżdża autem na front, gasi silnik i spędza pięć minut wpatrując się w dom, podczas gdy silnik tyka. Okna chaty są ciemne, puste.

W końcu Bucky wysiada, z bronią w dłoni podchodzi do frontowych drzwi. Obserwując jak znika w środku, Steve czuje okropny napływ paniki i przymierza się do wybicia barku.

Po przekręceniu swoich zakutych rąk na przód ciała gramoli się z minivana i podąża za Buckym. Żołnierz w nim natychmiast identyfikuje to miejsce jako kryjówkę: małe okna ze strategicznymi widokami na drogi i otaczające je wzgórza, wzmocnione ściany, niskie szafki pełne zapasów. Było porzucone w pośpiechu. Magazynki broni i puszki jedzenia zaśmiecają podłogę, w kącie pokoju leży sterta nadpalonych papierów.

Bucky stoi w centrum salonu, pistolet wisi luźno u jego boku. Nie jest przestraszony, kiedy Steve wpada zaraz za nim, tylko nadal przekręca głową z boku na bok. Uspokoiwszy się, Steve sprawdza rojącą się od karaluchów kuchnię, dwie przyległe sypialnie, odrażającą toaletę, nim wraca z powrotem do Bucky’ego.

– To tutaj miałeś iść? – pyta. – Gdyby misja się nie powiodła?

Bucky nie odpowiada. Gapi się na papiery na podłodze, ale nie wykonuje żadnego ruchu, aby je podnieść. Ma pod oczami szare cienie.

– Bucky – mówi łagodnie Steve. – Potrzebujesz snu. – Obaj potrzebują. Najgorsze z obrażeń Steva już się zagoiły, ale ciągle czuje to puste wyczerpanie, które oznacza, że jego metabolizm potrzebuje przerwy. I porządnego posiłku, ale wszystko po kolei. Ten walący się domek, cuchnący zgniłym jedzeniem i Hydrą, nie byłby jego pierwszym wyborem postoju; Steve nie łudzi się, że znajdą coś lepszego i nagle jest pewien, że Bucky nie miał ani chwili odpoczynku w ostatnim czasie.

Podchodzi nieco bliżej i spojrzenie Bucky’ego przeskakuje na niego. Steve podnosi ręce, pokazuje kajdanki.

– Gdybym chciał cię skrzywdzić, albo nawet schwytać, zrobiłbym to na lotniskowcu.

– Czemu tego nie zrobiłeś? – pyta Bucky. Determinacja – albo programowanie – które zaprowadziło ich tutaj, wyparowało i teraz jest przygarbiony, niepewny, zerkający na Steva zza postrzępionych włosów. Wydaje się zakłopotany. Steva ciągnie, aby położyć rękę na jego ramieniu, cokolwiek milszego niż te ciosy, które zadawali sobie nawzajem, szkody, które wyrządzili.

– Jesteś moim przyjacielem – mówi Buckiem znowu, będzie mu to powtarzał po raz kolejny i następny. – I wiem, że nie pamiętasz tego teraz, ale przysięgam na Boga—nigdy umyślnie nie zrobiłbym nic, żeby cię skrzywdzić.

Przez długi moment Bucky zauważalnie zmaga się ze sobą, później prostuje, jego usta zaciskają się.

– Jeśli spróbujesz uciec—

– Nie spróbuję.

– Jeśli spróbujesz uciec – Bucky kontynuuje niewzruszenie  – nie zabiję cię. Znajdę kogoś, o kogo się troszczysz i ich zabiję.

Steva oblewa zimny pot. Mówi serio: ta osoba w środku być może jest inna, ale Steve zna sposób w jaki twarz Bucky’ego się porusza, wie, jak się wypowiada. To wszystko, co Bucky mówi, mówi absolutnie serio.

Myśli o Peggy i jej szpitalnym łóżku, Samie z otwartymi ramionami i niewzmocnionymi drzwiami wejściowymi. Natasha umiałabym o siebie zadbać, z tym, że wtedy przypomina mu się równomierny wypływ krwi z jej ramienia.

– Nie będę uciekał – mówi zdrętwiale.

Udobruchany, Bucky wycofuje się w kąt pokoju niezajmowanego przez insekty lub popioły i siada podparty o ścianę, ignorując niedowierzające spojrzenie Steva. Steve jest mniej skłonny zaglądać darowanemu koniowi w zęby albo odrzucać wolne wyrko i zasypia na rozklekotanym łóżku w jednym z tylnych pokoi.

-o-

Godziny później Steve zostaje obudzony przez przytłumione skomlenia z frontu domu i dźwięki szemrania. Kiedy stacza się z łóżka w połowie oczekuje drużyny Hydry, która ich znalazła i Bucky’ego w kołnierzu elektrycznym, ale na miejscu jest tylko Bucky, wepchnięty w swój narożnik, jego pięty odpychające go od podłogi a twarz wykręcona w strachu i bólu.

– Bucky – mówi Steve. – Bucky.

W prawej ręce Bucky’ego zaciśnięta jest broń. Obecnie skierowana jest w stronę podłogi, ale Steve nie jest w stanie zobaczyć, czy jest odbezpieczona. Palec Bucky’ego leży na spuście. Steve utrzymuje dystans i stara się używać głosu, mrucząc ciągłą litanię.

Bucky zdecydowanie zbyt długo wygląda na udręczonego i przestraszonego, nim wreszcie jego oczy się otwierają. Pistolet podnosi się, mierząc w głowę Steva. Ten zastyga w całkowitym bezruchu, gdy terror i zamieszanie powoli zanikają z wyrazu Bucky’ego.

Zostają w tej pozycji, Bucky z podciągniętymi nogami wciśnięty w kąt, i Steve klęczący na podłodze, aż broń powoli zaczyna opadać.

 

\--------------------------------------

 

Bucky. Ma na imię Bucky.

Co za dziwne, pieprzone imię.

Nie żeby miał dużo do porównania. I może to pasuje, to dziwne imię. Łapie się na reagowaniu na nie, chociaż słyszał je po raz pierwszy dopiero cztery dni temu. (Pięć.) (Pięć?) Cztery albo pięć dni temu. W—przed tym słyszał, jak ludzie nazywają go „obiektem”. To też pasuje: tym jest, nie ma nic więcej, to nie jest ważne.

Ale Steve nazywa go Bucky i on—on nie ufa Stevowi, ale nie sądzi, że Steve by go okłamał. A nawet jeśli, Bucky by wiedział. Cztery (czy pięć) dni spędzonych w jego towarzystwie już nauczyły Bucky’ego, że Steve jest okropnym kłamcą.

Więc nazywa się Bucky.

Dziwne imię dla dziwnego podmiotu. Anatomicznie nie ma większej różnicy pomiędzy nim a innymi ludźmi z wyjątkiem jego ramienia; ma głowę, tors, twarz. Założy kurtkę z długim rękawem i brudną rękawiczkę, która zauważył na poboczu. (Jest mała, różowa i na prawą rękę. Mimo to wciska ją na metalowe palce.) Ubrany w ten sposób może uchodzić za człowieka. Nikt nie spojrzy na jego ciało i nie zacznie krzyczeć. (Niektórym ludziom to się zdarzyło, wcześniej. Nie pamięta komu ani dlaczego, ale wie, że się zdarzyło.)

Opuszczają kryjówkę i Steve znowu pyta o możliwość prowadzenia.

– Jeśli starasz się nie przyciągać uwagi, może lepiej będzie jeśli—

Bucky kalkuluje w głowie informacje, które ma – Steve wielokrotnie miał szansę zaatakować albo spróbować ucieczki, ale tego nie zrobił; jest nieuzbrojony podczas gdy Bucky ma w pełni załadowany magazynek; zna imię Bucky’ego; jest… _ważny_ – i bez słowa sięga, aby odblokować kajdanki.

Siada na siedzeniu pasażera i trzyma palec zawinięty na spuście u boku.

Zmierzają w stronę miasta. To jest ryzykowne. Miasto oznacza oczy, zarówno cyfrowe jak i ludzkie; wciąż nie jest pewien jak dużą przewagę mają nad pościgiem. No i on nie nadaje się do egzystencji wśród ludzi. Ktoś może na niego spojrzeć i zobaczyć na wskroś przez kurtkę, czapkę i brudną, różową rękawiczkę. Dostrzec te wszystkie puste miejsca, rzeczy, których nie może sobie przypomnieć i rzeczy, które wolałby zapomnieć.

Steve załatwia jedzenie.

Jest tam przydrożny dostawca sprzedający rzeczy, których nazwy nie zna. Steve kupuje mnóstwo. Przynosi to z powrotem do vana i wręcza Bucky’emu torbę pełną tłustych, smakowicie pachnących… rzeczy.

– Musisz jeść – mówi Bucky’emu.

Często to robi. Mówi Bucky’emu, żeby spać, żeby dać mu poprowadzić, żeby jeść… z tym, że to nie do końca rozkazy. Bardziej jak instrukcje. Pomocne. Wprawdzie pomysł snu nie wypalił za dobrze – widział rzeczy, dotarł do miejsc, zagubił się i spotkał ludzi, których wiedział, że zabił, mimo że nie pamiętał nawet ich imion – ale jego żołądek burczy z aprobatą, więc bierze nieśmiałego gryza.

Eksplozja smaków na jego języku jest nieoczekiwana i niemal szokująca w swojej intensywności. Bucky przeżuwa, połyka i bierze kolejnego, większego gryza. Czuje, jakby każda indywidualna komórka w jego ciele otwierała się, aby wyssać substancje odżywcze z jedzenia. Zjada wszystkie trzy kolejne rzeczy na talerzu i siada w odsuniętych drzwiach minivana, obserwując, jak Steve kupuje dla nich obu kolejne talerze.

Kiedy je co jakiś czas łapie Steve na wpatrywaniu się w niego. Zawsze z tą samą zaszokowaną fascynacją, jakby Bucky zrobił w przeciągu ostatnich pięciu sekund coś niesamowitego, czego nie pamięta.

Kiedy Bucky łapie go na gapieniu się po raz czwarty, Steve szybko spuszcza głowę. Skóra na jego karku rumienieje.

– Przepraszam, przepraszam. Po prostu—nie mogę uwierzyć, że tu jesteś. Że naprawdę żyjesz.

Żyje? Ma imię. Śpi i je. Ma Steva, którego powinien już zabić. Ciągle może to zrobić. Steve wyraźnie nie chce go skrzywdzić, ale jego współpracownicy mogą nie podzielać tej słabości.

Nauczy się tyle ile może od Steva, a później go—go—

– Bucky? – Głos Steva wyrywa go z jego własnej głowy. Siedzi skulony nad swoim jedzeniem, wpatrując się w podłogę. Jego oczy pieką. Zmusza się do mrugnięcia. Bucky nie jest zbyt dobry w zachowywaniu się jak osoba; nie myśleli, że to będzie ważne, więc jedyne co wie, to tylko to, co sam zaobserwował. Czeka trzy sekundy, a później znowu mruga.

Steve go obserwuje. Nie wygląda, jakby odliczał odpowiednie odstępy między mrugnięciami.

– Ile pamiętasz? – Steve pyta. Następnie: – Pamiętasz _cokolwiek_? – Potem: – Okej, okej. Wymyślimy coś.

Palce Bucky’ego zaciskają się na krawędziach papierowego talerza, zgniatają go. Myśli narastają w jego głowie, nie po raz pierwszy, że Steve się myli i Bucky nie jest tym, kim Steve myśli, że jest. Ten pomysł zaciska mu gardło, poci dłonie. Jeśli Steve się myli wtedy—wtedy Bucky nie wie, co jeszcze pozostaje. Ma teraz imię. Jeśli ono nie jest jego, to nie ma nic i obiekt wróci na krzesło aby zostać zdegradowanym do bezrozumnego worka mięsa, rzeczy, która ledwo myśli, ledwo żyje.

Nie. Nie, tylko nie to. Nawet jeśli nie jest kim Steve Rogers myśli, że jest, znajdzie sposób na zachowywanie się jak ta osoba, aż Steve uwierzy, że nią jest.

Nie może wrócić.

Steve zabiera pomiętolony papierowy talerzyk z jego rak i upycha na szczycie swoich własnych, nim zanosi je wszystkie do wgniecionego śmietnika na ulicy. Obserwując go, Bucky’ego znowu uderza naturalność, z którą się porusza. Przywykł do ludzi, którzy biegają, kulą się lub atakują, nie przechadzają spokojnie przez brudną ulicę, odwracając głowę, by popatrzeć na jakieś dzieciaki grające w piłkę nożną na pobliskim boisku, przekręcając ramieniem, które Bucky postrzelił, jakby jeszcze się całkowicie nie zagoiło.

Wie, że Steve jest inny od reszty ludzi. Bucky zabił wystarczająco dużo ludzkich istot, żeby wiedzieć, kiedy giną i cztery kule to o trzy więcej niż zwykle. Jednak, pomimo swojego ciała, Steve jest ciągle bardzo _ludzki_ w sposób, który przekracza samą biologię. Istnieje sam w sobie bez wysiłku.

Wstając, Bucky próbuje przekręcić ramieniem w ten sam sposób, przyjąć posturę jak osoba, a nie broń. Steve nie jest jedynym, którego musi przekonać: muszą znaleźć sposób na przekroczenie oceanu, a to oznacza nabranie oczu ludzkich i cyfrowych.

Steve, do czasu gdy wraca, ewidentnie pojął, co Bucky robi. Jest coś przypominającego rozbawienie w jego wyrazie, ale załagodzone wystarczającą ilością sympatii, żeby Bucky nie chciał roztrzaskać jego głowy o chodnik.

Może—może Bucky ma szanse nauczyć się od Steva więcej, niż tylko swoje własne imię.

 

\------------------------

 

Wsiadają do pociągu zmierzającego na wybrzeże. Poruszają się szybko, starają się zostawić za sobą ślad tak nikły, jak to tylko możliwe. Steve nie jest pewien, jakim planem prowadzi ich dalej Bucky, czy ich celem jest kolejna kryjówka Hydry. Z tego wszystkiego, co Steve wie, Bucky mógłby prowadzić ich z powrotem do swoich panów – Kapitan Ameryka zamieniony w najbardziej potulnego jeńca wojennego.

To nie ma znaczenia. Steve pójdzie za nim wszędzie.

Pośród ludzi, Bucky robi się spięty i milczący, jego czapka bejsbolówka naciągnięta nisko a oczy rozstrzelone między innych pasażerów. Patrząc, jak ich obserwuje, Steve kataloguje różnicę pomiędzy człowiekiem, którego wcześniej znał, a tym, który siedzi obok. Profil jest ten sam, chociaż kąciki ust przekręcone są w dół zamiast w wiecznie psotnym uśmieszku. W ogóle nie pokazuje za dużo emocji, co jest tak bardzo różne od ekspresywnej twarzy, którą Steve zna i z którą dorastał. Jest mocniej zbudowany, nie tylko lewę ramię: nie są tego samego rozmiaru, Steve ciągle jest o kilka cali wyższy, ale Bucky dorobił się mięśni znacznie przekraczających te ze służby w Wyjących Komandosach.

Wie, że kiedy Bucky był dzieckiem, stracił równocześnie przednie zęby na górze i na dole więc jego buzia wyglądała jak kwadratowa dziura, ale nie wie, co Hydra mu zrobiła, jak zmienili jego ciało i umysł w to, czym się stał.

Obok niego, spięcie Bucky’ego raptownie podskoczyło. Steve widzi to o sekundę za późno: dwóch lokalnych policjantów przechodzi wzdłuż pociągu. Nie są na żadnej naglącej misji, rozmawiając po hiszpańsku, idą i przystają by nadgorliwie poprzesuwać bagaże pasażerów z przejścia.

Bucky przekręca się, jedna ręka sięga do kurtki.

– Bucky – Steve syczy.

Oficerowie się zbliżają. Bucky poświęca Stevowi krótkie spojrzenie, twarde i płaskie, i delikatnie przekręca podeszwy butów o podłogę, ustawiając przyczepność. Steve przełyka, w głowie gonitwa myśli.

Łapie wspomnienie. Nim może się rozmyślić, Steve podnosi ramię i przykrywa nim ramiona Bucky’ego, przyciągając go do swojego ciała. Natychmiast jego nadgarstek jest wykręcony w tył tak mocno, że coś w nim pęka. Steve zgrzyta zębami, ale stara się nie pokazywać innych reakcji.

Białka oczu Bucky’ego są widoczne. Patrząc w nie, Steve mamrocze:

– Publiczne okazywanie uczuć sprawia, że ludzie czują się niekomfortowo – nim nachyla się i całuje Bucky’ego.

Napięcie nie opuszcza Bucky’ego od razu, ale po chwili rozluźnia on swój chwyt na dłoni Steva. Nie puszcza całkiem, co jest prawdopodobnie dobre dla obrazka, który próbują zaprezentować: dwóch mężczyzn całujących się w publicznym pociągu.

Prywatnie, Steve nie może sobie wyobrazić nic bardziej niekomfortowego. Wie, że rzeczy się zmieniły, że świat jest bardziej skłonny zaakceptować takie rzeczy, ale to jedynie oznacza, że przy odrobinie szczęścia tych dwóch oficerów odwróci wzrok zamiast ich zaaresztować.

To nie jest najdziwniejsza albo nawet najbardziej zawstydzająca rzecz, jaką Steve zrobił, by uniknąć schwytania. Kiedyś w Hamburgu wszyscy musieli nosić damskie peruki. Nic więcej, tylko peruki, ale to było warte kilku miesięcy naśmiewania się. W każdym razie, byłoby głupio zrobić to z Natashą, ale nie z Buckym. Celem nie jest pocałunek, celem jest dwóch obecnie ich mijających policjantów.

To nawet nie jest właściwie tak bardzo pocałunek, chociaż Steve nie ma za dużo do porównania. Usta Bucky’ego na jego są suche i ciepłe. Żaden z nich nie porusza wargami, ale daszek czapki Bucky’ego przykrywa większą część ich twarzy, więc nie żeby ktoś miał później oceniać ich technikę.

Kiedy policjanci przeszli bezpiecznie wzdłuż pociągu, Steve powoli się odsuwa. Ich usta rozstają się z cichym, mokrym dźwiękiem. Bucky otwiera oczy – naprawdę je zamknął? – i wpatruje się w Steva.

Siedząc oparty na siedzeniu, Steve trzyma ciągle rękę na ramionach Bucky’ego. Chce—może to usprawiedliwić – fizyczny kontakt utrzyma iluzję, że są razem – ale prawdą jest, że niczego na tym świecie nie chce bardziej, niż Bucky’ego wpasowanego bezpiecznie pod swoim ramieniem, przy swoim boku.

Jego serce szybko bije. Na skórze ma gęsią skórkę. Walczy z pragnieniem oblizania swoich ust.

Bucky ciągle na niego patrzy. Steve czuje mgliście, że może powinien coś powiedzieć; przeprosić może, albo przypomnieć mu o tym razie z perukami. Bucky jednak pewnie by nie pamiętał, a Steve nie chce robić mu przykrości.

Co naprawdę chce powiedzieć to _tęskniłem za tobą tak bardzo i wiem, że nie pamiętasz, ale kiedy się obudziłem wszyscy zachowywali się jakby ciebie nie było od dekad, a dla mnie to było tylko kilka dni. To było to, czego najbardziej nienawidziłem w tym miejscu_ – _że byłeś tylko smutną historią z dawnych czasów, gdy ja cię ostatnio widziałem w zeszłym tygodniu._

Ale to nic nowego.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okey, rozdział numer 2, uwagi na końcu. Gdyby coś były do poprawy, dajcie znać.

Bucky budzi się ze sztywnym członkiem między jego nogami.

Mruga w kierunku namiotu utworzonego z przodu jego spodni. Nie robił tego od—czarna dziura. Żadnego wspomnienia. Może nigdy?

 _Nie,_ myśli, pozwalając głowie opaść na podłogę. _Nie nigdy_. Jest mężczyzną koło trzydziestki; według pomnika, który czytał w Waszyngtonie, miał dzieciństwo, kiedyś, co przypuszczalnie włączało dojrzałość i—to.

Ale nie robił tego, odkąd był Żołnierzem. Tego jest niemal pewien, w sposób, w który jest pewien czegokolwiek. Obiekt nie potrzebuje funkcjonującego członka, więc to zabrali: zawsze były punktowe strupki na jego skórze, niezależnie czy pamiętał, kto je tam umieścił czy nie.

Jednak minęły dwa tygodnie, odkąd opuścili D.C.* i strupki się wygoiły. Jak dotąd jedynymi symptomami odstawienia były mdłości, skurcze, drżące dłonie. A teraz - to.

Jego członek nie pokazuje żadnych chęci opadania.

Śnił, tak myśli. Trudno powiedzieć. Sny i wspomnienia czasem zbiegają się razem w sposób, który go frustruje. Rzeczywistość okazuje się wystarczająco nieuchwytna, gdy musi przetasować się przez sterty, które Hydra zostawiła w jego głowie, ale sny wplatają się pomiędzy te stosy, próbkując wyrywkowo ze wszystkiego i serwując wymieszany chaos.

Prosty przykład: śnił o pokoju, jakimś pustym apartamencie, w którym bycia nie pamięta. Kapitan – _Steve_ – był tam razem z nim i wiedział, że byli tam też inni, blisko, lekarze i ich sępy, gotowi kłuć jego skórę igłami. Próbował uciszyć Steva, ostrzec go gestami rąk.

Z tym, że wtedy Steve go pocałował.

Zmieniał się w przebłyskach, mały i duży, ale jego usta pozostały stałe na ustach Bucky’ego, delikatnie otwarte, tak, jak były w pociągu. Podłoga była poduszką, poduszki od kanapy były pod jego nogami—a Steve popchnął go na plecy. To zrobiło zbyt dużo hałasu i doktor był blisko, stukając w okno skalpelem, ale Steve się tylko uśmiechnął, nim znowu się nachylił, by go ponownie pocałować.

Jego członek podskakuje, zapierając mu dech w piersiach.

Nie opada, a on musi wstać. Obudzić Steva, który śpi na podłodze w pokoju obok i wypytać nieco więcej o SHIELD i Hydre. Teraz to zabij albo zgiń. Nikt nigdy nie powiedział Bucky’emu, jak Hydra rozprawia się ze zdrajcami, bo nikt nigdy nie musiał. Gdyby był w stanie się bać, byłby przerażony.

Zimowy Żołnierz nie doświadcza strachu. Ma swoją misję, chociaż sam ją stworzył: całkowite zniszczenie Hydry. To jedyny sposób, żeby zapewnić sobie przeżycie… I Stevowi.

Gdyby Bucky obrócił głowę, mógłby zobaczyć stopy we framudze drzwi. Jest tu łóżko, ale Bucky odmówił położenia się na nim – _obiekt nie leży na łóżkach_ – więc Steve też odmówił. Łóżko stoi puste, podczas gdy oni obaj leżą na podłodze. Zachowanie Steva Rogersa nie ma żadnego sensu.

Zamykając oczy, Bucky stara się mentalnie przekierować myśli—ale nie ma w jego umyśle nie ma za dużo rzeczy innych niż Steve, a to prowadzi z powrotem do apartamentu i poduszek na podłodze, i ust Steva na jego ustach. Ciała Steva na jego ciele. Może poczuć powiew tego uczucia nawet teraz, klatka i nogi, i dłonie dotykające jego.

Nie rozumie, jak takie rzeczy mogą same zaistnieć w jego głowie, chociaż trzeba mu powtarzać jego własne imię.

Jego jedyne wspomnienia to zimno i krzywda, i krew, i smak gumowego ochraniacza na języku. Burczenie maszyny zaraz przed tym, jak jej metalowe przewodniki obniżają się nad jego głowę i odbierają świat. Zimno, zimno, jego własna ręka przytknięta do szkła, skóra obdarta do żywego, gdy próbował ją odciągnąć w ostatnim momencie _nim kriozmrażacz zatrzasnął jego mięśnie w miejscu_

_Jest wyciągany, trzęsący się noworodek dla świata, jego kończyny są ciężkie, a krew ostygła. Ludzie wyciągający go to nie ludzie, którzy go wsadzili; pokój, w którym jest to nie pokój, w którym był. To było prawdziwe? To jest prawdziwe?_

_Sadzają go na krzesło. To krzesło pamięta. Igła wbija się prosto w jego klatkę i, cokolwiek w niej jest, szarpnięciem wstrząsa jego mięśnie._

_– Czy wiesz, kim jesteś?_

_Jego głos go opuścił. Jest zawinięty wewnątrz niego. Nie wie, co wyłoni się, gdy otworzy usta, czy to będzie dźwięk ludzki czy zwierzęcy czy mechaniczny._

_Coś dotyka jego prawego ramienia i znowu najkrótszym mignięciem przeszywa go ból. Kuli się, chowając na krześle, a potem znowu z niego wystrzeliwując. Wie, że nie chce być na tym krześle._

_– Reakcja na bodźce bólowe, brak odpowiedzi werbalnej._

_Kolejna igła. Uświadamia sobie, że ktoś trzyma jego lewe ramię. Nie czuje tego, ale obracają jego kończynę w różne strony. To wygląda jakoś… źle. Ktoś mówi_ korozja _i_ ulepszenie.

_Kolejny wstrząs. Mimowolny dźwięk ucieka jego ustom._

_– Czy wiesz, kim jesteś?_

_– Nie – wychrypuje. Brzmi jak człowiek. Jest człowiekiem…?_

_Po jego lewej jakaś maszyna zaczyna warkotać._

_– Odpowiedź werbalna. Jest stabilny, można kontynuować._

_Wpychają go z powrotem na krzesło, przypinają pasami. Mechaniczny warkot się zbliża. Nie może odwrócić głowy, ale widzi kątem oka: wielka, metalowa piła. Krztusi się, walczy by nie wydać dźwięku. Przekręcają piłę na miejsce wyżej, jej wirujące ostrze zawieszone nad poczerniałym metalem jego ramienia i wtedy ją opuszczają—_

Leży skulony na boku, jego lewe ramię przytulone do klatki, a całe ciało zawinięte wokół obcego, metalowego ciężaru. Uderzenia serca dudnią mu w uszach. Czuje, jakby piła wbiła się w jego czaszkę; nawet paląca jasność światła na jego zamkniętych powiekach jest udręką.

Potrzebuje chwili, aby zauważyć, że jego członek opadł. Nie czuje ulgi.

 

\-------------------------

 

W Maroko Steve odświeża swój zardzewiały francuski na tyle, by zapytać managera hotelu o kartki i ołówek.

Rozkładając swój łup na znoszonym, lecz czystym dywanie, Steve zaczyna malować twarze. Minęło dużo czasu nim ostatnio wykonywał portret – tak naprawdę minęło dużo czasu, odkąd malował cokolwiek. Ekipa uderzeniowa miała dla niego mnóstwo zajęć i nie pojawiło się nic, co przyciągnęłoby jego uwagę.

Poza tym pomysł siedzenia w domu, szkicując doniczkowe kwiaty w oknie sąsiada, podczas gdy mógłby gdzieś walczyć, bronić ludzi, zawsze wywoływał u niego poczucie winy. Szkice nie służyły żadnemu celowi: mógłby je sprzedać, ale prawdopodobnie podbiliby cenę, bo były pracami Kapitana Ameryki.

Teraz, z tanim papierem do komputera i ołówkiem bez gumki, przymierza się do rozciągnięcia tych mięśni po raz kolejny. Dosłownie: ręka zaczęła mieć skurcze już gdy kilka twarzy powoli zaczęło przybierać kształt.

W drugim pokoju Bucky wykonuje ćwiczenia innego rodzaju. Steve słyszy jego ciężki wydech powietrza, skrzypienie podłogi, kiedy ten przekręca się na swój przód i wykonuje kolejną serię pompek. Na początku Steve próbował liczyć, ale przestał po pierwszych dwóch setkach.

Steve z ciężkim sercem namalował Natashę i Sama. Ma nadzieję, że są cali, oni i Komandor Hill. Przez krótki moment byli jego, drużyna podążająca za jego rozkazem. On sam i Bucki minęli już kilka miejsc z telewizją w zeszłym tygodniu, ale newsy skupiają się na głównych wydarzeniach: wie, że on sam uważany jest za zaginionego i przypuszczalnie martwego.

Najwidoczniej nikt inny nie jest wart wzmianki.

Po wykonaniu niedorzecznej liczby ćwiczeń kalistenicznych, Bucky dryfuje w przestrzeń Steva. Nosi podkoszulek, jego włosy ściągnięte są w koński ogon; trudno jest na niego nie patrzeć, nie kategoryzować w jaki sposób jego ciało jest teraz inne. Steve wpatruje się w swoją pracę.

– Znam go – mówi po chwili Bucky. Wskazuje na niedoszlifowany szkic Rumlowa, znajdujący się na kartce przedstawiającej podwójnych agentów. – Był odpowiedzialny za transport.

Steve przestaje cieniować oczy Marii Hill.

– Kogoś jeszcze?

Bucky siada na kanapie, palce lewitują nad kartką. Między jego brwiami pojawia się miękka bruzda. Dotyka Rumlowa i innych, ale ignoruje Sitwella. Steve podsuwa mu portret Pierca i twarz Bucky’ego traci wyraz, jego ręka przyciska krawędź strony.

– Bucky? – pyta zmartwiony Steve.

Pod błyszczącą warstwą potu skóra Bucky’ego staje się trupio blada. Oddycha krótko, usta ma lekko otwarte. Jego opuszczone powieki przysłaniają pół oka, spojrzenie pozostaje skupione na rysach Pierca. Kiedy Steve znowu wymawia jego imię, ten nie odpowiada, więc Steve porusza się powoli w przód, nachyla, by nakryć obrazek swoją własną dłonią.

Bez twarzy Pierca w polu widzenia Bucky otrząsa się z odurzenia. Podnosi oczy do twarzy Steva. Wydaje się lekko zamroczony, wiec Steve delikatnie odsuwa obraz. Bucky ciągle ma na nim dłoń i papier rozrywa się na dwie części.

Steve ma nadzieję, że podczas ostatniej bitwy Natasha dorwała Pierca i to porządnie.

Bucky odchodzi. Steve pozwala mu, odwracając się do swoich papierów.

– Co z tymi wszystkimi ludźmi? – pyta, podnosząc strony, które przedstawiają Fury’ego i Marię Hill. Kiedy Bucky ledwo na nie zerka i kręci głową, Steve wzdycha z ulgą.

– Byli lekarze – Bucky mówi krótko.

– Ja… nie wydaje mi się, żebym spotkał jakichś lekarzy w SHIELD. Nie na tyle, żeby ich narysować—

– Był jeden. Niski mężczyzna w okularach. Był przed SHIELD.

Steve w końcu pojmuje i łapie za swój ołówek. Nie wracał jeszcze tak bardzo w przeszłość, wolał zacząć od obecnych wydarzeń i przesuwać się stamtąd. Powinien był wiedzieć, żeby nie podchodzić do tego z linearnej perspektywy.

Rysując szybko, szkicuje łysiejącą głowę i obwisłe policzki, które pamięta. To bardziej niedorobiona karykatura niż portret, ale Steve czuje zbyt dużo niesmaku do podmiotu, by silić się na realizm.

Kiedy pokazuje szkic Bucky’emu, jego niesmak zostaje odzwierciedlony.

– Dr Armin Zola – podpowiada Steve. – Poznaliśmy go w 1944. Pracował dla Hydry, był osobistym lekarzem Johanna Schmidta.

– Jak… –  Bucky zacina się, wyraźnie usiłując ubrać coś w słowa. Kiedy kontynuuje, mówi powoli. – Ludzie… zwykle nie żyją tak długo. To był 1944 a teraz jest – ucina, niepewność wygrywa. Steve sam musi się zastanowić.

– 2014. Oboje zostaliśmy… zmienieni. Stany dały mi serum, a tobie Zola zrobił coś innego.

Bucky nieruchomieje.

– Co zrobił?

Czerwona lampka zapala się Stevowi w głowie. Cała mowa ciała Bucky’ego jest nagle bardzo, bardzo niewłaściwa. Wygląda jak wystraszone, osaczone zwierzę, mogące w każdej chwili spanikować.

– Nie wiem – Steve odpowiada powoli. – Nie miał cię przez długo. Myślę—patrz, szybko się leczysz. Wybiłem ci ramię i już jest w porządku, nie? Musi być, byś mógł robić te wszystkie pompki. – Poniewczasie, Steve zastanawia się czy bolało Bucky’ego ten cały czas, a on po prostu jest zaprogramowany, by nie zauważać. Wtedy Bucky nerwowo przytakuje a Steve wewnętrznie oddycha z ulgą. – Musisz mieć jakiś zaawansowany czynnik leczący. Dość porządnie ścigaliśmy się z Nazistami, żeby znaleźć receptę na super żołnierzy, może dali ci inną wersję serum.

Bucky wydaje się ledwo go słyszeć. Wpatruje się w dół na portrety rozrzucone na podłodze.

– Czy byłem— _inny_ , po tym jak mnie miał? Czy zachowywałem się inaczej?

– Nie, byłeś taki sam.

Spojrzenie Bucky’ego wyostrza się w sposób, w który zwykło, kiedy patrzył przez lunetę swojej broni.

– Kłamiesz.

Steve zaczyna protestować, przysięgać, że nie, kiedy uświadamia sobie, że rzeczywiście kłamie. Ciężko przełyka, potem mówi:

– To nie… sposób, o który pytałeś. To nie była duża… rzecz, nawet nie wiem, czy to miało coś wspólnego z Zolą—

– Co? Nie było dużą rzeczą? – Steve nie jest pewien, ale wydaje mu się, że Bucky może drżeć.

Steve przełyka znowu i mówi:

– Pocałowałeś mnie. – Ma wrażenie jakby wywlekał słowa prosto ze swoich bebechów. Nie idzie mu to łatwo: to przeciwko każdemu instynktowi, by wyciągać je na światło dzienne i te, które przychodzą po nich przychodzą szybciej, łatwiej. – Nie chciałeś tego. Byłeś pijany. To było tydzień po laboratorium Zoli i Gabe znalazł gdzieś butelkę szkockiej. Wypiłeś jej większą część, praktycznie musiałem nieść twój żałosny zad do naszego namiotu. Myślę, że na tym etapie próbowałbyś ze wszystkim, co nie uciekało na drzewo.

Próbuje się uśmiechnąć. Oczy Bucky’ego opadają na moment na jego usta, a potem znowu się podnoszą.

– Ja cię pocałowałem.

– Ta. Przed namiotem. Nikt nie widział, to nie było… odpadłeś zaraz po tym, a następnego dnia powiedziałeś, że nie pamiętasz niczego, co się działo po 23. Na dobre przekląłeś szkocką.

– Byliśmy zakochani?

To prawdopodobnie ostatnia rzecz, której Steve się spodziewał. Byłby mniej zszokowany, gdyby Bucky mu teraz ujawnił, że jego mózg to komputer zdalnie sterowany pilotem. Sam ten pomysł, któregokolwiek z nich zakochanego w drugim, z miejsca go nokautuje, wywołuje panikę w sposób, w który lotniskowce albo zimny blask ostrza noża w dłoni Bucky’ego nie mogą.

– Nie, oczywiście, że nie – odpowiada. – Byliśmy tylko przyjaciółmi. – Ledwo czuje, że wymawia te słowa, bardziej jakby jakaś rzecz w jego wnętrznościach je wypowiadała, a Steve—Steve jej na to pozwalał.

Bucky ciągle na niego patrzy. Steve spotyka to nieruchome spojrzenie i walczy z potrzebą zapewnienia o swojej niewinności, albo może o niewinności Bucky’ego. Nie będzie twierdził, że nie kłamie, bo przecież tego nie robi. Nie kłamie.

Snajper w oczach Bucky’ego powoli zanika. Patrzy w dół, na portrety zaśmiecające podłogę, znowu zagubiony. Ukłucie jakichś nieprzyjemnych uczuć zaciska klatkę Steva. Odczucie bardzo przypominające winę.

– Chcę – Bucky mówi powoli. – Chcę wiedzieć, co się stało. Co mi zrobili.

Otrząsając się z tej dziwnej chwili, Steve podnosi się i próbuje zignorować to, jak Bucky sztywnieje przy jego ruchu.

– Ja też. Więc dowiedzmy się razem.

Uśmiecha się i, najlepiej jak potrafi, ignoruje też, gdy Bucky znowu spogląda na jego usta.

-o-

Ślad, którym podążają jest cieńszy niż cienki: kryjówka w Hondurasie nie dostarczyła zbyt wielu informacji, ale pośród pośpiesznie spalonych skrawków było kilka rejestrów komunikacyjnych pomiędzy tą lokacją a inną, około 15 kliknięć na północny wschód od Rabatu.

Co znajdują to metalowa wieża: wysoka i niemożliwie wąska, wystrzeliwuje w niebo usiana większą liczbą satelit niż Steve myślał, że w ogóle istnieje. Wartownia stoi pusta, a płot wokół niej, chociaż pod napięciem, jest łatwy do wyłamania. Jedyną oznaką życia jest mały pokój kontrolny przy podstawie wieży, zajmowany przez jednego, szczupłego mężczyznę noszącego parę ogromnych słuchawek. Zbyt zajęty wystukiwaniem na ogromnej, komputerowej tablicy nie słyszy, jak nadchodzą.

A Steve nawet się nie zastanawia. Przyszli z Hondurasu, wcześniej z D.C. Nie zapomniał kim jest Bucky, co był zmuszony robić, ale to w jakiś sposób złagodniało w jego umyśle, złagodniało przez pamięć o tym, kim jego przyjaciel zwykł być.

Wszystko to zostaje porzucone błyskawicznie, czyli tak szybko, jak Bucky łamie obie nogi mężczyzny.

Mężczyzna krzyczy, jego słuchawki roztrzaskują się uderzając o ścianę, kiedy Bucky dźwiga go na komputerowy macierz, broń przy jego twarzy.

– Bucky! – Steve krzyczy, chwytając ramię Bucky’ego.

Zamach bronią i nagle jest ona przed twarzą Steva. Przyciąga ją blisko. Twarz Bucky’ego jest całkowicie pusta. Jego oczy – bez wyrazu.

– _Je suis fidéle! Hail Hydra! Je n’ai pas deserte—_

Oczy mężczyzny omijają Bucky’ego i lądują na Stevie. Źrenice rozszerzają się.

– Jasna cholera – mówi z ciężko akcentowanym angielskim. Bucky przestawia lufę broni do czaszki mężczyzny. Milczy, więc po chwili Steve przełyka ciężko i bierze krok do przodu.

– Kim jesteś?

– Nie mam imienia – mężczyzn odpowiada. – Jestem Hydra.

– Co to za miejsce, z kim tutaj rozmawiasz?

– Światem – mężczyzna odpowiada z drżącym, ale dumnym uśmiechem. – Ja jestem uszami i ustami. Ja jestem Hydra.

Sieci komunikacyjny rozbłyskują przez kilka ekranów komputerowych, zbyt szybko i w zbyt wielu językach, by Steve zrozumiał.

– Jesteś stacją transmisyjną – domyśla się. – Czego? Północnej Afryki? Całego Morza Śródziemnego?

– _Świata_ – mężczyzna syczy, potem skamle kiedy Bucky przyciska kolano do jego uda. – Inni uciekli jak tchórze, ale ja jestem lojalny. Wiadomość przyszła i musi zostać wysłana. Uderzycie nas, ale nigdy nie umrzemy—już zaczynamy nowe. Zostałem na posterunku, jako że jestem—

– Hydra, ta, czaimy – Steve warczy podchodząc do terminalu, palce w powietrzu. Większość z tego go przerasta – ma trudności z obsługą IPoda. Widzi kody, numerki i litery w pozornie przypadkowych sekwencjach—

– Bazy – uświadamia sobie. – Te lokalizacje, gdzie wysyłasz albo skąd otrzymujesz informacje… To wszystko bazy Hydry, tak?

Niepokój wykrzywia wyraz mężczyzny.

– Mówili, żeby zniszczyć wieżę, ale to mój posterunek. Ja jestem uszami i ustami. To mój posterunek. Jeśli — jeśli opuszczę, to czym jestem?

We wnętrznościach Steva współczucie miesza się z gniewem, sprawia, że podchodzi krok bliżej.

– Puść go. – Bucky sztywnieje, jego pięść zaciska się na koszulce mężczyzny. Broń zostaje, gdzie była. – Puść go Bucky. Nie on jest wrogiem. Wykorzystali go tak jak wykorzystali ciebie.

Twarz Bucky’ego zmienia się. Jego oczy prześlizgują się z twarzy mężczyzny do twarzy Steva, który nie ustępuje.

– Nie robimy takich rzeczy – mówi łagodnie. – Nie jesteśmy tacy. Nie zabijamy bez potrzeby i nie—

Chudy mężczyzna rzuca się na bok wytrącając chwyt Bucky’ego ze swojego koszulka. Bucky kopie, co daje mężczyźnie wystarczająco dużo miejsca, by wyciągnąć granat ze swojej kieszeni i wpasować palec w zawleczkę.

– _Heil Hy—_

Steve wystrzeliwuje w przód, chwytając dłonie mężczyzny i powstrzymując go przed wyszarpnięciem zawleczki i aktywowaniem granatu.

W tym samym czasie Bucky strzela. Kiedy kula mija Steva, rozdziera skórę na jego skroni, następnie uderza mężczyznę prosto między oczy. Krew wylatująca z tyłu jego głowy obryzguje komputerowe ekrany za nim.

Zgrzytając zębami, Steve opuszcza zwłoki mężczyzny na podłogę i wyciąga granat z jego zaciśniętych palców. W momencie, gdy jest bezpiecznie odstawiony, brutalne dłonie podciągają Steva go do góry. Bucky chwyta go za szczękę, odwracając jego twarz w swoim kierunku. Jego oczy są ogromne, przestraszone.

Przełykając, Steve zaczyna mówić:

– Nic mi nie—

Dłoń trzymająca szczękę Steva przeciąga się w tył i zamachuje z uderzeniem, które nokautuje Steva na bok. Zbyt zaskoczony, by się czegoś złapać, przewraca się na terminal i tam zostaje przyszpilony, ze smakiem krwi w ustach i metalowymi palcami Bucky’ego zaciśniętymi mocno na jego karku. Jego żebra, ciągle wrażliwe, krzyczą w proteście.

– Nigdy więcej – Bucky mówi bezpośrednio do jego ucha, tak blisko, że Steve czuje jego oddech – się nie mieszaj.

Następnie znika za drzwiami centrum kontroli wieży. Po chwilowym kasłaniu w terminal Steve się podźwiga. Chudy mężczyzna leży na podłodze, gapi się nie widząc, oczywisty równomiernemu _kap-kap-kap_ swojej własnej krwi i materii mózgu ześlizgujących się z komputerowego terminala, któremu oddał całe swe istnienie.

 

\------------------------

 

Znowu uciekają, ale tym razem przez kręte ulice—Bucky nie wie gdzie. Steve jest obok niego i biegną.

Są ludzie, którzy ich gonią, ale Bucky się nie boi. Jest zbyt zajęty próbowaniem dotknąć Steva, złapać go w ramiona. Ciągle się dotykają i odskakują od siebie, nigdy nie na tyle długo, by dać mu to, czego chce. Wpycha Steva do sklepów, próbuje znaleźć zaplecze gdzie może—ale zawsze są tam inni ludzie, niektórzy z nich również zaczynają ich gonić. Biegną wąskimi korytarzami, wyłamując drzwi. Budynek ciągle zmienia epoki, parkiet i sala komputerowa, i dyskoteka, i nie wie nawet gdzie, nie obchodzi go to, musi dotknąć Steva.

Kiedy wpadają do zaułka nie wytrzymuje dłużej i popycha Steva na ścianę. Ich kolana uderzają o siebie.

– Jezu, Bucky, nie możesz utrzymać go w spodniach przez pięć minut? – Pomimo zirytowanego tonu Steve szczerzy się do niego z dołu. Albo z góry. Bucky nie jest pewien.

Próbuje go pocałować, ale nosi maskę. Do czasu gdy sięga, by rozpiąć paski, ścigający dotarli do alejki i znowu są w biegu. Bucky przeklina na nich po rosyjsku, francusku i hebrajsku, podczas gdy Steve się śmieje.

Sen zaczyna blaknąć i Bucky myśli, _Nie, nie, jeszcze nie, nie udało mi się—_

Sen zniknął a on jest z powrotem w Tunezji. Znaleźli pusty dom na sprzedaż. Steve nie był zachwycony, gdy Bucky wyłamał zamek w drzwiach, ale po tej pół-katastrofie w Maroko potrzebowali miejsca, żeby się ukryć.

Jego fiut znowu jest twardy. Gorzej, skóra wydaje się bardzo wrażliwa, jak w ciągu tych pięciu minut po kriostazie, kiedy wszystko jest surowe i odsłonięte. To nie ma sensu. Sen nie był—nawet się _nie pocałowali_.

Ale chciał. Chce wiele częściowo uformowanych rzeczy, które ledwo rozumie.

Przekręca głowę.

Steve leży na brzuchu po drugiej stronie pokoju; znowu obaj odmówili spania na łóżku. Jest rozebrany do białego podkoszulka i bokserek, które uwydatniają linie jego ciała, kiepsko ukrywając kształt pod nimi. W minivanie Bucky widział całość nagości Steva, ale wtedy był bardziej zmartwiony ukrytym nadajnikiem i nie pomyślał nawet o patrzeniu dla samego patrzenia.

Patrzy teraz.

Jest zbyt ciemno, żeby zobaczyć dokładnie twarz Steva, ale Bucky potrafi wyobrazić sobie smugę jego zamkniętych rzęs, ciemniejszy róż jego ust. Jego ramiona są ułożone pod jego głową jako poduszka, a silne plecy podnoszą się i opadają z każdym oddechem.

Jest duży, większy niż Bucky. Nie wykorzystał tego jednak—nie wykorzysta i, _Boże,_ ta myśl sprawia, że coś strzela przez cale jego ciało, usadawiając się w żołądku. Steve go nie skrzywdzi. Bucky mógłby—dopuścić go na tyle blisko, żeby go dotknąć. Pozwolić Stevowi dotknąć jego, może? Blednie, nie, _nie._ Zbyt wiele słabych punktów.

Zamiast tego więc myśli o dotykaniu Steva. Śledzi zakrzywienie pleców Steva oczami i wyobraża sobie przesuwanie swojej dłoni wzdłuż tej samej ścieżki.

Tam. _Tak._ Uczucie tego rozbłysku drżenia powróciło. Bucky pozwala swoim oczom patrzeć tu i tam w skupieniu i bez, upijając się wizualnie obrazem rozciągniętego ciała Steva dla zapoznania, nim wraca się z powrotem do swojego własnego umysłu. Wyobraża sobie przemierzenie podłogi i położenie się na Stevie, rozciągnięcie na nim, jego kolana wpasowane w tył kolan Steva.

Jego biodra drgają, podskakując w powietrzu. Ciało pamięta to, czego umysł nie potrafi: Bucky robił to wcześniej. Nie pamięta szczegółów, ale ruchy do niego wracają. Jego palce wślizgują się pod pasek spodni.

Jego fiut jest… normalny. Tak myśli. Jest kompleksowo zaznajomiony z anatomią ludzkiego ciała, gdzie najlepiej uderzyć człowieka dla obezwładniającego efektu. To—ta solidna, ale miękka długość tkanki w jego dłoni jest jednym z najbardziej wrażliwych miejsc. Wiele, wiele zakończeń nerwowych, szczególnie pod główką.

Prawie zbyt wiele: na początku ściska się zbyt mocno i musi powstrzymać dźwięk jęku. _Obiekt milczy_.

Odrzuca tę myśl (wspomnienie?) i smak gumy w swoich ustach, skupia swój wzrok z powrotem na Stevie. Steve jest prawdziwy. Steve jest najdalszą rzeczą od myślo-wspomnień, które przeplatają się w umyśle Bucky’ego. Steve jest oddechem i mięśniem, i ciepłotą ciała, i konkretnym zapachem; gdyby Bucky zrobił głęboki wdech przez nos, złapałby tę woń utrzymującą się w granicach ich pokoju. Odgania to smak gumy i przyciąga uwagę Bucky’ego z powrotem do jego fiuta.

Jego palce szarpią, zbyt suche, aż łapią odrobinę płynu wyciekającego z czubka. Wtedy zaczynają się ślizgać. Bucky podciąga jedną stopę na podłogę, rozkładając nogi, aby zrobić sobie więcej miejsca. Porusza dłonią. Mięśnie jego brzucha na przemian kurczą się i rozluźniają. Pozwala swojej dłoni naśladować ten rytm, wznosić się i opadać. Porusza nią szybciej.

Steve przesuwa się odrobinę we śnie i Bucky zastyga w bezruchu, wstrzymując oddech. Jest w stanie poczuć bicie swojego serca w swoim fiucie, uderzające przeciwko koniuszkom jego palców. W jego podbrzuszu rośnie napięcie i jest to fizyczny wysiłek, by nie poruszać biodrami lub dłonią. To prosty instynkt, by tak zrobić: widział, jak używają go na więźniach, by złamać ich psychicznie i fizycznie. Nigdy tego nie robił, nie ze swoim chemicznie-zneutralizowanym fiutem, ale wie, jak efektywne może to być.

Nie chce, by Steve myślał, że Bucky ma zamiar mu to zrobić—nie, żeby Steve był jakimś więźniem. Steve, jak ciągle powtarza Bucky’emu, jest jego… przyjacielem.

Ale wcześniej skłamał, o tym jak Bucky go całował. I o tym, że Bucky był w nim zakochany.

Przynajmniej Bucky myśli, że kłamał. Nie ma żadnych dowodów poza opowieściami Steva: nie pamięta całowania Steva, ale myśli, że… chciałby, w swoich snach.

Steve był pierwszą prawdziwą rzeczy w całym istnieniu Bucky’ego. (Dwadzieścia dni. _Dwadzieścia jeden?_ ) Jeżeli kłamie, to… Bucky nie wie, co wtedy. Wie, że nie chce się tym teraz zajmować.

Steve ustawia się teraz z głową odwróconą od Bucky’ego. Jego kark jest usiany łagodnymi, złotymi włosami, wciąż widać niewyraźne siniaki, gdzie Bucky chwycił go dzień wcześniej w Maroko. W swoich myślach Bucky przykłada tam twarz, jego usta na skórze Steva, otwarte, smakujące tych śladów.

Zgrzyta zębami, zmusza się do odczekania kolejnych trzydziestu sekund.

Kiedy wreszcie, _wreszcie_ pociąga się dłonią ponownie jest to wygięcie pleców i oddanie całego ciała, cały jego trening i warunkowanie zmyte całkowicie przez przyjemność. Po raz pierwszy pamięta, że jest świadomy każdej cząstki samego siebie, każdy centymetr skóry i mięśni wzajemnie naprężony, pociągnięty ciasno i potrzebujący, pragnący ulgi.

W tym samym momencie jest gdzieś indziej: jest tutaj w Tunezji, słony i śmieciowy zapach morza wpływający przez okno, i jest w innym pokoju, zimniejszym i zagraconym, z dochodzącymi z zewnątrz dźwiękami trąbiących samochodów. Steve jest w tym pokoju razem z nim, ale jest mniejszy, jego oddech ciężki. Bucky chce potrzeć jego plecy i ucałować szyję, usadowić Steva u swojego boku, aż się ogrzeje; ale tego nie robi, pozostaje po swojej stronie pokoju i przyciska jedną dłoń do ust gdy jego biodra podskakują, a wilgoć rozlewa się na brzuch i knykcie.

W tym drugim pokoju jego dłoń jest szorstka i popękana od codziennej harówki. W tym pokoju jest gładka i smakuje metalem.

Ten drugi pokój powoli blaknie i Bucky jest pozostawiony sam w sobie, starając się cicho oddychać, stale trzymając swojego mięknącego fiuta w luźnym uścisku. Jest teraz bardzo wrażliwy, wystarczająco, by każdy tik palców przyprawiał go o dreszcze. Robi tak przez chwilę dłużej, starając się trzymać tego uczucia kompletności.

Nieświadomy Steve śpi dalej po drugiej stronie pokoju. Bucky patrzy, jak oddycha, nim cicho wstaje, by znaleźć ściereczkę.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bucky masturbuje się myśląc o Stevie, który śpi po drugiej stronie pokoju i nie ma możliwości wyrażenia zgody. Nie ma miedzy nimi kontaktu fizycznego.  
> *D.C. - Waszyngton


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> W tym rozdziale pojawia się zachowanie seksualne z wyraźnym dubcon. Szczegóły na końcu rozdziału.

W porównaniu do Nowego Jorku i D.C., Włochy nie zmieniły się tak bardzo, odkąd Steve je ostatnio widział. Tylko przez nie przejeżdżali razem z jedną z wycieczek USO*, ale było to porównywalnie tak samo brudne i piękne; pragnął wymknąć się by zobaczyć Kaplicę Sykstyńską, Davida, nawet Koloseum.

Oczywiście tego nie zobaczyli, jednak wszystkie z tych rzeczy ciągle tam są. Może, może pewnego dnia—

Odsuwa od siebie tę myśl. Ma ważniejsze rzeczy do roboty, niż jakieś dawno zagrzebane pragnienia artystyczne.

Niektóre ulice wyglądają tak samo, jak wyglądały siedemdziesiąt lat temu, za co Steve czuje się wdzięczny. Poruszanie się jest ułatwione, chociaż nieco dziwne: czasem rok, w którym są, zamazuje się w jego umyśle i przypomina sobie dopiero, gdy jakieś ekskluzywny motocykl przejedzie obok nich z hukiem lub jakiś samolot pasażerski przeszybuje nad ich głowami.

Obok niego Bucky nie wydaje się podzielać jego mentalnego oderwania; ale wciąż bardzo mało emocji pokazuje się na twarzy Bucky’ego. Chyba że są to horrory nocne lub te momenty w ciągu dnia, gdy Bucky nieruchomieje, jego twarz pusta, a oczy widzące rzeczy, których nie ma, zanim otrząśnie się i wróci do rzeczywistości. Czasem zajmuje mu to minutę, czasem dwadzieścia.

Jak do tej pory zdarzało się to tylko, gdy są sami. Albo Bucky ufa mu na jakimś wystarczającym poziomie, by zatracić się w tych wspomnieniach, albo to sam Steve wywołuje te epizody.

To więcej niż zwykła amnezja albo wycieńczenie walką. Nie, żeby którakolwiek z tych rzeczy mogła zmusić Bucky’ego do zrobienia rzeczy, które robił zimowy Żołnierz, ale to daleko wykracza poza jakiekolwiek pranie mózgu lub manipulację umysłu, o której Steve słyszał. Bucky porusza się inaczej, w sposób, którego nie można przypisać wyłącznie jego metalowemu ramieniu. Jego głos się zmienił, modulacja jest zupełnie niepodobna do tej, którą Steve pamięta.

Z tym, że od czasu do czasu pojawiają się małe gesty albo przechylenia głowy, drobne rzeczy, które są czystym _Buckym_. I uratował Steva przed utonięciem. Cokolwiek mu robili przez siedemdziesiąt lat, dał radę to przełamać.

Nie po raz pierwszy Steve chciałby móc skontaktować się z Samem lub Natashą. Sam przepracował swoje w VA** a Natasha—cóż, Steve ciągle nie zna przedakcji do tego, co lub kto uczynił Natashę taką, jaką jest, ale może się domyślić, że miałaby na ten temat coś do powiedzenia.

Tak jak może się też domyślić, jak pomysł skontaktowania się z nimi wypaliłby z obecnym Buckym. Do teraz Steve wyleczył się z obrażeń, których doznał na lotniskowcu, ale nie wątpi, że Bucky mógłby znowu zniknąć gdyby został wystraszony i nawet w najlepszej formie Steve nie wierzy w swoje umiejętności wyśledzenia Bucky’ego, który nie chce być znaleziony.

Nieprawdopodobnie znaleźli swojego typu rytm: co dwa dni przemieszczają się do nowej lokalizacji, nigdy w tym samym mieście, często nie w tym samym kraju. Gdziekolwiek lądują, Steve wyciągnie swój powiększający się komplet dokumentów. Są tam zdjęcia Bucky’ego, mapy tak wielu miejsc, ilu tylko mógł zabrać w trakcie podróży i masywny wydruk danych z tej stacji transmisyjnej z Rabatu.

To setki stron gęstej, ręcznie pisanej, zakodowanej wiadomości. Steve nie był nigdy facetem od wywiadu, ale jest w stanie rozpracować kryptogram przy wystarczającej ilości czasu. To powolna, żmudna robota i z wdzięcznością do niej siada.

Głos winy szepcze, że to łatwiejsze niż próba zrozumienia Bucky’ego.

Gdy Steve pracuje nad złamaniem kodu lub gdy robi się zbyt sfrustrowany, rysuje kolejny obraz. Bucky przemierza granice jakiegokolwiek obdartego pokoju, który znaleźli na noc. Ogląda ulice z okien, analizuje każdego przechodnia z tą samą podejrzliwością. Przegląda rysunki, które Steve mu prezentuje, dla pomocy podpisane „Jim Morita”, „Sam Wilson” albo „Eliza Barnes, twoja matka”. Okazuje mało zainteresowania tym przedstawiającym ich dzieciństwo, skupiając się za to na personelu SHIELD i Hydry, obecnym i byłym. Pyta o ich przeszłość w armii, potem robi się niecierpliwy gdy Steve zaczyna historię o Jimie i pasterzu kóz w Norwegii. Nie je, dopóki Steve fizycznie nie umieści przed nim jedzenia i nie sypia, dopóki Steve też tego nie zrobi (a nawet wówczas nieugięcie odmawia użycia łóżka). Nie kąpie się i zdaje się nie zauważać małych ran, jak krwawiące knykcie, dopóki Steve ich nie wskaże, ale wykonuje kalistenikę każdego ranka jak w zegarku, nie ważne czy spędzili pół nocy płynąc z Sycylii na wybrzeże Włoch. Nie spuszcza Steva z oczu.

Czasem Steve spogląda znad swojej pracy, by znaleźć Bucky’ego obserwującego go z taką samą intensywnością, jaką Steve kierował na linie kodu, tylko by ten szybko odwrócił wzrok. To kolejna rzecz: kontakt wzrokowy. Steve zauważył, że Bucky zawsze kieruje spojrzenie minimalnie na lewo od oczu Steva, nawet gdy rozmawiają. Nigdy, chociaż raz, nie spojrzał Stevowi prosto w oczy.

 _Jezu Chryste_ , myśli Steve. _Co oni ci do diabła zrobili, Buck?_

Mijają w ten sposób Palmi, Avellino i Montefiascone, kierując się prosto na północ. Steve nie wie, czy Bucky podąża za jakimś wewnętrznym, samonaprowadzającym nadajnikiem czy myśli strategicznie. Północ jest tak samo dobrym kierunkiem jak każdy inny i daje to Stevowi czas, by wymyśleć lepszy szyfr.

W Ferrarze wreszcie mu się udaje.

Siedzi w środku kilku koncentrycznych okręgów z kartek, jego próby odszyfrowujące rozłożone wokół niego na podłodze w kolejności od „mało prawdopodobne” do „całkowicie odpada”. Próbował szyfru blokowego i Szyfru Cezara, stworzył cały wykres _tabula recta_ na próżno. Ostatnie trzy dni spędził w poczuciu beznadziejności próbując różnych długości Szyfru Vingenère'a, zaczynając od _Hydra_ jako klucz i przepracowując jego każdą poszczególną permutację.

To musiałoby być coś stosunkowo prostego, dla tak wielu ludzi na świecie odbierających i wysyłających wiadomości używając tego samego kodu. Prawdopodobnie zmieniali kod regularnie, ale gdyby był w stanie rozpracować ostatni z nich—

Próbuje _SHIELD._

_wiadomość rozpoczynają wszystkie aktywne jednostki w północnowschodnim kwadrancie—_

– Mam to! – Steve skamle gramoląc się do wstania. _alarm poziom czerwony we wschodnim kwadrancie priorytet ewak wszystkie wrażliwe materiały._ – Bucky! Bucky, myślę, że to mam, złamałem—

Słowa uciekają mu gdy przemierza róg pokoju i chłonie widok przed nim. Bucky jest bez koszulki, jego top najwidoczniej stał się zbyt przepocony i brudny nawet dla niego. Robi—Steve nawet nie wie, co on robi. Bucky ma jedną nogę rozciągniętą za sobą, drugą zahaczoną o metalowe ramię postawione solidnie na podłodze, a jego dłoń z krwi i kości podniesiona w stronę sufitu. Steve widział wcześniej ludzi robiących tego typu akrobację rozciągające w Parku Centralnym, ale nigdy do tego… stopnia.

Każdy pojedynczy mięsień w ciele Bucky’ego jest rozciągnięcie naprężony, wystający spod jego skóry w wyraźnej płaskorzeźbie. Jego oczy są zamknięte, wyraz twarzy napięty jak mięśnie.

Kiedy Steve gapi się z otwartymi ustami, zastygły w drzwiach, Bucky powoli i niemożliwie przesuwa swój środek ciężkości w przód, aż jego tylna stop podnosi się z podłogi i cała jego równowaga znajduje się na metalowej ręce. Odhacza drugą nogę od swojego łokcia i podnosi je obie w powietrze  – powoli, powoli – aż robi szpagaty do góry nogami, stale balansując na tej jednej ręce.

Kropelka potu przesuwa się w dół po nadęciu na jego ramieniu. Wisi tam przez długą chwilę, drżąc od naprężenia w mięśniach Bucky’ego, nim spada rozpluskując się na podłodze.

Steve stoi wmurowany w miejscu, aż Bucky kończy skręty i balansowanie w każdym możliwym kierunku. Kończy siedząc z podeszwami swoich stóp przyciśniętymi razem, jego kolana rozłożone w przeciwne strony a ramiona luźno zwisające z tej sztywnej pozy, którą utrzymywał przez całą milczącą rutynę. Patrzy na Steva z włosami przesłaniającymi twarz, klejącymi się do jego spoconej skóry.

Raptownie Steve uświadamia sobie, że jego całe ciało się rozgrzało. Jego twarz musi być jasnoczerwona. Wyjąkuje:

– Złamałem—był klucz szyfru i ja—myślę, że go złamałem. Ja—ty powinieneś przyjść zobaczyć jak—skończysz.

– Okej – stwierdza Bucky, ciągle na niego patrząc. Steve potyka się wychodząc tyłem z pokoju i wraca do swoich kręgów z papierów. Siada na podłodze i wpatruje się w liczby i litery przez długi moment, serce mu wali.

To nie może się teraz stać. Są rzeczy, które Steve musi zrobić. Ważne rzeczy, które znaczą o wiele więcej niż dalekie echo tego—tego nastoletniego zauroczenia, gdyby mógł to tak nazwać. Dojrzewanie było ciężkim okresem dla Steva: mama zaczęła poważnie chorować i skutkujący tym zastój w gotówce stworzył kiepską sytuację dla nich obojga.

Pośród tego wszystkiego kochanie się w swoim najlepszym kumplu nie wydawało się taką wielką rzeczą. Ciepło rozpraszające się w środku klatki Steva w tym momencie—w ten sam sposób czuł się tego lata gdy skończył szesnaście lat, kiedy czuł, że cały jego świat zawiera się w rosnącej szerokości ramion Bucky’ego.

Nie żeby kiedyś coś z tym zrobił. Od czasu gdy Bucky wyrósł, zawsze miał dziewczynę przy swoim boku. Przez jakiś czas Steve myślał, że skończy jako jeden z tych typów wiecznych kawalerów, pół-żonaty ze wszystkimi wdowami w sąsiedztwie, ale wtedy pojawiła się Peggy i to była duża ulga. Tak wtedy wyglądały sprawy: jakkolwiek myśli przybłąkały ci się do głowy, żeniłeś się z panienką. Wszystko inne po prostu się nie liczyło.

Ciągle się nie liczy. Chryste, Bucky jest w drugim pokoju z głową pełną żyletek. Nawet _myślenie_ o nim w ten sposób sprawia, że Steve czuje się jak łajza.

Otrząsając się, wyciąga ołówek zza ucha i wraca do pracy.

 

\-----------------

 

Na początku jest to wysiłek, żeby istnieć blisko Steva przez cały czas. Zachowywać się jak człowiek. Jeśli nie, to Steve zacznie mieć ten zmartwiony wyraz twarzy, więc Bucky stara się pamiętać, żeby mrugać we właściwych odstępach i raz na jakiś czas mówić Stevowi, że jest głodny albo spragniony, nawet jeżeli nie zauważył uczucia. Jest to warte sposobu, w jaki Steve się uspokaja i wraca do traktowania Bucky’ego jakby był normalny, jak osobę.

To zaspokaja w Buckym głód, który biegnie głębiej niż sama potrzeba jedzenia. Obserwuje gesty Steva, sposób, w jaki rozmawia on z ludźmi, nawet jeśli sam ma jeszcze wszystkie próby nawiązania kontaktu z innymi przed sobą. Oni nie są Stevem. Nie będą tak wyrozumiali wobec jego—wobec _wysiłku_ , który go to czasem kosztuje.

Steve ignoruje te momenty, bo chce, żeby Bucky był jego dawnym przyjacielem; spojrzał na Bucky’ego i zobaczył w nim prawdziwą osobę zanim nawet sam _Bucky_ to zrobił.

Jest tak dużo do zapamiętania, że zaczął używać systemu kategoryzacji, który jego poprzedni panowie wwiercili mu w głowę ( _dosłownie?_ ) do raportów misji. Są fakty-wspomnienia potwierdzone przez różnorakie źródła. Jego imię to James Buchanan Barnes, mówi Steve i muzeum. Był żołnierzem podczas II Wojny Światowej zanim umarł. (Fakty są niemiarodajne. Załamanie systemu.)

Następne to Steve-wspomnienia – rzeczy, które Steve mu powiedział. Bucky Barnes był dobrym człowiekiem, który dorastał ze Stevem. Byli przyjaciółmi. (Tylko przyjaciółmi.)

No i są sny. Spisałby je wszystkie na straty, zamknął szczelnie w pudełku, z tym, że poszerzają się na inne kategorie. Czasem jest Buckym-który-był w swoich snach i czasem jest Zimowym Żołnierzem; czasem sny przybierają kurs misji, która jest całkowicie i kompletnie prawdziwa, a innymi razy zmieniają się w fantazje seksualne.

O Stevie. Konkretnie, fantazje o Stevie.

Sny dezorientują go i frustrują bardziej niż podniecają. Czy takie rzeczy miały miejsce? Czy kiedykolwiek przycisnął swoje usta do krawędzi szczęki Steva, kiedy siedzieli na krze lodowej? Steve twierdzi, że nie, że Bucky jedynie go pocałował ten jeden raz kiedy był pijany i to nie miało znaczenia. (Dlaczego to nie miało znaczenia?) Czy kiedykolwiek przesunął swoje dłonie (obie ludzkie) w górę wzdłuż tyłu munduru Steva, by wbić swe paznokcie w skórę jego silnych pleców? Czy może wszystko to sobie wymyślił? Wydaje się to mało prawdopodobne: jest Zimowym Żołnierzem, obiektem, zabójcą; czemu coś czułego miałoby kiełkować pod splamionym krwią podłożem jego umysłu?

Czy może byli wcześniej razem, ale teraz Steve nie chce i kłamał na ten temat? Minęło dużo czasu—z tym, że wcale nie minęło. Minęły dwa lata z siedemdziesięciu i jakiś nieokreślony okres, którego Bucky nie pamięta, budowany każdorazowo, gdy wyciągali go ze zbiornika i z powrotem przywracali do życia. (Czas jest niemiarodajny.)

To jątrzy się w jego umyśle jak paskudna rana, której stara się nie dotykać. To nie jest ważne. Ma misję, wyskrobaną z kawałków z wnętrza jego własnej głowy: chce wiedzieć, co Hydra mu zrobiła i chce, żeby za to zapłacili. Zabij albo zgiń.

Ma trochę zasobów. Kilka broni i amunicji zabranej z wieży wartowniczej z Maroko. Wywiad zebrany z niewidzialnych wiadomości huczących wokół świata. Steva.

To niewiele, ale jest Zimowym Żołnierzem. Niezależnie od szans, zawsze wypełnia swoją misję.

(Wszystkie poza jedną.)

-o-

Poruszają się teraz łatwiej: Europa to grunt znajomy i bardziej dostępny dla nich obojga. Granice zmieniły się odkąd Bucky był tu ostatnio, ale Steve rozumie mapy, a Bucky wie, jak nie istnieć w świecie, nie pozostawiać za sobą śladów.

Kod, który Steve złamał, wysyła ich do Słowenii. Hydra musiała się zorientować, że wieża była zagrożona, bo kiedy docierają do bazy – wybudowanej na klifie, w stronę oceanu, z jakimś podwodnym tunelem w skale – ewidentnie została ona ewakuowana. Pozostaje tylko zredukowany stan osobowy. Ciężarówki zaparkowane przed dokami załadunkowymi mają logo SHIELD, co wykrzywia usta Steva w grymasie.

Bucky odkłada broń i przygotowuje swoje noże, kiedy Steve dotyka jego ramienia. Zaskoczony Bucky strąca jego dłoń. To stało się zaledwie kilka razy w ciągu ostatnich tygodni: muśnięcia skóry, od przypadkowych do przedłużonych w bliskim kontakcie, których walczył, by nie interpretować jako zagrożenie. (Ani nic innego.)

Wcześniej ludzie dotykali go wielokrotnie bez pytania, nawet bez patrzenia na niego, tak zwyczajnie jakby podnosili narzędzie albo zamykali drzwi, ale w dotyku Steva nie ma nic zwyczajnego.

Steve pokazuje Bucky’emu swoje dłonie.

 – Byłoby bardziej użyteczne, gdybyśmy wzięli kogoś żywego, prawda? – szepcze. – Żeby ich przesłuchać.

Bucky przekrzywia głowę i przytakuje. Przychodzi mu do głowy, że Steve myśli, że to byłaby litość. Według doświadczenia Bucky’ego szybka śmierć była o wiele bardziej litościwa niż branie jeńców. Nie, żeby jego panowie dbali w jakimś stopniu o litość.

Steve na niego patrzy, jego brwi zmarszczone.

– Bądź ostrożny, okej? – szepcze.

 _Ty też._ Słowa przechodzą przez gardło Bucky’ego, ale giną nim dotrą do jego ust. Dezorientują go. Nie są ważne.

Najwidoczniej litość Steva ma swoje granice. Samodzielnie skręca karki dwóch pierwszych strażników, których spotykają. Bucky łapie się na trzymaniu się z tyłu, analizowaniu jego ruchów. Na swój rozmiar Steve jest imponująco zręczny; jednak ma tendencję do ustawiania się w miejscu i czekania aż jego przeciwnik rzuci się na niego. To, Bucky myśli, było jego błędem wcześniej. Zaangażował się w walkę w zwarciu ze Stevem podczas gdy powinien utrzymać dystans i użyć broni o dużym zasięgu, krążyć i krążyć wokół Steva, aż ten zostałby wytrącony z równowagi i wtedy—

Wzdryga się wracając do rzeczywistości. Jego żołądek przewraca się tak gwałtownie, że przez moment myśli, że naprawdę się pochoruje. Zamiast tego rzuca ostrze w gardło agenta Hydry wchodzącego przez otwarte drzwi baraków i używa innego, by zabić mężczyznę zbliżającego się do Steva z flanki.

Alarm zaczyna ryczeć. Chowając noże, Bucky przerzuca do rąk M16 – gorsza jakość, tendencja do zacinania się w piaszczystych klimatach, ale tak rozpowszechnienie używana, że znalezienie do niej amunicji nie powinno być problemem – ze swojego ramienia. Gdyby to była normalna misja, tonąłby w cieniach budynku i wykańczał przeciwników stamtąd.

Ale Steve jest odsłonięty w świetle księżyca, walcząc z ostatnim z granicznych żołnierzy. Kryjąc się pośród budynków, pojawia się pierwsza fala odpowiedzi na alarm. Bucky wykańcza ich szybko, oszczędzając naboje.

Wypełnia go znajome, chłodne uczucie odłączenia, kiedy strzela raz po raz. To trochę jakby dryfował, nieznacznie usunięty ze swojego własnego ciała. Czuje karabinu na swoim ramieniu i automatycznie poprawia swój cel. Każda kula odnajduje drogę do życia, które jest przeznaczona odebrać.

Kiedy pierwsza fala przeszła, Bucky idzie naprzód. W drodze przeładowuje broń. Układ bazy jest znajomy (był tu wcześniej? To nie ma znaczenia.), z rozproszonymi koszarami i wartowniami służącymi za bufor centrum dowodzenia umieszczonego ponad podwodną zatoką. Bucky zmierza w tamtym kierunku, zatrzymując się, by wyrwać Kalashnikova z rąk umierającego człowieka, nim używa go do wykończenia go. Wysoka jakościowo broń. Przez chwilę brakuje mu osoby (ludzi?) których zadaniem było wyposażenie go w odpowiedni sprzęt podczas misji; potem przypomina sobie, że to ci sami ludzie, którzy wsadzali go na krzesło.

Ci ludzie mogą być dzisiaj w tej bazie.

Idzie naprzód.

Główny budynek sięga trzy piętra ponad ziemią i  prawdopodobnie dwukrotnie tyle w dół. Oceniając stronę mniejszego budynku – garaże, powinny przetrzymywać paliwo i inne łatwopalne płyny – zerka w dół przez lunetę broni w okno. Dwa górne piętra wydają się być puste, ale wiele celów porusza się za wąskimi oknami parteru. Strzela, zabijając przynajmniej pięciu i raniąc kilku innych nim ta strona budynku zostaje opustoszona, cele kryją się lub ewakuują na niższe piętra.

Jakby z oddali jest świadom, że Steve porusza się na ziemi poniżej, zmierzając w stronę budynku. Zeskakując w dół, Bucky podąża.

Napotykają niewielki opór na pierwszym poziomie centrum dowodzenia. Bucky opiera Kałashnikov na ramię i wyjmuje Glocka zestrzeliwując każdego, kto wyłoni się zza osłony. Słyszy mówiącego coś Steva, ale to ignoruje. Nikt nie mówi do obiektu podczas misji.

Wybuch wyłamuje ścianę po jego prawej i upada na bok. Jego ucho po tej stronie chwilowo szwankuje, wypełnione przytłumionym dzwonieniem. Wstając i strzepując gruz mruży oczy przez wyłamaną ścianę. Serwer banku. Nie główny, ale bardziej zaawansowany niż centrum transmisji. Ktoś chciał chronić dane, więc użyli kilku plastycznych materiałów wybuchowych, aby zniszczyć główny serwer.

Tylko jeden z materiałów zdetonowany. Zdecydowanie większy jest na miejscu, pośpiesznie przypięty. Użyteczny.

Brodząc przez rumowisko i strzelając do kogoś pół-zakopanego ale ciągle szamoczącego się, Bucky odczepia niezdetonowany plastik. To ładunek wybuchowy reagujący na uderzenie. Osoba na podłodze miała prawdopodobnie zestrzelić je z bezpiecznej odległości, żeby nie wybuchło przedwcześnie.

Niosąc ostrożnie bombę, Bucky wraca do holu i w stronę windy. Będą zalokowane, prawdopodobnie z mnóstwem środków ochronnych mających trzymać intruzów z daleka. Wyciągając największe ostrze, klęka przy najbliższych drzwiach i wpycha je pomiędzy nie. Zmusza to drzwi do rozsunięcia o centymetr, ale to wystarczająca odległość, by Bucky wsadził tam palce i popchnął drzwi do pełnego rozsunięcia.

Przytrzymując je jedną ręką, wrzuca plastik do szybu.

Już pozwala się drzwiom zamknąć, kiedy dłoń łapie jego ramię i podciąga go do góry. Zaskoczony, że ktoś podszedł tak blisko obraca się – i zatrzymuje na sekundę przed wpakowaniem kulki w głowę Steva.

 Steve jest spocony i czerwony na twarzy. Jego blond włosy oprószone są odrobiną pyłu.

– Co ty do diabła wyprawiasz? – krzyczy. Brzęczy; prawe ucho Bucky’ego nie pracuje optymalnie.

Co wyprawia? Bucky właściwie musi się rozejrzeć. W najbliższym otoczeniu są trzy cele, dwa martwe i jeden umierający. Za nim drzwi do windy skrzypią siłą wybuchu ładunku w szybie. Teraz będą w stanie posuwać się dalej bezpiecznie. Więc co Steve myśli, że on robi?

– Tam na dole mogli być więźniowie! – Steve krzyczy. – Mogli przetrzymywać kogoś takiego jak ty! A ty chcesz ich na ślepo powysadzać?

Bucky miał wystarczająco czasu, żeby przemyśleć, że jeśli jest tam ktoś taki jak on, to najpewniej _powinni_ go wysadzić (i mógłby być nawet wdzięczny), nim cała jego uwaga skupia się za Stevem. Cel przedostał się przez dziurę w ścianie i namierza w tył głowy Steva.

Strzela.

Pocisk uderza w metalową rękę Bucky’ego. Nie pamięta nawet ułożenia jej tam – poruszył się szybciej, niż kiedykolwiek uważał za możliwe, osłaniając głowę Steva i przyciągając go do siebie, przekręcając w bok, by zasłonić go własnym ciałem.

Po przekręceniu uderzają o podłogę i Steve podnosi się pierwszy, wpakowując dwie kule w klatkę kobiety i jedną śmiertelną w centrum jej czoła.

To jest, Bucky myśli przez mgłę, świetny strzał.

 

\--------------------------

 

Prześlizgują się przez włoską granicę w rządowym pojeździe, bez jeńców, z kilkoma kupkami akt, a za nimi płonąca baza śle w niebo płomienie.

Na siedzeniu pasażera Bucky jest zupełnie nieruchomy, wpatrzony w drogę przed nimi. Nie odpowiada ani na głos Steva, ani na jego niepewny dotyk. Tak jakby go tam w ogóle nie było.

Kiedy zbliżają się do Ferrary zaczyna się z tego wybudzać, jakby zdezorientowany patrząc na mijane ulice. Gapi się na Steva z czymś bliskim strachowi w oczach. To ma sens: Bucky powiedział, że pamięta uczucie zimna i ciemną komnatę wypełnioną lodem. Porównując, jak Steve znalazł się w tym stuleciu przez bycie zamrożonym, wywnioskowali, że Hydra musiała robić coś podobnego Bucky’emu… kiedy nie mieli dla niego zastosowania.

Przez siedemdziesiąt lat wynikiem powodzenia misji był powrót do lodu.

Steve mówi cicho o niczym. Mówi Bucky’emu o tym, jak poznał Thora i usłyszał historię na temat Asgardu. W połowie opowieści zaczyna się zastanawiać, czy powinien relacjonować wydarzenia nie z tej ziemi komuś, kto ledwo ma kontakt z _tą_ rzeczywistością; ale wydają się pomagać, albo Bucky po prostu sam otrząsa się z odrętwienia, w które popadł w bazie.

To był szok, że po zdjęciu strażnika zobaczył Bucky’ego poruszającego się stabilnie, niepowstrzymanie przez bazę, jego oczy bez puste i prawie niemrugające. To przypomniało Stevowi słowa Sama Wilsona: _To typ faceta, którego powstrzymujesz._

Steve odsuwa od siebie te myśli. Zgromadzili istotne info: odkodowane pisma wskazują, że ta baza przetrzymywała w jakimś okresie Zimowego Żołnierza. Chodząc jej korytarzami Steva uderzyło, jak głęboko biegnie ta choroba: kilka wyższych pięter nosiło insygnia SHIELD, w większości pokój kontrolny z wideokonferencją, ale wszystko poniżej było czystą Hydrą.

Na niższych poziomach tego, co z nich zostało po wybuchu, znaleźli akta, rzeczywiste _akta_ , które ktoś uważał za wystarczające ważne, by trzymać je pod kluczem i niewystarczająco, by je zniszczyć. Prawdopodobnie są też cyfrowe kopie, ale te materialne zostały po prostu zapomniane.

Steve podziękowałby temu, kto tak nieudolnie zniszczył te akta, gdyby wcześniej nie zatłukł go gołymi rękami.

Porzucają kradzioną ciężarówkę i wślizgują się wynajętego pokoju. Do teraz każdy dzień zlewał się z kolejnym i Steve ma to nieprzyjemne uczucie ożywienia, które ma zawsze po misjach. Zwykle przechodzi przez to sam: wcześniej z Wyjącymi Komandosami było to coś, za co był wdzięczny – jego zdolność do wzięcia pierwszej warty, kiedy każdy inny wczołgiwał się do śpiworów. Obecnie to czyni go tylko bardziej samotnym, siedzącym bezużytecznie, gdy każdy inny korzysta z zasłużonego odpoczynku.

Bucky jednak nie wydaje się zmęczony. Wracają do pokoju i waha się przez chwilę, nim bez słowa zaczyna rozbierać i odkładać ich bronie. Jego ciało jest sztywne, mięśnie napięte, a ruchy ostre. Steve ostrożnie pozostawia go z wyznaczonym sobie zadaniem, a zamiast tego przekopuje się przez grubą torbę akt, które udało mu się zabrać z magazynu.

Przód każdego z folderów jest ozdobiony logo Hydry i zwrotem „проект Потусторонний полный”. Steve robi zdjęcie słów telefonem, nim zaczyna przekopywać się przez akta. Większość jest stara – papier zbrązowiały i miękki na krawędziach – i napisana po niemiecku, który Steve ledwo odczytuje, lub Cyrylicą, której w ogóle nie zna. Najwcześniejsza data, którą znajduje na nagłówku, to marzec 1958; najpóźniejsza to 1979.

Fotografia wysuwa się, kiedy przewraca stronę. To mężczyzna po pięćdziesiątce, noszący mundur brytyjskiego pułkownika. Była przypięta do czegoś, co musi być reportem misji: Steve pisał i czytał ich wystarczająco dużo, by rozpoznać ich format w każdym języku. Mężczyzna, myśli, był to William Benedict Adler. Są tam daty i kilkukrotne wzmianki miejsca zwanego Tiergarten. Stevowi wydaje się, że pamięta, że to jedna z prowincji Niemiec zarządzana przez Wielką Brytanię po wojnie, kiedy supermocarstwa podzieliły kraj jak zbyt dużo kucharek przepychających się łokciami w kuchni.

Znajduje kolejną fotografię. Tym razem to kolorowe zdjęcie mężczyzny z wąsem. Jakość jest ziarnista, rysy mężczyzny niewyraźne.

Marszcząc brwi, Steve zamyka folder i przekręca go na bok. Chwytając lewy dolny róg, by przytrzymać większe kartki w miejscu, trzęsie tym wszystkim.

Lawina zdjęć wypada ze środka ześlizgując się z krawędzi stołu i spadając na podłogę. Bucky, który właśnie wrócił do pokoju, zatrzymuje się w pół kroku.

– Co to?

– Nie jestem pewien. – Klęcząc, Steve zaczyna zbierać fotografie, odwracając te, które wylądowały obrazem w dół. Jest ich około tuzina: w większości mężczyźni, kilka kobiet. Niektórzy to wyraźnie naukowcy, inni noszą garnitury i siedzą na tle flag. Jedno lub dwa to zdjęcia policyjne.

Wpatruje się w nie, starając się poskładać to wszystko do kupy i desperacko pragnie ich z powrotem w folderze, a folderu na dnie oceanu, kiedy Bucky mówi to za niego:

– Zabiłem ich.

Steve podnosi głowę. Bucky podniósł dwie fotografie pozostawione na stole. Steve nie widzi ich przycupnięty na podłodze.

– Pamiętasz to? – Stevowi robi się niedobrze z tego powodu.

– Nie. Ale wiem, że to zrobiłem. – Mrugając, Bucky przenosi spojrzenie na podłogę i klęka obok Steva, który ciągle opiera się potrzebie zamiecenia zdjęć, schowania ich. Zamiast tego pozostaje boleśnie nieruchomy, kiedy Bucky rozsuwa je opuszkami palców, poruszając się tak nieśmiało i delikatnie—przeciwieństwo uderzającej gwałtowności przemocy, którą Steve widział wcześniej. Jego oczy jednak znowu mają ten pusty wyraz.

Wszystkie zdjęcia mają małe dziurki niedaleko ich górnych krawędzi, jakby w którymś momencie były przypinane do czegoś pinezką, nim zostały zdjęte i odłożone. Steve nie może się powstrzymać przed wyobrażeniem sobie dlaczego: wizualizacja celu zabójcy przypięta tam, gdzie każdy mógł ją zobaczyć, albo może ściana wykonanych misji.

Trofea, do których oficerowie Hydry mogli wznosić toasty. Ta myśl sprawia, że krew się w nim gotuje.

Przekręca kolejne zdjęcie i wzdryga się przy rozpoznaniu. To Howard – Howard Stark. Zdjęcie wygląda jak wycięte z magazynu; Howard ma ten wyraz twarzy, ten który Dugan zwykła nazywać jego „rozkładówkową” miną. Niewątpliwie były w kraju jakieś młode panienki, które rzeczywiście do niego wzdychały.

Steve nie może powstrzymać tego małego, zasmuconego dźwięku, który wymyka się z jego ust. Bucky spogląda na niego ostro, a później na fotografię Howarda.

– Był… przyjacielem – mówi Steve. – Był _naszym_ przyjacielem podczas wojny.

Bucky wpatruje się w rysy Howarda i Steve widzi, że sili się, by sobie przypomnieć. Oglądanie tego jest bolesne – jakaś część Steve desperacko prosi o jakieś pęknięcie w ścianie umysłu Bucky’ego właśnie w tym momencie, z dwudziestoma latami śmierci wyłożonymi prosto przed nimi…

– W porządku, jeśli nie pamiętasz – mówi i Bucky wyrzuca zdjęcia ze swoich rąk.

– Nie mów mi, że to kurwa w porządku – warczy, patrząc na niego ze złością, kiedy podźwiga się z podłogi. – Zabiłem go.

– To nie byłeś _ty_ – Steve nalega. – Ty i Howard świetnie się dogadywaliście, nigdy byś go nie skrzywdził.

– Ale to _zrobiłem_ , tak? – Bucky wkłada ręce w swoje zbyt długie włosy, przeczesując je i krzywi się, kiedy jego palce utkną w splątanych pasmach. – Powiedzieli mi, żebym go zabił, a ja po prostu—to zrobiłem. Czemu to zrobiłem? Dali mi bronie. Mogłem z nimi walczyć.

– Zabiliby cię.

Bucky wyszczekuje zduszony śmiech.

– Może powinni.

– Nie—nie mów tak. – Steve obawiał się tego od początku. Od laboratorium Zoli, gdyby miał być ze sobą szczery. – Znam cię. Zabrali dobrego człowieka, jednego z najlepszych, jakich znałem, i zrobili z niego  Zimowego Żołnierza.

– Jak? – Bucky krąży teraz w miejscu. Jego metalowe ramię zgrzyta, gdy otwiera i zamyka swą pięść; pocisk, który trafił w dłoń uszkodził ją w sposób, którego Steve nie rozumie i o który nie wie, jak zapytać. – Nie wiem. Co to znaczy, że _zrobili ze mnie_ takiego? Nie jestem—co _zrobili_?

Teraz to kolej Steva by powiedzieć „nie wiem” i zesztywnieć, gdy Bucky wzdryga się, jego spojrzenie dzikie.

– _Miałeś to kurwa wiedzieć_ – warczy. – Miałeś być w stanie _mi powiedzieć,_ to był cały powód dlaczego cię wyciągnąłem, jak możesz _kurwa_ nie—

Praktycznie wypluwa ze złością słowa, całe jego masywne, nowe mięśnie ciasno zbite. Skóra wokół jego ust jest ciągle usmarowana krwią pomiędzy gęstniejącym zarostem; zdaje się nie zauważać krwi albo tego, że jego włosy robią się matowe lub że nosił te same ubrania przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie i zaczęły naprawdę śmierdzieć.

Steve zauważył, chociaż starał się nie. To jego przyjaciel, jego najlepszy przyjaciel – i w tym samym czasie ten rozczochrany mężczyzna z krwią pod paznokciami jest też zupełnym nieznajomym. Nieznajomym, którego ofiary rozścielają podłogę pod ich stopami.

Podczas tych kilku tygodni podróży z Buckym Steve nauczył się, by być ostrożnym – żadnych zagrażających gestów, nic, co mogłoby być zinterpretowane jako niosące przemoc – ale dzisiaj, po raz pierwszy, nie jest. Wstaje i Bucky widzi, widzi sposób, w jaki Steve patrzy na tego zakrwawionego nieznajomego.

Napięcie w pokoju osiąga zenit i Bucky rzuca się na jego gardło.

Udaje mu się umocować metalową dłoń wokół tchawicy nim plecy Steva uderzają o ścianę za nim. Drewno głośno skrzeczy. Steve pozwala sile uderzenia odwrócić ich na stronę, wystarczająco mocno, żeby Bucky również się od niej odbił.

Twarz Bucky’ego jest zastygła w grymasie groźnego szczerzenia zębów. Podnosi lewe kolano i Steve blokuje je swoim; ma obie dłonie owinięte wokół nadgarstków Bucky’ego, starając się znaleźć punk zaczepienia, jakiś sposób na odblokowanie metalowego chwytu. Jego dopływ powietrza jest całkowicie odcięty i jeśli nie sprawi, że Bucky puści, straci przytomność.

Bucky zamachuje się na niego drugą pięścią i Steve obrywa cios w skroń. Siła jest na tyle wystarczająca, że palce Bucky’ego ześlizgują się z jego szyi i Steve wykorzystuje to, uderzając w metalową dłoń najmocniej jak potrafi. Czuje, jak ranią mu się knykcie, ale jest wolny.

Wycofując się, wciąga powietrze i sapie:

– Bucky, przestań!

Bucky rzuca się za nim. Poruszają się stabilnie wokół pokoju. To nawałnica ciosów i bloków, Steve zawsze w defensywie. W ruchach Bucky’ego nie ma żadnej strategii, tylko solidna ściana brutalności. Gdyby Steve chciał, mógłby załatwić Bucky’ego w przeciągu sekund.

Ale nie chce. Przy braku niewinnych istnień do obrony nie ma nic, co Steve chciałby zrobić mniej, niż skrzywdzić Bucky’ego.

Próbuje komunikować się przez swój zdyszany oddech, nawet gdy jego przedramiona i knykcie krwawią czerwienią.

– Bucky! Nie musisz—tego robić, nie jesteś—tą osobą. To nie była—twoja _wina_.

Bucky przyciska go do ściany a Steve desperacko próbuje umieścić go w zamknięciu ramion. Są twarzą w twarz, ich nosy niemal się dotykają. Krzyżując spojrzenie ze spojrzeniem Bucy’ego, Steve mówi:

– Jesteś dobrą osobą, znam cię, jesteś najlepszą osobą jaką kiedykolwiek—

Bucky przywala mu z główki. Steve się tego nie spodziewa i cios uderza w samo centrum jego czoła. Biel eksploduje w jego wizji.

Uderza swoimi plecami o ziemię, ale ma jeszcze wystarczająco koordynacji, by skrzyżować ręce nad klatką i brzuchem, gdy Bucky spuszcza swą metalową pięść skierowaną na jego mostek.

Nad nim twarz Bucky’ego wykrzywiona jest w bólu.

– Kłamca – syczy. – Pieprzony _kłamca_.

Steve zaczepia stopę o kolano Bucky’ego, znosi go na glebę. Mocują się na podłodze. Pod nimi fotografię ofiar Bucky’ego przekręcają się i obracają. Steve jest silniejszy, większy, ale wstrzymuje go niechęć do użycia pełni siły i dwa uderzenia w głowę.

Kilka wgnieceń w podłodze, złamany stolik i potłuczoną szklankę później, Bucky ma kolana zamknięte wokół ud Steva i jego nadgarstki przyszpilone do podłogi po obu stronach jego głowy.

– Chcesz mi powiedzieć jak dobry jestem? – Bucky mówi przez zęby, wpatrując się ze złością w Steva.

– Jesteś – mówi Steve. Musi walczyć przeciwko własnemu instynktowi i treningowi, zmuszając ciało do uległości. – Nigdy nie zrobiłbyś tego z własnej woli.

– Myślisz, że to ma _znaczenie_?

– Ma. Oni to zrobili, nie ty.

– Co ty, kurwa, wiesz!? – W jakimś momencie Steve musiał zadać cios za ciosem: krew powoli wypływa z brwi Bucky’ego. Albo to albo sam się zranił.

Wtedy Bucky przekręca się, sięgając prawą ręką w dół by—by złapać genitalia Steva przez spodnie.

Steve nieruchomieje. Ma wrażenie jakby cały tlen opuścił natychmiast jego ciało – nie tylko przez jego płuca, ale przez każdą indywidualną komórkę i całą przestrzeń pomiędzy. Nie wie, co pokazuje jego twarz, ale sprawia to, że Bucky odsłania zęby.

– Co ty… – wychrypuje Steve.

– Chcesz mi powiedzieć jak dobry jestem? – Bucky ponownie pyta niskim głosem.

Wokół nadgarstka Steva znowu pojawia się metalowa dłoń, przyszpilając go do podłogi. Czuje krew spływającą ze swojego nosa przez policzek. Lewa ręka Steva jest wolna, ale szczypie. Na podłodze, pod jego dłonią, leży duży odłamek szkła.

Ponad nim oczy Bucky’ego zwężają się. Przekręca dłoń, ciągnąc ją naprzód spodni Steva. Zamroczony szokiem Steve patrzy, jak Bucky wyciąga jego fiuta, później swojego własnego. Steve widział go wcześniej – koszary i prowizoryczne łaźnie z jakąkolwiek niezamrożoną formą wody, na jaką się natknęli podczas wojny i wiele razy przed tym, w jakimkolwiek okresie swoich wspólnych żyć – ale nigdy takiego: półtwardego, zaczerwienionego i wyginającego się w kierunku jego brzucha.

Twarz Bucky’ego zrobiła się dziwna i ściągnięta, jakby przygotowywał się na cios. Pochyla się nad Stevem, robiąc okrężny ruch biodrami, więc ich fiuty dotykają się, ustawione obok siebie. Steve jest miękki, ale minęło zbyt dużo czasu, zbyt dużo ucieczki i niewystarczająco prywatności. Jego ciało odpowiada samo z siebie, krew napływa do członka i wypełnia go.

Palce Steva rozciągają się. Kawałek szkła kaleczy je i Steve zamyka wokół niego dłoń, pozwalając kłującemu uczuciu ostrej krawędzi uziemić go, zaostrzając jego świadomość.

Oczy Bucky’ego migają w te stronę. Widzi to. Znowu szczerzy zęby, jakby rzucał wyzwanie.

Ich kutasy ocierają się o siebie, skóra zahacza w niektórych miejscach skórę i ślizga się w innych. Steve ledwo ma czas pomyśleć, że lepiej by było, gdyby było tego więcej—i wtedy Bucky odciąga swoją dłoń by ją polizać, od nasady nadgarstka po czubki swoich palców.

Kiedy chwyta ich ponownie  – palce nie do końca obejmują oba trzony – kontrast twardych, zgrubiałych palców i miękkiej, cienkiej skóry fiuta zaciska jego podbrzusze. To nie pierwszy raz, kiedy ktoś dotyka go w ten sposób, ściągając napletek jego kutasa w dół, odsłaniając wrażliwą główkę, ale to _Bucky_ go dotyka, to fiut Bucky’ego ociera się jego.

Twarz Bucky’ego zaczyna się rozluźniać i traci ten zwierzęcy wyraz. Jego podbródek spada na jego klatkę, a powieki ściskają się w zamknięcie. Brwi ma ściągnięte razem. Wygląda na zranionego. Rozgorączkowanego. Przestraszonego.

Byłoby łatwo zamachnąć się na niego, znokautować go. Poderżnąć mu gardło.

Steve rozluźnia dłoń, puszczając szklany odłamek.

Jego dłoń krwawi. Chciałby, żeby nie krwawiła – chciałby mieć pewność sięgnięcia bez Bucky’ego interpretującego ruch jako zagrożenie. Chciałby móc znaleźć sposób, by chwycić i trzymać, zmieniając to w coś mniej przerażającego, bo to przecież ciągle _Bucky_ i Steve nie może go stracić w ten sposób. Nie może go stracić w  żaden sposób, ale, _Boże_ , tylko nie w ten. Nie może.

Więc pozwala sobie rozłożyć się na podłodze, pozwala swoim biodrom drgać i poddać się temu. Bucky jęczy w odpowiedzi. Pociera niezdarnie główki ich fiutów wnętrzem dłoni, zaciskając ją.

Krew z brwi Bucky’ego spłynęła na jego policzek. Wygląda to jak ślad po łzie.

Bucky dochodzi pierwszy, jego biodra niemal boleśnie szlifują o biodra Steva, a zęby ściskają dolną wargę wystarczająco mocno, by zostawić czerwone odciski. Jego sperma rozlewa się gorąco wokół kutasa Steva, knykcie uderzają o niego, gdy tamten rozpaczliwie kończy. To, bardziej niż wszystko inne, wysyła Steva za krawędź zaraz za nim: znał Bucky’ego całe życie, ale nigdy nie widział go tak całkowicie bezbronnego.

Kiedy jego własny orgazm przez niego przepływa, Steva zapomina o całej krwi i potrzebie niebycia zagrożeniem. Podnosi swoją pociętą dłoń i przyciska ją do włosów Bucky’ego. To i ręka Bucky’ego zaciśnięta na jego nadgarstku, palce Bucky’ego na jego fiucie – to są jedyne rzeczy pozostałe w przypływie chwilowej rozkoszy i ulgi.

Wydaje mu się, że wymawia imię Bucky’ego. Wydaje mu się, że brzmi zdesperowanie, beznadziejnie wdzięcznie.

Ktoś dobija się do drzwi ich pokoju. Kobiecy głos krzyczy coś o hałasie i _polizia_.

Oczy Bucky’ego momentalnie się otwierają. Przez chwilę wpatruje się w Steva, który ciągle dyszy, próbując wrócić do własnego ciała. Po raz pierwszy patrzy Stevowi prosto w oczy.

Ściana w jego spojrzeniu kruszy się w pęknięciu i za nią jest pragnienie i horror. Wstyd.

Chwilę później już go nie ma, wyrywa się tak szybko, że zostawia pasemka włosów między palcami Steva. Słychać trzask rozwalanej szyby.

Drzwi do pokoju otwierają się i Steve potyka się, by umieścić się z powrotem w swoich spodniach. Właścicielka, niska starsza kobieta, musiała dostrzec ten jego ruch bo ściąga rysy twarzy i macha rękami, krzycząc zbyt szybko by zamglony umysł Steva mógł to przetłumaczyć. Cokolwiek mówi, to nic dobrego.

Steve łapie kobietę, obraca ją i umieszcza ją w najdelikatniejszym uścisku przyduszenia na jaki go stać.

Kiedy leży ona już na podłodze kładzie poduszkę pod jej głową, porusza się szybko, zabierając tylko niezbędne rzeczy. Wydruki kodów, dokumenty z bazy, bronie, bluzę z kapturem narzuconą na jego własną brudną koszulkę. Fotografie zostawia porozrzucane na podłodze. Kilkoro ludzi jest w korytarzu. Oczy wielkie ze zdziwienia i głośne głosy, więc wychodzi oknem za Buckym.

Ląduje na obu stopach i niemal przewraca się na tyłek. Jego nogi są jak z waty.

Podciągając się do pionu sprintuje na drugą stronę ulicy. Skręca w lewo. Ciągle biegnie, pełne nachylenie, nie zważając na nikogo, kto mógłby na niego spojrzeć i zastanowić się nad przyczyną jego prędkości. Dobiega do końca ulicy. Skręca w prawo. Zwalnia.

Cały się trzęsie, adrenalina walki i tej—tej drugiej rzeczy załamuje się jak fala na jego plecach. Jego t-shirt przykleja się do klatki piersiowej, a on spowalnia krok do marszu, gdy szamocze się z zapięciem bluzy i zarzuca kaptur na głowę.

Zatrzymuje się, poprawia plecak na ramionach. Spogląda w jedną i drugą stronę ulicy. Nikt na niego nie patrzy.

Po minucie przechodzi przez ulicę i idzie dalej.

W końcu znajduje działającą fontannę, która wygląda na w miarę czystą. O tej porze większość świateł została wyłączona więc zdejmuje t-shirt, zanurzając jeden czysty rękaw w wodzie, nim ostro wyciera nim twarz i tors. Koszulka kończy ze smugami krwi i spermy. Steve myśli o zanurzeniu głowy, ale ta woda nie wygląda na _tak_ czystą. Będzie miał jutro siniaki – zwykle goi się zbyt szybko, by się pojawiły, ale po lotniskowcu miał kołnierz purpurowej skóry w miejscu, gdzie Bucky ścisnął jego gardło.

Tuż po zakończeniu wyciskania koszulki widzi kontem oka ruch na chodniku.

Bucky jest pogrążony w ciemności, ledwie widoczny poza odbłyskiem ramienia. Stoi w drzwiach około dziesięciu metrów dalej i nie podchodzi bliżej. Blady owal jego twarzy jest zwrócony ku Stevowi.

Nocne powietrze jest chłodne na nagiej klatce i ramionach Steva, ale zmusza się on do naciągnięcia bluzy w normalnym tempie. Skręcając t-shirt, owija go wokół zakrwawionej dłoni, nim dźwiga plecak z powrotem na ramiona.

Stoi obok fontanny i czeka, jego palce powoli zaciskają się na rękawach bluzy. Kiedy Bucky wreszcie odchodzi od drzwi, cichy jak duch, Steve bierze głęboki, nierówny oddech i podąża za nim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W środku wyczerpującej psychicznie sytuacji, Bucky atakuje Steve fizycznie i seksualnie. Steve pozwala na seks bo nie chce skrzywdzić Bucky'ego.
> 
> *United Service Organizations - organizacja zapewniająca programy szkoleniowe i rozrywkowe żołnierzom oddziałów Stanów Zjednoczonych  
> **Departament Weteranów


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Powinien zabić Steva.

Powinien zabić Steva.

To jedyne logiczne działanie. Steve nie wie, co się stało w tym pustym obszarze pomiędzy „Bucky Barnes, Sierżant” i—i czymkolwiek Bucky jest teraz. Jako wzór życiowy okazał się też być rozczarowująco niekonsekwentny. Całuje Bucky’ego w pociągu, później zaprzecza, żeby robił to kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Wścieka się na Bucky’ego za wysadzenie niższych pięter bazy Hydry podczas walki, potem upiera się, że to bez znaczenia, że Bucky zabił jego przyjaciela. Te sprzeczności mylą Bucky’ego, podczas gdy on potrzebuje klarowności.

Steve jest dezorientujący. Steve przestał być użyteczny.

Tak naprawdę powinien był zabić Steva już na lotniskowcu. (Przed tym? Steve mówi, że widział Buckiego na ulicy, że Bucky go nie poznał; Bucky uważa, że się myli, ale nie wie, w której części.) Jest dla niego jasne, że jego panowie nie mają już dla niego żadnego zastosowania, że nie miał wrócić z misji zlikwidowania Steva. Mógłby ją wykonać i zapaść się pod ziemię, zniknąć na zawsze. Prawdopodobnie przypuszczaliby, że zginął w katastrofie. Nikt by go nie szukał.

Nie zrobi tego oczywiście. Jest coś w jego umyśle, żyłka płonąca żywym ogniem, sięgająca tak głęboko, że niemal wierzyłby, że to jego panowie ją tam umieścili, gdyby nie sposób, w jaki kłóci się jego misją. Ożywa ona, kiedy tylko spojrzy na Steva. Krzyczy ona _Chronić,_ nawet mimo że Steve jest znacznie większy od niego.

Krzyczy ona _Pragnę_.

Nie cierpi jej, chce, żeby zniknęła. Chce, żeby Steve zniknął. Steve i jego pieprzone fotografie — Bucky totalnie zignorowałby akta na rzecz eliminacji celów. Zabij albo zgiń. Jest Zimowym Żołnierzem i nie ma w nim wrażliwości.

Steve za to, Steve przyszedł i przeniósł jego ciekawość na podłogę, na twarze ofiar Bucky’ego. Potem miał czelność wyglądać na smutnego, kiedy Bucky nie rozpoznał ich twarzy. Kiedy nie mógł przypomnieć sobie eliminowania żadnego z nich, kiedy nie znał nawet ich imion.

Myślał—myślał, że to koniec, że Steve wreszcie wykopał w tych dokumentach prawdę o nim. Steve jest Dobry w sposób, który zasługuje na wielkie litery; jego dobroć rozświetla świat wokół niego i jak płaskorzeźba rzuca cień na wszystko inne. Niezależnie od tego, kim Bucky był kiedyś, teraz powinien pozostać w mroku.

Dotknął, bo—nie wie nawet dlaczego. To było idiotyczne działanie podjęte podczas walki. Widział seks używany jako broń wcześniej i to zaczęło się w ten sposób. Steve wydawał się tak przerażony na myśl o nich jako kochankach, że wydawało się to idealnym sposobem skrzywdzenia go, popchnięcia wystarczająco daleko, żeby w końcu zobaczył Bucky’ego jakim jest, nie jakim był kiedyś.

Kiedy Steve trzymał ten odłamek szkła w swojej dłoni, Bucky pomyślał _Tak. Tak, proszę._

Ciągle słyszy tego echo – jego niewłaściwość ciągle istnieje w świecie. Po misji obiekt wraca na krzesło. Nie cierpi tego, ale to _niewłaściwe_ uczucie nie być przypiętym, bez paneli opuszczających się na jego twarz i zagryzionego w ustach ochraniacza.

Kriostaza była swego rodzaju śmiercią: sam, zgaszone światła, serce spowalniające aż do zatrzymania. To nie może się aż tak różnić. Wydaje mu się, że to byłoby niemal znajome. Mile widziane.

Z tym, że Steve go nie zabił, kiedy Bucky powrócił, niezdolny do odejścia bez zobaczenia Steva ostatni raz, _jeszcze jeden raz_. Podążał za Buckym z Ferrary, potem znalazł ciężarówkę na wietrzną drogę przez Alpy do Austrii.

Po południu zatrzymali się na pieprzone kanapki.

Cóż, Steve zatrzymał się na kanapki. Bucky siedzi w samochodzie otwierając i zamykając lewą rękę – zaczęła zgrzytać, palce niekontrolowanie się kurczyć – i obserwuje Steva przez frontowe drzwi kafejki. Nie rozmawiali całą noc i myśl o byciu teraz wśród ludzi, przymus udawania człowieka podczas gdy czuje oddech Zimowego Żołnierza na karku, jest nie do przezwyciężenia.

Więc patrzy, jak Steve mówi do ludzi i myśli, _Co ty tutaj jeszcze robisz, skrzywdziłem cię, postrzeliłem cię, zabiłem twojego przyjaciela, jeśli jesteś taki Dobry to czemu kurwa ciągle tu jesteś_

Kiedy Steve wraca do ciężarówki, ma reklamówkę pełną jedzenia i kilka drinków wepchanych pod ramiona. Wspina się do pojazdu, zamyka drzwi, wzdycha i mówi:

– Słuchaj, ja—przepraszam za to, co się stało. Wczoraj w nocy.

Bucky wpatruje się przez przednią szybę na kolekcję zgniecionych owadów uścielających przód maski. Steve prze— _Steve_ prze—? Patrzy na twarz Steva jakby to miało pomóc w zmniejszeniu jego dezorientacji. Jest poważna, zdeterminowana. Nie przestraszona lub zraniona albo zdradzona albo żadna z rzeczy, które Bucky przypuszczał, że może wyrażać.

Nic nie mówi, a jego zakłopotanie musi być widoczne, bo Steve ściga usta razem i potem mówi:

– Wiem, że nie myślałeś trzeźwo. Gdybyś myślał, nigdy nie zrobiłbyś czegoś takiego.

– Czegoś… jakiego? – Bucky pyta, ciągle całkowicie, niebezpiecznie nieruchomy. Jest Zimowym Żołnierzem. Wyłączny cel jego istnienia to zabijanie. Robi rzeczy _jak ta_ ciągle. (Nie jak ta. Nigdy jak ta.)

– Seks. – Niezręczny to za mało powiedziane, żeby opisać wyraz twarzy Steva, ale ten kontynuuje. – Nie chciałem cię na to nakręcić tym cholernym pocałunkiem. Chciałem—cóż, nieważne jakie były moje zamiary, nie chciałem podsunąć ci pomysłu, że to coś, co robimy.

– Ale… pocałowałem cię wcześniej. Sam mówiłeś.

– Raz, po tym jak byłeś pojmany, torturowany i wypiłeś tyle szkockiej, że powaliłoby konia. Nie myślałeś wtedy jasno i nie myślisz teraz i Jezu, Bucky, jakim byłbym człowiekiem gdybym to wykorzystał? – Bucky mruga, całkowicie osłupiały. Kto dokładnie, według Steva, kogo wykorzystał wczorajszej nocy? Steve mówi dalej z tym samym przekonaniem. – Po prostu nie chcę, żebyś robił coś, czego będziesz później żałował, kiedy będziesz już pamiętał więcej o sobie. I o mnie.

Wszystko w nim jest takie szczere. Bucky przygląda się jego twarzy, stara się znaleźć jakąś szczelinę fałszu, którą zauważył wcześniej—ale tym razem jej nie ma. To nie ma żadnego sensu. Zachowanie żadnego z nich nie ma: Bucky chce chronić Steva, więc go skrzywdził, a teraz Steve naprawdę, szczerze przeprasza go za bycie skrzywdzonym.

Bucky wraca do wpatrywania się we front ciężarówki. Robaki mają sens. Są zmiażdżone i pozostają zmiażdżone. Nie wyrażają wyrazów współczucia przedniej szybie. Obok niego Steve odchrząka, potem ostrożnie kładzie kanapkę Bucky’ego na konsolę pomiędzy nimi i zapala silnik.

Bucky powinien go zabić.

Nie zrobi tego.

 

\------------------------

 

Steve załatwia sobie rosyjski i niemiecki słownik.

Niemieckie dokumenty to głównie raporty z misji – co działało, co nie. Nie ma żadnych nieudanych misji: jeśli natrafiali na komplikacje albo Zimowy Żołnierz został ranny, po prostu próbowali ponownie, niezależnie czy był w pełni wyleczony czy nie. Są tam zdjęcia po misjach i Steve zmusza się do obejrzenia tych okropnych ran, których żaden człowiek nie powinien doświadczyć, a już na pewno nie przeżyć, nim pali zdjęcia raz na zawsze.

Rosyjskie dokumenty zawierają akta medyczne. Są niekompletne; Steve myśli, że mógł zostawić część z nich w  Ferrarze i milcząco gromi się za stratę. Wygląda na to, że Niemcy odziedziczyli Bucky’ego od Rosjan, którzy z kolei znaleźli go w tym przeklętym wąwozie, bez ręki, ale wciąż żywego, i wzięli się do pracy dłubiąc i badając swoje znalezisko.

Ich notatki zawierają listę leków, skanów mózgu, których Steve nie rozumie i całą litanię procedur – amputację, umieszczenie czegoś nazywanego _kotwicą stawową,_ metalowy wszczep wzdłuż jego obojczyka i łopatki, wielokrotne wzmianki o elektrycznie przeprowadzanym nerwowym przekierowywaniu. Cokolwiek to jest, zrobili mu to trzydzieści pięć razy w przeciągu trzech lat.

Znajduje inne zdjęcie, mniej brutalne, ale nawet bardziej niepokojące niż reszta. Bucky stoi na nim w ogrodzie, całkowicie nagi i przerażająco chudy. Nie ma jeszcze doczepionego metalowego ramienia. Jego włosy wiszą do jego szczęki, a spojrzenie jest nieobecne, skierowane gdzieś na lewo od aparatu.

Obok niego stoi nieuśmiechnięta kobieta z siwymi włosami, w okularach, korpulentnie zbudowana. Ledwo sięga Bucky’emu do ramienia, jednak jej spojrzenie, skierowane prosto w soczewkę aparatu, jest tak bezpośrednie jak nieodgadnione.

Z tyłu znajduje się wyblakła, ręcznie pisana inskrypcja: „доктор Breite и Потусторонний полный подлежит - Июль 1951.” To najmłodszy zapis o Buckym, jaki Steve był w stanie znaleźć. Odwraca fotografię z powrotem i wpatruje się w ziarnistą, czarno-białą twarz Bucky’ego. Cokolwiek mu zrobili, jakkolwiek otworzyli czaszkę Bucky’ego i wydłubali cały jego blask i urok, i zażartą odwagę, zrobili to przed 1951. Bucky na obrazku jest martwą, przerośniętą lalką.

To zdjęcie chowa do swojej kieszeni. Uwiera go zarówno na ciele, jak i duszy.

Kontynuuje zagłębianie się w dokumenty w nocy, gdy Bucky kuli się na tylnym siedzeniu ciężarówki kilka metrów dalej. Nie waży się otwierać akt za dnia, póki nie jest pewny, że są odsączone ze wszystkiego, co mogłoby skrzywdzić Bucky’ego.

Fotografie jego ofiar wyrządziły wystarczającą szkodę. Sięgnęły głęboko do umysłu Bucky’ego i naruszyły coś, jakąś starą infekcję, która, raz zagojona, zaczęła krwawić na nowo.

Jeśli jego sen już wcześniej był problematyczny, teraz praktycznie go nie ma. Czasem Bucky będzie się szarpał i rzucał, łkał słowa w językach, których Steve nie rozumie; czasem po prostu nagle obudzi się z rozszerzonymi źrenicami i przyśpieszonym oddechem. Spędzili dwa dni w ciężarówce, obozując w dużym parku narodowym w zachodniej Austrii i Steve nie jest pewien, czy Bucky w ogóle spał w tym czasie.

Nie wie, jak o to zapytać. Co się stało w Ferrarze jest ciągle zbyt świeże, rana na jego dłoni ciągle się goi, a jego myśli są przeplatane winą, wstydem, i, co najgorsze, pożądaniem.

Jak Bóg mu świadkiem, nie może uwierzyć, że dopuścił do tego, co się stało. Zauważył, że Bucky go czasem naśladuje, kopiuje gesty Steva, używa go do nauczenia się jak być znowu człowiekiem. Powinien był zdać sobie sprawę, że Bucky złapie go na jego—jego dawno zagrzebanym i pół-zapomnianym, głupim, cholernym, dziecinnym zadurzeniu.

Steve rzuca ołówek, którego używał do bazgrania tłumaczeń na marginesach akt medycznych i zagrzebuje twarz w dłoniach, jego łokcie na stole do pikniku. Spędzili noc na skraju parku; dolinę niżej czeka na nich cywilizacja. Bucky przejął odszyfrowywanie kodu Hydry i jest obecnie usadowiony na koju ciężarówki, pracując w przerażającym, zdeterminowanym skupieniu. Nie odezwał się przez cały dzień. Przez ostatnie cztery dni unikał Steva tak bardzo, jak tylko się da bez spuszczania go z oczu.

 _W porządku. W porządku. Ogarnij się z tym_. Pomimo tych wszystkich dziewczyn Bucky’ego, pomimo Peggy, zawsze była jakaś drobna jego część, która zastanawiała się, jakby to było i teraz już wie, prawda?

Może teraz będzie wreszcie w stanie zakopać to na dobre i być przyjacielem, którego Bucky naprawdę potrzebuje.

-o-

Tygodnie w trasie pozostawiły Stevowi gęstą brodę. Bucky naciąga czapkę, którą znalazł w schowku ciężarówki i schodzą do Uttendorfu wyglądając jak para wspinaczy.

Nie ma tu żadnej bazy Hydry, ale potrzebują zapasów i Steve chce kupić trochę sprzętu, sprawdzić, czy może coś zrobić z ramieniem Bucky’ego. Oczywiście to będzie oznaczało przekonanie Bucky’ego, żeby pozwolił mu je obejrzeć – do tej pory kulił się wokół niego jak ranne zwierzę – ale wszystko po kolei.

Spędzili w mieście ledwo dziesięć minut, kiedy Bucky zaczyna oglądać się za siebie.

Na początku Steve zrzuca to na zwykły dyskomfort z powodu bycia wśród ludzi, ale w środku próby wytłumaczenia sprzedawcy, że chce kupić śrubokręt, Bucky nagle twardo go odciąga.

Szarpie go aż są poza sklepem i zaczynają maszerować ulicą. Steve prostuje się i stara się pamiętać wszystkie rady Natashy, jak nie wyglądać podejrzanie.

– Co się dzieje? – syczy kątem ust do Bucky’ego.

Bucky odpowiada pchając Steva przez mijane drzwi i całą długość schodów za nimi. Jest tam puste mieszkanie dwupoziomowe z gołymi ścianami i kurzem na podłodze.

W momencie, gdy są w środku, Bucky okręca Steva twarzą w twarz. Jego oczy są zwężone i nieugięte.

– Kontaktowałeś się z kimś?

– Nie. Czemu, kto nas śledzi?

– Mówiłem ci co się stanie, jeśli uciekniesz – Bucky mówi. Jego ramiona są bojowo ustawione. Tak wyglądał, gdy kroczył przez bazę na Słowenii, gdy ścigał Natashę przez ulice D.C., gdy gonił łobuza z pięściami zakrwawionymi krwią Steva przez alejkę. – Powiedziałem ci, co zrobię.

Oczy Bucky’ego są przekrwione. Steve stara się pamiętać symptomy pozbawienia snu; jest pewien, że paranoja jest na liście. Próbuje:

– Cokolwiek myślisz, że się dzieje, nie wzywałem żadnych—

Drzwi za Buckym otwierają się z hukiem i wlatujący przez nie granat odbija się od ścian, lądując na podłodze.

Steve łapie Bucky’ego, a Bucky Steva. Kończą zaplątani na podłodze gdy granat wybucha—z głośnym „bang” i oślepiającym światłem. Granat błyskowy, przeznaczony do ogłuszenia i zdezorientowania bardziej niż zabicia.

Steve mruga, próbując zobaczyć otoczenie w błyskach jego wizji. Bucky jest już z powrotem na nogach, chociaż chwieje się lekko i trzęsie głową. Podciągając się na kolano, Steve nerwowo szuka broni, gdy łapie znajome mignięcie rudych włosów we framudze drzwi. _Cholera_.

– Nie strzelać! – Steve balansuje się do pionu, świat w jego głowie wiruje. Jest dużym celem – w tym przypadku dużą tarczą. Staje przed Buckym i przysuwa się do niego, ramiona otwarte.

Przed długi moment każdy stara się złapać oddech. Broń w dłoniach Sama chwieje się, w dłoniach Natashy nie. Steve nie wie czy któreś z nich jest strzelcem wystarczająco dobrym, by trafić Bucky’ego omijając jego.

– Odłóżcie broń – mówi, starając się nadać głosowi tyle autorytetu, ile może. – Wszystko w porządku. Nie jest wrogiem, nie strzelajcie.

– Steve – mówi Sam – on trzyma nóż przy twojej tętnicy.

Steve ledwo powstrzymuje się przed przekręceniem głowy, co prawdopodobnie szeroko rozkroiłoby jego gardło.

– Ta, to—to w porządku, nie zrobi tego.

Stwierdzenie spotyka się z dalszym milczeniem, chociaż nie jest to w żaden sposób cichy spokój. Wiele osób wyraża swoje opinie niewerbalnie.

Bucky tryka Steva w żebra, prowadząc go bokiem. Poruszają się poprzez pokój z Buckym utrzymującym Steva pomiędzy nim, a Natashą i Samem. Nóż pozostaje przyciśnięty do boku szyi Steva, gdy idą. Sam opuszcza broń, ale obserwuje ich dokładnie; Natasha trzyma palce w miejscu, jej twarz neutralna.

Docierają do okna i nóż znika. Tak jak Bucky.

Steve opiera się z ulgą o parapet przez dłuższą chwilę, walcząc z pragnieniem wyskoczenia za Buckym. Podnosi głowę i wita Sama i Nataszę zmęczonym uśmiechem.

– Cieszę się, że jesteście cali.

-o-

Gromadzą się na dachu. Sam i Steve siadają na zardzewiałych krzesełkach dla dzieci przy małym, metalowym stoliku, podczas gdy Natasha oddala się, by wykonać telefon.

– Czuje, że powinienem być na ciebie bardziej wściekły, – mówi Sam – ale głównie się po prostu cieszę, że nie jesteś martwy. Ładna broda tak w ogóle.

– Dzięki – Steve odpowiada. Ma ręce złożone na stoliku i na nich opiera swoje czoło. Nagle czuje się wykończony – teraz, kiedy się nad tym zastanowi, sam nie jest pewien, czy w ogóle spał w ciągu ostatnich dwóch dni. – I przepraszam, za mnóstwo rzeczy. Jak sprawy w DC?

– Cholerny bałagan. Ciągle starają się podnieść szczątki lotniskowców z Potomacu. Właściwie to spiętrzyły one cześć rzeki, zalało sąsiednie domy w Anacostii. Ostatnio wyliczono dwieście trzynaście ofiar, chociaż ciężko na tym etapie powiedzieć jak wiele z SHIELD albo Hydry. Ci źli mają w zwyczaju przestać strzelać dopiero, kiedy są martwi.

Steve wysapuje śmiech, potem pyta:

– Fury?

– Zapadł się pod ziemię, oficjalnie pozostaje martwy. Próbował mnie zrekrutować, ale Natasha była bardziej przekonująca.

Steve podnosi głowę by spojrzeć w jej kierunku. Odwrócona jest do niego tyłem.

– W skali od jednego do wybuchu nuklearnego, jak bardzo jest na mnie wkurzona?

– Gwiazda Śmierci. Czekaj, widziałeś już w ogóle te filmy? Nieważne. Jest wkurzona. My, yy—twój komunikator był ciągle włączony, kiedy spadłaś z lotniskowca.

 _Chryste_. Steve znowu chowa twarz w dłoniach.

– Słyszeliście to wszystko?

– Hill słyszała. Nie wdawała się w szczegóły, ale była całkowicie pewna, że tak czy inaczej znajdziemy martwe ciało na dnie rzeki.

– Przepraszam. Bucky nie chciał, żebym się z kimkolwiek kontaktował.

Jest chwila ciszy, kiedy Sam przyswaja to wszystko, co Steve już żałuje, że powiedział.

– Jak z nim? – pyta w końcu, jego ton neutralny.

– Jest… zagubiony. Zaczął odzyskiwać niektóre wspomnienia, ale wyrywkowo i niedokładnie. Te rzeczy, które mu robili, Sam…

– Ta, znaleźliśmy papiery, które zostawiłeś w Ferrarze. Ma wypasione ramię.

Steve podskakuje w miejscu.

– Macie te schematy? Ze sobą?

Sam podnosi brew.

– W hotelu, tak. Jeśli je chcesz, musisz przekonać Natashę, żeby ci je dała.

Spoglądając w bok, Steve zauważa, że ta właśnie skończyła rozmowę i idzie w ich kierunku. Steve podnosi się i opiera potrzebie, żeby stanąć w pozycji spoczynku musztry. Sam również się podnosi i dyskretnie porusza, żeby odejść i dać im iluzję prywatności. Albo żeby uniknąć krwi na swoich ubraniach.

– Trzy dni temu Intepol wysłał zawiadomienia w sprawie Zimowego Żołnierza – Natasha ogłasza kiedy się zbliża. – Posterunki graniczne wszystkich krajów UE mają szukać mężczyzny odpowiadającego fizycznemu opisowi Jamesa Barnesa. Nie daliśmy im jego imienia, ale to prawdopodobnie tylko kwestia czasu, nim ktoś to powiąże.

Klatka Steva się zaciska. Podczas gdy on tutaj stoi, Bucky oddala się coraz bardziej, może być ranny, złapany lub nawet zabity. Każda mijająca sekunda odciska tę wiedzę piętnem siniaków na jego skórze. Nie ustępuje jednak.

– Jest coś, co możemy z tym zrobić?

– Może – Natasha splata ręce. – Zacznij mówić.

Steve opowiada swoją wersję ostatniego miesiąca, zaczynając od momentu, gdy obudził się w Hondurasie. Gdy relacjonuje delikatnie zmodyfikowaną wersje ich podróży z Ferrary, Natasha mu przerwa.

– Przepraszam, czy możemy wrócić do części gdzie wasza dwójka pieprzyła się tak dziko, że zdemolowaliście pokój pensjonatu?

Steve ucina, jego twarz szkarłatna. Natasha mogłaby równie dobrze kazać mu wykonać ponowne odegranie tej sceny. Nagle czuje się okropnie odsłonięty, przygotowany na atak, którego nawet w pełni nie rozumie.

– Z całym szacunkiem, to prywatna sprawa.

– Cholernie prywatna – Natasha zwyczajnie komentuje. Jej twarz jest bez wyrazu. Steve czułby się mniej zagrożony w obecności załadowanej wyrzutni granatów. – Spędziłam większą część miesiąca szukając zabójcy mężczyzny, którego uważałam za przyjaciela, mężczyzny, u którego boku walczyłam i dla którego ryzykowałam swoje życie, tylko po to, by dwa dni temu dowiedzieć się od bardzo zirytowanej i nieżyczliwej starszej pani, że mój przyjaciel nie tylko żyje, ale jest też zbyt zajęty trzepaniem swojego kutasa i pieprzeniem niedoszłego zabójcy, by dać mi znać, że nie powinnam opłakiwać jego straty.

Sam delikatnie odkasłuje i, oglądając chmury, powolnym spacerkiem udaje się na dach. Steve daje za wygraną i chwyta swoje dłonie za plecami.

Natasha kontynuuje tym samym przerażająco zrównoważonym tonem.

– Masz szczęście, że to ja cię znalazłam, a nie Tony. Pamiętasz Tony’ego Starka, no nie? Jeden z gości, który walczył z nami w Nowym Jorku? Dość ciężko zniósł Twoją śmierć, zwłaszcza po tym, gdy usłyszał, że to on był jednym z głównych celów Hydry. Odszedł na emeryturę, nawet zniszczył wszystkie swoje zbroje, ale z tego co słyszałam zaczął budować nową, by złożyć ci hołd walcząc z Hydrą. Thor—Thor opuścił Asgard, królestwo, którego jest współwładcą, żeby pomóc szukać twojego ciała. Coś o pochówku wojownika. Udało mu się wygrzebać tylko twoją tarczę, nic więcej.

Steve był kiedyś zaatakowany wyrzutnią granatów i było to mniej bolesne.

– Przepraszam.

– Dzięki. To dużo znaczy.

– Naprawdę. Przepraszam, że nie starałem się bardziej, żeby przesłać wam wiadomość. Martwiłem się, że wystraszę Bucky’ego, co… – macha jedną ręką, żeby wskazać miasto wokół nich, w którym Bucky pewnie gdzieś szybko znika. Piętna siniaków na jego skórze się pogłębiają; Steve stara się tego nie pokazać.

– Byłeś bardziej zmartwiony tym, niż staraniem się zostać przy życiu? Nie zrozum mnie źle, nagranie, które puściła mi Hill było wzruszające. Nawet romantyczne. Jestem pod wrażeniem, że zdołałeś darzyć kogoś uczuciami przez siedemdziesiąt lat.

 _Dla mnie to mnie było siedemdziesiąt lat_ , Steve myśli i desperacko tę myśl zakopuje. To głupie i szczeniackie, i wcale nie o to chodzi: nie może pozwolić Natashy sprowadzić tego do _tego_. Biorąc głęboki oddech, mówi:

– Starałem się pomóc człowiekowi, którego uważam za przyjaciela, człowiekowi, u którego boku walczyłem i dla którego ryzykowałem życie.

Wyraz twarzy Natashy wreszcie odrobinę się przełamuje. To daje Stevowi wystarczająco dużo luzu by przejść do ofensywy.

– Nigdy nie pytałem cię co robiłaś zanim przyszłaś do SHIELD. To była twoja sprawa i  ufałem ci na tyle, że wiedziałem, że nie zrobisz z niej mojej. Ale wiem, że przeszłaś przez coś przez co przeszedł on i że jedynym powodem, dla którego tutaj jesteś jest to, że ktoś dał ci szanse się zmienić. Ja też chce mu dać tę szansę, Natasha. Jestem mu to winien.

Patrzy na niego uważnie przez długi moment, jej ramiona podnoszą się i opadają w głębokim westchnieniu.

– Odpowiedz mi na jego pytanie – mówi wreszcie – i odwołam psy Interpola. Spaliście ze sobą wcześniej czy to nowa rzecz?

– Nie, my—my wcześniej nie. Ale to też nie jest nowe. Myślałem o nim w ten sposób, ale wtedy nie było jak teraz. Naprawdę kochałem Peggy, a Bucky miał swoje dziewczyny więc to—to nie miałoby znaczenia. Nie, że ma teraz, Jezu, był dla mnie wszystkim, ale… – urywa, zaciskając powieki, nim przyznaje: – nawet nie wiem jak o tym rozmawiać.

Kiedy ma odwagę spojrzeć znowu na Natashę widzi, że jej twarda maska złagodniała.

– Gdyby Coulson tu był, wisiałabym mu dwadzieścia baksów.

– Za co?

– Powiedział, że jesteś biseksualny. Stwierdziłam, że ma urojenia, ale była powinnam wiedzieć, żeby nie wyzywać go w niczym związanym z Kapitanem Ameryką.

– Nie—nie wiem, jak się to teraz nazywa, ale to słowo nic mi nie mówi.

Kwituje to skinieniem głowy.

– Ciągle bardziej trafne niż to, co ja obstawiałam.

– Czyli?

– Aseksualizm. Nie wiem jak przy takim stosunku klatki do talii nie skończyłeś z kilkoma niezamężnymi niuniami albo gejowskimi seks skandalami. – Steve krztusi się, a Natasha uśmiecha. – Powiedziałam to głównie, żeby wyzwać Coulsona.

Steve przyswaja myśl, a potem ogłasza:

– Cóż, to była najbardziej niekomfortowa rozmowa w moim życiu.

– Możemy pobić rekord jeśli chcesz.

– Nie, dziękuję pani.

-o-

Zamawiają kolację i Steve niemal płacze na widok wielkości porcji. Nie głodował podczas drogi z Buckym, ale to przypomina trochę pierwszy porządny posiłek na przepustce. Zjada tyle makaronu, że Sam patrzy na niego osłupiały.

– Przyzwyczajaj się do tego – mówi mu Natasha, usadowiona z nogami skrzyżowanymi na sąsiednim łóżku. – Pamiętasz ten bufet wszystko-co-dasz-radę-zjeść w Toronto, który musiał zamawiać z innej restauracji, bo zjadłeś całe ich quiche?

Steve marszczy brwi.

– Nie pamiętam tego. Quiche tak, było pyszne, ale nie wiedziałem, że im się skończyło.

Natasha przewraca oczami.

– Byli zbyt miłymi Kanadyjczykami, żeby odmówić ci posiłku z menu tylko dlatego, że już zjadłeś sześć talerzy.

– To było bardzo dobre quiche – Steve mamrocze rumieniąc się.

Sam prycha i delikatnie przesuwa kolejne pudełko fettuccini w kierunku Steva.

Natasha wychodzi po kolacji, by spotkać się ze swoimi kontaktami z Interpolu i przekierować je w stronę Hydry. Steve zaczyna przysypiać po pierwszym kęsie, ale stara się wytrwać, zdeterminowany by usłyszeć resztę raportu sytuacyjnego Sama.

Dociera do Marii Hill pracującej dla Starka, nim jego głowa opada w zbyt oczywisty sposób. Śmiejąc się, Sam ucina opowieść.

– Koleś, masz dość. Chodź, możesz spać w łóżku ‘Tash nim wróci.

– Nie pozwól jej usłyszeć, że ją tak nazywasz – Steve mamrocze. Ledwo jest w stanie trzymać otwarte oczy. Sam zbiera go wślizgując silne ramię wokół jego talii jakby był jakimś inwalidą. Steve przerzuca rękę wokół ramion Sama w zamian, korzystając z okazji by dać mu niezręczny uścisk wdzięczności.

Ponieważ jest dobrym kumplem, Sam o tym nie wspomina.

-o-

Kiedy Steve się budzi, w pokoju jest ciemno i jest w nim Bucky.

Jest przykucnięty na łóżku nad Stevem, jak jedna z mar nocnych Fuseli’ego. Trochę też tak wygląda: zaczęło padać i jego włosy są przyklejone do czoła, obramowując jego bladą, chudą twarz. Jego oczy lśnią w ciemności. Tak jak nóż w jego dłoni.

Nie siedzi wprawdzie na klatce Steva, ale ten i tak ma wrażenie, jakby ciężar przygniatał jego płuca.

Na drugim końcu pokoju Sam głośno chrapie. Bucky odwraca głowę w tym kierunku, później patrzy z powrotem na Steva. _Nie,_ Steve rozpaczliwie porusza ustami. Bucky zaczyna się poruszać – w stronę okna albo w stronę łóżka Sama, trudno stwierdzić w ciemnościach – i Steve, siadając, łapie go za ramiona i całuje.

Pod jego dłońmi ramiona Bucky’ego stają się sztywne. To strzał w ciemno: Steve nie ma nic innego, na czym mógłby operować i nie ma innego sposobu na powstrzymanie Bucky’ego przed skrzywdzeniem Sama, przynajmniej nie takiego, który nie zmieniałby tego w pełną burdę, która również mogłaby skrzywdzić Sama. Poza zdjęciem Hydry, jedyną rzeczą, co do której Bucky dał jakiekolwiek wskazówki, że ją chce, jest Steve.

Więc Steve daje mu to, przyciskając ich usta razem na długi, nieruchomy moment, nim je odciąga.

Bucky wycofuje się, z łatwością oddala się od łóżka ze spojrzeniem migającym między Stevem i Samem. Przełykając, Steve sięga po swoją torbę obok łóżka, spakowaną i gotową do drogi.

Deszcz dudni głośno o szyby, a nocne powietrze ochładza skórę Steva, gdy ten podąża za Buckym przez okno. Poświęca jedną myśl dla ewidentnie śpiącego Sama i Natashy, i innych i tą myślą jest _Przepraszam_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ten rozdział zawiera rozmowę o dub-con, szczególnie o incydencie, który miał miejsce w poprzednim rozdziale i może być zrozumiany jako obwinianie siebie ze strony ofiary.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> – Musisz się wykąpać – stwierdza Steve. – Wyglądasz jak włóczęga.
> 
> Inspiracją dla wyglądu ramienia był obrazek z tego linku: http://stereowire.tumblr.com/post/80113775802/please-dont-ask-me-how-much-time-i-spend-thinking

– Musisz się wykąpać – stwierdza Steve. – Wyglądasz jak włóczęga.

Zaszyli się w Pradze, podczas gdy rosyjska przyjaciółka Steva pracuje nad zbiciem Interpolu z tropu. Bucky nienawidzi polegać na osobie, która jeszcze do niedawna była przeciwnikiem, ale nawet on jest w stanie przyznać potrzebę posiadania kogoś po ich stronie. Nie może walczyć z SHIELD, Hydrą i Interpolem. Nie jednocześnie ochraniając Steva.

Nie rozumie, kiedy to stało się dla niego takie ważne. Może zawsze było.

Co nie znaczy, że zamierza godzić bez walki się na wszystko, co mówi Steve.

– Nie ma znaczenia, jak wyglądam. Ty jesteś jedyną osobą, która na mnie patrzy.

Coś na kształt smutku przepływa przez twarz Steva, pojawia się i znika.

– Na razie tak. Ale muszę ci powiedzieć, Bucky, wyglądasz tak podejrzanie jak tylko koleś może. Gdybym nie miał pojęcia, sam dzwoniłbym na policję, żeby zgłosić jakiegoś obdartusa w sąsiedztwie. Co jeśli ktoś tak zrobi? – upiera się.

To pewnie jedyna rzecz, która mógłby powiedzieć, by Bucky w ogóle rozważył jego pomysł. Steve prawdopodobnie to wie. Szybko się uczy.

Nakłania Bucky’ego do pójścia do łazienki, gdzie najpierw sam trymuje swoją brodę, a potem – niepewnie i po dwukrotnym pytaniu „jesteś pewien?” – Bucky’ego.

Bucky zgadza się głównie po to, żeby się sprawdzić. Sam pomysł kogoś trzymającego ostry przedmiot gdziekolwiek przy jego gardle… a jednak po prostu tam stoi i pozwala Stevowi to zrobić, nawet obracając i przekręcając głowę, kiedy Steve potrzebuje nowego kąta.

Po Uttendorf Bucky zaczyna myśleć, że, w stosunku do siebie nawzajem, zachowanie żadnego z nich nie ma sensu. Steve jest Kapitanem Ameryką i wrogiem, i nie tak dawno temu Bucky zrobiłby wszystko, co tylko mógł, by go zabić, by wypełnić misję. Teraz myśl, że cokolwiek mogłoby się stać Stevowi przyprawia Bucky’ego o zwątpienie i słabość, jakby bez niego miał się rozwiać na silniejszej bryzie.

– Chcesz się obstrzyc? – Steve pyta, kiedy skończył. – Zwykliśmy to dla siebie robić. Cóż, najpierw moja mama to robiła, ale kiedy umarła sami ścinaliśmy swoje włosy. Myślę, że pamiętam jak – jestem za jeśli nie martwisz się za bardzo o stylizację.

 _–_ _To niedorzeczne. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że to_ ja _muszę ścinać jego włosy. Jestem genetykiem, nie fryzjerką._

 _–_ _Hej, skarbie, może gdybyś nie przychodziła do roboty wyglądając jak z plakatu Farah, nie trafiłoby na ciebie._

_Kobieta marszczy brwi gdy odcina kolejny kosmyk. Jej własne włosy są nieskazitelne i złote, zalokowane z dala od twarzy w pierzaste fale._

_–_ _To seksistowskie. Nie patrz tak na mnie, to prawda._

 _–_ _Ooo, przepraszam bardzo. Nie wiedziałem, że będziesz narzekać na wygodną robótkę. To tylko strzyżenie._

_Przestaje ciąć nożyczkami i odwraca się do mężczyzny stojącego niedaleko._

_–_ _Po prostu nie rozumiem, czemu jeden z was, geniusze, nie może posłużyć się maszynką do strzyżenia._

 _–_ _Załoga ścięta jest zbyt krótko –_ _mówi starszy mężczyzna usadowiony w przejściu, z nogami wyciągniętymi przed siebie, skrzyżowanymi w kostkach. Nie spogląda zza swojej książki, kiedy mówi. –_ _Od kriokomory robią się kryształki lodu w gruczołach potowych w pęcherzykach jego włosów._

 _–_ _Więc weźcie kogoś, kto ścinał kiedyś włosy. Ja nawet nie mam pojęcia, co robię._

 _–_ _Jak trudne może to być? Po prostu pozbądź się końcówek z jego oczu. Nie robisz tego dla punktów stylizacji, nie żeby go w ogóle obchodziło, jak wygląda. Obchodzi cię, koleś? –_ _Mężczyzna pochyla się, aż jego twarz zrównana jest z twarzą Bucky’ego. Bucky dba, aby uniknąć jego oczu, utrzymując swoje spojrzenie odrobinę zniżone i na lewo._

 _–_ _Hey. – Mężczyzna w drzwiach zamyka książkę i młodszy mężczyzna się wzdryga, prostując się. –_ _Nie ma mówienia do niego. Znacie zasady._

_Kobieta rzuca młodszemu mężczyźnie ostre spojrzenie, gdy ten się wycofuje, nim wraca do odcinania sporych długości włosów Bucky’ego._

_–_ Nie pisałam _się na strzyżenie jakiegoś zombie –_ _mruczy._

Bucky wykopuje się ze wspomnienia jak ze swojej mogiły. Za każdym razem ma wrażenie, że wymaga to więcej wysiłku, jakby nakładały się na niego stosem. Grzebały go.

Steve opuścił nożyczki, ale poza tym się nie poruszył. Kiedy Bucky spotyka jego wzrok, Steve przywołuje łagodny, smutny uśmiech.

– Żadnego strzyżenia, co?

Bucky kręci głową.

Steve szamocze się z prysznicem, przekręcając gałki i trzymając dłoń pod strumieniem. Bucky patrzy. Doskonale rozumie mechanikę tego wszystkiego, nie potrzebuje Steva, żeby wiedzieć, jak operować prysznicem, ale jest w tym jakiś zrytualizowany aspekt, który go fascynuje.

Po dostosowaniu temperatury wody wedle swoich upodobań, Steve wychodzi. Dosłownie wychodzi, idzie zakupić zapasy, których twierdzi, że potrzebują. To nie pierwszy raz, kiedy się rozdzielili, ale po Uttendorf Bucky jest bardziej świadomy tego, jak łatwo byłoby Stevowi wślizgnąć się z powrotem do swojego życia. Ma przyjaciół, niektórzy z nich przyszliby z odsieczą, gdyby był w tarapatach. Mógłby być na zewnątrz właśnie z nimi rozmawiając. Metalowe ramię – jedyna przewaga Bucky’ego – szwankuje: wszystkie dobre jednostki motoryczne miały spięcie i może teraz służyć jedynie jako tępe narzędzie. Mogliby wrócić, gdy Bucky jest nagi pod prysznicem i go zabić.

Ale tego nie zrobią. Cóż, zrobiliby, ale Steve im nie pozwoli. (Nie pozwoli im skrzywdzić Bucky’ego. Wróci.)

Bucky ściąga ubrania, krzywiąc się, gdy przywierają do ran, które nawet nie wiedział, że miał. Drobne rzeczy, obtarcia i szramy, których nie zarejestrował.

Pod prysznicem obserwuje, jak woda ciemnieje, spływając w dół po jego skórze. Jest o wiele bardziej świadomy siebie, niż był wcześniej. To czy był ranny nigdy nie miało znaczenia na misji i nie było sensu zauważać, czy odczuwał ból czy nie. Albo przetrwałby wystarczająco długo, by wrócić do techników, albo nie i wtedy nawet ich starania znaczyłyby jeszcze mniej niż—niż cokolwiek, co sprawiło, że jego ciało goi się w sposób—niż jak był—

_Co oni zrobili co zrobili w co mnie zmienili?_

Wydrapał swoją drogę z tej mogiły swoją dobrą dłonią opartą o kafelki prysznica. Woda oblewa jego spuszczoną głowę, siła oddechu odpycha krople od jego twarzy. Teraz zaczęła spływać czysta więc Bucky daje sobie kolejną minutę, by znaleźć równowagę, nim odkleja dłoń od ściany i podnosi małą kostkę mydła hotelowego, którą Steve wygrzebał ze swojej torby.

Pierwsze potarcie mydłem przynosi pytania. Jak zdobył tę węzłowatą bliznę na środku po prawej stronie żeber? Dotyka jej, zauważając utratę czucia, nim rusza dalej. Na jego lewym udzie są dwie okrągłe blizny, które wyglądają na zbyt małe i równe, by być śladami po kulach. Szpikulec do lodu? Laser? Duży pas odbarwionej, nadwrażliwej skóry pokrywający jego prawe biodro i pośladek mógłby być od poparzenia lub obtarcia od asfaltu. Całkowicie unika metalowego ramienia, ledwo dotykając warstw tkanki bliznowatej, która biegnie się przez jego klatkę i łopatkę.

To dziwne, że jego ciało pamięta, czego umysł nie może.

W przeszłości prysznic był ostatnią rzeczą, którą mu robili przed włożeniem go do kriostazy. (Czy to dlatego unikał go przez ten długi czas, aż do teraz?) Poza lękiem przed zbliżającym się zimnem, było to też zawsze nieprzyjemne doświadczenie: zbyt gorąca woda i szorujące go brutalnie ręce, obracające go w która stronę chcieli. Nie miał—to oczywiście i tak nie miało znaczenia, był niczym, to nie było istotne, by go odziać i zresztą czemu nie powinni go dotykać, skoro potrzebowali?

Wciera mydło gdzie tylko może dosięgnąć i zastanawia się, jak dokładnie ludzie myją plecy. Może robią to w parach. Może Steve wrócić na czas, by zrobić to Bucky’emu.

Przeszywa go dreszcz zainteresowania, ale to również zanika. Bucky skupia się na sięgnięciu do tyłu tak daleko, jak może. Wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa biegnie kolejna blizna; nagle uświadamia sobie, że był przebity. Sztywnieje, przygotowany, ale jego umysł nie zostaje wstrząśnięty żadnym wspomnieniem. Pozostaje uziemiony w swoim ciele.

Zajmuje się nogami, mimochodem zauważając, że jego członek jest pół-twardy. To zdarza się teraz kilka razy dziennie i w większości to ignoruje. Nikt go nie ukarze, ale Steve jest w pobliżu przez niemal cały czas i to jest… skomplikowane.

To, przeciągnięcie jego dłoni po jego własnym ciele, nie jest. Oprócz blizn odkrywa miejsca, których przyjemnie się dotyka; gdy niezdarnie wciera szampon we włosy, dosłownie pojękuje na głos przez odczucia swoich własnych palców pocierających skórę jego głowy. Lewa strona jego klatki słabiej odbiera bodźce, ale obszar pod jego prawym mięśniem piersiowym jest niespodziewanie wrażliwy, pół łaskotliwy, pół— _przyjemny_. Przesuwa dłoń przez swój bok i rozkoszuje się uczuciem twardnienia swojego fiuta. Wszystkie zmysły są na tym skupione, na wzorze ciepłej wody na jego skórze i jego własnej ciekawości.

Jeden palec zagłębia się w szczelinę pośladków i wznieca kolejny dreszcz. Co, okej. Te fantazje-sny o Stevie pokazały mu tylko przebłyski, więc wie, że to coś, co ludzie robią, ale—oh, _hej_.

Opuszek jego palca spoczywa na jego dziurce, ledwo się zagłębiając. Stopy Bucky’ego ślizgają się po podłodze gdy poszerza on swoją postawę. Czy to dziwne? Sra ty otworem, czy to niehigieniczne? Na jego palcach jest jednak mydło, więc może—po prostu się czyści.

Mydło zdecydowanie pomaga jego palcowi wsunąć się do środka. Krąży dwoma wokół pierścienia mięśni, czując jego instynktowe drgnięcie i ostateczne poddanie. Jego ciało ma różnego typu mimowolne odruchy i reakcje, ale odkrył, że to całkowicie normalne, a nie symptom czegoś nie w porządku. (Czegoś, co oni mu zrobili.)

Niemal przez przypadek zgina palec i wciąga drżący oddech, zamykając oczy, gdy ten rzeczywiście wchodzi w jego ciało. Jego dziurka zamyka się wokół niego, zaciskając odrobinę, nim znów się rozluźnia.

Jest coś na tyłach jego świadomości, co nie jest do końca instynktem i nie jest do końca wspomnieniem, mówiące _jeszcze odrobinę głębię, jeszcze troszkę dalej_. Gdy się do tego stosuje, Bucky jęczy, gdy koniuszki palców ustawiają się w sposób, który doprowadza jego nogi do drżenia. Fizjologia tego mu umyka, ale w tym momencie ma to gdzieś.

Wygina lekko plecy, kontynuując pod nieporęcznym kątem, aż ma dwa palce zagłębione w sobie po knykcie, pocierające o to szczególne miejsce. To niemal za dużo i musi wycofywać się co chwila, by pozwolić sobie ochłonąć.

Woda zaczyna się robić zimna. Bucky o to nie dba, zbyt skupiony na pulsującej przyjemności, która w nim narasta. To wszystko, co może zrobić, by stać prosto.

Kurwa, chciałby, żeby jego cholerne metalowe ramię nie było spieprzone. Jego niechęć do niego zajmuje podrzędną pozycję w stosunku do swoich pragnień, by się spuścić i gdyby mógł po prostu sięgnąć teraz dłonią do swojego kutasa, jest pewien, że by to zrobił. Sterczy on obecnie twardy jak kawał drewna, nabrzmiały ciemnym różem kontrastującym z bladą skórą jego brzucha. Mógłby przycisnąć go kafelki prysznica, by się otrzeć, ale są zbyt zimne, a odczucia zbyt cholernie przyjemne, by przestać.

Gdyby był tu z nim ktoś jeszcze, gdyby ktoś, Steve, gdyby Steve mógł objąć jedną dużą dłonią jego fiuta i pocałować ponownie jego usta, jak to zrobił w Uttendorf. Gdyby to były palce Steva popychające głębiej w niego, gdyby robił to ze _Stevem_ —

Jego mózg doświadcza zwarcia. To mniej intensywne niż ostatnio i przegapia szansę, by dotknąć swojego kutasa, bo nie chce wyciągnąć swoich palców. Mimo wszystko jednak to wspaniałe uczucie.

Opierając czoło o ścianę, Bucky dyszy. Podoba mu się to. To rzecz, którą lubi. Dodaje ją do swojej mentalnej listy, którą zaczął układać, zaraz pod _rzeczy, które są jednocześnie słodkie i słone_ , _średniego rozmiaru pokoje z przejrzystymi wyjściami_ i _koce._

Steve pojawia się na liście i z niej znika. „Lubić” to słowo zbyt proste na Steva.

Bucky wciąż się wyciera, gdy Steve wraca, wołając, jak gdyby wyczuwał jego obawę. Odkłada kilka rzeczy w salonie, potem pojawia się w łazience z rękami pełnymi ubrań, marszcząc brwi, gdy odrywa metki.

– Mam nadzieję, że te będą pasować. Zmienili wszystkie tabele rozmiarów: nie mierzą już przez długość szwa więc usiałem zgadywać.

Bucky upuszcza ręcznik na podłogę i bierze bieliznę oraz spodnie, które Steve mu podaje. Gdyby tego nie szukał, nie zauważyłby, jak oczy Steva przeskakują w dół po jego ciele, a potem wracają do góry.

Spodnie są miękkie, ale brakuje im wystarczającej ilości kieszeni na schowanie broni. Bucky zachowuje skargę dla siebie i pyta:

– Koszulka?

– Właśnie miałem zapytać… załatwiłem zapasy i Natasha dała mi schematy ramienia. Jeśli chcesz, mogę na nie spojrzeć. – Zatrzymuje się i pochyla głowę, próbując złapać spojrzenie Bucky’ego. – Ale tylko, jeśli chcesz.

Więc spotkał swoich współpracowników, gdy był poza mieszkaniem. Bucky czuje to samo uderzenie paniki, które miał, gdy dotarł do granic miasta Uttendorf i stamtąd uciekł, ze swoim walącym sercem i wewnętrzną litanią _Steve Steve Steve_ w głowie. Tłamsi to. Steve wrócił. Albo, cóż, on zabrał Steva z powrotem, a Steve pozwolił mu się zabrać.

Zaczyna się to robić schematem.

– Myślisz, że możesz je naprawić? – pyta.

– Może. Ale to oznaczałoby konieczność zdjęcia go. Z tego, co widać na schematach projektu kontrola jednostek motorycznych znajduje się wewnątrz stawu ramiennego i—

– Ono schodzi? – Bucky przerywa. – Można zdjąć całe ramię?

Steve wygląda na nieco zaskoczonego, ale przytakuje.

– Według papierów, które Natasha mi dała, tak.

Bucky przesuwa wzrok na kończynę. Nigdy nie myślał, że—oczywiście zauważył, że różni się od reszty jego, zarówno w funkcji, jak i pochodzeniu. Poza naciskiem nie ma żadnego czucia w tej kończynie. Nawet kula, która uszkodziła dłoń, nie spowodowała bólu.

To największa przewaga w walce. Poza sprawnymi jednostkami motorycznymi na wnętrzu i wierzchu dłoni –wiedział, _wiedział doskonale,_ że nie powinien był pozwolić kuli trafić w to wrażliwe miejsce, ale wyborem było albo to, albo Steve – jest niemalże niezniszczalne. Płyty na górnej części ramienia są wystarczająco grube, by odparować dużego kalibru pociski, co zresztą robiły.

Jeśli ściągnie ramię, będzie bezbronny.

Ale jest to też ewidentnie jego najbardziej nieludzka część, najbardziej trudna do ukrycia. Jeśli ją zdejmie—może, może poczuje się bardziej jak osoba. Może _będzie_ bardziej jak osoba.

– Zrób to – mówi. Siada na skraju łóżka, wyciągając ramię i patrzy na Steva.

Zabiera to więcej czasu, niż obaj mieli nadzieję. Steve musi przygotować sprzęt, strony w połowie przetłumaczonych schematów rozłożone są na tanim, poliestrowym prześcieradle, gdy klęczy u stóp Bucky’ego. Klęcząc tam, spogląda do góry na Bucky’ego i mówi:

– Jesteś pewien?

Jakaś wielka, nieuformowana rzecz narasta w Buckym. Chce chwycić ręce Steva i zmusić je do pracy nad ramieniem. Chce chwycić ręce Steva i położyć je na sobie w inny sposób. Chce chwycić Steva.

Udaje mu się skinąć głową.

To bolesny proces. Początkowo Bucky stara się śledzić poczynania Steva, szukającego szwów w ukrytym panelu na płytach, ale poziom bólu szybko pozbawia go zainteresowania. Bucky myślał, że jego ramię będzie praktycznie nieczułe, ale się mylił: pod płytami umieszczone są czujniki nerwowe, o których nie wiedział do czasu, aż Steve pudłuje śrubokrętem i na nie naciska.

Bucky zwija się w kłębek, zaciskając zęby w bezgłośnym krzyku.

Steve od niego odskakuje.

– Cholera, niech to, przepraszam Bucky.

Bucky zmusza się do wyprostowania. Ból nigdy wcześniej nie miał dla niego znaczenia. To nie jest coś, od czego można uciec: to po prostu jest. _Obiekt akceptuje ból i nie prosi, aby się skończył._

Ignorując pot zraszający jego górną wargę, kiwa na Steva.

– Kontynuuj.

Po tym Steve milczy i skupia się na pracy, szybko i cicho, przerywając tylko, by skonsultować schematy. Bucky stara się jak może, by nie patrzeć na ramię, ale widzi jego kawałki wystające w różnych, dziwnych kierunkach, jak w pół złożona strzelba. Nie przestaje boleć i czuje, że się w sobie zamyka, wędrując do tego cichego, pustego miejsca, w którym wie, że może przetrzymać wszystko.

To boli i boli, i boli aż nagle, jak pękające pod naprężeniem szkło, przestaje.

Bucky bierze długi, drżący wdech, gdy chłodne powietrze muska jego bok. W miejscu ramienia jest to dziwne uczucie, jak—zamachnięcie się pięścią i spudłowanie albo upadek na coś, co załamuje się pod jego ciężarem. Pustka.

– Jezu, Bucky. – Jest powiedziane nisko i z bólem, jakby to Steve miał dopiero co usuniętą część ciała.

Kiedy Bucky zmusza powieki do otwarcia – kiedy je zamknął? – Steve trzyma metalową rękę w dłoniach jakby to było martwe zwierzę i wpatruje się w ramię Bucky’ego. Bucky też patrzy, po części spodziewając się zobaczyć krew i odsłoniętą kość—ale zamiast tego, jest tam idealny pierścień metalu, proteza stawu wbudowana w jego bok. Pierścień jest perforowany; spoglądając na ramię w dłoniach Steva, widzi kulę stawu i małe, ostre bolce, które zamykają ją w miejscu.

Jest to czyste, schludne, sterylne. Bucky niemal chce, aby była tam krew i kość. Przynajmniej wtedy to byłby _on_ gdzieś pod tym wszystkim, ale zamiast tego jest tam kolejny kawałek maszynerii odrutowany bezpośrednio do boku jego tułowia.

Podnosi spojrzenie, by zobaczyć Steva odwracającego od niego głowę.

Całe ciepło wypełniające klatkę Bucky’ego po prysznicu wyparowuje. Chce sięgnąć za siebie po koc, ale do tego potrzebowałby ramienia, więc zamiast tego wstaje kompletnie bez pomysłu gdzie odejść oprócz _jak_ _najdalej stąd._

Natychmiast przechyla się na prawo, niemal przywalając głową o ścianę. Świat wydaje się pochyły. Nie, to on. Nie zauważał ciężaru ramienia aż do teraz, gdy go nie ma.

Steve go łapie, jego dłoń owija się z łatwością wokół krawędzi biodra Bucky’ego. Jego skóra jest chłodna i sucha.

– Hej, powoli. Spokojnie.

Bucky opiera się potrzebie odwrócenia całkowicie w objęcia ciała Steva. Czeka, aż znajduje punkt ciężkości i zmusza się do odstąpienia.

Steve go puszcza.

– Wszystko w porządku? – pyta niskim głosem. – Przepraszam, że to tak bolało, może powinniśmy załatwić ci trochę szko—najpierw trochę wódki.

Bucky ostrożnie wokół niego postępuje, pilnując, by ani nie sięgać po komfort ani nie atakować. Zatroskanie Steva—cała jego pieprzona _obecność_ staje się nagle męczarnią w sposób, którego Bucky nie potrafi znieść. Jeśli Steve dotknie go znowu—ale pozwala on Bucky’emu się potykać, ciągle czuwając po jego prawej, przez hotelowy pokój aż na balkon.

Powietrze na zewnątrz jest chłodne i rześkie. Ich balkon wychodzi na rzekę – Vltava, podpowiada jego mózg. Szerokość rzeki łączy wiele mostów, a duże, kwadratowe budynki starszego wieku kiełkują wzdłuż jej brzegów, przeplatając się ze współczesnymi wieżami; ich płaskie dachy czynią je idealnymi dla snajperskich stanowisk. Chmury okraszają błękitne niebo. Nie ma bryzy.

Z drugiej strony rzeki łatwo byłoby zdjąć kogoś będącego na tym balkonie.

Siada i nie patrzy ponownie na swoje ramię. Łudził się—ale to było bez wątpienia głupie. Zastanawia się jak wiele z niego wycieli i zastąpili, jak głęboko się dostali, czy gdyby zaczął wyrywać metalowe fragmenty, nigdy nie znalazłby dna.

 Nawet gdyby wyrzucił ramię do rzeki, nigdy by się od nich nie uwolnił: zostałby po prostu z ogromnym, pustym metalowym stawem w swoim boku. Wciąż byłby złamany i oszpecony, i niekompletny.

Bądź co bądź – nie do końca ludzki.

Stop. Stop. To nie ma znaczenia, to nie jest istotne, przestań o tym myśleć. Nie może zmienić, co mu zrobili. Nawet teraz należy do ich. Piętno odcisku Hydry sięga głębiej w jego ciało, niż będzie kiedykolwiek w stanie z siebie zmyć lub usunąć śrubokrętem.

Zapada się ponownie w to puste miejsce, jak chodząca kriostaza. Czuje słońce na ramionach i miękkość nowych spodni, które Steve dla niego kupił; z tyłu, w pokoju, może usłyszeć ciche kliknięcia i elektryczne dźwięki Steva pracującego nad ramieniem. To wszystko nic nie znaczy. To istnieje, a on się nad tym nie zastanawia. Nie ma żadnych myśli o czymkolwiek. Nic go nie boli.

Bądź niczym. Nie myśl.

-o-

„Bucky?”

Cienie przemieściły się razem ze słońcem. Cokolwiek Steve robił, już skończył. Stoi nad Buckym trzymając ramię. Nie wygląda ono już na tak poszarpane, chociaż kilka paneli tu i tam ciągle odstaje. Nieożywione palce luźno zwisają.

Steve jest duży, tak szeroki w ramionach, a jednak wszystko w jego posturze jest miękkie i niegroźne, gdy klęka u boku Bucky’ego.

– Nie musimy zakładać tego z powrotem, jeśli nie chcesz – mówi.

Co ma na myśli? Zdjął ramię, by je naprawić, by Bucky mógł go znowu używać, by mógł ukończyć misje. To był cel tego wszystkiego, prawda?

Oczy Steva wędrują po jego twarzy, bruzda maluje się między jego brwiami.

– Wydawało mi się, że naprawdę chcesz się go pozbyć. Jeśli nie chcesz go z powrotem zakładać, nie ma w tym nic złego. Albo możemy je tak na trochę zostawić, może na noc?

– Misja nie jest wykonana – mówi Bucky.

Grymas na twarzy Steva pogłębia się.

– Nie ma tutaj żadnej misji, Buck. Nikt nie każe ci nic robić.

Bucky’ego uderza nagły przypływ niepokoju. Jeśli nie ma misji, to co—co tutaj robi? Jedyny powód, dla którego Bucky istnieje to służba misji, cokolwiek miałoby nią być.

Steve zaczyna się odsuwać – by zabrać _ramię_ – i Bucky sięga nagle swoją ręką z krwi i kości. Jego palce zamykają się wokół metalowego przedramienia i czuje nagły moment dezorientacji, gdy nie jest w stanie poczuć nacisku swojego własnego chwytu.

– Co ty chcesz zrobić, Buck? – pyta znowu Steve. Wygląda na bezradnego.

Czego chce Bucky? Poza Stevem, który nie chce jego, który wzdrygnął się na widok jego ciała, to nie ma pojęcia. Wie za to, czego na pewno nie chce: krzesła, zimna. Bez ramienia jest bezużyteczny. Ledwo stoi.

– Załóż je z powrotem – mówi, przekręcają twarz w stronę Steva. Biorąc głęboki wdech, przygotowuje się na więcej bólu.

Niepotrzebnie. Ramię wchodzi o wiele łatwiej niż schodziło, tylko wepchnięcie i przekręcenie. Pojawia się niewielkie kłucie bólu nerwów gdy czujniki poszerzają swój zasięg, zamykając ramię w miejscu, ale poza tym jest pozbawione agonii. Bucky nie byłby zaskoczony, gdyby Hydra celowo uczyniła dodatkowo bolesnym usunięcie ramienia, jako czynnik zniechęcający.

– Chcesz nim trochę poruszać? – pyta Steve, opierając się na swoich piętach. Brzmi, jakby mówił przez rurę. Gdy Bucky tylko pusto się na niego gapi, Steve wygina swoją własną rękę w pokazie. Bucky naśladuje gest.

Wykorzystuje ramię do wszystkich możliwych ruchów, włączając te, których sam Steve nie może wykonać. Ramię przechodzi gładko za jego głowę i przekręca się znów na przód. Bucky zauważył różnicę w zasięgu ruchu obu swoich rąk, ale tylko w niewyraźny sposób w odniesieniu do walki w zwarciu. Teraz uświadamia sobie, jak dziwne i obce to jest.

Bucky obserwuje, jak palce się poruszają i nic nie czuje. To cześć niego. Nie ma ucieczki z tej mogiły.

Z tym, że zestaw ludzkich palców zamyka się wokół jego metalowych, delikatnie ich dotykając. Nikt nie jest tak delikatny wobec maszyny. Bucky ledwo wyczuwa w nich nacisk i coś ze światłem sprawia, że świat wraca do skupienia, wszystkie dźwięki i kolory znowu się podkręcają. Siedzi na balkonie wychodzącym w stronę rzeki. Słońce jest ciepłe, nieco kłujące na jego karku. Steve siedzi obok niego.

Oczy Steva spoczywają na twarzy Bucky’ego zamiast na jego ramieniu.

– Wszystko w porządku? – pyta, jego głos tak łagodny jak dotyk.

Bucky wyciąga metalową dłoń z ludzkiej i sięga, by dwa palce spoczęły na gładkim policzku Steva, tak lekko, jak lekko Steve go dotknął. Potrafi to zrobić. W ten sposób ludzie się dotykają, gdy—

Niemal mimowolnie przechyla się do przodu i Steve odsuwa się w tył, przerzucając swoje spojrzenie w bok na ulice poniżej i puste okna wokół nich, jakby nagle przypomniał sobie o możliwości niebezpieczeństwa.

– Bucky. Nie.

Bucky sztywnieje, jego plecy się napinają. Ręka opada; dźwięczy o tynk podłogi balkonu.

– Czemu? – Steve go dotknął, pocałował, czemu nie mógłby—? Chyba że robił to źle, w jakiś sposób krzywdząc Steva. Próbował być delikatny, ale jego ramię nie było zbudowane w tym celu. On nie był.

– Jesteś… –  Steve robi pauzę, by polizać usta. Wyglądają na miękkie. Były miękkie, dwa krótkie razy gdy usta Bucky’ego ich dotknęły. – Wydaje mi się, że zagubiłeś się w niektórych sprawach. Przepraszam, to moja wina. Bucky, my… my nigdy nie byliśmy ze sobą _w ten sposób_.

– Ale to ciebie pamiętam – mówi Bucky. Jego odczucia wydają się przymglone, a głos brzmi mniej pewnie niż sam się czuje. Próbuje ponownie. – To wydaje się właściwe, w mojej głowie. To jedyna rzecz, która wydaje się właściwa.

– Ale nie… nie jest, przykro mi. – Steve wstaje, jego ramiona podciągnięte.

Porusza się jakby miał wstać i wyjść. Steve jest szybki, ale Bucky jest go prześciga: łapie przód koszulki Steva i ciągnie go z powrotem w dół. Zbyt mocno. Kolana Steva uderzają o podłogę i Bucky krzywi się, zły sam na siebie. Znowu to psuje. Potrzebuje, żeby Steve zrozumiał.

– Już to zrobiliśmy – mówi. Sięga, tym razem ludzką ręką, w razie, gdyby to miało znaczenie, i kładzie ją na policzku Steva. – Ty zrobiłeś.

Steve ciągle ma ten wyraz twarzy, jakby ktoś celował w niego bronią. Czy wydaje mu się, że Bucky zamierza go skrzywdzić? To byłoby zrozumiałe, biorąc pod uwagę, co stało się wcześniej, ale Bucky tak cholernie mocno stara się zachowywać teraz jak człowiek.

– Nie powinienem był tego robić. – Steve bierze jego nadgarstek i odciąga palce Bucky’ego z dala od siebie, trzymając je w uścisku, który wciąż jest delikatny. Sprawia, że to wydaje się takie łatwe. – Ledwo mnie znasz, więc cokolwiek wydaje ci się, że czujesz, to nie jest prawdziwe. Po prostu jestem pierwszym facetem od—Bóg jeden wiek jak dawna, który traktował cię w miarę przyzwoicie. Dopóki pomogłem ci wydostać się spod lotniskowca i przestałem uderzać, robiłeś wszystko, co mogłeś, żeby mnie zabić.

To prawda. Nawet więcej, to obiektywna prawda, sprawdzalna przez źródła zewnętrzne, jak siatka inwigilacyjna przyjaciół Steva. W zamęcie walki i wybuchów Bucky nie potrafi wskazać momentu gdy jego misja odeszła w zapomnienie, a Steve – _ochraniać, pragnę_ – wlało się w jej miejsce.

Kurwa, Bucky _nie chce_ logiki. Steve go pocałował i to było dobre uczucie. Nic więcej nie wydaje się dobre w głowie Bucky’ego i uświadamia sobie nagle, że spędził ostatnie dwa tygodnie rozpaczliwie się łudząc, że Steve zrobi to znowu. Był przecież dobry, pozwolił Stevowi opuścić apartament, by ten porozmawiał z przyjaciółmi, wziął prysznic.

Za realizacją przychodzi zażenowanie.  By to ukryć, domaga się:

– Więc czemu to zrobiłeś?

Steve się krzywi.

– Ja… martwiłem się, że skrzywdzisz Sama.

Przez sekundę jedyne, co Bucky myśli to _Kim do cholery jest Sam_? Ale to nie ma znaczenia, prawda. Istotną kwestią jest, że Steve tego nie chciał. Steve chciał czegoś od Bucky’ego i w ten sposób to zdobył.

– Oh.

Steve ciągle trzyma jego ręce, wyglądając na winnego, ale również odrobinę butnie. To ma sens. Bucky jest niebezpieczny. Groził przyjaciołom Steva. (Tak naprawdę nie zamierzał ich skrzywdzić. Tak myśli.) Steve zrobił co mógł, by ich chronić. Ta ulotniona już wcześniej część w klatce Bucky’ego niszczeje troszkę bardziej.

Świat znowu robi się płaski, szary i przytłumiony. Zabiera od Steva ręce i podnosi się. Ty razem jest to łatwe, z ciężarem rozłożonym tak, jak oczekuje tego jego ciało. Steve przygląda mu z się brwiami zmarszczonymi w trosce, więc Bucky odwraca się i wchodzi z powrotem do mieszkania, by uciec przed tym spojrzeniem.

Wchodzi do łazienki, ponieważ to jedyne miejsce niewidoczne z balkonu i odkręca kran. Kiedy to robi, uświadamia sobie, że jest spragniony—ale nie jest w stanie się napić. Stoi tam, obserwując wodę spływającą w dół do odpływu, wnętrze jego ust ma fakturę bawełny i posmak gumy, i nie pije.

– _Proszę, proszę… czy mogę dostać trochę wody? Proszę._

_Obiekt nie decyduje, kiedy będzie pić._

– _Umrę. Myślę—myślę, że umieram._

_To nie jest zmartwienie obiektu. My zdecydujemy, kiedy potrzebuje wody i kiedy umrze. Zaakceptuj to._

– _Akceptuje. Przysięgam, akceptuję. Proszę._

_Obiekt nie błaga. Nie czyni próśb i nie ma pragnień._

– _Okey. Przepraszam._

_Obiekt nie mówi „ja”. Nie jest uprzywilejowany do używania tego słowa._

Jego usta są mokre, ale nie od wody. Ugryzł się w policzek i wewnętrzne części jego ust pokryte są krwią. Zabiera mu długi, długi moment by zmusić szczękę do rozkurczenia i jeszcze dłuższy, by sięgnąć metalową dłonią – _rzeczą_ przyczepioną do niego, obcą rzeczą – i zakręcić wodę.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ten rozdział zawiera wspomnienie modyfikacji ciała bez zgody, rozmowę o poprzednim dub-con i horrory ciała.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha dzwoni na jedną z dwóch specjalnych komórek, które Sam dał Stevowi na ostatnim spotkaniu.
> 
> – Będą was obserwować, gdy będziecie przekraczać granicę, ale szukają mężczyzny podróżującego w pojedynkę. To wszystko, co mogę zrobić.
> 
>  
> 
> Fragmenty pisane w {} to język rosyjski.  
> Ostrzeżenia na końcu. Ktoś je w ogóle czyta? Ja szczerze mówiąc nigdy ;D.

Natasha dzwoni na jedną z dwóch specjalnych komórek, które Sam dał Stevowi na ostatnim spotkaniu.

– Będą was obserwować, gdy będziecie przekraczać granicę, ale szukają mężczyzny podróżującego w pojedynkę. To wszystko, co mogę zrobić.

– To wystarczy – mówi jej Steve. – Dziękuję, Natasha.

– Jeszcze mi nie dziękuj. Zadzwoń do mnie z drugiego telefonu, jeśli dotrzecie do Altenberg. Jeśli nie, postaraj się mnie nie wsypać, gdy Interpol będzie cię przesłuchiwać. – Rozłącza się nim Steve może odpowiedzieć.

Steva kusi, by zadzwonić do niej ponownie i zapytać, czy zna on w ogóle jej prawdziwe imię, ale ogranicza się do zniszczenia telefonu, jak mu polecono. Część niego skręca się z powodu straty, ale po spędzeniu dwóch lat na nauce używania technologii komórkowej, przynosi to też terapeutyczne korzyści.

-o-

Podróżują wzdłuż granicy, szukając mniej zatłoczonego przejazdu. Kiedy Steve sugeruje zrobienie czegoś takiego, Bucky przytakuje i dodaje:

– Wybuch przy jednym z większych punktów kontroli granicznej powinien być wystarczająco rozpraszający, byśmy mogli przejechać w innym miejscu.

– Chodziło mi bardziej o ograniczenie ofiar wśród cywilów w razie walki – mówi ostrożnie Steve.

Bucky patrzy na niego niemrugającymi oczami, nim przekierowuje spojrzenie na mapę rozłożoną przed nimi. Kąciki jego ust są sztywno zaciśnięte.

Bucky prowadzi. Zaczyna łapać niebojowe prowadzenie pojazdu i przez większość czasu nawet utrzymuje samochód po prawej stronie drogi. Steve głównie gapi się przez okno. Zamartwia się i wie o tym; ale nie żeby Bucky zamierzał go o to besztać. Bucky przez cały dzień praktycznie w ogóle się do niego nie odezwał.

To wszystko między nimi nie było tak bardzo niezręczne i dziwne, odkąd Steve po raz pierwszy obudził się w nowej roli dobrowolnego zakładnika. Od tego momentu na balkonie Bucky nie próbował go ponownie dotknąć, ale to ciąży w tej rozciągniętej między nimi ciszy, której żaden z nich nie chce przerwać, w sposobie, w który Bucky odsunął się na dystans fizyczny będący wręcz taktycznym, gdyby regularnie nie odsłaniał Stevowi swoich pleców.

Steve nie jest pewien, czy to oznaka zaufania czy rosnącego samozaniedbania.

Byłoby ku temu mnóstwo powodów, prawdopodobnie więcej, niż Steve może przypuszczać. W jego głowie kiełkował pomysł, że część warunkowania, które Hydra wdrożyła Bucky’emu zawierało— _Boże_ —przymus seksualny. Może to część jego treningów, może po prostu coś, czego użyli, by go kontrolować. W kieszeni swojej kurtki Steve wciąż nosi to zdjęcie, które znalazł: Bucky’ego stojącego nago w ogrodzie obok starszej kobiety. Obraz zaniepokoił go wcześniej, ale teraz mrozi mu krew w żyłach.

Nie chce w to wierzyć, ale też nie wie, jak inaczej wytłumaczyć fiksację Bucky’ego na tym punkcie. Ze wszystkich rzeczy, z całej ich wspólnej historii, ich dzieciństwa i wojny, i tych długich nocy, kiedy obaj rozmawiali do późna jeden z drugim tylko po to, by zapewnić siebie nawzajem, że wciąż żyją… z tego wszystkiego Bucky uczepił się tej jednej rzeczy, której nigdy nie było. Wymarzony romans, który, jak Steve do teraz przypuszczał, istniał tylko w jego własnym umyśle.

Zawsze istnieje możliwość, że Bucky—ten, którego Steve pamięta, wtedy—że czuł to samo…

Nie. Steve nie idzie w tym kierunku. To zbyt bolesne. Nawet gdyby nie bolało, to nie byłoby fair wobec Bucky’ego, który istnieje teraz, tego, który nie pamięta praktycznie nic o osobie, którą kiedyś był, który ciągle nie odezwał się słowem do nikogo, oprócz Steva, który mógł przejść okropne, niewyobrażalne rzeczy.

Więc to pozostawia ich tutaj: Bucky po jednej stronie samochodu, milczący i odrętwiały, Steve po drugiej, sam zbyt zagubiony w swojej własnej głowie, by być jakimkolwiek pożytkiem dla swojego przyjaciela. Co za cholerny bałagan.

Część Steva chce powiedzieć „do diabła z Hydrą i SHIELD, i całą resztą”, znaleźć jakieś spokojne miejsce, gdzie się zatrzymają i zobaczyć, czy da się przywrócić osobę z popiołów pozostawionych w głowie Bucky’ego. Ale to się do tej pory nie udawało. Jeśli już, to Bucky’emu się pogarsza: przybiera z powrotem tę napiętą postawę naładowanej broni.

Czego potrzebują, to odpowiedzi, jakkolwiek okropne okażą się one być. Cokolwiek zostało zrobione Bucky’emu, Steve nie jest w stanie pomóc, dopóki będzie wiedział więcej, a ponieważ Bucky jest nawet mniej skłonny się rozdzielić niż Steve, będą musieli znaleźć te odpowiedzi razem.

W Altenbergu może im się to udać. W przewertowanych dokumentach, które zdobyli w bazie Hydry w Słowenii pojawiają się częste odwołania do „placówki treningowej” gdzieś nieopodal miasta; kiedy Steve poszedł do Bucky’ego z tą możliwością, ten przekopał się przez zakodowane wiadomości, które rozszyfrowywał od marokańskiej stacji transmisyjnej.

Była tam tylko jedna: krótka wiadomość wysłana z D.C. do lokacji sześć kliknięć na południowy wschód od Altenbergu, prosząca o aktualizacje stanu czegoś zwanego „bliźniacy”. Lokacja Altenberg nie odpowiedziała.

Jeśli ktoś jeszcze jest tam przetrzymywany i poddawany tym samym zabiegom, co Bucky, to może zamienić się w misję ratowniczą. Jeżeli rzeczywiście tak jest, Steve nie ma pojęcia, co zrobi. Ledwo jest w stanie poradzić sobie z jednym amnestycznym zabójcą.

-o-

Normalnie podróż między dwoma krajami UE nie stanowiłaby problemu, ledwie pobieżne sprawdzenie paszportów, ale po wydarzeniach w Washingtonie, ujawnieniu powrotu Hydry i alarmie Interpolu, przejścia graniczne zostały wzmocnione przez dodatkowe zasoby ludzkie. Ze wszystkich miejsc na świecie Niemcy pamiętają zło Hydry i zrobiły więcej niż większość, by zawczasu wykorzenić je ze swoich granic.

Niestety, dziś działa to na niekorzyść Steva i Bucky’ego.

Rzeka oddziela dwa kraje. Steve optowałby za jej przepłynięciem i kradzieżą nowego transportu po drugiej stronie, z tym, że każdy satelita i kamera nadzorująca jest skierowana teraz na ten obszar. Jeżeli nie chcą uciekać przed Interpolem i prawdopodobnie kilkoma innymi agencjami wywiadowczymi polującymi na Zimowego Żołnierza, muszą przekroczyć granicę bez przyciągania uwagi.

Steve spędził ich ostatnią noc w Pradze przygotowując dla ich obu paszporty, używając szablonów, które Natasha zostawiła im w opuszczonej skrzynce pocztowej. Poza miastem porzucają wszystkie bronie i jadą powoli, tym razem ze Stevem za kółkiem.

Przed nimi droga rozdziela się na trzy pasy, przedzielone tymczasowymi betonowymi zaporami. To miasteczko jest małe, niezaznajomione ze stanami wysokiego ryzyka. Steve czuje się niemal winny wykorzystując ich naiwność.

– Po prostu zachowuj się normalnie – Steve mówi Bucky’emu, gdy czekają w kolejce. Ten wzdryga się niemal natychmiast. – Chodzi mi—po prostu bądź spokojny. Jesteśmy—jesteśmy na przepustce. – Paszporty, które zaproponowała Natasha są dla personelu wojskowego, którego w Niemczech jest mnóstwo. – Byliśmy zwiedzać. Zatrzymaliśmy się w Alpach, pojechaliśmy do Pragi, żeby zobaczyć tam zamek, teraz jedziemy obejrzeć te w Niemczech. W Niemczech jest od groma zamków, byliśmy w nich już wcześniej, przed jednym mamy zrobione zdjęcie. Wydaje mi się nawet, że skończyło gdzieś w książce do historii.

Cisza z drugiej strony samochodu. Później:

– Pojechaliśmy na zamki jako kim byliśmy czy kim jesteśmy teraz?

Steve przesuwa swój uchwyt na kierownicy, rozprostowując palce, by znów je zacisnąć. Stara się utrzymać swoją twarz odprężoną, niepewien czy nadzorujące kamery są w stanie ich zobaczyć zza czterech samochodów przed nimi czy nie.

– Ludzie, którymi mamy być, jadą zobaczyć zamki.

Przed nimi ludzie wysiadają z samochodów i pozwalają się przeszukać, pokazują paszporty i rozmawiają ze strażnikami. Głos Bucky’ego jest niski.

– Zapytają mnie o to?

Steve zwilża usta, mówi:

– Ty—my jesteśmy żołnierzami. Przeszedłeś przez coś okropnego, przez paskudną walkę i straciłeś rękę przez minę-pułapkę. To, co masz teraz to zaawansowany prototyp protezy, ale postaraj się nią nie ruszać. Udawaj, że palce się za bardzo nie zginają, okej? Masz PTSD. Bierzemy trochę wolnego, żeby cię pozbierać do kupy.

Bucky przyswaja to wszystko. Samochód porusza się centymetry w przód.

– Co z Toba? – pyta.

– Jestem twoim przyjacielem. Staram ci się pomóc dojść do siebie po stracie ręki i shellshocku. Jesteśmy w tej samej jednostce.

Samochód przed nimi toczy się przez punkt kontroli i kobieta w żółtej odblaskowej kamizelce przywołuje ich do przodu. Dwóch ludzi sprawdza paszporty i przeszukuje samochody; Steve widzi czterech strażników noszących wyposażenie do walki i trzymających M16 w ich pobliżu, dwóch kolejnych jest widocznych na pozostałych pasach.

Kiedy dostają polecenie, wysiadaj z samochodu i podchodzą kilka kroków na bok. Kobieta w żółtej kamizelce zaczyna przeszukiwać ich samochód, sprawdza pod siedzeniami i skanuje wzdłuż dolnego boku lusterkiem na długim kiju. Jej współpracownik, wysoki mężczyzna w okularach, uśmiecha się z profesjonalną serdecznością, gdy Steve wręcza ich paszporty.

– Amerykanin?

– Yep! – Steve też się uśmiecha. – Słyszeliśmy, że macie w pobliżu kilka zamków.

Strażnik graniczny nie do końca przewraca oczami, ale jest blisko.

– Na wakacje? – pyta. Jego spojrzenie przeskakuje między twarzą Steva, a zdjęciem w jego paszporcie, później zdjęciem Bucky’ego i jego twarzą. Tam się zatrzymuje.

– Łapiemy trochę odpoczynku. – mówi szybko Steve. – Ostatnie kilka miesięcy było dość ciężkie.

To wydaje się zadowalać strażnika. Aby je zeskanować paszporty, wchodzi z nimi do budynku. Mają nadzieję, że będą działały tak, jak powinny: Natasha opisała je jako samo generujące się bazy danych, które zawierają miniaturowe roboty – albo coś w ten deseń. Zasadniczo miały natychmiast stworzyć swoje własne dane w komputerze kontroli granicznej. To znaczy, jeśli oboje Natasha i Steve właściwie wykonali swoją pracę.

Strażniczka sprawdzająca ich samochód otwiera drzwi kierowcy i Steve widzi przelotnie siebie i Bucky’ego w odbiciu okna. Obaj stoją sztywno i cicho. Steve wewnętrznie się krzywi, zmuszając swój kręgosłup do rozluźnienia i podciągając usta w uśmiechu.

– Obejmę cię ramieniem – mówi Bucky’emu. Kiedy odpowiedzą Bucky’ego jest tylko ostre, zagubione spojrzenie, Steve idzie na całość i przerzuca jedną rękę przez kark Bucky’ego, szczerząc się szeroko w uśmiechu, kiedy to robi. To znajomy gest: zwykli robić to cały czas: Bucky, kiedy jeszcze mógł bez wysiłku podnieść Steva, a Steve, kiedy wreszcie mógł zrobić to samo w odwecie.

Jest nawet zdjęcie – albo bardziej było w pewnym momencie: mogło zostać zagubione z biegiem czasu, jeśli archiwiści nie położyli na nim swoich brudnych łap – dwóch chłopców, obu brakuje kilku zębów, wystarczająco młodzi, by nie było znaczącej różnicy w ich wzroście. Obaj mają ręce wokół swoich ramion, uśmiechając się promiennie do aparatu.

Steve taksuje strażników kątem oka. Jeden patrzy w ich kierunku.

– Jesteś ze mną? – Steve mamrocze chyląc głowę.

– Zamki – mówi Bucky. Jego włosy przesłaniają twarz jak potargana kurtyna. Powinni byli je związać.

– Zamki – potwierdza Steve. Dłoń przerzucona przez ramiona Bucky’ego jest zamknięta w luźną pięść. Steve rozpościera powoli swoje palce, pozwalają im spocząć na nagrzanej słońcem kurce Bucky’ego. To dziwne jak to zmienia ten gest, przekraczając granicę od przyjacielskiej szamotaniny do czegoś intymnego. – Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. Jedziemy do Niemiec by trochę odpocząć, żeby pomóc ci wyzdrowieć.

– Ja nie wyzdrowieje, Steve.

– Co? – Bucky nic nie mówi, a Steve nie może schylić bardziej głowy bez bycia ewidentnym, musi się dalej uśmiechać, aby utrzymać przed strażnikami obrazek przyjacielskiej pogawędki. – Bucky—

– Wszystko _gut_ – mówi strażnik, wychodząc z biura z ich paszportami. Steve odskakuje od Bucky’ego. To czysty refleks, instynkt by zakryć ten moment intymności.

To takie głupie. Gwałtowność jego ruchu powoduje, że kilku uzbrojonych strażników odwraca głowę. Strażnik zatrzymuje się, potem wręcza im paszporty, mówiąc coś do swojej współpracowniczki, która skończyła inspekcję pojazdu. Ta kiwa głową, przyłączając się do nich.

– Musimy was przeszukać i możecie jechać – mówi strażniczka. – Opróżnijcie tutaj kieszenie. – Daje im mały plastikowy kosz.

Mężczyzna zakłada niebieskie, sterylne rękawiczki. Steve wyciąga kluczyki do samochodu z kieszeni, łącznie z nożem, który, ma nadzieje, jest na tyle mały, by nikogo nie zdziwić. Chce zerknąć na Bucky’ego, ale nie waży się.

– Łał, naprawdę wzmocniliście ochronę odkąd byliśmy tu ostatnim razem.

– _Ja_ – mówi kobieta, przytakując jego słowom i pozwala swoim ramionom opaść dla podkreślenia. – To długi dzień.

– Cóż, mam nadzieje, że niedługo trafi się wam przerwa – mówi Steve.

Kobieta śmieje się odrobinę i zabiera pudełko rękawiczek od strażnika, który podchodzi do Steva.

– Proszę położyć ręce na głowę.

Steve splata palce na szczycie swojej czapki, pozwalając mężczyźnie rozpocząć proces przeszukiwania. Czy powinien więcej rozmawiać? Czy to wyglądałoby na podenerwowanie? Cholera, chciałby, by była z nim teraz Natasha.

– Proszę opróżnić kieszenie – słyszy kobietę. – Proszę pana?

Steve szybko spogląda w ich kierunku. Bucky wpatruje się w agentkę, jego ręce nieruchome u jego boków.

– On jest… – Steve zacina się i próbuje inaczej. – Myślę, że nie ma nic w kieszeniach. – Kiedy agentka spogląda między nimi, Steve mówi: – Ma też protezę ramienia, lewą. Stracił ją w walce—to jego pierwsza przepustka od dłuższego czasu.

Dzięki Bogu kobieta zaczyna łapać, bo odstawia plastikowy kosz.

– Proszę położyć ręce na głowie – mówi.

– Proszę się odwrócić – mężczyzna zwraca się do Steva. Ten robi jak polecono, ciągle trzymając ręce w pozycji. Z agentem i innymi strażnikami za plecami, pozwala swoim oczom rozglądać się jak tylko da radę.

Kątem oka Steve widzi Bucky’ego, stojącego sztywno i nieruchomo. Patrzy prosto przed siebie, gdy strażniczka kładzie ręce na jego ramionach, bokach, nogach.

– Można się odwrócić – oznajmia mężczyzna, uśmiechając się grzecznie, gdy Steve się stosuje. – Wszystko _gut_. Macie 30-dniową wizę, jeśli będziecie chcieli przedłużyć swój pobyt proszę się skontaktować z amerykańską ambasadą.

– Okey. _Danke_. – Steve chowa kluczyki i paszport i podchodzi z powrotem do samochodu. Walczy, by nie zacząć biec.

Wsiadają do środka a cienka, drewniana barierka na bramce podnosi się. Strażnicy machają, by przejechali.

Steve toczy auto powoli aż się oddalą, a wtedy wypuszcza długi oddech, gdy przyśpiesza. Bez wątpienia są przedstawieni na przynajmniej pół tuzinie listów gończych: zawierający się sam w sobie paszport mógł podziałać na lokalnym posterunku kontroli granicznej, ale większe sieci zauważą przekręt. Obejrzą ponownie nagranie z kamer bezpieczeństwa i ktoś, gdzieś zobaczy Bucky’ego. Albo Steva. Jego twarz jest przynajmniej odrobinę rozpoznawalna, jeśli nie bardziej.

Na teraz przynajmniej ciągle posuwają się do przodu. Natasha ma kontakty w Niemczech i jeśli Stevowi uda się przekonać Bucky’ego, żeby im zaufał, używając ich bezpiecznego przekroczenia granicy jako dowodu—

W zamyśleniu spogląda w bok i widzi Bucky’ego zgarbionego w przód, oczy zamknięte a dłonie zaciśnięte w pięści.

– Bucky? – Bucky wciąga ogromny dech tlenu, jakby przez ten cały czas nie oddychał. – Bucky!

Steve skręca na pobocze drogi, spray żwiru i wirujących opon. To wydaje się tylko pogorszyć sprawę, gdy Bucky zwija się defensywnie i zaczyna dyszeć z nową siłą, wciągając tlen szybciej, niż może go wypuścić.

Steve zatrzymuje auto w parku i siedzi z dłońmi uniesionymi, wiszącymi nad Buckym. Zdaje sobie sprawę, co to jest. Kiedy po razy pierwszy zaczął pracować dla SHIELD, przechodził kilka kontroli psychiatrycznych, nim zorientował się, co powiedzieć i czego nie mówić podczas obowiązkowych diagnoz. Pytali go, czy czuł się ponad miarę niespokojny bez żadnego powodu i Steve chciał powiedzieć „Ten cały świat, wszystko nowe i dziwne, i szybkie, i głośne, i jasne jest powodem”. To jednak wpadało bezpośrednio w kategorię rzeczy, których nie mówić.

To nie jest nawet pierwszy raz, gdy widział, jak Bucky się tak zachowuje. To nigdy nie zdarzało się przed tym, jak Bucky wypłyną – wtedy trudności z oddychaniem były domeną Steva – jednak gdy zjednoczyli się w Europie Steve dostrzegał momenty, gdy Bucky chwiejnym krokiem odszedł od reszty by stanąć sam, wpatrując się wielkimi oczami w zaśnieżone pola lub puste lasy, aż wreszcie opanował cokolwiek szaleńczo szamotało się w jego umyśle i odwracał się do nich z drżącym uśmiechem.

On—właściwie, to zrobił to tej nocy, gdy pocałował Steva. Nie zaraz przed pocałunkiem, ale przed szkocką. Wspomnienie jest odrobinę niewyraźne, prawdopodobnie przez wszystkie te razy, gdy Steve wpychał je głęboko do pudełka, ciasno owijając je później drutem kolczastym, ale teraz, gdy ma odwagę wywlec to na światło dziennie, to mógłby być powód, przez który Gabe dał Bucky’emu szkocką w pierwszej kolejności.

Steva tam nie było, gdy to się stało. Nie pamięta, co robił, ale wrócił do obozu by znaleźć Gabe poklepującego Bucky’ego po ramieniu, a Bucky’ego zbyt uważnie badającego etykietkę butelki.

Bucky zawsze był ostrożny ze swoim piciem, nigdy nie zbliżał się do śladów pozostawionych przez ojca Steva, ale tej nocy dokonał naprawdę dobrej roboty naśladowczej. Steve nie wypił ani kropelki, ale jego żołądek i tak był cały w supłach, gdy ciągnął Bucky’ego z powrotem do ich namiotu, pouczając go w szeptach o dyscyplinie i jak nie mógł być widziany faworyzując któregoś z nich.

– Ale ja jestem przecież twoim ulubionym – Bucky wybełkotał, opierając się ciężko na ramieniu Steva. A potem delikatniej, przy jego ustach – Przyszedłeś mnie uratować.

Steve nie ma żadnej szkockiej, a Gabe Jones już od dawna nie żyje, zakopany obok swojej żony. Kładzie więc niezręcznie rękę na ramieniu Bucky’ego, niepewny czy utrzymać dystans.

– Bucky. Hej, Buck, już dobrze. Jesteśmy—w porządku. Dobrze się spisałeś, gładko poszło.

Utrzymuje litanię łagodnie mruczanych słów, aż oddech Bucky’ego przestaje świszczeć w jego gardle, a mięśnie widocznie się odprężają, jeden po drugim. To pozostawia go osuniętego na desce rozdzielczej, jego twarz zostawiająca mokre smugi na szarym plastiku.

Gdy Steve dotyka tyłu jego głowy, Bucky odwraca ją, aż jego policzek spoczywa na desce. Jego skóra jest blada, lepka od potu. Jego oczy zamknięte. Rzęsy zbite w kępki na policzkach.

Steve porusza się by zebrać włosy z twarzy Bucky’ego, żart o spinkach na końcu jego języka, kiedy Bucky odwraca tylko odrobinkę głowę i całuje wnętrze dłoni Steva.

Steve nieruchomieje. Bucky zdaje się nie zauważać, zadowolony, że może węszyć delikatnie o dłoń Steva i łagodnie wzdychać. Całuje ją ponownie, a to miękkie przyciśniecie jego ust jest jak młot uderzający o kowadło w trzewiach Steva, wysyłający wibracje przez całe jego ciało.

Może wydaje jakiś dźwięk albo wymyka mu się tik w reakcji. Cokolwiek go zdradza, Bucky mruga oczami, otwierając je. Przez moment są nieskupione, bezbronne—ale wtedy twardo się odcinają, defensywa wzmaga. Odskakuje, zostawiając rękę Steva wiszącą niezręcznie w przestrzeni między nimi.

Steve oblizuje usta i stara się odnaleźć swój głos. Bucky go w tym wyprzedza.

– Nie rób tak – mówi. Siada prosto na siedzeniu pasażera, jego dłonie spoczywają płasko na jego kolanach.

– Jak? – pyta Steve.

– _Nie rób_ – powtarza Bucky. Emocje odpłynęły z jego twarzy, zostawiając pusty profil bez wyrazu. Wpatruje się w drogę przed nimi nieruchomo jak manekin. Jeśli ciągle czuje niepokój albo cokolwiek innego, nie widać tego. Przez moment, kiedy Steve go dotknął, to wydawało się pomagać; ale to, ta pustka, jest niemal gorsza od paniki.

Steve porusza dłonią. Dwa miejsca, gdzie Bucky go pocałował odczuwa—inaczej. Nie gorąco ani zimno, ani mokro, ani nic innego, ale jest ich tak fizycznie świadomy, że jakieś wrażenie musiało być pozostawione. Jeśli znowu sięgnie ręką, czy ta pustka zniknie? Czy zmieni się w coś nawet bardziej paskudnego?

Kładzie dłoń z powrotem na kierownicy, przełyka i włącza migacze.

 

\------------

 

Wspinają się na szyty wzgórz, zwalniając by wdrapać się na zawiłą górską ścieżkę. Bucky dostaje choroby lokomocyjnej – jak zawsze – i próbuje to ukryć – jak zawsze. Wie, że kiedyś był na misji zabicia kogoś na łodzi na Oceanie Spokojnym; ukrywał się w kwaterach swojego celu przez osiem godzin, podczas gdy oni nawigowali łodzią przez tajfun. Bucky dostał takich mdłości, że dosłownie zwymiotował sobie do ust i musiał to wszystko z powrotem przełknąć, by nie zostawiać żadnych śladów.

Nie pamięta ani twarzy, ani nazwiska swojego celu, ale pamięta niedolę tego doświadczenia. Technicy nie widzieli potrzeby wymazania więcej, niż absolutnie konieczne.

Im dłużej jadą, tym rzadziej mijają oznaki cywilizacji, aż w końcu zostają tylko oni i ciągnące się poboczem linie energetyczne. W końcu Steve zjeżdża w jakąś leśną drogę, wydeptana ścieżka ledwo mieści ich i tak zbyt małe auto.

Zatrzymuje się miedzy drzewami i obaj słuchają dźwięku usypianego silnika.

Zostawiają samochód na zboczu wzniesienia – Steve przygląda się, jak Bucky szybko wyciera wszystkie odciski palców – i pokonują resztę drogi na nogach. W przemierzaniu lasu ze Stevem jest coś bardzo znajomego, co mówi mu, że robił to już wcześniej. On tego nie pamięta, ale jego ciało tak – wie, jak dotrzymać Stevowi kroku.

Ogarnia go poczucie spokoju. Są na misji. Jedyne, co musi robić, to podążać za Stevem.

Wspinają się przez szczyt grzbietu wzniesień i schodzą drugą stroną. Drzewa się tutaj przerzedzają, a stromizna wyrównuje. Przed nimi znajduje się duży dom, teren wokół niego sztucznie wyrównany przez pracę ludzkich rąk. Z domu jest widok na dolinę – solidny punkt widokowy, jeśli ktoś w ogóle brał to pod uwagę przy konstrukcji.

Dom jest trzypiętrowy i kształcie kwadratu. Oceniając na podstawie ilości okien i kominów, był zbudowany przed… Bucky stracił poczucie czasu w swojej głowie, ale wie, że to oznacza, że ściany będą podatne na materiały wybuchowe.

Podchodzą powoli, okrążając całą budowle, nim wychodzą spomiędzy drzew, by wkraść się przez ogród. Bucky popiera tę technikę: jest tu mnóstwo przerośniętych żywopłotów, które, chociaż łatwe do przestrzelenia, zapewniają wystarczającą osłonę ich podejścia do domu.

Nim jeszcze przekraczają próg, Bucky wie, że nikogo nie ma w środku. Powietrze jest w bezruchu, który rozpoznaje jako brak obecności. Nie jest to długa nieobecności – niewystarczająca, by pojawiła się pleśń, ale wie, że nie musi oczekiwać oporu.

Oczywiście ciągle mogą tam być pułapki, dlatego gdy zbliżają się do domu, porusza się powoli, zawsze odrobinę przed Stevem.

Frontowy pasaż stanowią pomarańczowe kamienie, które chrzęszczą pod stopami. Bucky’ego tak pochłania próba zminimalizowania hałasu, że dopiero przy głównym wejściu, stojąc już przed parą bogato zdobionych, podwójnych drzwi, zauważa, że Steve został w tyle.

Po odwróceniu widzi Steva stojącego przodem do ogrodu, z którego dopiero co wyszli. W dłoni trzyma małą, prostokątną karteczkę—nie, nie karteczkę. Fotografię. Bucky jest zbyt daleko, żeby widzieć, co przedstawia, ale Steve spogląda kilkukrotnie między nią a ogrodem, nim mruczy pod nosem coś przypominającego przekleństwo i pakuje zdjęcie do kieszeni.

-o-

Jakkolwiek podstawowa by nie była konstrukcja tej budowli, wyraźnie widać obszary kilkukrotnie poddawane renowacji ze względu na elektryczność, Internet, bezpieczeństwo i inne współczesne udogodnienia. Wiele pokoi było zamkniętych, z ręcznikami wepchanymi pod krawędzi drzwi i meblami okrytymi folią malarską; inne, szczególnie w południowej części budynku, jeszcze do niedawna były zamieszkane.

Prześcieradła w salonie noszą zapach ludzkiej skóry; włosy drobią poduszki. W wystawnej łazience znajduje się mnóstwo przyborów toaletowych. W kuchni na owocach w koszu wyrosła pleść, przez co zapadły się one do środka. Oględziny przedniej części domu odkrywają wizję zamkniętych w szafie strzelby myśliwskiej, rewolweru i kilku plików dokumentów, które najwyraźniej zostały tu pozostawione, ale poza tym nie natykają się na żaden inny ślad Hydry.

Steve, który pozostawał przy boku Bucky’ego podczas całej ich eksploracji domu, wreszcie rozluźnia swoją postawę. Zabrał strzelbę; jest stara, ale zadbana i obecnie stanowi ich jedyną broń dalekiego zasięgu. Bucky’ego korci, by ją od niego zabrać i przyłożyć do swojego własnego ramienia.

Steve wraca do kuchni dopiero, kiedy upewnia się, że w domu nie są obecni żadni nieprzyjaciele. Większość jedzenia zdążyła się już popsuć – Bucky ocenia, że ktokolwiek tu mieszkał opuścił budynek trzy, może cztery tygodnie temu – ale z kranu ciągle leci woda, a dopływ prądu zapewnia działanie sprzętów chłodzących.

Bucky nalewa dwie szklanki wody i znajduje sucharki w spiżarni, a w lodówce zamknięte opakowanie plasterków sera. Steve obserwuje, jak rozkłada jedzenie na stojącej między nimi na ladzie.

– To chyba pierwszy raz, kiedy nie muszę cię zmuszać do jedzenia – komentuje z lekkim uśmiechem.

Bucky siada na stołku barowym i wrzuca zwietrzałego krakersa do ust, ale nie odpowiada. Zapamiętał szybkość metabolizmu Steva i wie, że ten bieg przez las uczynił go lekko głodnym.

Steve odchodzi – niedaleko, ciągle w zasięgu wzroku w obszernej jadalni z dużym stołem – by zadzwonić do przyjaciół. Bucky zostaje przy stole, mechanicznie je krakersy z serem i połowę rozmowy Steva czyta z ruchu jego warg. Najwyraźniej przekroczenie przez nich granicy zostało wykryte, a Interpol szuka teraz ich obu. Steve pyta, czy wiedzą już, że to jego szukają i pochmurnieje słysząc odpowiedź. Na drugim końcu połączenia pada sugestia, którą Steva odrzuca z głośnym „nie”, słyszalnym nawet przez Bucky’ego.

Jeśli Bucky się skoncentruje, jest sobie w stanie wyobrazić przebieg rozmowy. Złożoność relacji międzyludzkich ciągle stanowi dla niego zagadkę, ale obstawiałby, że rozmówcą Steva jest czerwonowłosa kobieta, a ona jest dla niego nieco bardziej zrozumiała. Myśli strategicznie, logicznie i chociaż okazała się gotowa oddać życie za Steva, nie pozwoli niczyim uczuciom przyćmić swojego osądu.

Prawdopodobnie zasugerowała Stevowi oddanie Bucky’ego pod kuratelę jej lub jakiejkolwiek organizacji, którą wspiera. To logiczne posunięcie, zapewne jedyna opcja Steva. Mają na karku pozostałości Hydry i SHIELD; Bucky pamięta tylko strzępki ze swoich misji, ale może bez zgadywania wskazać, które agencje wywiadowcze również wolałyby się go pozbyć.

Albo uczynić z niego nabytek. Steve twierdzi, że to zdarzyło się wcześniej, że przechodził z rąk ZSRR do Hydry. Bucky przez mgłę przypomina sobie czasy, gdy poszedł spać w jednym miejscu, a budził się tysiące kilometrów dalej i dekadę później. To oczywiście nie zmieniało jego misji w inny sposób niż wyposażeniem i technologią.

I nie zmieniłoby w żaden sposób teraz. Prawda? (Zmieniłoby?)

Steve z napiętą, kamienną twarzą przysiada się do niego.

– Natasha mówi, że powinniśmy się na trochę zaszyć. Jutro ma miejsce jakaś większa operacja w Cottbus. Ludzie, z którymi pracuję, myślą, że to jeden z głównych punktów zbiorczych Hydry. Interpol obstawia, że tam będziesz się kierował.

Bucky pije łyka wody i patrzy jak Steve robi to samo.

– A ty? – pyta. Steve wykrzywia usta.

– Natasha stara się jak może przekonać ich, że nie zmieniłem stron.

Bucky milczy. To głupie założenie, jeśli zna się Steva, ale przecież mnóstwo ludzi na świecie go nie zna.

– W każdym razie – ciągnie Steve, zbierając jednocześnie okruszki z lady – nie będę narzekał, jeśli się tu zatrzymamy. Ktokolwiek tu mieszkał, musiał być prawdziwym ważniakiem.

Zanosi zebrane okruszki do zlewu, gdzie strzepuje je z dłoni, nim odkręca wodę, by je spłukać. Patrząc jak to robi, Bucky’ego uderza dziwne uczucie czegoś, co wydaje mu się sentymentem. Tylko Steve sprzątałby po sobie w jakiejś przerośniętej rezydencji Hydry.

Łapie się na tym i odrzuca to uczucie. Nie powinien tego czuć. Mówiąc już o tym…

– Steve – zaczyna, czekając aż Steve na niego spojrzy. – Przepraszam. Za—wiesz, po przekroczeniu granicy. Nie wiem, czemu to zrobiłem. – Kłamstwo; wie, czemu to zrobił. Nie może tego jednak powiedzieć Stevowi. Bucky nie może dalej ujawniać tego defektu, pokazywać, że to, co ma w głowie nie pasuje do tego, co Steve myśli, że powinien mieć. Ale Steve kręci głową i Bucky powtarza desperacko: – Przepraszam.

– Nie przepraszaj – mówi Steve. – To nie—nie musisz za to przepraszać.

Wpatrują się w siebie, jakby obaj czekali na odpowiedź. Bucky wie, czego chce od Steva – _o co ci chodzi, dlaczego to jest w porządku teraz, skoro nie było wcześniej?_ – ale w życiu nie może pojąć, czego Steve chce od niego. Myślał, że będzie wiedział, ale najwidoczniej… był w błędzie? Ale woli milczeć niż się odezwać i schrzanić to jeszcze bardziej.

W końcu Steve odwraca wzrok, jego ramiona napięcie uniesione. Cały ten jego stoicki spokój, którym się otacza zniknął – jak zawsze, kiedy o tym mówią, i Bucky myśli, że może powinien był zignorować to, co się stało, udawać, że to się nigdy nie wydarzyło.

Myśli, że kończą mu się szansę na naprawienie tego.

– Pójdę wziąć prysznic – mówi Steve, jego ton nieco wymuszony. – Będziesz miał na wszystko oko?

Bucky przytakuje, a Steve opiera strzelbę o szafkę nim opuszcza pokój, strząsając z siebie przy tym kurtkę. Bucky odwraca wzrok od widoku ramion przesuwających się pod ciasno napiętym materiałem koszulki.

Jego dłonie są zaciśnięte w pięści i Bucky świadomie rozprostowuje palce, obserwując ruchy ścięgien w swojej ludzkiej ręce. Metalowa ręka warkocze.

Jeśli pomyśli logicznie, jeśli odseparuje uczucia swoje albo Steva, to wie, że powinien pozwolić Stevowi odejść. Albo go zostawić – zakłada, że na tym etapie to musiałoby być to drugie, bo Steve jest uparty jak diabli i sam by, prawdopodobnie, _nie_ odszedł. Hydra chce śmierci ich obu, ale Interpol i inni chcą tylko _jego_ i im dłużej Bucky z tym zwleka, na tym większe niebezpieczeństwo naraża Steva.

Ich wspólny pobyt i tak nie służy już właściwie żadnemu celowi. Bucky miał nadzieję odkryć, czemu nosi twarz Bucky’ego Barnesa, ale jedyne, co znaleźli to tylko ślepe uliczki i rzeczy, których nigdy nie chciał wiedzieć.

Oczywistą alternatywą jest powrót do tego, czym był wcześniej, czyli bezmyślnej broni. Powrót do krzesła i zimna. Ten pomysł skraca jego oddech i żeby nie spanikować Bucky zaciska powieki, myśli o Stevie na górze, o jego zapachu i tej jego głupiej życzliwości, przejawiającej się we wszystkim, co robi.

Ale to nie jest właściwe. Steve wyraźnie dał do zrozumienia, że nie chce, żeby Bucky żywił wobec niego te uczucia, żeby używał go jako swojej opoki. (Pokazał to? Zachowywał się w ten sposób, ale to był wybieg.) Steve chce… Bucky nie wie, czego chce Steve. Prawdopodobnie odzyskać swojego dawnego przyjaciela, ale Bucky zaczyna myśleć, że w ogóle nie był tą osobą w pierwszej kolejności.

To również jest najbardziej logiczne wytłumaczenie. Oprócz przebłysków wspomnień bardziej rozdrobnionych niż piasek i fiksacji na punkcie Steva, której nawet nie powinien czuć, w ogóle nie pamięta bycia Jamesem Barnesem. Nawet jeśli Bucky Barnes potajemnie kochał swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, czemu do diabła _to_ miałoby zostać jedyną rzeczą, którą pamięta, podczas gdy ze wszystkiego innego wyskrobano go do czysta?

Bardziej prawdopodobne jest, że po prostu wdrukował się w pierwszą osobę, która otwarcie nie chciała go zabić. Przetrwanie. Zabij albo zgiń. Albo… uratuj albo daj się uratować, tak myśli.

Nawet gdyby w jakiś sposób poskładał się do kupy wystarczająco, żeby uchodzić za istotę ludzką, to co miałby zrobić teraz, w świecie poharatanym przez rzeczy, których się dopuścił? Iść pracować jako inny typ broni dla przyjaciół Steva? Żyć, próbując zachowywać się jak osoba, którą nie jest?

Słyszy—

Spod podłogi dochodzi dźwięk głosu.

Bucky nie jest w stanie stwierdzić, co mówi, w jakim języku, ani nawet czy należy do kobiety czy mężczyzny. Na pewno nie należy do Steva: odgłos jego kroków dobiega z góry, na przemian między sypialnią a przyległą do niej łazienką. Głos za to ewidentnie pochodzi z dołu, chociaż nie można stwierdzić, skąd dokładnie. Bucky przekręca w tym kierunku głowę. Pod kuchnią jest mała, pusta przestrzeń, która, sądząc po pół zapełnionych butelkami półkach, służyła kiedyś za dodatkową piwnicę na wino. Sam ją sprawdzał i była pusta. Nie znalazł również żadnych odsłoniętych wejść do podziemi domu ani żadnych wskazówek, że takowe w ogóle istnieją.

Podnosząc się, Bucky powoli przechodzi na korytarz. Tutaj głos staje się bardziej wyraźny. To kobieta. Albo nagranie kobiety: ton i tempo jej słów przypominają bardziej recytację niż konwersację, dźwięk jest monotonny.

Piętro wyżej zaczyna działać prysznic, przez delikatne skrzypienie rur i szum płynącej wody Bucky musi zejść do przysiadu i wytężyć słuch, żeby ciągle słyszeć kobietę. Dźwięk jest tak przytłumiony, że ledwo może wyróżnić niektóre części słów. To rosyjski, ale skandynawski akcent lekko podwija samogłoski wyrazów.

Podąża śladem słabego dźwięku jej głosu do bogato zdobionego obrazami krajobrazów korytarza. Dźwięk nie wydaje się być skupiony w żadnym punkcie, zamiast tego emituje przez cały hol. Musi pochodzić z wielu źródeł rozmieszczonych w tej piwnicy albo jakichkolwiek podziemiach, które Bucky ma pod stopami. To może być macierz głośników albo kabina transmisyjna.

Znowu przykucając, Bucky bada dokładnie długość korytarza. Podłoga zrobiona jest z twardego drewna przykrytego dywanem rozciągniętym na całą długość. Główne wejście wychodzi na zachód i ma wiele okien; światło z końca holu rzuca cień na obrazy, klamki i… prawie niezauważalne wgłębienie dywanu na środku korytarza.

Bucky wstaje i ostrożnie stąpa w kierunku nierówności. Na pierwszy rzut oka ściany nie ukazują żadnych pęknięć, ale kiedy przykłada swoją ludzką rękę przy spodzie komody, czuje lekki poduch powietrza na skórze. Coś tam jest.

Nagranie leci dalej. Wydaje mu się, że nawet trochę głośniej. Pomimo tego, ciągle nie jest w stanie usłyszeć co mówi kobieta, jakby była w jakiś sposób przytłumiona. Te słowo-podobne dźwięki drażnią jego umysł na granicy zrozumienia, jakby miał je na końcu języka.

Staje na krawędzi wgłębienia w podłodze, przysłuchując się stale mówiącej kobiecie. Odwraca głowę w prawo i widzi obraz trzech kobiet stojących w ogrodzie – to ogród przy domu, z rzędami żywopłotu nierówno rozrośniętymi przez zaniedbanie. Kobiety na zdjęciu są wyprostowane i zadbane. (W jego głowie są gdzieś pomiędzy.)

Trzy młode kobiety patrzą z obrazu spokojnym, zamglonym spojrzeniem – ale jest coś dziwnego w środkowej dziewczynie. Jej twarz ma dziwny połysk, prawie jakby farba nie zdążyła wyschnąć nawet po tych wszystkich latach.

Wyciągając rękę, Bucky dotyka twarzy dziewczyny palcem wskazującym. Ma fakturę szkła.

Natychmiast coś przesuwa się w podłodze przy jego stopach. Odsuwając się kilka kroków w tył, Bucky wyciąga nóż i patrzy jak drewniane panele zapadają się, ciągnąc za sobą dywan z drugiego końca korytarza. Cały ten mechanizm jest stary, skrzypi z upływu lat i długiego nieużytku. Mimo to dźwięki, które wydaje, są znajome.

Chce się wycofać, pójść po Steva i uciec z tego miejsca, ale nie może. Jego ciało jest maksymalnie spięte, mięśnie naprężone i odmawiające posłuszeństwa.

Ma wrażenie, jakby opuścił swoje ciało, a jego duch stanął obok i bezradnie patrzył jak z podłogi przed nim wyłania się ciąg schodów.

Zejście jest wąskie i prowadzi w dół w ciemność. Światło z korytarza oświetla przejście tylko na kilka kroków, odsłaniając beton i pajęczyny. Głos kobiety przybiera na sile, ale nie pochodzi z ciemności: wpełza po nowo ułożonych schodach jak ulatniający się gaz, by okręcić się wokół jego kostek, chwycić je z bezlitosną siłą. Noże wysuwają się z drżących, zdrętwiałych palców Bucky’ego.

Głos przeszywa go na wskroś, powtarza słowa, które zna głęboko w trzewiach, aż nie słyszy nic oprócz nich, aż jego usta same zaczynają je wypowiadać—

_Taśma filmu się kończy, a ekran czarnieje. Po ustaniu narracji jedynym słyszalnym w pomieszczeniu dźwiękiem jest przyśpieszony oddech Bucky’ego._

_– To nie jest prawdziwe – mamrocze. Jego gardło boli, z powodu pragnienia albo jego własnych krzyków._

_– {Jest} – odpowiada Breite. Odsunęła swoje krzesło tak, żeby Bucky mógł obejrzeć film ze swojego miejsca na podłodze, ale teraz przestawia je z powrotem i zajmuje miejsce. Bucky obniża swoje spojrzenie; skrzywdzą go, jeśli tego nie zrobi. Cóż, skrzywdzą go bardziej._

_Na początku odmawiał pochylenia głowy, zuchwale patrzył im w oczy, ale potem przypięli go pasami i bez znieczulenia przeprowadzili jakiś zabieg na jego ramieniu. Bucky nie wie, co zrobili: w miejscu, gdzie powinna być jego lewa ręka jest tylko ogromny bandaż. Nie pamięta, co się stało, czy stracił ją wcześniej czy to oni mu ją zabrali. Jego druga ręka jest za jego plecami, przypięta łańcuchem do jego kostek, zmuszając go do ciągłego klęczenia. Poza bandażem jest nagi. Był nagi odkąd przywieźli go do tego nowego obiektu i do Breite. Nie pamięta, gdzie był wcześniej._

_Wydaje mu się, że operacja powinna była go zabić. Zabrała dużo czasu – wystarczająco, że zemdlał z bólu i obudził się, by powtórzyć ten cykl jeszcze dwukrotnie._

_Po tym zaczął trzymać spojrzenie utkwione w betonowej podłodze za każdym razem, gdy ktoś do niego mówił. Ostatnio mówiła tylko Breite._

_– {To jest prawdziwe} – mówi mu. Kątem oka Bucky widzi, jak krzyżuje jedną kostkę z drugą. Wydaje się mieć pięćdziesiąt, pięćdziesiąt pięć lat, drobna, z szarzejącymi włosami. Mówi do niego tylko po rosyjsku, ale nie wydaje się mieć problemów ze zrozumieniem, kiedy odpowiada po angielsku._

_Bucky nie pamięta, kiedy nauczył się rosyjskiego._

_– {Uratował miliony istnień} – kontynuuje Breite. – {Bomby na pokładzie samolotu zabiłyby większą część wybrzeża Ameryki. Johann Schmidt był ambitnym człowiekiem.}_

_Jej głos jest cichy, nigdy nie krzyczy. Inni darli mu się prosto do uszu; wrzucili go do celi z jakimś wzmacniaczem, który emitował statyczne wysokie dźwięki w rozbłyskach. Bucky myślał, że bez problemu jest w stanie znieść tortury psychiczne, ale po trzech dniach siedział skulony w kącie z dłonią przyciśniętą do ucha, trzęsąc się i łkając._

_Po tym jej cichy i opanowany głos jest miłą odmianą. Wie, że to taktyka, ale i tak miłe uczucie._

_Przynajmniej było. Już nie jest._

_– {Amerykanie też potrzebowali dużo czasu, żeby to zaakceptować. Mieli nadzieję, że może przetrwał, ale, jak widziałeś, pogodzili się z prawdą i opłakiwali go.}_

_Bucky kręci głową. Końcówki jego zmatowiałych od brudu i krwi włosów wpadają mu do oczu; rosną coraz dłuższe. Nie wie, ile już tutaj jest. Wydaje się, że wieczność._

_– To oszustwo. Upozorowaliście wszystko. On nie jest—_

_Breite pochyla się na krześle, a on nie może powstrzymać się przed skuleniem w sobie, przed próbą odsunięcia się od niej. Łańcuchy są ciasno zapięte i zmuszają go do utrzymania pozycji. Nigdy nie podniosła na niego ręki, tylko siedziała i do niego mówiła, ale to już instynkt, żeby oczekiwać przemocy. Spodziewać się jej._

_Myśli, że to też powinno go już dawno zabić. Ale oto jest, gojąc się każdego dnia, by doświadczyć kolejnego lania. Wydaje mu się, że zawsze przychodzą o tej samej porze, ale bez zegarka czy okna nie może być pewien. Czas traci swoje znaczenie w miejscu jak to. Próbował odznaczać upływ każdych 24 godzin, ale zabrali go na jakiś zabieg i kiedy wrzucili go z powrotem do celi, ściana miała nakreślone setki znaków więcej._

_Twarze strażników, którzy przychodzą go pobić są znudzone, niezainteresowane. Na początku były rozświetlone tą znajomą, chorą ekscytacją zbirów, którym podano na tacy łatwy łup; ale Bucky już dawno przestał próbować z nimi walczyć i po tylu dniach bardziej patrzą na to pewnie jak na przykry obowiązek niż dobrą zabawę. Bucky też podobnie to postrzega – tyle facet może znieść, nim przestanie zauważać._

_Jednak wystarczy, żeby Breite przesunęła się na krześle, a on drży, rozpaczliwie próbując uciec._

_– {On nie przyjdzie} – mówi mu. – {Nikt nie przyjdzie. Nie będzie żadnej misji ratunkowej. To miejsce – Hydra – to teraz dla obiektu jedyny świat. Obiekt nie opuści tego miejsca, chyba że Hydra tak postanowi. Zaakceptuj to.}_

_Szczęk łańcuchów odpowiada sile dreszczy przechodzących przez jego ciało. W jego uszach narasta dziwny szum, tak głośny, że musi się rozejrzeć, by poszukać źródła, nim się na tym łapie i znowu skupia wzrok w podłodze. W swoim umyśle widzi ponownie odtwarzany film: uroczysta procesja prowadzona przez ulice Brooklynu, trumna przykryta amerykańską flagą i stojące obok zdjęcie Steva._

_Nie uwierzyłby w to—z tym, że to jest właśnie to, co Steve by zrobił. Zrobiłby dokładnie tą pieprzoną rzecz, mając do wyboru samolot i mnóstwo niewinnych ludzi w niebezpieczeństwie. Ten głupi gnojek poświęciłby swoje życie w mgnieniu oka, bo nigdy nie uwierzył, że jego życie w ogóle było coś warte, nieważne jak wiele razy Bucky zasłaniał go przed łobuzami, ile razy zdejmował wrogów zachodzących go od tyłu, nieważne, że poświęcił mu swoje własne życie—_

_– Nie jest martwy – szepcze. Coś gorącego dotyka jego policzka, spływając w dół wzdłuż jego szczęki. Potrzebuje chwili, żeby sobie uświadomić, że to łza. Jego skóra jest tak zimna—nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak jest mu zimno._

_– {Jest} – mówi Breite, ucinając szum dźwięczący w jego uszach. – {Zaakceptuj to.}_

_Łka. Jego płuca są ciągle posiniaczone od dzisiejszego – wczorajszego? – bicia i ma wrażenie, że nie może nabrać w nie wystarczająco powietrza. Szum robi się głośniejszy, aż wypełnia całą jego głowę, trzęsie całym jego ciałem. Pozostawia go pustego i zdrętwiałego, zapadniętą w sobie, nagą rzecz, która nie może przestać płakać, skulona na podłodze u stóp Breite._

_W końcu kończą mu się łzy. W rozmazanej wizji peryferyjnej widzi, że stopy Breite nie zmieniły pozycji._

_– {Zabijcie mnie?} – szepcze złamanym głosem. – {Proszę.}_

_– {Nie} – odpowiada. Jej głos się w ogóle nie zmienił, jest tak samo obojętny. Bucky zamyka oczy. – {Śmierć jest litością, a obiekt nie prosi o litość. Jego śmierć, tak jak życie, należą do Hydry i Hydra zdecyduje o obu. Zaakceptuj to.}_

_Jego pole widzenia zrobiło się czarne, jak wstęp to utraty przytomności, która nigdy nie nadejdzie i zostawia go z zawrotami głowy i dezorientacją. Jego nogi i ręka zdrętwiały od tak długiego klęczenia._ Cały _zdrętwiał._

_– Proszę…_

_– {Obiekt nie mówi bez polecenia.} – Robi pauzę, następnie pośpiesza: – {Powtórz słowa.}_

_To jego ostatni pozostający akt oporu, mały i bezcelowy. Jest cała litania zwrotów, które chce, żeby powtórzył, kiedy są razem. Czasem słyszy je w swojej celi i nie jest pewien, czy to jakiś ukryty głośnik czy po prostu zaczyna wariować. Nigdy ich nie powtórzył. Nie zamierza—_

_Breite przesuwa się na krześle. Nie ma w sobie energii, żeby odskoczyć, żeby chociaż spanikować. Jego głos, kiedy wreszcie coś wychrypuje, ledwo przypomina ludzki._

_– {Obiekt—nie. Mówi. Bez… polecenia.}_

_Nie gratuluje mu. Nie oferuje pochwały. Odchyla się na krześle i mówi:_

_– {Obiekt jest zawsze posłuszny rozkazom. Powtórz słowa. Zaakceptuj je.}_

_– {Obiekt… jest zawsze posłuszny rozkazom.}_

_– {Obiekt nie prosi o jedzenie lub wodę. Będzie jadł i pił, kiedy Hydra o tym zdecyduje. Powtórz słowa. Zaakceptuj je.}_

Głos powoli cichnie. Ściany zmieniły się, ale pozostały takie same. Jest na podłodze, skulony, z czołem przyciśniętym do zakurzonego dywanu.

Nie mogło minąć zbyt wiele czasu: ciągle słychać chodzący na piętrze prysznic i bardzo cicho poruszającego się w nim Steva, ślizg bosych stóp o kafelki. Pewnie mógłby puszczać wodę cały dzień i nie zrobiłaby się zimna, ale Bucky instynktownie wie, że będzie się mył szybko, jakby woda ciągle ogrzewana była starym, nieszczelnym junkersem.

Porusza się zanim jeszcze ma szanse o tym pomyśleć, zmuszając swoje zastygłe mięśnie do posłuszeństwa resztkami swojej roztrzaskanej woli. Ma wrażenie, jakby jego ciało było stare, jakby czas kriosnu nigdy nie miał miejsca, a efekt całych tych siedemdziesięciu lat spadł na niego właśnie teraz. Nie może skupić wzroku. Wszystko miga w kącikach jego wizji i stara się nie patrzeć—

Dociera do drzwi łazienki, musi dotknąć ich na moment ręką, żeby upewnić się, że to wszystko jest prawdziwe. Drzwi są, ale jego ręka błyszczy zimnym metalem. Chce ją z siebie wyrwać. Jest w nim, a on jest _tym_ i ta myśl wysyła go po omacku wzdłuż ściany w stronę prysznica. To ogromny prysznic, tak duży jak to mieszkanie, które on i Steve dzielili po—

Steve odwrócony jest do niego plecami i spłukuje szampon ze swoich włosów. Piana spływa po jego szerokich ramionach, przez krągliznę pośladków, wzdłuż solidnej kolumny nóg. Woda przepłukuje zagłębienia w jego kręgosłupie. Jego skóra, opłukana z brudu, jest gładka i doskonała, jego ciało wyleczone już z tego, co świat i Bucky mu zrobili.

Siedemdziesiąt lat go nie zmieniło: jest ciągle cały i piękny, uosobienie siły i Bucky myśli, _Ty byś tego nie zrobił. Ty byłbyś silniejszy. Walczyłbyś z nimi, a gdybyś nie mógł z nimi walczyć byłbyś tak dobry, że musieliby cię zabić. Ty zawsze byłeś_ lepszy _._

Wszystko wokół się chwieje i Bucky wyciąga rękę, próbując chwycić rzeczywistość. Kiedy jego dłoń dotyka ramienia Steva ten podskakuje, obracając się by złapać łokieć Bucky’ego i wytrącić go z równowagi.

To czysty instynkt, warunkowanie, które sprawia, że Bucky podąża za kierunkiem pociągnięcia, podcinając stopy Steva z gruntu jedną nogą. Steve robi raczej gwiazdę niż upada i ląduje gotowy do walki, pięty przy ścianie prysznica.

Wyraz zagorzałej determinacji ustępuje miejsca zdziwieniu.

– Co—cholera, Bucky, wystraszyłeś mnie—

Bucky przypiera go do ściany, ustawia jedną rękę na środku jego klatki piersiowej, drugą mocno chwyta jego szczękę. To nie jest dokładnie przemoc, nie po tym wszystkim, co sobie nawzajem robili, ale Bucky staje się nagle bardzo świadomy swoich ubrań, solidnych butów i kurtki, podczas gdy Steve nie ma na sobie żadnej z tych rzeczy.

Bucky pozwala swojemu chwytowi na szczęce Steva zacieśnić się do niemal okrutnego poziomu.

– Walcz ze mną – warczy.

Steve nic nie robi. Ignoruje wbijające się w jego skórę palce Bucky’ego i wymruguje wodę spływającą do jego oczu, wpatrując się w niego.

– Wszystko w porządku? Co się stało?

– Pieprz się! Nie—nigdy o siebie nie walczyłeś. Naskoczyłeś na cholernego Jacksona Carvera, kiedy powiedział coś wrednego o swojej własnej dziewczynie, ale sam nigdy nie ratowałeś _siebie_.

Oczy Steva robią się wielkie, wypełnione tą okropną nadzieją, której nigdy nie oduczył się ufać.

– Pamiętasz to? Bucky—

Obracając się, Bucky zahacza jedną nogę o kolano Steva i gładko przewraca go na podłogę.

– Tak, kurwa, pamiętam! – Bucky krzyczy mu w twarz po wylądowaniu. – Pamiętam, ze szarżowałeś jakbyś był kuloodporny, a ja musiałem cię pilnować. Nigdy się nie bałeś a ja, ja czułem się jak pieprzony _tchórz_ , bo chciałem wrócić do domu, ale musiałem cię chronić, bo ty sam tego kurwa _nigdy! Nie! Robiłeś!_

Jedno przedramię ma zablokowane w poprzek nagiej klatki Steva, dłonią drugiej ręki trzyma go mocno za mokre włosy. Zgrzytając zębami, używa tej pozycji by potrząsnąć Stevem. Ten przybiera zdeterminowany wyraz twarzy i łapie Bucky’ego za ramiona.

– Bucky—już dobrze. Weź głęboki oddech, uspokój się.

Śmiech Bucky’ego jest dziki i histeryczny nawet dla jego własnych uszu. Stara się odsunąć i usiąść, ale Steve zacieśnia swój chwyt.

– Puść mnie – syczy.

– Nie.

Odchylając się, Bucky wymierza Stevowi cios prosto w twarz swoją metalową dłonią, ale ten odrzuca głowę na stronę i pięść przebija kafelkową posadzkę prysznica.

– Walcz ze mną albo mnie puść! – wrzeszczy Bucky.

– _Czemu_? Jeśli pamiętasz, to czemu chcesz żebym—?

Bucky odpowiada posyłając Stevowi łokieć w mostek. Siłują się na prysznicowej podłodze, gdzie woda ciągle na nich spływa. W pewnym momencie Bucky przewraca metalowy stojak stojący w rogu i wysypuje się z niego mnóstwo produktów do pielęgnacji włosów i skóry. Steve jest nagi, a mokrą skórę trudno jest złapać, ale hamuje go wyraźna niechęć do poważnego skrzywdzenia Bucky’ego, który zaciska zęby i robi co w jego mocy, żeby postawić na swoim.

Siłują się aż do wzajemnego zablokowania. Bucky nie spodziewał się, że Steve zna tak bezlitosne chwyty, jak ten, w którym obecnie go trzyma; jego lewa ręka jest jednak wolna i w każdej sekundzie Bucky toczy ze sobą wojnę, by po prostu nie wepchnąć Stevowi kciuków w oczodoły.

– Pieprz się – wykrztusza. – Pieprz się, czemu po prostu nie—

I Steve go całuje.

To zderzenie zębów i ust oscylujące na granicy bolesnego, ale trwające zaledwie tyle, że Bucky ledwo odsuwa głowę. Steve ciągle trzyma go w uchwycie, więc nie może uciec daleko.

– Nie chcesz tego robić – mówi Bucky. To ostrzeżenie. Balansuje na krawędzi noża pomiędzy tym, kim był kiedyś i kim jest teraz i zamiast przechylić się w którąkolwiek ze stron ma wrażenie, że rozedrze się w pół, jego kości i zęby staną się odłamkami, których uderzenia nawet Steve nie będzie w stanie przetrwać.

– Nie chcę też z tobą walczyć – odszczekuje Steve. – Więc może obaj odpuścimy?

– Nie – odpowiada Bucky i wznawia całowanie Steva z całą zaciekłością swojego ataku, gryząc jego usta. Jeśli Steve chce to zrujnować, to Bucky będzie tym, który wyrzuć to wszystko na ziemię, zgniecie na miazgę i podpali resztki.

Steve potrzebuje chwili na reakcję, jakby nie spodziewał się, że Bucky podejmie jego wyzwanie. Bucky nie czeka za to, aż ten nadąży, tylko szarżuje prosto na niezręcznie zamknięte usta Steva, całując i przekręcając głowę na bok, aby dostać się pomiędzy nie językiem. Po dźwięku zdziwienia i kilku niezręcznych zderzeniach zębów, Steve odwdzięcza się tym samym – zawsze niechętny wycofywaniu się z walk, które mogą go złamać na dobre. Zwłaszcza z takich.

To sprawia, że Bucky chce pchnąć go mocniej, dalej, pokazać mu, co się dzieje, kiedy jesteś za dobry dla tego złego świata. Przerywając pocałunek, przesuwa zębami wzdłuż tej zarysowanej, kwadratowej szczęki – zawsze wyglądała dziwnie na chudym dzieciaku – i zabiera się za posiniaczenie skóry Steva, tym razem za pomocą swoich ust, nie metalowych palców. Steve krzywi się i stęka, ale nie próbuje się uwolnić, nawet kiedy Bucky narusza skórę, zostawiając pięć centymetrów nad jego sutkiem wdrukowaną parę półksiężycowych śladów układających się w kształt jego zębów.

Kiedy opuszcza usta na sam sutek, Steve wzdryga się, płochliwy jak kot uliczny. Bucky nie chce złagodzić swojego ataku, ale nie może nic poradzić, używając ust zamiast zębów. Jest za to wdzięczny: kiedy całuje płaski pierścień różowej skóry, pozwalając ledwie końcóweczcę swojego języka polizać guziczek, Steve wydaje dźwięk, jakby umierał.

Bucky podnosi głowę. Steve też trochę wygląda, jakby umierał. Oczy zamknięte, usta otwarte i wyraz przytłoczenia na jego twarzy. Bucky śledzi linię jego ABSów w górę, aż do drugiego sutka, zgniatając go lekko między palcem wskazującym a kciukiem; Steve wygina się tak mocno, że praktycznie go z siebie zrzuca.

– _Jezu_ , Bucky, nie rób tak!

– Czemu? – Zerkając w dół, Bucky zauważa, że Steve zrobił się twardy, a jego kutas podskakuje za każdym razem, gdy Bucky przekręca główkę sutka między swoimi palcami. – Lubisz to.

Dłonie Steva, które wcześniej spoczywały płasko na podłodze prysznica, jakby zamierzał tam po prostu leżeć i zgodzić się na to wszystko, teraz spychają Bucky’ego ze swojej klatki.

– To nie—nie ma znaczenia, czy to lubię. Nie jesteś mi nic winien.

Bucky wpatruje się w niego, momentalnie znieruchomiały. Czy on naprawdę—Steve od samego początku był w stosunku do niego ostrożny, ale to… Naprawdę ma zamiar tam po prostu leżeć i zgodzić się na wszystko, co Bucky chce mu zrobić, czy miałoby to znaczyć zabicie go czy—

Wściekłość wypala wszystko, co zostało z delikatności.

– To nie – wypluwa i odwraca się.

Poświęca chwilę na przeszukanie wszystkich tych plastikowych pojemników, które zaśmiecają podłogę – nie wie nawet, czym te wszystkie rzeczy _są_ , nie wspominając, jak człowiek mógłby ich wszystkich potrzebować do umycia się – aż znajduje odrobinę niezużytego balsamu. Steve podpiera się na łokciach i patrzy na niego z rezerwą.

– Będę cię pieprzyć – mówi Bucky. Dreszcz przebiega wzdłuż całej długości ciała Steva. – Robiłeś to kiedyś? Pozwoliłeś jakiemuś facetowi zgiąć się w pół i pieprzyć tak, że nie mogłeś potem chodzić?

– Nie. – Głos Steva drży, ale na jego twarz znowu przybiera wyraz tej „zagorzałej determinacji”. Jakby pozwolenie Bucky’emu go pieprzyć było jego kolejną wielką, szlachetną misją. To sprawia, że Bucky zaciska zęby.

Przez ostatnie tygodnie Bucky uczepił się Steva jak bojący się ciemności niemowlak swojego misia. Teraz natomiast nie ma nic, czego chciałby bardziej, niż złamać go w pół.

Na wstępie zadowala się popchnięciem Steva na plecy, podciągnięciem jednej jego nogi i włożeniem dwóch palców w tego tyłek.

Steve krzywi się, zamyka oczy i otwiera usta w niedosłyszalnym, zasapanym jęku. Bucky szczerzy się perwersyjnie zadowolony.

_Obiekt nie_

Nie, nie. Odrzucając głos, skupia swoją uwagę na Stevie, na miejscu, gdzie ciasno oplata jego metalowe palce. Poniewczasie Bucky żałuje, że nie użył swojej drugiej ręki; w tej czuje nacisk, ale niewiele więcej. Chce wiedzieć, jakie to uczucie być w Stevie, czy jest w środku ciepły—ale pieprzyć to, co chce, bo nie o to w tym chodzi.

Zimowy Żołnierz metodycznie i nieubłaganie pracuje nad rozluźnianiem Steva, gdy ten przez większość czasu wierci się na jego palcach, jego podtrzymana noga podskakuje momentami w uścisku Bucky’ego. Jego erekcja słabnie, a tak nie może być. Schylając się, Bucky przyciska swój język do trzonu fiuta Steva. Smakuje on lekko mydłem.

– Bucky! – wykrzykuje zaskoczony Steve. Otwiera się odrobinę, jego ciało rozluźnia wokół palców Backy’ego.

Bucky okrasza drobnymi pocałunkami podstawę penisa Steva, a potem całą jego długość, aż wreszcie drażni lekko językiem ochronną warstwę skóry. Członek twardnieje przy jego ustach, nabiegając krwią.

– Podoba ci się to, co? – mówi nisko i złośliwie. – Powinni wysłać kogoś, żeby cię pieprzył, rozłożył na plecach a później pchnął między żebra. Założę się, że pozwoliłbyś mi teraz na wszystko, na co mam ochotę.

– Tak. Ta.

Szczerość tej gardłowej odpowiedzi zmusza go do podniesienia głowy, przeniesienia spojrzenia wzdłuż ciała Steva aż do jego twarzy. Ma on podbródek przekręcony w stronę ramienia, więc nie patrzy na Bucky’ego. Woda pozostawiła jego włosy ułożone w wilgotne kolce, a twarz wraz z klatką piersiową pokryła się rumieńcem.

Zamierzenie utrzymując usta w pobliżu kutasa Steva, Bucky przeciąga wargi, odsłaniając zęby.

– Tak bardzo tego chcesz?

Usta Steva zacieśniają się w wąską linie, jakby słowa jego odpowiedzi miały gorzki smak. Jednocześnie jednak Bucky widzi, że Steve przegrywa walkę z samym sobą, żeby je wypowiedzieć. Jego oczy są bardziej szczere: ich kolor przyciemniał, źrenice rozszerzyły się, aż objęły całą modrą obwódkę.

_Obiekt nie nawiązuje kontaktu wzrokowego._

Bucky odrywa od oczu Steva swoje spojrzenie. Te słowa, _powtórz je,_ czekają na jego języku i wkłada do swoich usta kutasa Steva, żeby je wygłuszyć.

Ssie, aż Steve jest twardy i drżący, aż Bucky ma głęboko w środku niego trzy palce. Kiedy je wyciąga, Steve wydaje kolejny dźwięk, tym razem mniej bolesny a bardziej proszący.

– Buck—

Ta cząstka Bucky’ego, która jest pełna jego wspomnień chce zwolnić, zapytać Steva, czy wszystko jest w porządku, czy to dobre, żeby tego chcieć. Ale ta cząstka jest zbyt mała. Opuszcza nogę Steva, pozwala jej upaść obok swojego biodra, żeby umieścić się między jego nogami i sam szamocze się ze swoim rozporkiem.

Mokry materiał bielizny przykleja się do jego chuja, gdy rozpina spodnie. Bucky jest tak zajęty zdejmowaniem z siebie tej warstwy odzieży, że nie zauważa poruszającego się Steva, aż ten jest w jego przestrzeni osobistej. Spina się, ale Steve niepewnie wyciąga powoli rękę, aż jego palce dotykają palców Bucky’ego, łapiąc jego fiuta w luźnym uścisku.

Bucky wstrzymuje oddech. Jedyne co może zrobić to tylko wpatrywać się jak Steve, którego twarz wciąż wyraża lekkie wahanie, oplata jego penisa dłonią i marszczy lekko brwi, jakby to był jakiś dziwny przedmiot, który znalazł pod kamieniem. Pociąga go lekko i jeszcze wygląda na zaskoczonego, gdy Bucky jęczy i przekręca biodrami.

– Nie chcesz tego robić – Bucky wykrztusza, chociaż tym razem nie jest to ostrzeżenie.

Steve podnosi wzrok. Bucky zamyka swoje oczy zamiast je odwrócić, ale i tak czuje palący wstyd w gardle. Nie jest w stanie zrobić nawet kurwa tego, nie potrafi chociaż _udawać_ , że walczy z tym warunkowaniem by zachowywać się jak—

Nutka ciepłego oddechu zaraz przy nim jest jedynym ostrzeżeniem, które dostaje, nim usta Steva dotykają jego. Nie rusza się, jego brawura roztrzaskana na drobne kawałeczki. Wie, że jest skulony, przestraszony jak zaszczute zwierzę, ale nie może zmusić swojego ciała do rozluźnienia. Steve całuje go powoli, ostrożnie i pociąga jego kutasa tak samo powoli, ostrożnie.

To nie powinno mieć tak dużego znaczenia, to po prostu kolejny raz, kiedy ktoś robi coś ciału Bucky’ego. I byłoby tak, gdyby nie to, że drży on z podniecenia, sili się by oderwać od Steva, gdy ten przerywa pocałunek, by złapać oddech.

_Obiekt nie czuje._

– Co?

Bucky otwiera oczy. Steve wpatruje się w niego marszcząc czoło, jakby usłyszał—te słowa, powtórz je, powiedz to—

 _Nie nienienienie._ Steve słyszał i widzi, i będzie wiedział, co oni mu zrobili. Co Bucky _pozwolił_ im zrobić. Przewraca Steva, popycha go z powrotem w dół, jakby dotykając jego skóry był w stanie naprawić swoją, pozbyć się metalu i szram blizn. Steve ulega, bo jeszcze go nie przejrzał, ale w końcu to zrobi. Zobaczy, czym Bucky jest naprawdę – ludzką twarzą naciągniętą na przedmiot pełen potłuczonego szkła.

Nie osobą. Już nie.

I on sam _pozwolił_ im to zrobić. Bucky dławi łkanie, gdy znowu chwyta balsam jedną ręką, drugą trzymając przyciśniętą do mostku Steva. Dłoń Steva oplata się wokół jego nadgarstka, przesuwa w górę by przez przemoczoną koszulkę dotknąć jego klatki i ramion, przeczesać jego włosy, jakby uczył się go przez Brailla, podczas gdy Bucky pokrywa balsamem swojego chuja. Bucky chce mu powiedzieć, żeby przestał. Chce odwlec moment, gdy Steva odkryje prawdę, ale nie jest w stanie wypowiedzieć słów. Czuje, jak staje się _tą rzeczą_ , Zimowym Żołnierzem, obiektem. Te drobne strzępy tożsamości, które splótł w jedną całość, drą się teraz na każdym brzegu, aż zostaje tylko to, co było tam od początku: Steve i to jak bardzo Bucky go pragnie.

Próbuje, _próbuje_ być delikatny, gdy nakierunkowuje swojego chuja w Steva, ale jest roztrzęsiony i niezdarny z podniecenia. Jego jedynym przewodnikiem jest gorący ścisk ciała Steva, sposób, w który daje mu więcej i więcej.

Steve kładzie swą dłoń na szczęce Bucky’ego, trzymając jego głowę. To zbyt przypomina krzesło, metalowe panele obniżające się na jego twarz i Bucky puszcza biodra Steva by złapać jego ręce, ramię, klatkę, cokolwiek co powstrzyma go przed upadkiem w ten dół, dół, dół, w czarne zimno i głos, który próbuje go dopaść.

Nogi umieszczają się wzdłuż jego boków, podtrzymują go. Steve trzyma Bucky’ego blisko, uziemionego w tej rzeczywistości. Bucky kurczowo chwyta się tego skupionego punku wszystkim, co ma. _Proszę nie puszczaj mnie, proszę nie puszczaj—_

– Nie puszczam – dyszy Steve. – Nie puszczę.

Bucky chce się oderwać, ale Steve łapie go za ramiona, te cholerne długie nogi okręcają się wokół jego bioder, przyciągając go, wpychając kutasa Bucky’ego głębiej z każdym pchnięciem. Zostaje tylko gorąco i naciski i ten dziwny szok—bliskości. Bucky znowu łka, stara się podeprzeć na rękach, ale trzęsie się tak mocno, że nie może zablokować łokci.

– Bucky – mówi Steve. Porusza nogami, przesuwając ich oboje. Jest większy, silniejszy, ale Bucky ciągle mógłby z nim walczyć, gdyby tylko nie rozpadał się teraz na kawałki. Gdyby jego ciało nie poruszało się samo z siebie, gdyby pamięć sensoryczna i zwierzęca potrzeba nie przejęły nad nim kontroli.

_Obiekt nie ma pragnień._

W jakiś sposób, nawet mimo rosnącego rzężenia w głowie Buckiego i ciągłego przemoczenia tyłu jego koszulki, udaje im się znaleźć wspólny rytm. To też jest pamięć sensoryczna: jego popękane wspomnienia sklejają się w jego głowie, podpowiadając mu, że pomimo że nie robili tego nigdy wcześniej, jego ciało _zna_ ciało Steva. Wie, jak się porusza, jak dopasować się do niego każdym oddechem i gestem.

Włosy Bucky’ego przesłaniają jego twarz, uderzając z mokrym odgłosem o jego skórę przy każdym pchnięciu. Na zmianę zamyka i otwiera oczy, zbyt przytłoczony by spojrzeć na twarz Steva i zbyt przestraszony ciemnością, która narasta w jego głowie, gdy zaciska powieki.

A Steve—Steve patrzy wprost na niego. Jego usta rozchylone, wciągające duże łyki powietrza. Rumieniec na jego skórze sięga do jego klatki. Jedną dłoń trzyma zaciśniętą na materiale koszulki Bucky’ego, przyciągając go przy każdym pchnięciu jakby chciał więcej tego, co Bucky mu daje, jakby to nie był—

– Bucky – mówi Steve. Powtarza to na zmianę z „już dobrze” albo „mam cię”.

Im Bucky jest bliżej, tym mocniej się trzęsie, aż umieszcza łokcie po każdej stronie ciała Steva i chowa swoją twarz we wgłębieniu jego szyi i ramienia, jak tchórz, którym przecież jest. Pod nim Steve wygina się w łuk by nie tracić kontaktu z jego ciałem.

Kiedy dochodzi, wbija swoje zęby w szyję Steva, ostatnia mało entuzjastyczna próba, żeby go przekonać. Steve tylko kładzie dłoń z tyłu głowy Bucky’ego, trzymając go w miejscu jak jakiegoś cholernego wampira.

Którym jest – wyssie ze Steva wszystko, zrujnuje do szczętu wszystkie jego dobre i _ludzkie_ cechy.

I uświadamia sobie, że Steve mu na to pozwoli.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wszelkie możliwe rodzaje ostrzeżeń przy tym rozdziale: dub-con, wspomnienia fizycznych i psychicznych tortur, modyfikacje ciała bez zgody, załamania nerwowe, PTSD, myśli samobójcze i inne.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiedy Steve się budzi, jest przytulony do jednej z miękkich poduszek, a na podwórku ciągle panuje ciemność.

Kiedy Steve się budzi, jest przytulony do jednej z miękkich poduszek, a na podwórku ciągle panuje ciemność.

Spali na podłodze, ponieważ Bucki sprzeciwiał się spaniu na łóżku. Po—po wszystkim… stał się bezwładny jak porzucona marionetka, praktycznie bez oznak życia, oprócz płytkiego oddechu i dreszczy rzucających nim pomimo ciepła prysznica.

Steve poniósł go z łazienkowej posadzki, ściągnął z niego przemoczone ubrania i owinął w koc, który zabrał z sypialnego łóżka. Bucky nie reagował na pytania, ale pozwolił Stevowi się przenieść według jego uznania i walczył tylko ze spaniem na łóżku, spychając materac z wyrazem takiego strachu, jakby był wypełniony pająkami, a nie puchem.

Teraz Steve narzuca na siebie koszulkę i bokserki i pośpiesznie opuszcza sypialnię, wołając Bucky’ego. Cały skromny dobytek Bucky’ego jest na miejscu: jego przemoczone ubrania leżące na łazienkowej podłodze, noże, wydruk kodu z Maroko, buty… Nawet jeśli opuścił willę zrobił to nagi, w co Steve jest w stanie uwierzyć, i nieuzbrojony – w co już nie.

Steve grymasi lekko, gdy schodzi na parter domu. Ciągle czuje ślad Bucky’ego w sobie, przeplatany nieznanym uczuciem bólu połączonego z przyjemnością i winą; jego ciało wydaje mu się odsłonięte, nadwrażliwe i łamliwe. Tak jakby nigdy nie podano mu serum.

Na parterze domu zatrzymuje się, osłupiale wpatrując przed siebie. Podłoga otworzyła się, tworząc schody, które prowadzą do jakiegoś rodzaju piwnicy. To dość mała przestrzeń: Steve musi podgarbić ramiona, gdy schodzi. Większość i tak wyblakłych żarówek wypaliła się; te, które zostały, rzucają nikłe, czerwonawe światło.

Od razu jest w stanie stwierdzić, że to pewnego rodzaju więzienie z rzędem cel przy przeciwnej ścianie. Na wierzchu porozrzucany jest sprzęt: środki i strzykawki, do których Steve nie zna i nie chce znać zastosowania.

Instynktownie porusza się do przodu, serce wali mu w piersi. Czuje brudną, zimną podłogę pod swoimi stopami. Czerwone światło migoce. Jakiekolwiek odgłosy świata zewnętrznego nikną, gdy posuwa się naprzód – ściany są najprawdopodobniej dźwiękoszczelne. Powietrze wokół niego wydaje się zastygłe w miejscu i tak nieruchome, że Steve sam zaczyna wstrzymywać oddech.

Wszystkie cele zbudowane są wyłącznie z gołego betonu, z wyjątkiem starej, zaschniętej brudem szyby obserwacyjnej. Pomimo pajęczyn zwisających z kąta pomieszczenia, od razu może stwierdzić, że pierwsze dwie były do niedawna używane: widać w nich pogniecione koce i czuć zapach ludzkich odchodów.

Trzecia cela jest pusta. Steve podchodzi do ostatniej i zagląda przez zabrudzone szkło.

Bucky siedzi oparty o ścianę celi z kolanami podciągniętymi do klatki piersiowej. Jest cały nagi, a lufa rewolweru wsadzona jest w jego usta, palec umieszczony na spuście.

Cały świat przestaje istnieć i w ciągu ułamka sekundy Steve, z krwawiącymi obdarciami na kolanach i wyciągniętymi rękoma, klęczy przy stopach Bucky’ego.

– Nie nie nie, Bucky, proszę nie—

Zamknięte powieki Bucky’ego zacieśniają się. Na jego twarzy są ślady łez. Mówi coś wokół lufy w swoich ustach, co równie dobrze mogłoby brzmieć jak „idź sobie”.

– _Proszę_ – błaga Steve złamanym głosem. Opuszcza swoje dłonie i kładzie je na bose stopy Bucky’ego. Jego palce łatwo wpasowują się w ścięgna jego palców i nieświadomie zaczynają je masować. – Cokolwiek to jest, cokolwiek stąd pamiętasz, przysięgam, że możemy to naprawić.

To sprawia, że Bucky otwiera swoje przekrwione oczy i odciąga lufę broni od ust by, gapiąc się na Steva, powiedzieć:

– Nie, kurwa, nie możemy. Nie zmienisz tego, co się stało. Po prostu—po prostu odejdź.

– Nie mogę. – Teraz to Steve zaczyna się trząść. Jego całe ciało wstrząsane jest dreszczami niewykorzystanej adrenaliny.  Bucky ciągle ma pistolet skierowany na w stronę swojej własnej głowy i Steve nie sądzi, żeby udało mu się go dosięgnąć na czas. Cała siła i szybkość jego ciała i nie może zrobić tej jednej rzeczy. Więc tylko owija palce wokół kościstych kostek Bucky’ego, ciasno je trzymając. – Jesteś wszystkim, naprawdę i nie mogę stąd odejść.

– Tak, możesz. Przez siedemdziesiąt lat myślałeś, że jestem martwy, po prostu—po prostu wsadź mnie z powrotem do pieprzonego grobu. – Bucky zamyka oczy, pozwala swojej głowie oprzeć się o ścianę za nim. – Będzie lepiej dla wszystkich.

– Nie, dla mnie nie będzie. Proszę, nie rób mi tego.

Przesuwa swoje dłonie w górę nóg Bucky’ego, zatrzymując się, gdy Bucky ponownie otwiera oczy. Znów płacze. Steve zresztą też.

– Skrzywdziłem cię – szepcze, jego głos cichy i złamany w ciemnej celi.

Steve przełyka i przesuwa dłonie do kolan Bucky’ego. Broń jest może z 5 centymetrów od jego prawej ręki.

– Nie aż tak. To będzie najgorsza rzecz, którą mógłbyś mi zrobić. Proszę, nie rób tego. – Bucky milczy, więc Steve mówi dalej. – Wiem, że robili ci straszne rzeczy. Zrobili z ciebie kogoś, kim nigdy nie chciałeś być i zmusili cię też do robienia strasznych rzeczy. Ale jesteś ciągle—ciągle jesteś sobą. W środku to ciągle ty. Jesteś wszystkim i kocham cię. Już raz cię straciłem i nie dam rady znieść tego po raz drugi, Bucky, proszę, ja—ja się nigdy po tym nie podźwignę.

Prostując palce, pozwala swoim opuszkom spocząć na knykciach Bucky’ego. Trzyma pistolet w swojej metalowej dłoni i jest ona zimna w dotyku. Steve jest teraz na tyle blisko, że jest w stanie zobaczyć gęsią skórkę na klatce piersiowej Bucky’ego, gdy pochyla się nad jego podciągniętymi nogami.

– Dalej – szepcze tak cicho, że niemal nie słychać słów – dalej, dalej, proszę. Proszę, daj mi to.

Przez chwilę nie słychać nic oprócz mruczącego głosu Steva – a później warkot maszynerii, gdy Bucky rozluźnia swój chwyt. Steve wyciąga rewolwer z jego dłoni tak ostrożnie, jakby trzymał niemowlę lub bombę, a potem siada na tyle swoich łydek i wyszarpuje go. Nie jest nawet w stanie właściwie go rozbroić, więc łapie za uchwyt i lufę i używa całej swojej siły, by złamać go w pół.

Wyrzucając obie części na drugą stronę celi, Steve wypuszcza wstrzymywany oddech i opiera swoje dłonie na kolanach Bucky’ego, pochylając głowę, aż ona też na nich spoczywa.

 Bucky pozostaje nieruchomy i pozwala Stevowi chwilę łkać.

– To był jeden z naszych kilku pistoletów – mówi w końcu zamroczonym, nieobecnym głosem.

– Mam to gdzieś – twardo odpowiada Steve. – Połamię je, kurwa, wszystkie. Jezusie Święty, Mario i Józefie. – Gdy się prostuje, widzi jak Bucky odciąga swą dłoń, jakby sięgał, by dotknąć głowy Steva, ale w ostatnim momencie się powstrzymał.

Jest Buckym. W każdym razie bardziej tym Buckym, którego Steve pamięta i Steve po raz pierwszy sobie uświadamia, że to niekoniecznie dobra rzecz. Jest tym Buckym, który wrócił z laboratorium Zoli, uszkodzonym i ledwo trzymającym się w kupie, wściekłym w ten skrywany sposób, o który Steve nie wie, jak zapytać.

Steve jest zbyt roztrzęsiony, by robić to teraz. Czuje się, jakby działanie serum wreszcie minęło i znowu został przywrócony do formy tego kruchego ciała. Powoli przekręca się na bok, by usiąść plecami do ściany obok Bucky’ego. Obaj wpatrują się w podłogę tej pustej celi.

– To tutaj cię trzymali? – pyta Steve. To prawdopodobnie zły temat do rozmowy. Nie ma zielonego pojęcia, co powinien powiedzieć lub zrobić. Ma odrobinę wrażenie, jakby dryfował. Szok, myśli. Doświadcza szoku.

Bucky przestał płakać, chociaż nie wykonuje żadnego ruchu, by wytrzeć łzy, które ciągle schnął na jego twarzy. Siedzi ciągle z rękoma spoczywającymi na nogach, najwidoczniej nieprzejęty swoja nagością lub chłodem w pomieszczeniu. Przytakuje.

– Więc… wszystko pamiętasz?

– Nie wiem – Bucky podciąga nogi jeszcze bliżej, kuląc się wokół nich. Steve chce wziąć go w ramiona, ale nie wie, czy już powinien. Czy w ogóle powinien. Poruszyć się czy nie? Odezwać czy nie? Co mogłoby wszystko polepszyć? – Pamiętam, kim tutaj byłem, ale myślę… że zacząłem już zapominać.

– Chcesz stąd odejść? Moglibyśmy zostawić auto, chociaż musielibyśmy iść pieszo—

– Odejście niczego nie zmieni.

Steve przełyka, wyciera nos tyłem swojej dłoni i krzywi się na wilgotną skórę.

– Możemy… iść przynajmniej na górę? Zimno tutaj, musisz już zamarzać. – Bucky zamyka oczy, ale pozwala Stevowi pomóc mu się podnieść.

Podąża za Stevem po schodach w górę, do ciemnego, pustego domu i pokazuje mu, jak zamknąć ukryte schody. Ida dalej do głównej sypialni, gdzie posłusznie zakłada przygotowane przez Steva ubrania i stoi w miejscu, z ubrudzonymi stopami i przekrzywioną głową, jakby pytając _no więc_?

Poruszyć się czy nie? Odezwać czy nie? Steve nie wie, jak się do tego zabrać, ale nie ma nikogo, do kogo mógłby się zwrócić o pomoc. Natasha utrzymuje ciszę radiową do końca operacji „Cottbus”, czyli prawdopodobnie przynajmniej przez dwa kolejne dni, a Steve nie ma możliwości kontaktu z nikim innym. Jego telefon komórkowy nie ma żadnych innych numerów, a wszystkie komputery w willi są zabezpieczone.

– Zjedzmy jakieś śniadanie – mówi i prowadzi ich na dół. Dużo rzeczy w kuchni już się popsuło, ale zamrażalka jest wypełniona mrożonymi warzywami, a w spiżarni jest mnóstwo słoików z ryżem, makaronem, fasolką i, alleluja, suszoną wołowiną. – Dzięki komukolwiek, kto tu mieszkał – Steve mówi do Bucky’ego, kiedy próbuje sklecić coś do jedzenia.

– Breite – stwierdza Bucky. Jest usadowiony na stoliku koło płyty kuchennej, jego łokcie podparte na wysokiej, kamiennej ladzie, a głowa wisząca między ramionami. Mówi do swojej klatki. – Doktor Marthe von der Breite. Albo—wydaje mi się, że już nie żyje, ale tutaj ją trzymali.

– Trzymali? – Steve pyta gdy kroi mięso. Poniewczasie uświadamia sobie, ile rzeczy w tej kuchni może być użytych jako broń i żałuje, że przyprowadził tu Bucky’ego. Oczywiście Bucky zna pewnie tuziny sposobów na zrobienie sobie krzywdy niezależnie od tego, gdzie jest i ta myśl znowu czyni świat rozmazanym w oczach Steva. Musi złapać się na moment blatu, aż uczucie mija.

– Nie była tutaj z wyboru – mówi Bucky albo przeoczając chwilową panikę Steva, albo ją ignorując. Jego głos jest niski i gardłowy, jakby walczył, by w ogóle wypowiedzieć słowa. – Ona robiła prze—przeprogramowanie. Zabierali mnie do Cottbus i za każdym razem, gdy wracałem tutaj, pamiętałem mniej. Jej zadaniem było włożyć do środka coś innego. O—obiekt.

Steve bierze jedną z wymyślnie wyglądających patelni wiszących na uchwytach nad płyta kuchenną i kładzie ją na gazie kuchenki. Jego ręce się trzęsą. Próbuje to ignorować i odkraja płat masła, by umieścić go na patelni. Może jeśli będzie po prostu parł na przód, wszystko będzie dobrze.

– Skąd wiesz, że nie chciała tu być? – pyta.

– Powiedziała mi. Robiła tak na początku, żeby—chyba żeby się zaprzyjaźnić. Mówiła, że zawsze będzie mówić prawdę. _Przyrzekała_. – Ramiona Bucky’ego unoszą się i opadają wraz z jego oddechem. – Na początku myślałem, że to sztuczka, ale nie sądzę… nigdy nie kłamała. Myślałem, że tak, kiedy powiedziała, że nie żyjesz, ale później puścili mi taśmę. Kazali mi oglądać twój pogrzeb.

– Jezu. Bucky, przepraszam.

– Powinieneś. – Tutaj przynajmniej pojawia się przebłysk gniewu. To lepsze, niż nic, lepsze niż pustka albo ten wyraz twarzy, który Bucky miał, gdy Steve przekraczał próg tej pustej celi na dole. – Ile ci to zajęło, pięć dni? Ja spędziłem piętnaście lat utrzymując przy życiu tego chorowitego, chudego, głupiego dzieciaka i zaraz kiedy wypadam z gry, ty od razu wlatujesz samolotem do Atlantyku.

– Tam były bomby – mówi Steve, co jest tą samą odpowiedzią, którą dał terapeucie z SHIELD, który drążył ten temat.

– Jasne, a gdyby na pokładzie był z tobą ktokolwiek, chociaż _jedna_ osoba, znalazłbyś jakiś inny sposób niż rozbicie całego cholernego samolotu. Spójrz mi w oczy i powiedz, że się mylę.

Spojrzenie Steva spotyka jego.

– Na pokładzie nikogo innego nie było i to była moja decyzja.

– Cholernie twoja! – Bucky odpycha się od lady tak, że nogi stolika szorują o posadzkę. – Nigdy o siebie nie walczysz! Jeśli w grę wchodzi interes kogoś innego, to robisz z siebie bohatera, ale jeśli chodzi o ciebie, po prostu odsłaniasz brzuch i pokornie na wszystko się zgadzasz.

Steve już brał wdech, żeby zacząć się bronić, ale dobór słów Bucky’ego niemal posłał go kilka kroków w tył. To było celowe i zbliżyło ich niebezpiecznie do tego, co stało się poprzedniej nocy. Co działo się od początku.

Twarz Bucky’ego jest napięta, oczy obserwują reakcję Steva. Biorąc głęboki wdech, Steve mówi:

– Nie sprawisz, że cię znienawidzę, Bucky.

– Powinieneś – Bucky warczy – ale tego kurwa nie zrobisz bo—

– Chciałem tego – Steve wybąkuje zamiast usłyszeć rozumowanie Bucky’ego. – Chciałem zrobić te rzeczy—wczorajszej nocy. I wcześniej. Może nie… nie w ten sposób, ale chciałem ich.

Bucky nieruchomieje i milczy. To nie jest do końca urzeczywistnienie wszystkich koszmarów Steva – te bardziej zawierały delikatne, przepraszające współczucie – ale i tak jest tak samo potworne. Ma ochotę wczołgać do zlewu i spuścić w jego odpływie.

Wie, że musi kontynuować, _wypowiedzieć_ te słowa, ale Bucky go uprzedza.

– Powiedziałeś, że nie chciałeś. Powiedziałeś, że to sztuczka.

Gniew zgasł i zastąpiony został ostrożną konsternacją. Ta mina jest zbyt znajoma: odkąd się zeszli Steve widział ją na twarzy Bucky’ego zbyt często. Nie cierpi poczucia, że teraz on jest jej przyczyną.

– Kłamałem. Nie—nie wiem dlaczego, przepraszam. To nie było coś, o czym się wtedy mówiło.

Bucky ciągle się w niego wpatruje.

– Wtedy? – powtarza, jego głos niski i miękki, niepewny.

– Tak. Ta. – Steve przełyka. Nie jest tchórzem. Potrzeba, żeby rzucić się z okna nadal nie odeszła, więc Steve koncentruje się na mieszaniu mąki z roztopionym masłem. Robienie czegoś czyni tę rozmowę nieco bardziej znośną i zaczyna mówić. – Chociaż nie kłamałem tak _całkiem_ , my nigdy—nie zrobiliśmy nic razem, ale… myślałem o tym. O tobie. Cholera, Bucky, ciągle o tobie myślałem. Po tym jak mama umarła, byłeś jedyną osobą, której na mnie zależało i czasem wydawało mi się, że w ogóle byłeś tym jedynym. Nie wiedziałem, jak to nazwać, ale chyba… byłem w tobie zakochany.

Jego twarz musi wyglądać jak hydrant strażacki. Steve zaciska usta i ma odwagę szybko zerknąć na Bucky’ego, który siedzi przy blacie obserwując go, jego głowa lekko przekrzywiona na stronę, a twarz bez wyrazu. W jego oczach jest jednak coś, czego nie było tam wcześniej.

Steve dodaje kawałki mięsa do sosu.

– W sąsiedztwie było mnóstwo takich ludzi. Pamiętasz Johna Harta? Tego malarza, który mieszkał od nas po przekątnej i dawał mi swoje pastele, gdy mu się kończyły? Przychodzili do niego wszyscy ci młodzi faceci… w latach siedemdziesiątych stał się sławny za obrazy z nimi. Wszyscy wiedzieli, jaki jest, ale nikt tak naprawdę o tym nie mówił.

– Czemu ty nie mówiłeś? – Bucky pyta.

– Chyba… nigdy nie pomyślałem, że ja mógłbym taki być.  Cokolwiek John Hart robił było w porządku, ale nie chciałem mieć pół tuzina chłopaków albo odwiedzać tych obskurnych barów, do których tacy faceci wtedy chodzili. Wiedziałem, że lubiłem kobiety, nawet jeśli żadna nawet jeśli żadna nawet nie spojrzała w moim kierunku w celu innym, niż żeby przemyśleć jak to się stało, że utknęła ze mną na cały wieczór. Tak wtedy było. Jeśli lubiłeś panienki to żeniłeś się i miałeś dzieci.

Plus ja—to nie wydawało się w porządku. Nie chodzi mi _moralnie_. Co dwójka ludzi ze sobą robi to tylko ich sprawa. Ale… ty też lubiłeś kobiety i znalazłeś mi miejsce w swoim mieszkaniu po tym, jak mama umarła i kończyłeś każdą bójkę, w której ja brałem udział. Wydawało mi się zachłannym chcieć od ciebie więcej, niż już miałem.

Mikrofalówka pika. Steve uwielbia mikrofalówki, nawet jeśli nie do końca rozumie ich działanie albo bezpieczeństwo posiadania jakiejś w kuchni. Wyciągając parujący talerz groszku, przekopuje się przez szafki w poszukiwaniu pary talerzy i dzieli groszek pomiędzy nich. Posiekaną wołowinę z sosem wrzuca na wierzch.

– Nie mamy żadnego toastu – ogłasza z wymuszoną wesołością, gdy prezentuje talerz Bucky’emu. – Bon appétit. – Bucky spogląda na jedzenie, a potem z powrotem na Steva.

– Czemu ja nic nie powiedziałem? – pyta i brzmi to tylko w połowie retorycznie.

– A—czułeś się wtedy w ten sposób?

– Tak – Bucky odpowiada bez zawahania czy niepewności.

Steve nie przewróci się znokautowany na ziemie. Nie może. Trzyma się z całych sił i mówi:

– Nie wiem. Nie wiedziałem nawet, że było cokolwiek do powiedzenia.

Bucky marszczy brwi jakby chciał się z tym kłócić, ale Steve nie sądzi, że jest w stanie dalej prowadzić tę rozmowę, więc wkłada widelec do dłoni Bucky’ego i przekopuje się przez danie na swoim talerzu. Minęło trochę czasu odkąd zjadł odpowiedni posiłek i czuje się słaby. Nie będzie z niego żadnego pożytku dla Bucky’ego, jeśli będzie zbyt głodny, by ustać na nogach.

Po chwili Bucky podąża jego śladem. Jedzą w ciszy, z wyjątkiem pisków widelców o talerze i odgłosów żucia. Na zewnątrz słońce zaczęło wschodzić na horyzoncie, a ptaki w lesie głośno do niego ćwierkać. Steve myśli, że to mogłoby być naprawdę ładne miejsce. Mogłoby.

\-------------------

Po skończonym posiłku robią kolejny, tym razem bardziej dokładny, obchód willi. Piwnicę zostawiają zamkniętą, ale jakieś niejasne przeczucie Bucky’ego prowadzi ich do ukrytej windy, która wjeżdża na strych, gdzie pod okapem dachu znajdują długi pokój. Jest on wypełniony sprzętem gimnastycznym, który, jeśli wnioskować ze zwisających pajęczyn, nie był używany już od długiego czasu. Jest tam mata, która mogła służyć za ring bokserski albo wrestlingowy i stare, odkształcone worki treningowe. Jest nawet równoważnia.

Bucky bez zastanowienia przechodzi na równoważni z gwiazdy do balansowania na jednej ręce, idealnie nieruchomy, z nogami w szpagacie.

– Przypomina ci to coś? – pyta Steve. Jego wzrok przeskakuje w miejsce, gdzie koszulka Bucky’ego podwinęła się pod jego pachy, później go odwraca. Bucky’ego onieśmiela sposób, w który się na niego patrzy, teraz, kiedy rozumie, że to oznacza, że Steve go pragnie. Bucky jest okaleczony, nie ma ramienia, a Steve musi mu przypominać o umyciu włosów albo zębów, kiedy robi się naprawdę źle.

Pozostali ludzie odsuwają się, odwracają wzrok, ale Steve na niego _patrzy_.

– Tak. – Bucky zeskakuje na ziemię, a pyłki kurzy unoszą się wokół niego niczym krople wody wokół pływaka. – Były… ćwiczenia. Nauka. – Zabijanie. Walka na śmierć i życie. Nie pamięta twarzy swoich przeciwników ani dlaczego byli z nim tutaj, na ringu; może więźniowie, jednorazowo użyci ludzie, których Hydra mogła poświęcić jako materiał ćwiczebny dla Zimowego Żołnierza.

Każdy musi gdzieś zacząć, a nie dochodzi się do bycia najlepszym zabójcą na świecie bez praktyki. Mnóstwa praktyki. Mata ćwiczeniowa pokryta jest szarymi plamami starości, ale powinna być czerwona, czerwona, czerwona i śliska.

Skupia się na ścianie. Zbiór zardzewiałych broni jest schludnie rozmieszczony na stojakach: noże różnych długości, kije eskrima, nawet kilka mieczy. Obok niego Steve się wzdryga. Bycky przewraca oczami.

– Mam przy sobie teraz trzy noże. Gdyby to działało, już bym to zrobił.

To nie wydaje się uszczęśliwić Steva.

Bucky dryfuje w stronę okna. Ogród poniżej rozciąga się w zygzaki. W swojej głowie widzi ludzi biegnących przez żywopłoty, uskakujących, zdesperowanych, aż jego kula odnajduje i odbiera ich życie.

To była jedyna rzecz, której Hydra nigdy nie musiała go uczyć.

– Jak długo tu byłeś? – pyta zza niego Steve.

Bucky odwraca się, a świat jest podwójny. Widzi Steva i zakurzone pozostałości sali gimnastycznej i widzi ją wypełnioną słońcem, jasną. Sam czuje się, jakby był podzielony: jeden niemyślący i bez uczuć, drugi ledwo od niego lepszy. Te dwa światy nakładają się na siebie. Potrzebuje długiej chwili, aż jeden całkiem wpada w ten drugi.

Do czasu gdy mruga i znowu się skupia, Steve przestał już czekać na odpowiedź i znowu wygląda na przestraszonego. W piwnicy też wyglądał na przestraszonego, przerażonego jak nigdy odkąd—odkąd Bucky go zna, zarówno w tych wspólnych tygodniach podróży, jak i urywkach wspomnień przepływających przez jego głowę niczym martwe szczury niesione przez powódź.

W piwnicy błagał na kolanach.

Bucky prosi Boga—wierzy w Boga? Nie, tak, starego i nowego—żeby był tu z nimi ktoś rozsądny, kto wziąłby Steva Rogersa za rękę i przypomniał mu, kim jest Zimowy Żołnierz. Dlaczego nie jest on osobą (rzeczą) (obiektem), którą starasz się utrzymać przy życiu. Że jest rzeczą, którą zagrzebujesz w ziemi i posypujesz grunt solą.

Problemem jest, że zaczął pamiętać wystarczająco, żeby podejrzewać, że ta wrażliwa osoba była kiedyś _nim_.

Steve, Steve spodziewa(ł) się, że Bucky obudzi się jako ta nowiutka wersja siebie, która istniała siedemdziesiąt (dwa?) lata temu. Bucky widzi miejsce u boku Rogersa, w jego wielkim, głupim sercu, które ten zarezerwował specjalnie dla niego. Jest nauczony, żeby dostrzec najsłabsze punkty swoich celów. Nauczyli go tego tutaj, na poplamionym szarością (czerwienią) ringu.

On jest słabością Kapitana Ameryki. Hydra to wiedziała i Bucky, obiekt, Zimowy Żołnierz też to widzi. Trzymali go jako kartę atutową w razie, gdyby Rogers wymknął im się spod kontroli.

Dlatego, że Steve zawahałby się go zabić nawet bardziej, niż przypuszczali: klęczałby, błagał, odrzucił każdą dostępną broń lub pancerz.

Przez tę myśl Bucky żałuje, że nie był szybszy, że nie pociągnął za spust zanim Steve go odnalazł. Myśli, że próbował tego wcześniej. Nie bronią, ale jakimś własnoręcznie zrobionym majchrem, który przygotował z kawałka krat jego celi. To miała być broń, ale wtedy Breite coś zrobiła i on—on nie mógł ich już zaatakować. Nie bał się, do tego czasu wypalili doszczętnie wszystkie pozostałości strachu, po prostu _nie mógł_.

Więc przeciął swoje własne gardło i wykrwawił się na brudnej podłodze swojej celi, nagi i sam… tylko po to, by obudzić się ciekawsko badanym przez kilku lekarzy.

Kiedy ponownie przyprowadzili go do Breite, siedziała ona na swoim krześle tak spokojnie jak zawsze. _Śmierć obiektu, tak jak życie, należy do Hydry. Zaakceptuj to._

Zabierz nadzieję, zabierz strach i rozpacz, odbierz nawet możliwość poddania się i co więcej zostaje? Do momentu, gdy dali mu broń, nawet nie pomyślał, by skierować ją w stronę ich albo siebie samego.

_Bądź niczym. Nie myśl._

– Steve – mówi – Steve, powinieneś był pozwolić mi to zrobić.

– Nie – Steve natychmiast odpowiada.

Bucky pochyla się w stronę okna i zastanawia się, czy przetrwałby upadek. Steve znowu się wzdryga, jakby pomyślał o tym samym.

– To nie jest tego warte – Bucky mówi mu ze znużeniem. Jest tak cholernie zmęczony. – Mam już gotowy grób i w ogóle. Wrócę do bycia bohaterem, który umarł kiedyś.

– Bucky – Steve mówi twardo i przygotowuje się do kłótni, a na Bucky’ego spływa gorzkie rozczarowanie. – To nie była twoja wina. Howard, ja, nic nie było twoją winą. Zmusili cię do zrobienia tych rzeczy i nie powinieneś płacić za ich grzechy.

Bucky nie może się powstrzymać: śmieje się. Brzmi to okropnie, wymuszenie.

– Ty myślisz, że ja… Steve, ja nie czuję się _winny_. – Steve mruga, wyraźnie zaskoczony.

– Nie?

– Nie za to, co myślisz. – Steve zaczyna mówić, ale Bucky kontynuuje. – Nie czuję się winny za zabijanie kogokolwiek. Tak jak powiedziałeś, nie miałem żadnego wyboru. Zmusili mnie do tego.

– Więc _czemu_?

Biorąc głęboki oddech, Bucky czuje kurz i gnicie, i wspomnienie śladów krwi unoszące się nad tym całym budynkiem jak obłok.

– Złamałem się. Poświęcili na to kilka lat i wygrali. Złamali mnie do samego końca, aż do środka niczego. Tutaj nie ma już osoby—może gdyby była, czułabym się winny, tak jak uważasz, że powinienem. Ale jedyne co czuje, to zmęczenie. Powinieneś—powinieneś dać mi odpocząć.

Ramiona Steva podnoszą się niemal do uszu, w najbardziej nieporęczną pozycję waleczną. Gdyby był tutaj wcześniej, gdy Zimowy Żołnierz rodził się na ringu, Bucky obniżyłby nieco swoją postawę i zaatakował jego serce. Fakt, że Bucky w ogóle może tak myśleć, jest potwierdzeniem tego, że powinno się w niego teraz wpakować kulkę; cokolwiek czuli – czują – wobec siebie, w Buckym nie ma już nic z dobra. Zostało ono starte na proch lata temu.

– Wróćmy na dół, co? – Steve mamrocze, zwilżając usta.

Bucky wzdycha i idzie za nim do windy. Bo czemu, do cholery, nie? Robił rzeczy, których nie chce, odkąd tylko pamięta.

\---------------

Późnym rankiem natura daje o sobie znać. Steve ignoruje ją tak długo, jak może, aż Bucky komentuje:

– Ściskasz kolana jak dzieciak, Steve. Przez to _mnie_ zaczyna boleć pęcherz.

– Może lepiej, żebyś to zbadał – Steve odparowuje, odrzucając na bok kolejny folder pełen raportów wydatków. – Wiesz co się mówi o starszych facetach.

Bucky prycha i przewraca stronę w swoim folderze. Obaj są w gabinecie przeglądając garść raportów, które zostawiono. Nie wydaje się to nic ważnego: głównie notatki służbowe z przejęć. To zarówno zabawne, jak i przerażające uświadomić sobie, że Hydra jest dokładnie tak biurokratyczna jak SHIELD, armia Stanów Zjednoczonych czy każda inna organizacja.

Steve wie, że nie znajdą nic przydatnego, ale stara się znajdywać Bucky’emu coś do roboty. Po tym, jak został pierwszy raz pojmany przez Zolę, nie było to problemem, ale teraz… poświęcili tak dużo czasu starając się dowiedzieć, co Hydra zrobiła Bucky’emu, że trudno teraz zmienić nawyki. _Odezwać się czy nie?_

Bucky nie odrywa wzroku od dokumentu w jego dłoni.

– Obiecuję nie wykończyć się, gdy będziesz sikać – mówi monotonnie.

Steve znowu zgrzyta zębami i idzie. Najpierw szuka łazienki na pierwszym piętrze, żeby nie musiał wchodzić na górę, potem prostuje plecy i zmierza prosto do głównej łazienki jak człowiek, który ma coś do udowodnienia.

Ubrania Bucky’ego są ciągle rozrzucone na podłodze prysznica. Steve powinien je podnieść i rozwiesić gdzieś, żeby wyschły, ale nie jest gotowy by—

Skupia się na oddaniu moczu do toalety, która jest prawdopodobnie warta więcej niż jego całe życie. Ten dostatek mu przeszkadza, jak papier ścierny lekko drapiący o skórę. Może to, co Bucky mówi jest prawdą i ktokolwiek tu mieszkał, nie był dobrowolnym lokatorem, ale ciągle wszyscy oni mieszali w luksusie, podczas gdy Bucky i ktokolwiek inny będący z nim tam na dole, pozostawali zamknięci w ciemności jak zwierzęta.

Myjąc dłonie, myśli, że taki oczywiście byłby prawdopodobnie ich cel. Kontrast służył podkreśleniu przekazu, który Breite wwiercała w popękany umysł Bucky’ego: że był czymś gorszym od człowieka, złym i wynaturzonym. Mnóstwo zachowań Bucky’ego – jego zainteresowanie procesami, które Hydra na nim przeprowadziła, jego reakcja kiedy zdjęli ramię – nagle nabiera sensu.

Ręce Steva się trzęsą.

Popełnia błąd patrząc na siebie w lustrze. Bladość jego twarzy i widoczny pot na jego górnej wardze zmuszają go do skulenia się i odwrócenia wzroku. Powinien sprawdzić drugi telefon satelitarny. Wydaje mu się, że jest gdzieś w sypialni – zostawił go na swoich spodniach, gdy brał wczoraj prysznic, ale później Bucky—i jeszcze dziś rano—

Stop. Nie myśl o tym. Nie myśl o Buckym nad sobą, łzy zagubione wśród kropel wody prysznica. Nie myśl o Buckym w celi na dole, z lufą pistoletu wepchniętą w swoje usta.

Jego kolana poddają się i zsuwa się na podłogę, łapiąc się krawędzi zlewu, by przynajmniej kontrolować upadek. Jego twarz łaskocze. Serce w jego klatce wydaje się ledwo kołatać, jak wtedy gdy był młody i musiał bez ustanku słuchać jego ciągłych szmerów.

_Stop stop stop,_ błaga swoje odmawiające współpracy ciało. Musi się podnieść i pomóc Bucky’emu, którzy przeżył coś o wiele gorszego niż on. Nie może teraz tego robić. To samolubne. Bucky jest na dole i wszystko mogłoby się teraz z nim dziać, mógłby zrobić sobie wszystko, podczas gdy Steve siedzi tutaj jak cholerny palant. Przyciska swoje czoło do krawędzi zlewu, pociera o niego czaszką.

Wibracja szybkich kroków na piętrze zmusza go do wyprostowania. Bucky wchodzi do łazienki i Steve kuli się, zatrzaskuje ciasno usta. Jego oddech świszczy przez nos, zbyt wiele w zbyt małej przestrzeni.

– Steve – mówi Bucky.

Musi przestać. Bucky potrzebuje jego pomocy, musi wiedzieć, że może liczyć na Steva. Musi. Nie może.

– Steve – powtarza Bucky. Nie dotyka go, ale jest blisko, przykucnięty zaraz przy jego boku. – No dalej – mówi. – Musisz oddychać. Raz-dwa-trzy… raz-dwa-trzy.

Słowa przepływają przez umysł Steva, na krótko mieszając się z wyziewem strachu, nim łączą się ze wspomnieniem, gdy obaj byli mniejsi – w przypadku Steva _znacznie_ mniejsi. To zdarzało się już wcześniej, niekoniecznie to samo, ale wystarczająco podobne, że wie, jak zareagować. Jak wyjść za głosem Buckiego z tej nagłej paniki i zacieśniającego się bólu w piersi.

– Raz-dwa-trzy… raz-dwa-trzy. Dalej Stevie, oddychaj ze mną.

Po trochu palce Steve rozluźniają swój zacisk na zlewie. Jego ramiona podnoszą się i opadają równo z odliczaniem Bucky’ego i z każdym wydechem obniżają się coraz bardziej, aż wreszcie luźno wiszą u jego boków. Przewraca się w tył na swoich piętach, lądując na tyłku i pozwala swoim plecom uderzyć o ścianę.

Bucky obraca się rezygnując z przykucnięcia i przygląda się twarzy Steva. Ten unika jego oczu i stara się skupić na rozluźnieniu każdej indywidualnej części jego ciała, szyi, ramion, rąk, brzucha, nóg, odganiając panikę.

Zajmuje to chwile. Cały ten czas Bucky siedzi obok niego, z kolanem przyciśniętym do biodra Steva. Wreszcie, gdy oddech Steva wyrównał się do normalnego rytmu, pyta:

– Dlaczego liczę?

Steve wykasłuje śmiech i potrzebuje kilku chwil, by złapać oddech, nim może odpowiedzieć.

– A—astma. Miałem ataki… gdy byłem dzieckiem. Liczyłeś, żeby pomóc mi oddychać.

– Nie pamiętam tego. – Wyraz twarzy Bucky’ego robi się pusty i zdystansowany. Steve pozwala swojej głowie oprzeć się o ścianę za nim, zamykając oczy, by zablokować obraz wirującego świata.

– Wiedziałeś, żeby liczyć.

– Ale ty już nie masz astmy.

– Nie od czasu serum.

– Więc czemu jesteś na podłodze?

Mnóstwo odpowiedzi chce wyskoczyć z ust Steva, ale żadna z nich nie jest pomocna. Przełyka więc je wszystkie i kręci głową. Znowu ma to dryfujące uczucie. Możliwe, że miał je cały dzień.

Gdy znowu otwiera oczy, Bucky z grymasem odciąga od niego dłoń.

– Możesz – mówi mu Steve. Musi zrobić pauzę, odchrząknąć, by jego głos się nie łamał. – Możesz mnie dotknąć jeśli chcesz.

– Nie. – Bucky przyciska swoje dłonie do własnej klatki, potem obniża je do boków aż wreszcie wciska je pod swoje biodra, siedząc na nich jak niegrzeczne dziecko. – Nie skrzywdzę cię znowu.

To łamie serce Steva, żałoba, rozczarowanie i niepewność tłoczą zbyt małą przestrzeń.

– Nie skrzywdzisz, ufam ci.

Bucky wyrzuca z siebie okropny, zduszony śmiech.

– Już to zrobiłem – mówi, wskazując podbródkiem prysznic. – Nie ma we mnie nic więcej. Mówiłem ci, wyciągnęli mnie i wsadzili… noże i arterie, i…

– To nieprawda. Bucky, dalej, spójrz na mnie.

Spojrzenie Bucky’ego jest utkwione w ścianie obok głowy Steva. Nie przesuwa go, ale Steve widzi, jak coś w jego spojrzeniu pęka.

– Nie mogę – szepcze, a jego dolna warga zaczyna się okropnie trząść. – Nie mogę. Obiekt nie utrzymuje kontaktu wzrokowego.

To—Boże Najświętszy, Steve może tylko zgadywać, skąd to się wzięło. Nie chce. Cokolwiek to jest, trzyma Bucky’ego ciasno w swoim chwycie i jak na razie Steve odnalazł tylko jeden sposób, żeby do niego dotrzeć.

To ciągle nie w porządku, Bucky jest ciągle zagubiony i zdezorientowany—ale trzymanie dystansu nie pomogło żadnemu z nich. Nie było _szczere_ , a Steve jest nagle bardzo zmęczony kłamaniem.

Sięga ręką, niepewnie układając palce wokół kolana Bucky’ego. Bucky otwiera oczy, skupiając je na tym punkcie. Jego całe ciało sztywnieje, ale nie odsuwa się. Steve wyobrażał to sobie mnóstwo razy, z Buckym i Peggy, i nawet Natashą, ale przeniesienie tego do rzeczywistości jest wykańczające nerwowo. Dotychczas jego jedyne doświadczenia dotyczyły dziewczyn z chórów, które nosiły makijaż do łóżka i były bardzo zadowolone, że to _one_ podrywały _jego_.

To jest inne. To on pochyla się do przodu, na tyle wolno, że Bucky ma czas się odsunąć, jeśli zechce. Nie odsuwa się; pozostaje nieruchomy jak wystraszony jeleń i patrzy, jak Steve się do niego zbliża. To nie pierwszy raz, gdy się całują, ale to pierwszy raz bez ukrytego motywu – bez Steva próbującego zmienić to w rozproszenie uwagi lub broń.

Gdy pomyśli o tym w ten sposób, jest mu za siebie wstyd. Więc nie myśli.

Przyciska swoje usta do ust Bucky’ego i pozwala sobie myśleć tylko o tym. Jest tyle drobnych rzeczy, które wcześniej przegapił: drapanie zarostu, wstrzymanie oddechu w sposób, który nie ma nic wspólnego z paniką, włosy Bucky’ego, które opadają jak kurtyna zasłaniając twarze ich obu.

Napięcie nie opuszcza Bucky’ego i trzyma on swoje dłonie z daleka, ale oddaje pocałunek. Kiedy Steve podnosi dłoń do szyi Bucky’ego, ten cały się wzdryga, więc Steve opuszcza ją zamiast tego na jego ramię. To metalowe ramię. Steve mimochodem je gładzi, przesuwając swoją dłoń w dół obcego metalu. Czuł je wcześniej, rozkładał je nawet na części, ale nie jak teraz – przymocowane do Bucky’ego, pełne jego małych ruchów i reakcji.

Steve przesuwa swoją druga dłoń do biodra Bucky’ego i przysuwa się bliżej. Buck ma w tym ewidentną praktykę: cokolwiek jego umysł zapomniał, jego ciało wyraźnie pamięta, ponieważ całuje z otwartymi ustami i łatwością, przekręcając swoją głowę to w jedną to w drugą stronę. Nie wkłada swojego języka do ust Steva – za co ten jest wdzięczny, bo przez to poczułby się niezręcznie i niepewnie, jak odpowiedzieć – ale podarowuje ustom Steva małe, kocie liźnięcia za każdym razem, gdy się od siebie odsuwają.

– Nie powinieneś – mamrocze Bucky. – Nie jestem.

– Jesteś – przyrzeka Steve, przyciskając kolejny pocałunek w kąciku jego ust, miejscu, gdzie jego uśmiech zwykł się zaczynać. – Wyciągnąłeś mnie z rzeki. Uratowałeś mi życie, Bucky. Jesteś.

-o-

O jakiejś nieokreślonej, nocnej porze, Steva budzi głos Bucky’ego, mówiącego cicho, ale szybko.

– Zabiję cię, jeśli go dotkniesz. Nie podchodź bliżej.

– Nie zamierzam, sierżancie Barnes – odpowiada męski głos z, Jezu, pokoju, w którym są.

Steve od razu się budzi. Obaj poszli spać w głównej sypialni, zwinięci na podłodze w gniazdku z każdej poduszki i koca, które Steve znalazł w mieszkaniu, ale teraz Bucky kuca nad Stevem, wibrująca w ciemności obecność. Jego spojrzenie jest utkwione na mężczyźnie stojącym w drzwiach, oświetlonym przez strumień światła swojej własnej latarki.

Steve gapi się na mężczyznę.

– Coulson?

– Dobry wieczór Kapitanie – agent Phil Coulson wita, nim ponownie odwraca się do Bucky’ego. – W przeszłości pracowałem z kapitanem Rogersem. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że, biorąc pod uwagę niedawne wydarzenia, przedstawienie siebie i swojej drużyny jako byłych agentów SHIELD to niewielka otucha, więc zdradzę po prostu nasze zamiary: jesteśmy tu, by pomóc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ostrzeżenia o próbie samobójczej, rozmowie o samobójstwie i atakach paniki.  
> Bucky przykłada sobie pistolet do głowy, a Steve namawia go, żeby nie pociągał za spust. Później Steve ma atak paniki.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky klęka na krokwiach głównego wejścia willi i stara się nie panikować.
> 
> Ostrzeżenia: tortury psychologiczne, pranie mózgu, mentalne przeprogramowanie. Konkrety na końcu.

Bucky klęka na krokwiach głównego wejścia willi i stara się nie panikować.

Tak naprawdę jedyną rzeczą powstrzymującą panikę jest to, że Steve pozostał w zasięgu wzroku. Obecnie jest na parterze, około piętnastu metrów pod grzędą Bucky’ego, rozmawiając z agentem Philipem Coulsonem. Określili główne wejście jako mało znaczącą wartość wywiadowczą; reszta ekipy agenta Coulsona – trzech  techników z minimalnych szkoleniem bojowym, obojętna kobieta, która ocenia Bucky’ego z dystansu w sposób, który implikuje, że zbliżenie skończyłoby się kiepsko dla jednego lub oboje z nich, mężczyzna, którego twarz wydaje się Bucky’mu w jakiś sposób znajoma – rozpierzchają się po reszcie domu, robiąc zdjęcia i wydobywając informację jak małe, zwinne termity.

Od czasu do czasu któryś z nich podejdzie do agenta Coulsona z uaktualnieniem – wraz z szybkim, nerwowym zerknięciem w górę – ale poza tym trzymają się z daleka.

Gdy Bucky był wystarczająco pewny, że Coulson nie stanowi dla Steva zagrożenia, od razu udał się do góry do okna na dachu. Stamtąd patrzył, jak technicy przyjeżdżają w vanie, który na boku opatrzony jest logiem SHIELD, nim użył swojego lewego ramienia do wyłamania dziury w dachu, wdrapując się na swój obecny punkt obserwacyjny.

Teraz siedzi ze strzelbą myśliwską ułożoną w poprzek jego kolan, patrząc jak Steve i agent Coulson rozmawiają. Są zbyt daleko, żeby ich usłyszeć, ale najwidoczniej Bucky potrafi czytać z ruchu warg. (Nie pamięta uczenia się tej umiejętności, istnieje ona po prostu w środku niego, całkowita i niewytłumaczalna, i niezauważalna aż do tej chwili.)

Wszystko co mówią to rzeczy, które albo już wie (Steve), albo które przekraczają jego pojmowanie (agent Coulson, który najwyraźniej przybył tutaj na polecenie czerwonowłosej Rosjanki, ale dysponuje również wieloma nowościami na temat jakiegoś miejsca zwanego _Asgard_.)

Sam agent Coulson jest trudniejszy do odczytania. Jest w średnim wieku z nijakim uśmiechem i jeszcze bardziej nijakim garniturem, ale jednak udało mu się pokonać całą drogę do korytarza tuż obok głównej sypialni bez obudzenia Bucky’ego. Mówi do Steva ze spokojną efektywnością, a do swojego zespołu z autorytetem, ale pod powierzchnią jest też coś na kształt podziwu i niezręczności. Pomimo swojego oczywistego starszego stopnia jest jakby pełen szacunku wobec Steva i to właściwie jedyna rzecz, która powstrzymuje Bucky’ego przed wpakowaniem mu kulki w łeb.

To i fakt, że nazwał Bucky’ego „sierżantem Barnes”.

To nie tak, że Bucky kwestionował wersję Steva. Nawet gdyby, to był też przecież eksponat Smithsonian. Ale Coulson jest prawdziwą istotą ludzką, która spojrzała na Bucky’ego jakby on też nią był i określiła go tym tytułem.

Przy braku obecności pocisków, Bucky nie jest pewien co powinien zrobić. Wczoraj wpakował sobie lufę pistoletu do ust i prosił Steva, żeby pozwolił mu umrzeć; jednak teraz nie jest w stanie powstrzymać tego zwierzęcego instynktu by uciekać, wydostać się, starać się utrzymać przy życiu.

Złamanie go zajęło Hydrze dużo czasu. Najwyraźniej Bucky Barnes jest bardzo uparty.

Wraca z powrotem do logicznej, zimnej strategii Zimowego Żołnierza. On i Steve potrzebują ochrony. Interpol ich szuka; prawdopodobnie również wiele międzynarodowych organizacji wywiadowczych. W chaosie otaczającym ujawnienie Hydry zdołali przedrzeć się przez powstałe dziury, ale to tylko kwestia czasu, nim ktoś zacznie ich ścigać pełnią sił. Może trochę potrwać, nim Hydra dołączy do poszukiwań, ale przyjdą. Mogą już być w drodze.

W pojedynkę Bucky mógłby im umykać. Ale Steve jest rozpoznawalny i nie miał odpowiedniego przygotowania w skrywaniu. Steve nie będzie chciał się rozdzielić, a Bucky—Bucky—by…

Ale to i tak nie ma znaczenia, bo Steve dobrowolnie nie da mu odejść. Co oznacza, że potrzebują sprzymierzeńców. Co oznacza, że Bucky musi się dogadywać z tymi sprzymierzeńcami na tyle dobrze, że sami nie zamkną go w celi. Więc siedzi teraz na krokwiach, obserwując spirale uszu Steva, patrząc jak jego mięśnie pracują pod jego koszulką i w jaki sposób ciągle dotyka ze skrępowaniem swojego tygodniowego zarostu, i Bucky’emu nawet nie przechodzi przez głowę myśl o zastrzeleniu kogoś.

Przynajmniej do czasu, aż snajper wchodzi do pokoju.

Bucky od razu klasyfikuje go jako snajpera, nie tylko ze względu na ulepszone wygięcie krzywizny łuku przypiętego do jego pleców. Sposób, w jaki jego wzrok omiata pokój, to jak się porusza—to wszystko jest Bucky’emu dobrze znajome. Sztywnieje; obojętna kobieta jest bardziej zawodniczką do walki na krótki dystans,  ale snajper mógłby wymagać szybkiej zmiany pozycji jeśli on—

– Barton! – Przerywając swoją rozmowę z Coulsonem, Steve krzyczy wystarczająco głośno, żeby Bucky go słyszał. Wymieniają uścisk dłoni, który Barton pozwala Stevowi zamienić w jednoręczne objęcie. Bucky zacieśnia swój chwyt na strzelbie. _Jak się masz?_

 _Lepiej niż ty, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że ostatnio gdy o tobie słyszałem, byłeś na dnie Potomacu._ Twarz Steva wykrzywia grymas i zaczyna on coś mówić – Bucky może się założyć, że nie jest to „zostałem porwany i trzymany jako zakładnik przez zabójczego asasyna, który groził, że zabiję kogoś, kogo kocham jeśli ucieknę” – ale Barton macha na to ręką. _Nee, nie przejmuj się tym. W dzisiejszych czasach każdy udaje śmierć, to nowy trend._

Steve ma głowę przekręconą w stronę Bartona i przegapia, jak Coulson przewraca oczami. Z góry Bucky nie przegapia. Tak jak nie przegapia tego dziwnego języka ciała między Clintem a Coulsonem: mieszanki rodzic-dziecko, towarzysze broni i przyjaciele. Są równi, ale nie są: Barton jest pełen poważania wobec Coulsona w sposób, w który ten jest wobec Steva, nie z powodu stopnia, ale z szacunku.

Bucky zastanawia się jak może to wszystko stwierdzić ze swojego miejsca na krokwiach, chociaż jeszcze nigdy nie rozmawiał z żadnym innym człowiekiem, oprócz Steva.

Barton klepie Steva w klatkę tyłem swojej dłoni. _Ej, mógłbyś wyświadczyć mi przysługę? Możesz powiedzieć swojemu kumplowi na dachu, żeby do mnie nie strzelał?_

Bucky przesuwa tył strzelby do swojego ramienia, gdy Steve odwraca się i na niego zerka.

– Bucky – woła Steve. – Clint jest moim przyjacielem, proszę nie krzywdź go. Chyba że skrzywdzi cię pierwszy – dodaje spoglądając kątem oka na Bartona, który mówi „dzięki”.

Bucky gryzie wnętrze własnego policzka. Niżej Clint Barton ostrożnie ściąga łuk ze swoich pleców i wyciąga strzałę z kołczana. Ten widok wyzwala coś w umyśle Bucky’ego, wspomnienie błyszczącego w słońcu naszyjnika; ale nie może tego umiejscowić i nie widzi związku, wiec odsuwa wspomnienie na bok.

Barton porusza się powoli i płynnie, sygnalizując każdy ruch, gdy przeciąga cięciwę do tyłu, namierza kilka stóp od punktu obserwacyjnego Bucky’ego i wypuszcza strzałę. Uderza ona w dach ze sprężynowym dźwiękiem. To lina mocownicza z kilkoma zębami wbijającymi się w sufit. Barton pociąga kilka razy drugi koniec, później robi z łukiem coś, co przyczepia ją do podłogi. Bucky patrzy jak Clint podjeżdża tyrolką w górę i stara się jak może nie zaszyć głębiej w krokwiach.

Kiedy Barton jest na poziomie oczu Bucky’ego, stabilizuje się zaczepiając nogę o linę i spogląda wokół.

– Ładna miejscówka. Jak się tutaj w ogóle dostałeś?

Bucky pozostaje cicho i po chwili Barton przekręca się, odpinając dużą kieszeń na udzie i wyciągając z niej tablet. Po kilkukrotnym stukaniu odwraca ten cały sprzęt tak, żeby Bucky mógł zobaczyć ekran.

Na tablecie odtwarzane jest wideo. To nieruchome nagranie – prawdopodobnie z monitoringu – dużego, rozświetlonego pokoju z mnóstwem szklanych przedziałek. Szare ściany i puste przestrzenie byłyby sterylne, gdyby nie rozrzucone na podłodze ciała. Bucky nalicza siedem, prawdopodobnie więcej poza kadrem kamery. Jest tam czerwonowłosa Rosjanka, tak jak czarny, wysoki mężczyzna, którego twarz _jest_ znajoma dla Bucky’ego w sposób, który znaczy, że ją zapomniał i—i—

Świat przekrzywia się, gdy Bucky ściska strzelbę, starając się trzymać w kupie. Niski blondyn w środku pokoju mówi z cichym autorytetem, spokojny pomiędzy zniszczeniem. Jest na muszce, ale się nie boi. Pozostała dwójka obniża swoje bronie. Alexander Pierce jest zaledwie pikselami, ale Bucky zaczyna się pocić, wypełniony rozdzierającym terrorem. _Raport misji. Raport misji._

Coś się dzieje i Rosjanka upada. Czary mężczyzna też upada, ale szybko się podnosi i—

Świat wraca do skupienia, a Bucky mruga, gdy zbiór pikseli wpada przez szklane drzwi, ostatecznie uderzając o ziemię. Pozostała dwójka wstaje, chodzi sprawdzając pulsy, wreszcie pośpiesznie wychodzi, ale Pierce pozostaje na podłodze i leży, i leży, i leży. Coś ciemnego zaczyna się zbierać pod jego nieruchomą postacią.

Wideo się kończy. Jest tam jednak przycisk „powtórz” i Bucky niemal spada z grządki, próbując go dosięgnąć.

– Hola, hola, koleś. – Barton odwraca tablet i naciska przycisk za niego.

Powtarzają ten proces trzy razy. Bucky przygląda się cieniom i odbiciom w szybach, szukając jakichkolwiek oznak wcześniejszego majsterkowania przy taśmie. Jeśli tak było, nie ma żadnych ewidentnych śladów. To pozostawia możliwość podstawienia ciała. Obserwuje ruchy Pierca. Są spokojne i zamierzone, dokładnie takie, jak Bucky je pamięta.

Po czwartym razie dochodzi do wniosku, że nie wyciągnie z nagrania nic nowego. Kiedy odwraca oczy i spogląda na Bartona, mężczyzna obserwuje go z cierpliwym spokojem, który również jest dla Bucky’ego znajomy. Jeśli jest zmęczony trzymaniem tabletu na wyciągniętym ramieniu, aby Bucky mógł zobaczyć ekran, nie pokazuje tego.

Barton odwraca tablet, stuka w kilka przycisków i chowa go. Bucky wciska się z powrotem w swoją miejscówkę. Steve i agent Coulson wznowili swoje ściszone sprawozdania, ale oczy Steve od czasu do czasu spoglądają w jego stronę. Bucky nie jest pewien, czy powinien się uśmiechnąć, przytaknąć czy podziękować Bartonowi. Zadowala się ponownym wpatrywaniem w Steva.

Barton znowu przyciąga jego uwagę, wyciągając jabłko i polerując je o mundur.

– Dawno, dawno temu – mówi – był sobie dziarski i olśniewająco przystojny młodzieniec, który jako dziecko czytał zbyt wiele książek o Robin Hoodzie. – Robi pauzę. Bucky patrzy jak Barton go obserwuje i stara się zrozumieć, o czym Clint mu opowiada i z jakiego powodu.

– To był… to miałbyś być ty?

– Nie – odpowiada mu krótko Barton. – To byłoby niedorzeczne. Po co miałbym opowiadać bajkę o sobie? Poza tym, gdyby ta historia była o mnie, złamałbym kilka poziomów klauzuli tajności, opowiadając ci o tym. Wracając, mimo swojej młodości i odwagi, i sprytu, i naprawdę niewiarygodnie dobrego wyglądu, bohater miał jedną poważną wadę: był naiwny. To czyniło go łatwym celem dla wszelkiego rodzaju złych ludzi – z których kilku było z nim nawet spokrewnionych – i wkrótce, zamiast kraść bogatym i rozdawać biednym, skończył zabijając bogatych dla innych bogatych.

Niesamowite umiejętności bohatera zostały zauważone. Pewnego dnia, w środku szczególnie śmiałej przygody, został pojmany i zabrany do—zamku. Spodziewał się standardowego traktowania, wiesz, tortur, egzekucji, ale zamiast tego przyszedł się z nim zobaczyć… doradca i oferował mu bezpieczne schronienie oraz darmowe jedzenie na tak długo, na jak długo zgodzi się pracować dla zamku. Ogólnie rzecz biorąc naprawdę opłacalna propozycja no i o wiele lepsza niż tortury i egzekucja, więc bohater na nią przystał. Wkrótce działał mając przeróżne typy dzikich i szalonych przygód na zlecenie zamku, co nie było to takie złe.

Wtedy przyszedł dzień, gdy bohater został wysłany na najbardziej niebezpieczną do tej pory misję: bitwę z zabójczym asasynem. – Biorąc gryz jabłka, Barton mówi wokół wypchanego policzka. – Ten asasyn, jak wspomniałem, był zabójczy. Lista zabójstw długa na milę, każdego typu nikczemności. Bohater zebrał się w sobie i pojechał na bitwę—z tym, że kiedy tam dotarł. – Przełyka. – Kiedy tam dotarł, okazało się, że asasynem była piękna, młoda księżniczka z ognisto-czerwonymi włosami.

Bucky marszczy brwi. Wydaje mu się, że nie polubi bajek. Prawdziwy świat jest wystarczająco dezorientujący.

– Rosjanka? – pyta.

Potem cały się wzdryga, gdy jabłko trafia go prosto w czoło, nim spada w dół. Momentalnie ma strzelbę opartą o swoje ramię i wycelowaną w głowę Bartona. Pod nim zaalarmowany Steve wykrzykuje jego imię.

Nachmurzony Barton całkowicie ignoruje wycelowaną w niego strzelbę i palcem w rękawiczce wskazuje na głowę Bucky’ego.

– To za to, że ją postrzeliłeś. To twój dopuszczalny błąd. Wszyscy mamy jeden. Cholera, zeszłego roku nordycki bóg namieszał mi w głowie i chciałem poderżnąć jej gardło. Wiec masz prawo do jednego błędu za pranie mózgu. Jeśli znowu do niej strzelisz, wsadzę ci strzałę elektryczną prosto w tyłek i _tak_ , zdaję sobie sprawę, że zabijesz mnie w trakcie, ale wszyscy mamy tą jedną osobę, za którą oddalibyśmy życie, _prawda_?

Następuje po tym długa, pełna napięcia cisza, nim Bucky opuszcza broń. To przyjaciele Steva. Stevowi nie spodoba się, jeśli Bucky zastrzeli jego przyjaciół. Poza tym poza nieprzewidzianymi, gwałtownymi ruchami wydaje mu się, że… rozpoznaje schemat zachowań Bartona. Są… znajome, nie w sposób, który oznacza, że je zapomniał, ale bardziej jakby je wewnętrznie rozumiał, tak jak rozumie jak Barton się porusza i traktuje swoje bronie, jak Barton wiedział, że będzie chciał oglądać śmierć Pierca więcej niż raz.

To… pocieszające. Rozumie sposób, w jaki funkcjonuje inna istota ludzka i to stanowi pewien komfort.

Nie zdejmuje jednak palca ze spustu.

– Co z księżniczką? – pyta.

– Była piękna, ale to nie zmyliło bohatera. Nie chodziło o to. Nie daj sobie wmówić, że było inaczej. Bohater pomyślał, że rzeczywiście było trochę chujowo dowiedzieć się, że ten zabójczy asasyn był siedemnastoletnią dziewczyną, ale był gotów wykonać zlecenie do czasu, aż na nią spojrzał i zorientował się, że nie nawiązywała ona kontaktu wzrokowego.

Barton przekrzywia głowę w jedną stronę, jego oczy skupiają się na twarzy Bucky’ego. Na jego oczach. Na początku Bucky zmusza się, żeby skrzyżować ich spojrzenia, ale staje się to na tyle trudne, że Barton i tak byłby w stanie to stwierdzić. Pozwala swojemu wzrokowi ześlizgnąć się odrobinę na lewo. Breite miała małego pieprzyka na lewo od oka, na którym miał zwyczaj skupiać swoje spojrzenie.

To mała porażka, ale Hydra zwyciężyła już w tak wielu kwestiach. Kawek po kawałku wystrugali z niego coś zupełnie nowego.

Barton mówi dalej.

– Bohater uświadomił sobie, że księżniczka była zaczarowana. To było naprawdę stare zaklęcie – dokładnie siedemdziesięcioletnie – stworzone przez naprawdę złych ludzi, a potem sprzedane innym złym ludziom, którzy użyli go na księżniczce. Na szczęście bohater słyszał o nim podczas swoich podróży, więc kiedy doradca pojawił się na linii i powiedział mu przez mikrofon, żeby strzelił, nie zrobił tego. Co, uwierz mi, na dwa miesiące uprzykrzyło bohaterowi przebywanie z doradcą. – Kieruje swoje spojrzenie na Coulsona.

– Co się stało z księżniczką? – pyta Bucky.

– Bohater zabrał ją do zamku. W retrospekcji to nie był najlepszy pomysł, ale zważywszy na to, w co bohater i cała reszta wtedy wierzyli, wydaje mi się, że możemy się zgodzić, że jego błąd był całkowicie usprawiedliwiony.

Bucky’emu wydaje się, że wie, w jaki sposób działa Barton – _jesteś prawdziwym dupkiem, wiesz Barnes?_ – więc ryzykuje i mówi:

– Naiwny.

Barton mruży oczy.

– Pieprz się. W każdym razie—gdy dotarli do zamku, księżniczkę odesłano do uzdrowicieli. Nie potrafili całkowicie odczynić zaklęcia, nie mogli wrócić jej do tego, kim była wcześniej, ale przemienili to tak, żeby mogła żyć.

Przełykając, Bucky pociera kciukiem kolbę strzelby. Wraca myślami do Rosjanki, jak logiczna mu się zawsze wydawała. Albo przynajmniej Zimowemu Żołnierzowi. Powinien był się wcześniej zorientować, że był ku temu powód—ale jakoś, nawet przy oznakach, że cele w piwnicy były jeszcze do niedawna używane, myślał, że musiał być jedyny.

Jak na kogoś skłonnego do krzyku i rzucania jabłek w głowę innych, Barton potrafi bardzo szybko wrócić do bezruchu. Czeka, aż Bucky przeanalizuje myśli w swojej głowie.

– Czy ci uzdrowiciele są ciągle w pobliżu? – pyta w końcu Bucky.

– Niektórzy. Doradca wie, gdzie teraz są. – Uwalniając nogę, Barton przygotowuje się do zsunięcia na linie, ale zwleka. – Więc, naprawdę nie wiem, czy będę miał jeszcze szansę to powiedzieć – mówi, oczy skupione na stojącymi niżej Coulsonie i Stevie – ale kiedy dorastałem, byłeś dla mnie swego rodzaju bohaterem. Jako dzieciak mogłem nawet mieć używanego Misia Bucky’ego.

Bucky się gapi.

– Co to do diabła jest Miś Bucky?

Barton rzuca mu sardoniczny uśmiech, mówi „dowiesz się” i zsuwa w dół.

Bucky odwołuje to wszystko, nie jest pewien czy w ogóle rozumie Bartona.

\-----------------------

Poza Clintem Bartonem, Steve nie zna żadnych innych członków ekipy Coulsona. Widywał agentkę May na Triskelionie i wie, że podlegała ona bezpośrednio Fury’emu, ale nigdy nie rozmawiali. Ledwo robią to teraz: May wydaje się zbyt zajęta utrzymywaniem swoich kolegów poza bezpośrednim zasięgiem wzroku Bucky’ego i jego strzelby.

Steve nie może jej za to winić.

Po wczoraj przeraża go myśl, że Bucky jest tam sam z bronią, chociaż z powodów innych niż przeraża to agentkę May. Nie sądzi, że Bucky zrobi coś—sobie. Nie kiedy jest przekonany, że musi osłaniać plecy Steva. Steve czuł to kłucie wzdłuż kręgosłupa wystarczająco często, żeby wiedzieć, że Bucky go obserwuje. Biorąc pod uwagę ostatnie wydarzenia nie powinno to pewnie być tak dużą pociechą, jaką jest.

Za rada Clinta on i Coulson przenieśli się do biura – „duże okna, dobry widok z ogrodu” – i zrobili na obszernym biurku miejsce na komputer Coulsona; duży, płaski tablet, który leży na stole pomiędzy nimi.

– Cottbus był cholerną kopalnią informacji – Coulson opowiada, gdy przesuwa pliki na ekranie szybciej, niż Steve może to prześledzić. – Oficjalnie mój zespół nie był częścią połączonej jednostki uderzeniowej, ale agentce Romanoff udało się zrobić kopię danych, gdy były one ściągane z serwerów Hydry. Twój przyjaciel ze skrzydłami osobiście je nam dostarczył.

– Sam naprawił swoje skrzydła?

– Najwidoczniej po D.C. dostał je w swoje ręce pan Stark. Pozostawię twojej wyobrazi, jak dobrze to się potoczyło.

Steve wzdryga się i wzdycha. Przewijało się to ciągle na tyłach jego umysłu, ale teraz dopiero naprawdę zastanawia się nad tym, jaka pracownicza katastrofa czeka go po powrocie do swojego życia. Nigdy nie był blisko z innymi Avengersami – po Nowym Jorku ostrożnie rozeszli się w swoje strony, nie chcąc przyciągać zbyt dużo uwagi, pozostając razem w jednym miejscu – ale razem walczyli. Steve wie co nieco o więzach wojennych i jest winny liczne przeprosiny zarówno im, jak i Hill. Ufali mu, a on ich zawiódł.

Odsuwając tę myśl na bok, skupia się na obrazkach, które włącza Coulson.

– Na co patrzę?

– Ciągle porządkujemy dane, ale jeden z moich techników napisał program mający odszyfrować i posegregować wszystkie odnośniki do sierżanta Barnesa albo Zimowego Żołnierza. Większość z tych rzeczy już wiedzieliśmy, niektóre są nowe i… to.

Włącza dziwny obraz, który wygląda jak olbrzymi rentgen jasnozielonego kalafiora. Kiedy Steva spogląda na Coulsona, ten wyjaśnia:

– To seria skanów mózgu wykonanych na sierżancie Barnesie w roku 1957. Uważamy, że wtedy właśnie przeszedł z rąk KGB do rosyjskiego wydziału Hydry. Najwyraźniej chcieli dokładnie wiedzieć, co dostali.

Jest więcej skanów, zdecydowanie więcej. Wszystkie wyglądają inaczej, ale są datowane na ten sam dzień.

– Czy—one powinny tak wyglądać?

– Nie. Używając daty jako odnośnika, Fitz był w stanie odnaleźć nagranie audio. – Coulson powiększa plik i zatrzymuje, jego palec wisi nad przyciskiem „odtwórz”. – To nie brzmi przyjemnie, Kapitanie – ostrzega cicho.

Prostując się nad biurkiem, Steve splata ręce i kiwa głową. Coulson naciska na ekran i z wbudowanych w laptop głośników zaczyna płynąć stare nagranie. Głos mówi po rosyjsku, co Coulson tłumaczy Stevowi.

– Obiekt Zimowy Żołnierz, trzeci dzień po odmrożeniu. Kompleksowa regeneracja tkanki nerwowej, obiekt uszkodzony. Protokół przekierowywania nerwowego zatwierdzony przez kierowników projektu… wymieniają tutaj wszystkich doktorów projektu. – Coulson mówi, gdy głos wybrzdąkuje kilka nazwisk.

– Elektrycznie przeprowadzane przekierowywanie nerwowe – wtrąca Steve. – To było wspomniane w dokumentach, które zabraliśmy z bazy na Słowenii.

– To byliście wy? – Na przytaknięcie Steva, brwi Coulsona podnoszą się na krótko. – Imponująca robota.

Nagranie leci dalej. Kilka głosów mówi do siebie po rosyjsku – Coulson tłumaczy Stevowi te ważniejsze fragmenty, ale to i tak głównie żargon o maszynerii, którego by nie zrozumiał – i Steve wysila się by usłyszeć tam głos Bucky’ego, choćby wymamrotaną sylabę.

Nie ma żadnej, nawet gdy inne głosy cichną. Pojawia się nowy dźwięk. Elektryczność.

I wtedy, w końcu pojawia się ledwo słyszalny odgłos: przytłumione skomlenie, który jeży Stevowi włos na głowie.

Inny głos, kobiecy, pyta:

– Jak masz na imię? – Coulson tłumaczy.

Przerażony Steve czeka na odpowiedź Bucky’ego, ale żadna się nie pojawia.

– Synapsy zlokalizowane – mówi kolejny, męski głos.

Dźwięk nagrania łamie się przez inny dźwięk. Bucky wydaje straszliwy odgłos, ciągle przytłumiony jakby przez knebel. Steve czuje, jak jego żołądek się skręca i wciąga powietrze we wdechu.

Usta Coulsona to cienka linia, gdy tłumaczy serię pytań.

– Gdzie się urodziłeś? Jak miała na imię twoja matka? Jak miał na imię twój ojciec? – Ciągle i bez końca, przerywane dźwiękami elektryczności i odgłosami męki Bucky’ego.

Ciągle zostaje jeszcze dużo do odsłuchania, gdy Coulson naciska przycisk „stop”. Steve uświadamia sobie, że przestał oddychać i powoli wypuszcza powietrze z płuc.

– Wypalali jego wspomnienia?

– W jakiś sposób – mówi Coulson, pocierając twarz dłonią. – Normalnie nasze mózgi wykonują coś, co nazywane jest wycinaniem synaps – nieużywana ścieżka do przechowywanej informacji w końcu zanika. To, co oni robili, przyśpieszyło ten proces. O ile nam wiadomo, oznaczyli w jaki sposób jego mózg reagował na całą listę pytań, a potem przyżegali ścieżki do tej informacji. Problemem jest, że on ma jakąś wersję serum super żołnierza i jego tkanka nerwowa może się naprawić, chociaż powoli.

– Więc robili mu to za każdym razem, gdy wyciągali go z kriostazy.

– Tak nam się wydaje. Chociaż jest mało prawdopodobne, żeby, tak jak w tym przypadku, musieli kłopotać się z wydłużoną sesją pytań i odpowiedzi. Kiedy już zaznaczyli cały obszar aktywności mózgowej, który uznali za… niepożądany, mogli wyczyścić go jednym przyciskiem. W przeciągu minut mieli wysoce wytrenowanego agenta, który nie pamiętał nic oprócz tego, co chcieli, żeby pamiętał. Oczywiście kiedy robili to po raz pierwszy obrazowanie metodą rezonansu magnetycznego nie istniało, więc zarówno ich metody, jak i rezultaty musiały być zdecydowanie bardziej… chaotyczne. Zechciałbyś usiąść, Kapitanie?

– Tak – mówi ciężko Steve i siada na antycznym, owleczonym skórą krześle za biurkiem. Potem wstaje i przesuwa się przodem do okna, nim znowu siada, jego ręce we włosach. – Jak w ogóle—jak ludzie _robią_ coś takiego?

Coulson pochyla się nad biurkiem – uważny by również skierować się w stronę okna – ze splecionymi rękami i wzrusza ramionami.

– Jak ludzie zarządzali obozami koncentracyjnymi? Jak ktokolwiek może przejść obok bezdomnego dziecka na ulicy i nie zatrzymać się, by pomóc? Kiedy system wierzeń stwierdza, że jakaś osoba albo grupa są w jakiś sposób podludźmi, o wiele łatwiej jest usprawiedliwić traktowanie ich jako takich. Pod tym względem szkolenie sierżanta Barnesa tutaj było bardziej korzystne dla jego przełożonych… jeśli nie myśleli o nim jak o ludzkiej istocie, mogli bezkarnie robić z nim co chcieli.

Steve wzdycha i opuszcza dłonie, pozwala im wisieć między swoimi kolanami.

– Powiedzieli… jego tkanka nerwowa potrafi się sama naprawić. Czy to znaczy, że… jego wspomnienia wrócą?

– Możliwe – odpowiada powoli Coulson. – Nie chcę ci robić fałszywej nadziei, Kapitanie. Nie ma na to precedensu, wszystko jest teoretyczne. Nawet jeśli jego wspomnienia zaczną powracać, będą fragmentaryczne i niezorganizowane.

Steve wysapuje gorzki śmiech.

– Były. – Inna, bardziej przerażająca myśl przychodzi mu do głowy i przełyka ciężko, nim pyta: – Czy oni… czy efektem ubocznym tego co robili, a może to było zamierzone, czy oni mogli zrobić go—

Urywa, zgrzyta zębami. Coulson czeka w ciszy, aż Steve próbuje podejść do tego z innej strony.

– Natasha wisi ci dwadzieścia baksów. – Coulson przekrzywia głowę, marszczy brwi. – Za zakład, który mieliście o mnie. Ty powiedziałeś, że myślisz, że jestem _w jedną stronę_ a ona, że _w żadną_ i założyliście się o dwadzieścia? Wspominała o tym ostatnim razem, gdy ją widziałem…

– Oh – mówi Coulson, gdy spływa na niego realizacja. – _Oh_. I ona jest mi winna—

– Tak – mówi desperacko Steve. – Bo miałeś rację.

– Rozumiem… Przepraszam na moment Kapitanie.

Wstaje, podchodzi do drzwi i przesuwa je prawie całkowicie do zamknięcia. Steve zerka przez okno. Nie widzi Bucky’ego. Nie wie, czy być za to wdzięcznym. Część niego chce się odwrócić albo zasłonić zasłony, ale nie wie, jak Bucky by to odebrał. Jeszcze większa jego część w ogóle nie chce zadawać tych pytań… ale musi wiedzieć.

Coulson przyłącza się do niego przy biurku, zajmując miejsce na mniejszym krześle przy drugim końcu. Splata razem palce i kładzie je na udach.

– Zgaduję, że ma to jakiś związek ze stanem sierżanta Barnesa.

– Tak.

– I jest to… nowa praktyka w waszym związku?

– Tak… i nie. My… – Steve zmusza się do wzięcia głębokiego wdechu. Znowu narasta w nim ten instynktowny strach, chce zakopać swoje słowa głęboko, gdzie nikt ich nigdy nie znajdzie. Wygrzebuje je. – Przypomniał sobie wystarczająco, żebyśmy mogli porozmawiać trochę o przeszłości. Ja wiedziałem… że byłem w nim wtedy zakochany, a on mówi, że był zakochany we mnie. Ale żadne z nas nic nie powiedziało.

– A teraz?

– Teraz—jakby. Jest na tym sfiksowany. – To nie jest tak okropne jak przyznanie tego Natashy albo nawet Bucky’emu. Może to coś, co idzie łatwiej za każdym kolejnym razem, gdy to robisz… a może to prostu łatwiejsze bo przypomina trochę sprawozdanie z misji. – Mieliśmy kilka zbliżeń, ale próbował coś inicjować więcej razy. Zwykle kiedy jest poddenerwowany albo przypomniało mu się coś, co go zdenerwowało. To go… uspokaja, ale martwię się, że to część jego programowania.

Coulson milczy, wpatrując się w odległą część pokoju. Steve krzyżuje ręce. Spogląda przez okno, ale widzi tylko zielone żywopłoty i ich latorośle falujące w lekkiej bryzie.

– Są agenci trenowani, aby używać seksu jako części ich persony – mówi w końcu Coulson i Steve ma wrażenie, że dobiera każde słowo z rozwagą. – Jednakże wszystko, co wiemy na temat Zimowego Żołnierza, wskazuje przeciwko temu. Jest możliwe, że gwałt był użyty jako broń psychologiczna podczas procesu prania mózgu—ale jeśli – jak sam wskazałeś – pamiętał tylko czas spędzony tutaj, to jest mało prawdopodobne, że wdrukowałby się w to zachowanie, chyba że by tego chcieli, a mnie… nie przychodzi do głowy sposób, w jaki byłoby to strategicznie cenne, biorąc pod uwagę typy misji, na które go posyłali.

– Co z przekierowywaniem nerwowym? Czy to może mieć z tym coś wspólnego?

– Możliwe. Jest bardzo mało rzeczy, co do których możemy być pewni. – Wyczuwając frustrację Steva, Coulson wzdycha i pochyla się do przodu, układając palce w wieżę. – Próbowali zmienić sierżanta Barnesa w coś gorszego od zwierzęcia. Żadnej pamięci, żadnego strachu, żadnej empatii i przez siedemdziesiąt lat im się to udawało. Przez ten cały okres, Zimowy Żołnierz nie odniósł porażki w żadnej misji, o której wiemy. Również nie biegał – macha ręką – fiksując się na kimkolwiek innym. A potem trafił na ciebie i całkowicie zerwał się ze smyczy. Sprzeciwił się bezpośredniemu rozkazowi, by cię zabić, a zamiast tego zaczął brać na cel ludzi, którzy dawali mu schronienie i jedzenie, i jedyny sens siebie, który miał w przeciągu ostatnich siedemdziesięciu lat, jakkolwiek oszukańczy i niszczący by on nie był.

To nie jest nic nieznaczące. To najbardziej znacząca rzecz, o której jestem w stanie pomyśleć. Zabił Howarda Starka i sierżanta Dugana, bez wahania zabijał tuziny nieznajomych, ale nie zabił ciebie.

Steve zaczyna rozumieć wagę tego wszystkiego. Jest znajoma i przytłaczająca za razem.

– Co mam do diabła robić? – pyta, częściowo siebie.

– Nie jestem pewien, czy mam dla ciebie odpowiedź – Coulson cicho odpowiada. – Cokolwiek jest to warte, Kapitanie, on żyje. Ty żyjesz. W pełni rozumiem twoje obawy, ale to również ma znaczenie.

Pukanie do drzwi sprawia, że Steve się wzdryga, a Coulson podnosi się z krzesła. Młoda kobieta wsuwa głowę do pokoju i przez niekomfortową chwilę wpatruje się w Steva.

– Tak, Skye? – Coulson pogania z nutą irytacji.

– Hey, uh. Mamy, uh, podstawione ładunki. Jesteśmy gotowi na twój rozkaz, szefie.

– Dziękuje. – Agenta Skye wycofuje się, ciągle przyglądając się Stevowi, aż zamyka się szczelina uchylonych drzwi. – Wiesz, dokąd teraz się udacie? – Kiedy Steve kręci głową, Coulson bierze z biurka notatnik i zapisuje adres. – To apartament w Paryżu, poza radarem SHIELD. Jest bezpieczny. Albo przynajmniej tak bezpieczny, jak może być w dzisiejszych czasach. Ciągle wyrywamy chwasty.

– Dziękuje – mówi Steve, wstając by wziąć karteczkę. – Możesz dać mi znać jeśli dowiecie się czegoś jeszcze?

Coulson przytakuje.

– Oczywiście. Kiedy tylko program Fitza skończy działanie, przygotuję pendriva i skontaktuję się z tobą.

Steve liże usta i przekopuje się przez swoją kieszeń. Fotografia Bucky’ego i Breite razem w ogrodzie zrobiła się zmięta wokół krawędzi. Podaje ją odwróconą tyłem, by Coulson mógł najpierw przeczytać napis.

– Zjawa. Projekt Zjawa. To może być kolejna rzecz, której możecie poszukać.

Wzdryga się, ale nie interweniuje, gdy Coulson przekręca fotografię. Coulson nie okazuje żadnej reakcji.

– Upewnię się, że zostanie to dodane do parametrów wyszukiwania – mówi, gdy oddaje zdjęcie.

– Dziękuję. I nie chciałbym prosić o nic więcej, ale przydałoby nam się jakieś zaopatrzenie. Kradliśmy o wiele częściej, niż bym tego chciał.

– Agent Triplett właśnie przygotowuje dla was kilka zestawów zapasów. – Robiąc pauzę, Coulson przekręca się niekomfortowo nim mówi dalej. – Natasha mnie też wisiałaby dwadzieścia dolców. Za—mnie. Przeze mnie, mi chodzi—

Ucinając, pochyla nieco głowę i przyciska na dłuższą chwilę kciuk i palec wskazujący do nasady swojego nosa, nim podnosi głowę i, z otoczką ponurej determinacji, kontynuuje.

– W przeszłości spotykałem się zarówno z mężczyznami, jak i kobietami. Jeśli masz jakieś pytania albo chcesz po prostu pogadać—z przyjemnością pomogę ci znaleźć kogoś wykwalifikowanego do rozmowy na ten temat.

Uśmiecha się, jakby się krzywił. Samemu Stevowi trudno jest powstrzymać uśmiech. Chociażby za to chce podziękować Coulsonowi.

– Dziękuję ci, agencie.

Przegrupowując się, Coulson patrzy mu prosto w oczy.

– Nie pozwól im go znowu dostać Kapitanie. To skończyłoby się źle dla nas wszystkich.

– Nie zamierzam – mówi mu Steve i ma nadzieję, że Bucky to widzi.

-o-

Do czasu, gdy drużyna Coulsona oczyściła całą willę z informacji, było już południe. Słońce ogrzewa kark Steva, gdy zmierza on do linii drzew, zatrzymując się, by się odwrócić i pomachać, gdy van odjeżdża ze żwirowanego wjazdu. Niesie ze sobą dwa pełne plecaki i, niewytłumaczalnie, butelkę szkockiej.

Nie jest pewien, gdzie dokładnie powinien iść, ale dochodzi do wniosku, że to i tak nie ma dużego znaczenia. Gdy dochodzi do linii drzew, zatrzymuje się tam, by czekać.

Po około trzech minutach zza drzew wyłania się bezdźwięcznie Bucky. Albo—nie Bucky. Zimowy Żołnierz.

Steve ostrożnie stara się nie zesztywnieć. Trzyma ręce przy swoich bokach i mówi:

– Czołem, ziomuś.

Zacięta szczęka i twarda postawa zostają—ale wtedy twarz Bucky’ego ostro się wykrzywia. Upuszcza on strzelbę na ziemię i praktycznie wrzuca się na Steva, przewieszając ręce wokół jego szyi.

Zaskoczony Steve pozwala swoim rękom owinąć się wokół pleców Bucky’ego, trzymając go blisko.

– Hej. Bucky? Wszystko w porządku?

Gdy otrzymuje odpowiedź, nie jest to mowa żadnego języka, tylko splątany bałagan sylab. Ramiona Bucy’ego się zaciskają i Steve instynktownie zaczyna pocierać jego plecy przez koszulkę.

– Okay, okay. Ciiii, uspokój się. Muszę, daj mi—

Nie chce puszczać Bucky’ego chociaż na chwilę, ale ryzykuje zabranie jednej ręki, by wyciągnąć telefon, który dał mu Coulson i wybrać numer 1, aż dochodzi do połączenia. Kiedy ktoś odbiera, mówi:

– Jesteśmy poza zasięgiem. Czysto. – Potem rozłącza się i chowa telefon.

Wciśnięta w szczelinę między ramieniem a szyją Steve głowa Bucky’ego lekko się przekręca.

– Wysadzą to wszystko – mówi Steve gwoli wytłumaczenia.

– Dobrze – mruczy Bucky, nisko i ciężko, ale zrozumiale. Pocierając swoje czoło o ramię Steva, wypuszcza długie, drżące westchnienie.

Steve ostrożnie podnosi rękę, by dotknąć nią tyłu głowy Bucky’ego, ale puszcza ją pomiędzy jego łopatki, gdy Bucky się spina. Rozsuwa swoje nogi odrobinę szerzej i ugina kolana, by Bucky nie musiał się wyciągać, by go przytulić i czy to nie jest dziwne? To, że Bucky ciągle jest od niego niższy o te kilka centymetrów.

– Przypomniałem sobie – Bucky mówi w ramię Steva. Wyraźnie jest to dla niego ciągle wysiłek, by o tym opowiadać. –  Zapominanie. Sprawiali, że zapominałem. Pytali, a ja nie odpowiadałem, ale to i tak nie miało znaczenia. I tak to wszystko wyciągali i kiedy pytali mnie znowu już nie wiedziałem. Zabrali mi ciebie. Zabrali mi wszystko i wsadzili w to miejsce coś innego.

– Ciii, hej. To ciągle tam jest. Może zapomniałeś, ale to ciągle tam jest, nie przestało istnieć. Tak czy inaczej, odzyskamy to Bucky. Obiecuję.

Bucky bezwładnie na nim wisi—potem podskakuje gdy silna eksplozja trzęsie gruntem wokół nich. Steve odwraca się dokładnie w porę, by patrzeć jak dach rezydencji wystrzeliwuje w górę. Są na tyle daleko, że wylatujące odłamki nie stanowią zagrożenia, ale to ciągle robi wrażenie – widok każdego z ładunków wybuchającego po kolei, prowadzącego od dachu do ziemi i wysadzającego budynek jakby był zrobiony z piasku.

Rozbrzmienie echa eksplozji rozchodzi się po dolinie. Stado wystraszonych ptaków wylatuje z drzew w stronę południa. Za nimi pohukuje sowa.

Steve patrzy na Bucky’ego, który ciągle ogląda płonącą willę.

– Przetrwałeś ich, wiesz? – mruczy. – Pierce nie żyje. Schmidt i Zola nie żyją. Breite nie żyje. Walczyli z tobą i ty wygrałeś.

Bucky wypuszcza ciężko powietrze.

– Nie czuję się jak zwycięzca.

Steve przyciska go blisko, aż obaj są wpasowani od kolan po ramiona i całuje skroń Bucky’ego.

– Ty żyjesz, a oni nie. Nazwałbym to wygraną.

Bucky przyczepia się do Steva, pozwala mu wpasować się pod jego bok, gdy obserwuje zniszczenie miejsca, gdzie tak wiele wycierpiał. To dziwne być tak blisko i się nie bać – Bucky’ego, siebie, zrobienia czegoś źle i pogorszenia sprawy. Głównie tego ostatniego. Ale Steve sobie uświadamia, że nie ma już nic gorszego. Steve może ciągle błądzić po omacku, ale nie jest Zolą ani Schmidtem, ani Breite, ani Piercem. Nie ma nic straszliwszego, niż to, przez co Bucky już przeszedł i mimo wszystko i tak odnalazł swoją drogę z powrotem do Steva, brodząc w popiołach.

Sowa znowu zahukuje, głośno i bezpośrednio nad ich głowami. Potem wzywa ich głos Bartona.

– Nie chciałbym przeszkadzać waszemu katharsis, ale musimy się zbierać. Poza tym, zajebiści kolesie nie patrzą na eksplozje*.

Steve patrzy w górę, ale nic nie dostrzega. Bucky nawet nie drgnie i kiedy Steve łapie jego spojrzenie, ten zaledwie wzrusza ramionami i pociera twarz dłonią.

– On jest w porządku. Kiedy zacząłem… przypominać sobie zbyt wiele, rzucał we mnie kamieniami, aż przestałem. To pomogło – dodaje, kiedy Steve robi niedowierzającą minę.

– Cóż, jeśli pomogło. Masz. – Steve odplątuje się od boku Bucky’ego i przekłada na przód ze swojego ramienia jeden ze swoich plecaków. Bucky go zabiera, wskazując podbródkiem na szkocką.

– Za co to?

– Umm, nie jestem pewien. Dał mi to agen Triplett, ten czarny gościu. Powiedziałem mu, że to będzie strata na naszą dwójkę, ale z jakiegoś powodu nalegał. – To również podaje Bucky’emu ze wzruszeniem ramion.

Bucky marszczy brwi na etykietę—i nagle jego twarz powoli się zmienia. Jego wzrok staje się odległy, ale potem wraca i szczerzy zęby _w uśmiechu_. Kąciki jego ust podnoszą się w górę, oczy rozświetlają i zaczyna się _śmiać_ , odrzucając głowę do tyłu. Jego włosy są ściągnięte w luźny kucyk, połyskujący tonami czerwieni w blasku promieni słońca. Steve zamiera w miejscu.

– Jezu Chryste – mówi Bucky, odwracając się, by spojrzeć na płonące ruiny willi, uśmiech wciąż obecny na jego twarzy. – Tak myślałem, że wyglądał znajomo.

– Co? – pyta ogłupiały Steve.

– Gabe Jones – wyjaśnia Bucky. Macha szkocką i jej płyn przelewa się wewnątrz butelki.

Na Steva spływa realizacja.

– To był jego _syn_?

– Właściwie to wnuk – dorzuca Barton ze swojej gałęzi ponad ich głowami. – Wy stare pryki.

Bucky bez słowa odwraca się i rzuca szkocką w górę za głosem Bartona. Musi ona odnaleźć swój cel, bo Barton krzyczy radośnie:

– Awww, pięknie!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W tekście pojawia się dyskusja o przeprogramowaniu Bucky'ego, zawierająca nagranie dźwiękowe, gdy rażeniem prądem pozbawiali go wspomnień.
> 
> *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sqz5dbs5zmo&nohtml5=False


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miałam takie wspaniałe plany, żeby regularnie dodawać rozdziały, ale wyszło jak zawsze ;_;. W ramach przeprosin 3 ostatnie rozdziały.
> 
> Ostrzeżenia: delikatne problemy ze zgodą - obie postacie się zgadzają, ale muszą rozwiązać pewne mentalne problemy, u jednej z postaci wywołuje to agresję (niezwiązane z traumą seksualną z przeszłości). Krótka dyskusja o samobójstwie. Więcej szczegółów na końcu.

Barton jedzie z nimi do Paryża, wyciągnięty na tylnym siedzeniu, z rękami plecionymi na piersi i butami podpartymi o otwarte okno. Jeśli nie śpi, to odwala świetną robotę udając. Bucky ciągle ma plecy oparte o deskę rozdzielczą samochodu, odwrócony tyłem na przednim siedzeniu.

Jego karabin jest zbyt długi by używać go w tak ciasnych pomieszczeniach, ale tak samo jest z łukiem. Obaj trzymają dłonie na nożach.

Steve prowadzi ich przez zachód słońca, podczas nocy, aż to wschodu. Bucky odpływa trochę w swojej własnej głowie, świat nie kołysze się szaleńczo jak statek podczas sztormu, ale jest przytłumionym, statycznym szumem, który pojawia się, gdy Bucky czeka na coś, co dopiero nastąpi; gdy dociera na kolejne miejsce ataku, wypatrując, aż cel pojawi się w wizjerze lunety. Od czasu do czasu przytomnieje i za każdym razem przechodzi go ten dziwny dreszcz, gdy spogląda na bok i widzi Steva w fotelu kierowcy, jego oczy podkrążone ciemnymi półkolami, ale ciągle skupione na drodze.

Rano Barton bez problemu przeprowadza ich przez granicę Francji. Kiedy zbliżają się do punktu kontrolnego Bucky wbija swoje paznokcie we wnętrze dłoni aż skóra zaczyna krwawić, a Barton tylko wychyla się za okno, gdy przepuszcza ich dalej niezwykle muskularna kobieta, która przewraca oczami, ale uśmiecha się, gdy Barton wysyła jej całusa.

– Kto to był? – pyta Steve, pochylając głowę by złapać wzrok Bartona w środkowym lusterku.

– Colette – Bartion odpowiada z tęsknym westchnieniem, gdy usadawia się z powrotem na tylnym siedzeniu. – Na ławce potrafi wycisnąć 140 i ręcznie wykonuje z drewna stoły w wolnym czasie. Boże, uwielbiam francuskie kobiety.

– Ta? Wydaje mi się, że mnóstwo kolesi też tak myślało podczas wojny.

Nie zerka na Bucky’ego, gdy to mówi, ale coś w jego głosie wysyła Bucky’ego do przeszperania stogu wspomnień, który narósł w jego głowie w willi Breite. Powiększa się on z każdym dniem, więc próby posegregowania go są przytłaczające. Jedyne, co może zrobić to obrócić go w każdą stronę, pociągnąć za kilka krawędzi w nadziei, że może coś—

Zielone oczy i blada twarz.

– Ava – mówi.

Steve patrzy na niego, zdziwiony a później… coś jeszcze, czego Bucky nie może zidentyfikować co wydaje się czynić Steva mniejszym, niż jest.

– Tak, dokładnie. Twoja Wolna Francuska. Była łamaczem kodów – dodaje dla Bartona… i Bucky’ego. – Spotykaliśmy ją może raz czy dwa w miesiącu, ale za każdym razem wiedzieliśmy, żeby przygotować się na najgorsze. Zawsze miała dla nas jakieś ważne zadanie.

Bucky stara się kontrolować ten stóg—ale nie wyjawia on żadnych innych sekretów, tylko zielone oczy i poczucie ekscytacji oczekiwania.

– Co się z nią stało? – pyta Steva. – Po wojnie.

Wyraz twarzy Steva robi się ponury.

– Nie przeżyła. Gestapo dorwało ją gdy uciekała. Czytałem, że wyciągnęła granat gdy ją okrążyli, zabrała ich sporo ze sobą.

W samochodzie zapada cisza, aż Barton komentuje:

– Cóż, jeśli masz odejść… zabierz bandę tych nazistowskich skurczybyków ze sobą. – Sięga po butelkę szkockiej opartą o drzwi, podnosi ją. – Za Avę.

– Za Avę – mruczy Steve, zerkając kontem oka na Bucky’ego. Ciągle wygląda na przybitego. Bucky chciałby wiedzieć dlaczego, ale nic w jego głowie nie podsuwa mu żadnych wskazówek.

Kolejne trzy godziny jadą do Paryża. Im bardziej się zbliżają, tym głośniejszy staje się świat, aż zmienia się w kakofonię klaksonów samochodów i otworów nawiewów klimatyzacji, pikających przejść dla pieszych i poruszających się, rozmawiających, śpieszących, mijających ich na wypożyczonych rowerach ludzi. Bucky musi odwrócić się na swoim siedzeniu i świerzbi go tył głowy odsłonięty do Bartona, ale otacza go zbyt dużo bodźców.

Próbuje zanurzyć się bardziej w Zimowego Żołnierza, w tą obojętną pustkę, która dusi, ale trzyma go też osłoniętego przed światem, a świat przed nim. (Do momentu aż dawali mu cel.) Nie udaje mu się tego jednak zrobić: albo woda wyschła albo zrobił się lepszy w utrzymywaniu na jej powierzchni. Wszystko pozostaje nieznośnie jasne i głośne. Cały stos się przesuwa i nagle wspomnień Paryża jest za dużo, starego, nowego i pomiędzy… jest podniszczony i uszkodzony przez ogień artyleryjski, jest ciemny i pełen celów. To przytłaczające.

Nie uświadamia sobie, że wyciąga rękę, aż chwyta nią dłoń Steva na kierownicy.

Steve mu pozwala, opuszczając ich złączone dłonie w przestrzeń między ich siedzeniami.

Barton kieruje ich do obszaru mieszkalnego, kończącego się przy rozległym parku. Bawią się tam dzieci. Bucky zamyka oczy, kuląc się – nie chce widzieć żadnych wspomnień Zimowego Żołnierza związanych z dziećmi, nie chce wiedzieć – a obok niego Steve mruczy „jeszcze tylko trochę, Buck, trzymaj się…”

Mieszkanie to wąski, dwupiętrowy budynek na kamiennej ulicy. Architektura w tej części miasta jest stara i pełna łuków; to, ze wszystkich rzeczy, jest tym, co przebiera dla Bucky’ego miarkę. To zbyt wiele starego i nowego razem, rzeczy, które były i tych, które są i to sprawia, że nawet powietrze przy jego skórze staje się nagle bolesne.

Steve woła za nim, gdy Bucky uwalnia rękę i wyskakuje z auta, ale nie ściga go. Wskakując po kamiennych schodach, Bucky pozwala sobą zawładnąć treningowi, który trzymał tak sztywno w ryzach przez ostatnie godziny. Jego ciało porusza się w znajomy sposób, podnosząc go gładko do góry, zakręcając i składając, jego metalowe palce wbijają się w cegły i zaprawę by stworzyć miejsce dla chwytów rąk, gdy żadnych nie ma.

Osłona. Potrzebuje osłony. Jego serce wali. Nie powinno – _obiekt nie ma uczuć_ – ale to robi i musi od tego _uciec_.

Docierając na dach, Bucky się zatrzymuje, oceniając. Strategicznie budynek jest odpowiednio położony, z panoramicznym widokiem na otaczający go obszar i odpowiednim dystansem do innych budowli, by przejść do ofensywy podczas późniejszych ataków. Małe, niemal niezauważalne kamery znajdują się przy krawędzi dachu, zwrócone w każdym kierunku. Przednia wygląda na park i ulice poniżej, tylna ma może z 10 metrów pomiędzy nim a kolejnym budynkiem. To mieszkanie jest wyspą, nie w oczywisty sposób, ale na tyle uspokajający, że ucisza alarmy dzwoniące w jego głowie. Szeroki, czerwony komin wyrasta z północnej części dachu i Bucky z wdzięcznością chowa się w jego cieniu.

Słońce zaszło. Bryza czochra jego włosy. Dźwięki miasta są jednocześnie wyolbrzymione i przytłumione przez wysokość budynku, ale on jest usunięty z tego wszystkiego, poza zasięgiem.

Poniżej, drzwi otwierają się i zamykają. Barton musiał wziąć niższe piętro, podczas gdy cięższe kroki Steva przemieszczają się przez górne.

To dobry budynek. Bucky opiera się o nagrzane w słońcu cegły komina i oddycha.

-o-

Słońce zachodzi w popołudniowej poświacie, gdy Bucky wraca do siebie. Dach zdążył się nagrzać, prawdopodobnie za bardzo dla większości ludzi, jednak Bucky rozkoszuje się tym, jak drażni to jego skórę. Ma dość zimna.

Przechodząc na drugi koniec dachu, automatycznie skanuje ulice pod nim. W każdym kierunku są czyste: Steve zaparkował ich kradzione auto wewnątrz garażu mieszkania. Miasto wokół nich zwolniło swoje tempo z dnia pracy do nocy i odpoczynku. Jeśli Bucky siądzie okrakiem na krawędzi dachu i wychyli się, może zobaczyć w oddali zamglony zanieczyszczeniem powietrza szczyt Wieży Eiffela.

Jako Zimowy Żołnierz nigdy nie poświęcał zbyt wiele uwagi żadnym zabytkom, ale Bucky myśli, że pamięta bycie tu wcześniej – _przepustka_ , jego umysł z nagła podsuwa. Zaczął to robić coraz częściej, dzielić rozproszone wspomnienia i tworzyć dziwne, często bezużyteczne powiązania. W czasie wojny był tu kilka razy na przepustce. Jako sierżant Barnes, żołnierz z błyszczącymi oczami i przyjaciel, a potem znowu, po tym jak Zola miał go po raz pierwszy, kiedy stał się czymś pomiędzy żołnierzem i Żołnierzem. _Proces już się rozpoczął_.

Ostry podmuch wiatru narusza jego równowagę i siada pewniej, nim może go mocniej popchnąć. Przez krótką chwilę Bucky zastanawia się, co by się stało, gdyby wyleciał głową w dół za krawędź. To nie jest poważna myśl, po prostu coś, co robił też przed Hydrą: różne myśli o następstwach nadepnięcia na minę przeciwpiechotną albo ile czasu zajęłoby mu wykrwawienie się z powodu pchnięcia nożem.

Myśli, że ten mrok był w nim od samego początku. Hydra uczyniła go tylko większym, ciemniejszym, zimniejszym.

Upadek z tej wysokości by go nie zabił, ale gdyby znalazł wyższy budynek… z tym, że wtedy wyobraża sobie Steva znajdującego jest połamane ciało. Steva winiącego siebie, Steve bez nikogo, kto by się o niego troszczył.

Przerzucając nogi na drugą stronę dachu, zeskakuje na mały parapet pod nim. Cichy alarm brzęczy w mieszkaniu, gdy do niego wchodzi. Bucky nieruchomieje.

W mieszkaniu klika interkom.

– To ty, Barnes? – pyta głos Bartona.

Poruszając się cicho na nogach, Bucky przemierza nijaką, chociaż wygodną sypialnię i wychodzi na przedpokój. Są tam dwa zejścia: jedne na przód i mniejsze na tył. Topografia domu sugeruje, że w jego środku znajduje się duży, dwupiętrowy schron. Bucky zgadywałby, że w środku jest Barton.

Interkom wciąż jest włączony, więc pyta:

– Co byś zrobił, gdybym to nie był ja?

– Pewnie wszedł na górę z kilkoma strzałami wybuchowymi i zostawił dla Coulsona notkę z przeprosinami na zgliszczach. Jeśli szukasz Kapitana, to jest chyba we frontowej sypialni.

Po drugiej stronie korytarza jest kolejna nijaka sypialnia, w której Steve ściągnął materac z łóżka i obecnie śpi na nim na podłodze, w gniazdku z poduszek i koców.

Pierwszą reakcją Bucky’ego jest znajomy wybuch gniewu, irytacji i sympatii. Druga przesuwa go przez framugę, wystarczająco blisko, by zobaczyć uniesienie i opadnięcie ramion Steva, gdy oddycha. Okna tego pokoju wyglądają na trzy gałęzie drzewa – wystarczająco grube, by zakryć linie widoku z pobliskich budynków, jednak niewystarczająco, by ukryć taktyczne podejście – i rzucają poruszające się, migocące cienie na nieruchomą formę Steva. Jest rozebrany do podkoszulka, bokserek i skarpetek. Wygląda, jakby doszedł tylko do ściągania materaca z łóżka i zasnął podczas przygotowywania posłania na podłodze.

Bucky patrzy na niego i myśli—

_Mężczyzna na moście jest martwym ciężarem, zwiotczałym i zwisającym z uprzęży. Obiekt ciągnie go za jeden pasek, wlokąc za sobą na wybrzeże._

_Obiekt potrzebuje dowodu. Długi spadek do wody nie jest satysfakcjonujący. Dające się zidentyfikować zwłoki są jedynym możliwym rezultatem tej misji._

_Osiągając swoje miejsce docelowe, obiekt wypuszcza cel na błotnistą trawę. Mężczyzna oddycha, powoli sapie wykrztuszenia, które wypychają wodę i wpychają tlen. Kilka ran po kulach sączących krew zostało oczyszczonych przez wodę, ale krwawienie już się zmniejsza. Przeżyje, jeśli mu się na to pozwoli._

_Obiekt przykuca nad mężczyzną, okrakiem na jego wyciągniętym ciele i—i sięga po gardło celu i—i_

_Twarz mężczyzny jest spuchnięta od uderzeń pięści obiektu, jego rysy zniekształcone. Obiekt patrzy na niego i myśli_ znam go znam znam. _Ale to nie jest precyzyjne. Nie zna imienia mężczyzny – jedynie jego pseudonim został podany w szczegółach misji, anomalia – i nie pamięta żadnego razu kiedy oni—nie pamięta—_

_Pamięć nie ma znaczenia, jest niczym, nie jest ważna. Jedynie misja się liczy. Metalowa dłoń jest na szyi celu. Nie czuć w niej dużo, ale można wychwycić uczucie przełykania, krztuszenia i stłamszonego kaszlu._

_Słabe płuca. On zawsze miał takie słabe—_

_Steve—_

_On—_

_Jest na pozycji, gotowy do dokończenia misji, misja to jedyna rzecz, która się liczy, nie ma nic poza nią, nic nie jest ważne… i obiekt nie może. Opada na kolana nad mężczyzną i opuszcza swoją głowę na jego unoszącą się pierś. On zawsze miał takie słabe płuca, tak wiele nocy spędzonych nasłuchując i głęboko oddychając, jakby to mogło pomóc. Obiekt wydaje dźwięki, gdy nie powinien; milczy, nie mówi bez polecenia, ale nie może powstrzymać tego cichego dźwięku, który wymyka się jego ustom przy każdym kolejnym oddechu._

_Jego dłoń jest na szyi celu. Skóra mężczyzny jest ciepła. Nie powinien tego czuć, ale to czuje. To kolejna nieprawidłowość. Obiekt przesuwa swoją drugą dłoń, słabszą, by dotknąć skóry mężczyzny. Jego policzka._

_Jest ciepły. Pomimo rzeki i swego sapiącego oddechu jest—_

Proszę oddychaj Stevie, no dalej—

_Obiekt nie czuje. Jego dłoń jest na szyi celu. Tylko misja się liczy._

Kocham cię _, myśli. Te słowa nie mają pochodzenia, nie mają precedensu. Nie są—_

Kocham cię kocham kocham _myśli._

Steve oddycha głęboko i powoli. Wykąpał się i ogolił, gdy Bucky był na dachu. Gdy Bucky zbliża się i przyklęka przy materacu, czuje mydło i czysta skórę. Cienki podkoszulek podjeżdża w górę wycięcia wąskich bioder Steva.

Poniżej linii jego bokserek, ciągną się jego długie nogi. To tortura nie dotykać, nie przesunąć dłonią od kolana do biodra, ale—Steve potrzebuje odpoczynku. I Bucky myśli, że to nie byłoby w porządku. Jeśli kiedykolwiek jeszcze dotknie Steva, chce, by Steve był przytomny i patrzył na niego jakby on też go chciał; nie jakby się bał.

Jakby go kochał. Powiedział, że go kochał, wcześniej, wtedy, ale nie powiedział, że kocha go teraz. Bucky rozpaczliwie pragnie tych słów—ale Steve potrzebuje odpoczynku.

Patrzy na luźną, bezbronną twarz Steva, na krągłość jego ramion i ciemne włosy na jego palcach. Układa usta w kształt swojego własnego przyrzeczenia, _kocham cię,_ następnie przymierza się do czekania, aż zostanie ono odwzajemnione.

\----------------------

Najwyraźniej chwyt z materacem działa. Kiedy poranek robi się szary i matowy, Bucky jest wyciągnięty obok Steva, jedna dłoń trzymająca ramię Steva, a włosy rozwichrzone wokół jego twarzy. Steve nie jest w stanie stwierdzić, czy rzeczywiście śpi, ale leży w pozycji horyzontalnej, a jego oczy są zamknięte. To liczy się jako wygrana.

Gdy tylko Steve się porusza, Bucky otwiera oczy, spoglądając na niego spomiędzy pasm włosów. Steve śpiąco się uśmiecha i sięga za niego, by przeciągnąć krawędź kołdry na jego zziębnięte ramiona.

Przez moment żaden z nich nic nie mówi, pozwalając zastygłemu porankowi przeciągać się, gdy jeden przygląda się drugiemu.

Steve podnosi dłoń, zahaczając włosy Bucky’ego za jego ucho; Bucky marszczy nos gdy końcówki zaczynają go łaskotać. Uśmiech Steva się poszerza. Bucky patrzy na ten uśmiech, na niego.

– Moglibyśmy tu trochę zostać, jeśli chcesz – mówi w końcu Steve. Nie chce psuć błogostanu, ale muszą zaplanować, co zrobią w następnej kolejności.

Podróż od Hondurasy, przez Maroko, Włochy i Niemcy aż tutaj całkowicie ich wykończyła i spoglądając w tył, Steve nie może się nie zastanawiać, ile z tego było prawdziwym Buckym, szukającym odpowiedzi na resztkach Hydry, a ile Zimowym Żołnierzem, próbującym ominąć pozostałości SHIELD. Steve nie może go za to winić, nie biorąc pod wagę jak bardzo spleciona ta dwójka skończyła.

Niektóre z tych pozostałości to jednak przyjaciele Steva, którzy spędzili dwa ostatnie miesiące ganiając go wokół świata, ryzykując własne życie, żeby mu pomóc. Steve kocha Bucky’ego, ale życie, które mieli w Brooklynie już nie istnieje. W międzyczasie Steve zaczął budować nowe, a teraz odkrył, że nie jest tak skłonny po prostu je rzucić, nawet dla Bucky’ego.

To jednak oznacza, że należy znaleźć sposób na włączenie Bucky’ego do jego życia. Steve myśli – ma nadzieję – że już zaczęli coś robić w tym kierunku: nie udaje, że rozumie w jaki sposób rzucanie jabłek, kamieni i butelek po szkockiej doprowadziło Bucky’ego do obdarzenia Clinta wystarczającym zaufaniem, by pozwolić mu się z nimi zabrać – w odległości zaledwie jednego metra – w jedenastogodzinną podróż z Niemiec, ale to bliżej, niż Bucky dopuścił kogokolwiek innego.

Przed nimi jednak ciągle długa droga z tego cichego apartamentu i nieśmiałej przyjaźni – albo przynajmniej wzajemnego braku przemocy – wobec kogoś jak Clint, któremu jest łatwiej zrozumieć Bucky’ego na płaszczyznach, na których Steve pewnie nie potrafi, do powrotu do mieszkania Steva w D.C. Po pierwsze, sam w ogóle nie wie, czy ma jeszcze w ogóle mieszkanie. Przez jakiś czas uważano go za martwego. Może właściciel już sprzedał jego graty.

Podobne myśli muszą przechodzić przez głowę Bucky’ego, bo skóra wokół jego oczu się naciąga. Steve znowu dotyka jego twarzy, delikatnie gładząc kość policzkową, i czeka.

– Co byś teraz robił? – pyta Bucky. – Gdybym… cię nie zabrał.

– Szukałbym cię. – Steve bezzwłocznie odpowiada.

– Ale co gdyby to nie mnie przysłali? Co gdyby mnie tam nie było?

– Cóż, wtedy pewnie byłbym na dnie Potomacu.

– _Steve._ – Bucky się odsuwa z grymasem i przekręca na plecy. – Cholera, wiesz o co mi chodzi.

– Nie, tak szczerze to nie wiem. Co, gdyby ciebie tam nie było, a ja dowiedziałbym się o Hydrze i pozbył w jakiś inny sposób SHIELD i jeszcze to wszystko przeżył?

– Tak. – Bucky mierzy go ostrożnie wzrokiem. – Co byś wtedy robił, teraz?

Steve zastanawia się nad tym.

– Nie wiem. Pewnie… starałbym się do czegoś przydać.

– Komu? Znowu armii? CIA? – Twarz Bucky’ego posępnieje.

– Raczej miałbym dość akronimów – Steve sucho komentuje. – I już raz umarłem dla armii. Więc… Chyba—jest taka grupa, z którą wcześniej pracowałem. Spotkałeś część z nich. Nie jesteśmy tak do końca drużyną, nie jak Komandosi, ale moglibyśmy być i wydaje mi się, że moglibyśmy zrobić coś dobrego dla świata.

Steve nie chce przegiąć więc zostawia temat. I tak wzywa go biologia, więc na palcach schodzi przez hol do łazienki. Reszta budynku jest cicha; Clint wziął część mieszkalną na dole, chociaż Steve jest pewien, że jego sporą część kusiło, by wspiąć się na dach zaraz za Buckym. To kolejna z tych wszystkich rzeczy, która sprawia, że Steve się zastanawia, jak on spotyka tych ludzi, tych wspaniałych, uszkodzonych, odważnych ludzi, którzy gotowi są poświęcić więcej niż powinni.

Steve nie jest pewien, jak drużyna funkcjonowałabym bez SHIELD w tle, ale jest skłonny to sprawdzić. Ma kilka długów do spłacenia i zamierza dotrzymać obietnic.

Po odlaniu się i umyciu rąk zmierza znowu do sypialni, by odnaleźć Bucky’ego rozlokowanego na plecach na materacu, jego głowa zwrócona w stronę okna. Jedna ręka jest w jego włosach, nieobecnie pocierając jego głowę. To nawyk, który zaczął się już kilka tygodni temu; zwykle zostawia jego włosy rozczochrane jak po tapirowaniu.

Steve spogląda na niego i widzi Bucky’ego w wieku 14 lat, wyciągniętego na podłodze z rękoma podpartymi pod głową, słuchającego programu radiowego. Bucky’ego w wieku 16 lat, pijanego po praz pierwszy i śliniącego się na swoją własną kurtkę, śpiącego obok łóżka Steva, bo nie chciał dostać w skórę od swojej mamy. Dwudziestoletniego Bucky’ego bez koszulki podczas jednej z fali upałów i delikatnie chrapiącego, gdy Steve nieśmiało zerka spomiędzy rzęs.

Instynktem jest, by odepchnąć od siebie to pożądanie, schować je głęboko w miejscu, w którym jednocześnie _istnieje_ i _nie istnieje_ – zadurzenie Schrödingera: czy Steve kocha Bucky’ego, skoro nigdy nie przyznał tego nawet przed sobą? – ale wtedy przestaje. Przestaje i bierze te uczucia. Patrzy na nie.

Czy to naprawdę byłoby takie straszne? Znalazł mnóstwo powodów, żeby trzymać się z daleka i niektóre z nich ciągle uważa za zasadne. Ale… dotyk zdaje się uspokajać Bucky’ego, o ile pochodzi od Steva. To zdecydowanie przyniosłoby też komfort Stevowi i okey, Steve oficjalnie się na to pisze.

Siada na materacu i mówi:

– Hey, Bucky, chodź no tu na moment.

Wyciągając rękę ze swoich włosów, Bucky siada. Nawet jeśli nie spał, wygląda na rozczochranego i zrelaksowanego—cóż, bardziej zrelaksowanego niż był wczoraj, kiedy przekraczali granicę, co Steve sam może przyznać jest niską poprzeczką. Kiedy Steve sięga i dotyka jednym knykciem jego policzka, Bucky się jednak trochę płoszy. Steve wraca więc do delikatnego odsuwania włosów z jego twarzy, zahaczając jedno pasemko za jego ucho. Sięgają niemal do jego ramion. Steve marszczy brwi. Jest rozdarty pomiędzy chęcią skrócenia ich i przeczesania ich palcami, wygładzenia.

Bucky się w niego wpatruje.

– Czy to było… – mówi powoli. – Czy ty mnie podrywasz?

Steve się czerwieni, zabiera rękę.

– Nie. Cicho.

– To—tak, podrywasz. To było… _Stevie_. Nie pamiętam za dużo, ale… „chodź no tu na moment”? To chyba nie było zbyt dobre.

– Cicho, cicho – Steve ukrywa twarz w dłoniach. – To ty byłeś zawsze tym z gadką.

– Hej – Bucky przysuwa się bliżej. Steve odrywa palce od swojej twarzy i momentalnie jest pozbawiony słów. Bucky ma pochyloną głowę, delikatny, flirciarski uśmiech na twarzy. To kolejny z tych przebłysków, jeden z tych nieuchwytnych momentów, gdy Steve _go_ tam widzi – człowieka, którym Bucky był kiedyś.

Nie wydaje się w porządku ani sprawiedliwe, żeby czekać na każdy taki przebłysk. Ten Bucky, ten, który istnieje tutaj i teraz, również jest całą, kompletną osobą – pomimo swoich blizn, zarówno fizycznych jak i innych – tak jak każda inna istniejąca w pamięci Steva. I to nie jest tak, że Steve czeka w nadziei, że tych dwóch Buckych, tan-który-był i ten-który-jest w jakiś sposób się kiedyś spotkają.

Jednak ciągle czuje się wdzięczny za każde znajome przekrzywienie głowy, za flirciarski uśmiech kształtujący obecnie usta Bucky’ego. Nawet jeśli tylko dlatego, że wie przez to lepiej jak zareagować.

Wyciągając rękę, zahacza palce o kołnierz koszulki Bucky’ego i pociąga.

– Chodź no tu – powtarza uparcie i nie ma za złe, gdy Bucky szczerzy się w uśmiechu przy pocałunku.

Zaczyna się niewinnie, słodko i nieco niezręcznie. Steve mizdrzył się wystarczająco dużo razy, by złapać ogólny zarys tego wszystkiego, ale tutaj jest dużo więcej do przetrawienia. Pierwsze na liście jest jak uniknąć min w pamięci Bucky’ego. Dotykanie jego szyi albo innych odsłoniętych miejsce zwykle kończy się dość silnym, nieświadomym wzdrygnięciem i Steve stara się utrzymywać swoje ruchy wolne i płynne. Trudno jest o tym jednak pamiętać, gdy Bucky odrywa się od jego ust i przyciska pocałunki wzdłuż szczęki.

Słowa go zawodzą, gdy przychodzi do tego. Mowy patriotyczne – jasne, może je recytować z pamięci, ale poprosić kogoś by na niego spojrzał i zobaczył kogoś _atrakcyjnego_ , gdy spędził tak długo będąc tego odwrotnością… chociaż, może jest na to sposób. Zawsze najlepiej porozumiewali się przez swoje ciała, z rękami przewieszonymi przez ramiona drugiego i równymi w takt krokami. _Jestem tutaj, jestem z tobą_.

To jednak nie jest ani misja, ani bitwa i Steve nie jest pewien, czy kiedykolwiek wrócą do tej bliskiej przyjaźni, którą dzielili wcześniej… nawet gdyby tego chciał. To nigdy nie było całkowicie szczere, zawsze wstrzymywali prawdę i ukrywali niektóre rzeczy nawet przed sobą nawzajem, ale po tej górze kłamstw, którymi Hydra karmiła Bucky’ego, potrzebuje on jakiejś podstawowej, ludzkiej prawdy.

Steve poddaje mu się, nieśmiało okręcając rękę wokół talii Bucky’ego i ciągnąc go za biodro. Fantazjował o tym, zwłaszcza po serum. Z dziewczynami z chórów nadal uczył się, jak używać swojego większego ciała, jak nie przywalać głową we framugi drzwi i nie wyrywać klamek i to pewnie doprowadziło do bycia bardziej delikatnym ze swoimi partnerami, niż było to konieczne.

Śmiały się i mówiły, że nie są z porcelany, ale on zawsze wolał takie droczenie niż schrzanienie czegoś i skrzywdzenie ich.

Kiedy już nauczył się, jak używać swojego ciała, zaczął się zastanawiać nad możliwościami. Oczywiście do tego czasu wojna była już w pełni i bardziej liczyło się, czy Steve umiał strzelać z karabinu automatycznego niż czy był dobry w łóżku; ale to go nigdy nie powstrzymało przed wyobrażaniem sobie innych sposobów na użycie swojej własnej siły. Robi to teraz, podnosząc Bucky’ego na swoje kolana i przyciągając go płasko do swojego ciała.

Z tym, że wtedy Bucky cały sztywnieje, jego dłonie lądują na ramionach Steva jakby miały ścisnąć jego szyje i ledwo zdążyły się zatrzymać.

Steve odciąga głowę, patrzy na twarz Bucky’ego. Jego oczy są otwarte i lekko okrągłe, nie do końca spanikowane. Pochylając głowę, Steve całuje obojczyk Bucky’ego na przeprosiny. To prawy; przekręcając głowę pod brodą Bucky’ego, dodatkowo całuje też jego lewy obojczyk. Pod jego skórą i koszulką, którą nosi, nie czuć między nimi różnicy, ale Steve pamięta ze schematów, że lewy to metal, nie kość.

Bucky ciągle zachowuje się ostrożnie, jakby się zachowywał wokół dzikiego zwierzęcia – ale Steve jest pewien, że jedynym zwierzęciem, którego ma nadzieję nie spłoszyć, jest on sam.

– Ciągle się boisz, że mnie skrzywdzisz? – pyta.

– Tak. _Stworzono_ mnie, żebym cię skrzywdził.

– Co masz na myśli?

Bucky zamyka na moment oczy, kręci głową, później wydaje się podjąć jakiegoś typu decyzję albo coś sobie uświadomić, bo wyciąga dłoń, palce zakrzywiają się wokół zarysowanego mięśnia czworobocznego Steva i mocno w niego wbijają. Jego spojrzenie jest ostre i spokojne.

– Wysłali mnie, żebym stanął na środku ulicy – mówi, każde słowo starannie wypowiedziane. – i dali mi największą broń, jaką mogli i posłali mnie po ciebie nawet mimo że wiedzieli, że będę gorszym położeniu. Wiedzieli, że się zawahasz. Więc nie chodzi tylko o to, że się boję, chodzi o to, że patrzę na—są w tym dobrzy. Hydra jest _bardzo_ dobra w zabijaniu ludzi.

– W naszym przypadku zawiedli. Kilka razy.

– Nie _o to_ chodzi ty głupkowaty— – Bucky ucina i łagodzi uścisk palców, który zaciskał się już do granicy bólu i zabiera rękę. Obie chowa znowu za plecami i Steve bardzo się stara nie pozwolić rozczarowaniu ujawnić się na swojej twarzy.

I tak musi się ono tam pokazać, bo Bucky się krzywi, pół warczy, pół grymasi.

– Nie mogę ryzykować. Wiesz, co bym zrobił, gdybym nie mógł tego kontrolować i bym cię zabił? Wpakowałbym sobie lufę do ust tak szybko—

Jego głos się podnosi. Steve zaczyna to teraz dostrzegać, to jak Bucky traci panowanie. Dotychczas zdarzyło się to zaledwie kilka razy, ale wydaje mu się, że może ta przepaść zawsze tam jest, że Bucky bez przerwy musi trzymać się krawędzi ze wszystkich sił.

Wyciągając się, Steve powstrzymuje jego usta pocałunkiem. Bierze wszystko to, co może, wszystko, co ma  i to, czego się nauczył i wlewa to w całowanie Bucky’ego. Całą swoją miłość.

Jego wargi same się rozchylają, chwytają Bucky’ego i wtedy, oh, język Bucky’ego dotyka jego, miękko go muskając. Wydaje mu się, że może nieco lepiej rozumie teraz całowanie francuskie. Przede wszystkim to Bucky jest tym nieśmiałym, ciągle się ze sobą walczącym, a dzięki temu Stevowi jest łatwiej być tym odważnym, wypełnić luki sobą i swoim ciałem.

Ponownie całuje Bucky’ego i robi to znowu i po raz kolejny, wdychając zapach jego skóry i słuchając jego dyszenia, aż Buck zaczyna odpowiadać. Jego ręka cofa się zza jego pleców by objąć Steva ciasno za szyję. Oddaje pocałunek z mocnymi, bolesnymi ugryzieniami, które powoli łagodnieją; Steve niemal czuje jak Bucky wraca z tej wewnętrznej krawędzi, usadawiając się bardziej pewnie przy ciele Steva.

Wreszcie się od niego odsuwając, Steve czaka, aż oczy Bucky’ego złapią kontakt z jego, nim mówi ochrypłym głosem:

– Ty też się zawahałeś. Później wyciągnąłeś mnie z rzeki. Możesz to umniejszać ile chcesz, ale to właśnie dzięki tobie dzisiaj żyje, Bucky. Pomylili się co do ciebie. Myśleli, że mnie zabijesz, a ty nawet mnie nie zostawiłeś i nie pozwoliłeś mi utonąć. Może miałeś racje i mieli mnie przyszpilonego… ale przeliczyli się co do ciebie.

Oczy Bucky’ego przesuwają się po jego twarzy, stale przeskakując na jego oczy – wyłącznie na kilka sekund, jakby nie był w stanie utrzymać ich tam dłużej – i znowu z powrotem. Jego twarz wyraża napięcie, graniczy z dyskomfortem i gdy Steve odsuwa nieco swoją głowę w tył, Bucky się pochyla, zamykając oczy jak nurek zanurzający się w wodzie. Steve mu na to pozwala, oplatając go rękoma aż opuszki jego palców spotykają skórę jego łokci.

Fakt, że może to zrobić, ze jego ciało jest tak długie, a Bucky’ego tak szczupłe, tworzy plątaninę zmartwienia, przywiązania i zażartej opiekuńczości wokół jego serca.

Rysy twarzy Bucky’ego są ciągle ściągnięte, ale stale się pochyla, ssąc teraz spuchniętą już dolną wargę Steva i drapiąc ją zębami w sposób, który powoduje, że Steve jęczy, a jego biodra podskakują wbrew sobie. To nie jest do końca pchnięcie, ale i tak przyprawia go o rumieńce, na dole jego pleców pojawiają się kropelki potu. Nogi Bucky’ego otworzyły się aż jego kolana spoczywają bo obu stronach bioder Steva i Steve nie może powstrzymać myśli, które przychodzą mu teraz do głowy.

Wygląda na to, że nie tylko on.

– Steve – sapie Bucky – chce, żebyś mnie pieprzył.

– O Jezu – Steve zwiesza głowę i zamyka oczy, starając się głęboko oddychać.

– Lubię to – Bucky mruczy do jego ucha. – Dotykanie się tam jest przyjemne.

Przełykając, Steve podnosi głowę. Widok Bucky’ego, zarumienionego i z rozszerzonymi źrenicami,  wystarczy by wysłać jakąkolwiek pozostałą w głowie Steva krew w dół do jego fiuta. Ale…

– Nie wiem jak – przyznaje.

Twarz Bucky’ego łagodnieje.

– Okey – mówi. – To w porządku. Ja wiem.

– Ty—czy oni—kiedy tam byłeś, czy Hydra zmuszała cię do… – Steve nie jest w stanie dokończyć.

– Nie – Bucky ściąga brwi, jego spojrzenie opada na klatkę Steva. – Nie… sądzę. Chyba… robiłem to przed nimi.

– Wcześniej? W Brooklynie?

– No. I też podczas wojny. Może wtedy nawet więcej, wiesz, faceci tęskniący za swoimi dziewczynami i w ogóle. – Teraz Bucky zrozumiał zaskoczenie Steva i z ciekawością przygląda się jego twarzy.

– Nie wiedziałem o tym.

– Ta, cóż – Bucky wzrusza ramionami. – Jak powiedziałeś. To nie było coś, o czym się wtedy mówiło.

 _Mogłeś powiedzieć mnie_ , Steve myśli, ale nie mówi. Mimo wszystko kiedy Bucky zapytał go wprost, Steve mimowolnie skłamał. Czuje się nieswojo myśląc, że była jakaś cząstka Bucky’ego, której nie znał, że jego własne wspomnienia mają luki—ale jednocześnie jest to też ulga. Obaj są nieco skrzywieni na swój własny sposób. Steve nie musi zawsze być tym silnym.

Odważnie – jak na niego, tak mu się wydaje – przesuwa swoje dłonie niżej do tyłka Bucky’ego, wbijając odrobinę paznokcie w pośladki. Usta Bucky’ego otwierają się i znowu atakują Steva, z tym, że tym razem to mniej jak atak, a bardziej jakby po prostu nie mógł się powstrzymać.

Wznawiają całowanie, dłonie poruszają się z nowo odnalezionym celem. Steve trzyma swoje ciągle na tyłku Bucky’ego, na jego udach, ostro wystających łopatkach. Działając ze zdecydowanie bardziej jasnym celem w głowie, Bucky wsuwa swoją rękę pod koszulkę Steva i przeciąga ją nad jego głową, uśmiechając się szeroko, gdy Steve opiera się zabraniu od niego swoich rąk i zaraz wraca do dotykania, gdy tylko koszulka ląduje gdzieś na podłodze w ich sypialni.

Bucky odrobinę drży. Marszcząc brwi, Steve opiera ich czoła o siebie.

– W porządku?

Wpasowując swoje czoło w szyję i ramię Steva na moment, Bucky wypuszcza długie, mocne westchnienie.

– Śniłem o tym. To takie… zagmatwane. Ciągle wydaje mi się, że już to robiliśmy—ale tak nigdy nie było, prawda?

– Nie. Czemu teraz jesteś taki pewien?

Prostując się, Bucky taksuje twarz Steva wzrokiem.

– Pamiętałbym – szepcze niemal z czcią.

A potem—potem Bucky pochyla głowę i— _Boże Najświętszy_. Głowa Steva opada w tył z otwartym, zawstydzająco głośnym jękiem, gdy Bucky zatrzaskuje jego sutka między swoimi zębami, językiem i ustami. Okrąża go końcóweczką języka, nim drażni jego wierzchołek i biodra Steva podskakują wyraźnie mimo jego woli.

Bucky odsuwa się, dmuchając lekko na wilgotną skórę, nim zabiera się za drugi sutek. Jeśli to potrwa dłużej, Steve wątpi, żeby mógł wytrzymać wystarczająco długo, żeby—zrobić to, co Bucky chciał. By przejść do rzeczy, przekręca się i przewraca Bucky’ego pod siebie na plecy na materac.

Już w połowie ruchu wie, że to złe posunięcie i już podpiera się jedną ręką, z przeprosinami gotowymi na ustach, kiedy Bucky przywala mu prosto w szczękę.

I to lewą ręką, więc Steve leci na bok, widząc gwiazdy latające nad jego głową. Odsuwa się, potrząsa głową i stara się przygotować na ciąg dalszy, który nie nadchodzi. Zamiast tego, Bucky mówi: „cholera, cholera, kurwa, niech to szlag—„ nim angielski przechodzi w rosyjskie przekleństwa.

– W porządku – mówi Steve, dochodząc do siebie po ogłuszeniu. Czuje jak materac się zagłębia a waga na nim przesuwa, więc szybką wyciąga dłoń, by chwycić Bucky’ego za nadgarstek. To jego ludzka ręka. Lewa jest ciągle wolna.

Bucky klęczy obok niego, emanujący nieszczęściem i przygotowany na ucieczkę. Steve pewnie powinien go puścić, ale ma przeczucie, że wtedy nie zobaczyłby go do jutra, a wtedy skończyliby w punkcie wyjścia.

– W porządku – powtarza Steve. – Nie powinienem robić tego tak gwałtownie.

– I to oznacza, że mogę cię uderzyć? – Bucky zgrzyta zębami. – Jesteś jedynym, który myśli, że to okej, że cię skrzywdzę, a ja nie zamierzam—

Steve bezlitośnie go popycha. Bucky upada na materac i od razu się wygina, podnosząc kolana. Trudno stwierdzić, czy to też instynkt Zimowego Żołnierza, czy tylko Bucky stara mu się coś udowodnić. Tak czy inaczej, Steve blokuje go ramieniem i przerzuca wagę na jego pierś. Lewa dłoń znowu się zamachuje, ale Steve łapie ją w idealnej chwili, popychając ją na materac nad głową Bucky’ego, aż oba jego nadgarstki są skrzyżowane i przyszpilone do poduszek.

Bucky wpatruje się w źrenicami wielkimi jak monety, znowu zacięty i niepewny.

Przełykając, Steve trzyma ciasny uchwyt i zmienia pozycje, aż jego kolana są po każdej stronie bioder Bucky’ego. Nie wspomina, że Bucky miał rację, że Steve nie próbował nawet znaleźć innego sposobu na powstrzymanie bomb Schmidta od zniszczenia celów; że może gdyby to zrobił, Steve ciągle by żył, by poszukać ciała Bucky’ego i, nie znajdując go, szukałby dalej, aż wyśledziłby go w Rosji. Może, może Steve mógł powstrzymać to wszystko zanim się zaczęło… ale tego nie zrobił.

Gdzieś w jego głowie wydawało mu się to jedynym sprawiedliwym postępowaniem. Bucky wyłożył na szali swoje życie: fair byłoby tylko, jeśli Steve zrobiłby to samo. Z tym, że potoczyło się to zupełnie inaczej, a Steve był tak pogrążony w swojej męczeńskiej potrzebie podążenia za ofiarą Bucky’ego, że nie dopiłował, by ocalić go przed losem znacznie gorszym.

Ale to są tylko słowa. Zamiast nich, trzyma ciasny uchwyt na nadgarstkach Bucky’ego i pochyla głowę, powoli, powoli, pozwalając ich oddechom się połączyć i szepcze:

– Może cię tutaj przytrzymam, co?

Bucky mruży oczy. Jest niebezpiecznie nieruchomą, solidną masą metalowego ramienia i  dorosłego mężczyzny pod Stevem—ale nie rusza niczym, oprócz nadgarstków, napinając je nieco w uchwycie Steva. Sprawdzając. Jego pierś się unosi.

– Bucky? Chcesz, żebym cię—

– Nie. Tylko… daj mi chwilę.

Tlen wpada do środka i ucieka z płuc Bucky’ego. Szarpie i Steve musi zacisnąć wszystkie mięśnie palców i rąk, by przytrzymać go w miejscu, ale nadgarstki Bucky’ego nawet nie drgną. Jego oczy są zamknięte i Steve przygryza wargę, zaniepokojony, ale nieustępliwy.

Napięcie nie opuszcza ciała Bucky’ego, ale jego udo trąca wnętrze kolana Steva.

– Właź między moje nogi – mówi.

Steve czerwienieje po czubki uszu, ale stosuje się do polecenia, ustawiając się z kolanami zgiętymi zaraz pomiędzy udami Bucky’ego. To wysiłek utrzymywać się w tej pozycji, klęczącym i pochylonym, z dłońmi na dłoniach Bucky’ego. Steve napina plecy i przenosi ciężar.

– Możesz ściągnąć mi koszulkę? – pyta po chwili Buky. Steve przesuwa środek ciężkości na jedno kolano.

– Będę potrzebował do tego ręki.

– Jeśli—przytrzymasz lewą na górze.

Steve ustawia nadgarstki Bucky’ego tak, żeby lewa krzyżowała od góry prawą, przyszpilając ją. Gdyby naprawdę zaszła taka potrzeba, Bucky mógłby się łatwo uwolnić, ale coś w wyrazie jego twarzy podpowiada Stevowi, że nie będzie próbował. Część Steva naprawdę, naprawdę liczy na to, że to nie jest coś, czego nauczyła go Hydra, ale myśli – ma nadzieję – że Bucky sam wie, żeby nie prowadzić ich gdzieś, gdzie nie powinien.

Steve może mu w tej kwestii zaufać. Ma nadzieję.

Może zaufać Bucky’emu, gdy ten pozwala Stevowi by jedną ręką rozebrał ich oboje, gdy prowadzi jego zwilżone śliną palce do środka siebie, gdy pokazuje mu, jak lubi być dotykany. W rezydencji Hydry ich pozycje były odwrócone i Steve nie może powiedzieć, żeby dużo z tego zapamiętał, zbyt zajęty uchronieniem Bucky’ego przed zapadnięciem się w tę otchłań, która otworzyła się nagle w jego umyśle. To jednak jest przejrzyście jasne, każdy szczegół wyostrzony. Bucky wyginający się, by poczuć więcej i pozbawiony potrzeby odwrócenia swojego wzroku od oczu Steva. Ten ciasny, gorący zacisk jego ciała wokół nacierających palców Steva.

Może Steve powinien być odrobinę zazdrosny albo urażony o jakikolwiek tajemniczy romans Bucky prowadził, gdy Steve nie miał o niczym pojęcia, ale jedyne na co może się teraz zdobyć to dozgonna wdzięczność, że przynajmniej jeden z nich ma pojęcie, co robią.

Co nie oznacza, że pozbawiony jest obaw, zwłaszcza, gdy Bucky jęczy „Steve, Steve, pragnę cię, dalej”.

Steve przesuwa językiem po zagłębieniu w jego szyi, łaskocze końcówką nosa zabliźnioną skórę wokół lewego ramienia.

– Nie mam gumki ani nic.

– A… Steve, no dalej, obaj mamy serum. Nie musimy się o to martwić.

Steve opiera swoje czoło o klatkę piersiową Bucky’ego i wysuwa palce, aż krążą one tylko wokół wejścia Bucky’ego, pieszcząc go. Ślina, której użył do złagodzenia dotyku w większości zdążyła już wyschnąć.

– Bardziej myślałem o „ani nic”.

Bucky robi głęboki wydech.

– Dam radę. Chcę cię.

Steve przygryza wnętrze swojego policzka, poluzowując nieco swój chwyt na jego metalowym nadgarstku.

– Odwróć się. – Bucky się stosuje, podnosząc się na kolanach, potem wydaje niepocieszony dźwięk, gdy Steve puszcza jego ręce. – Poczekaj chwilę, okej?

– Co ty—? – Bucky zaczyna odwracać głowę, potem nieruchomieje, gdy Steve zsuwa się niżej wzdłuż jego ciała.

Zatrzymując się, Steve zostaje nad nim z jedną ręką obejmującą biodro Bucky’ego, a drugą gładzącą włoski, które pokrywają jego tyłek. Przyciska pocałunek do zagłębienia w jego dolnych plecach.

– Bucky? Chcesz, żeby przestał?

– N—nie – Bucky natychmiast odpowiada. – Steve. Ty serio chcesz—?

Odcina z głośnym, stłamszonym jękiem, gdy Steve pochyla głowę, otwierając pośladki Bucky’ego swoimi palcami, gdy przyciska tam język. Dziewczyny z USO, chwała im, pokazały mu mnóstwo sposobów na zabawę bez ryzyka ciąży; w większości zawierały one usta i palce wkładane w miejsca, w które Steve nawet nie wiedział, że coś może wejść.

Gdy jedna z dziewczyn zrobiła to jemu, jego uczucia były mieszanką podniecenia i głębokiego skrępowania. Wnioskując z dźwięków, które Bucky wydaje prosto w poduszkę, prawdopodobnie pominął on całą fazę zażenowania i przeszedł bezpośrednio do głębokiej, intensywnej przyjemności. Steve uśmiecha się sam do siebie i kontynuuje pociągnięcia językiem, od czas do czasu okrążając jego wejście końcówką i zanurzając ją nieco do środka.

Robi to dłużej niż prawdopodobnie konieczne, aż Bucky wije się pod nim i jęczy.

– Steve, Steve, dalej, proszę, musisz, _Steve_.

Oferując Bucky’emu ostatnie liźnięcie, Steve prostuje się na kolanach. Naglące oczekiwanie łagodnieje w momencie, gdy Steve wyciąga się wzdłuż ciała Bucky’ego i przytrzymuje jego nadgarstki nad jego głową. Steve jest w stanie poczuć swoje szalejące serca we własnym nadwrażliwym i podskakującym kutasie, gdy trąca nim otwór Bucky’ego.

– Musisz mi powiedzieć, jeśli cię zaboli – ochryple szepcze do karku Bucky’ego. – Ja nie krzywdzę ciebie, ty nie krzywdzisz mnie, okey?

– Okej – mamrocze Bucky. – Stoi.

Przyciskając otwarty pocałunek do skóry Bucky’ego, by przypieczętować umowę, Steve popycha swoje biodra do przodu, z lewym kciukiem zaczepionym o pierścień mięśni Bucky’ego, by przytrzymać go otwartego. To powolne, ciasne i ostrożne – zbyt ostrożne, jeśli niecierpliwe popchnięcie bioder Bucky’ego ku jego ciężarowi jest jakąś wskazówką. Steve podgryza jego ucho w odwecie, a Bucky wysapuje śmiech.

Steve zaczyna drżeć, chociaż nie wie, czy to z powodu wycieńczenia pozycją, wysiłku, który go kosztuje hamowanie swoich bioder przed szarżą do przodu, czy też po prostu wiedzy, że część jego ciała jest w środku Bucky’ego, że są razem złączeni. Porusza się powoli nie tylko dla komfortu Bucky’ego: wszystko jest na krawędzi bycia „zbyt wiele” i co chwila musi przystopować, by odetchnąć i uspokoić zszargane nerwy.

To Bucky wygina swoje ciało w łuk, on ustanawia rytm, wysuwając swoje biodra na spotkanie z biodrami Steva. Łatwiej jest za tym podążać: Steve z wdzięcznością to robi, wypychając swoje biodra na spotkanie jego i rozkoszując się jękiem, który wydobywa to z gardła Bucky’ego.

Bucky przekręca swoją prawą rękę, uwalniając ją z uchwytu Steva i obejmuje palcami jego nadgarstek, ich zaplątane kończyny złączone na materacu.

– Steve – wychrypuje z siebie. – Powiedź, że mnie masz.

– Mam cię, Bucky – Steve mocno ściska lewy nadgarstek Bucky’ego. Metal jest sztywny i twardy.

– Powiedź, że mnie—powiedź mi—

– Mam cię – Steve jest blisko, jego orgazm się buduje. Bucky go wyprzedza, chowając swoją twarz w materacu i głośno pojękując. Steve może _poczuć_ , jak Bucky dochodzi, jak skurcze zaciskają jego ciało wokół Steva, co jego też doprowadza do finiszu, kończącego się oślepiającą rozkoszą.

Jego ciało porusza się z automatu, pieprząc Bucky’ego w mocnych pchnięciach, podczas gdy mózg Steva wypełnia się hormonami i dziwnymi, niespójnymi myślami o włosach Bucky’ego, o trzymaniu swoich rąk i o tym, jak chciałby, żeby byli teraz przodem do siebie, żeby mogli się pocałować.

Być może mówi to głośno bo Bucky spełnia jego życzenie, wyginając się i odwracając głowę. To nieporęczne i bez gracji, ale Steve przyciska pocałunek za pocałunkiem do ust i szczęki Bucky’ego, nie zważając na chropowatość zarostu.

Zaspokojony Steve odrywa palce od nadgarstka Bucky’ego i ostrożnie się z niego wysuwa. Bucky wydaje kolejny niepocieszony dźwięk, ale pozwala mu ułożyć go na boku. Leżą razem, klatką do pleców i oddychają. Steve łapie się na sięganiu po drobny dotyk, śledzeniu metalowych płyt ramienia Bucky’ego albo pocieraniu swojego kciuka o jego zarysowane biodro.

Gdy przesuwa wnętrze dłoni wzdłuż brzucha Bucky’ego, pod jego pępkiem, cicho pyta:

– To było przyjemne?

Bucky wysapuje śmiech i pociera swój policzek o wyciągnięte ramię Steva.

– Tak, było przyjemne, Stevie.

Obaj są brudni, ale Steve nie ma jeszcze ochoty wstawać, a Bucky pewnie i tak by się nie podniósł. Stevowi udaje się złapać koc palcami stopy i krzywi się gdy przykrywa nim ich nogi i talie.

Na holu włącza się interkom.

– Więc, tak dla waszej wiadomości… – zaczyna Clint.

– Proszę, powiedź mi, że w pokojach nie ma mikrofonów – mówi Steve.

– W pokojach nie ma mikrofonów – mamrocze Bucky.

– Koleś, nie potrzebuję pluskw, żeby was słyszeć. Siedzę w pokoju otoczonym zewsząd stalą, a i tak was słyszę.

– O Boże – jęczy Steve, wciskając swoją twarz we włosy Bucky’ego.

– I, żeby było jasne, chce tylko powiedzieć, że podczas gdy wam obu gratuluje, to jest to o wiele gorsze, niż kiedy natrafiłem na swoich rodziców uprawiających seks. Oni przynajmniej mieli wymówkę, bo byli wtedy pijani.

– Czemu nie możesz po prostu zatkać sobie uszu i udawać, że nie słyszysz? – pyta zrozpaczony Steve.

– Bo jestem pijany, a przynajmniej będę, kiedy szkocka zacznie działać. Ustawiłem ochronę budynku w tryb tempomatu, więc alarmy włączą się, jeśli pojawi się coś podejrzanego. Teraz, wybaczcie, ale pójdę schować się w koncie i kiwać w przód i tył, aż urwie mi się film.

Interkom klika na odcięcie linii, a Bucky zaczyna chichotać.

– Ta, śmiej się – zrzędzi Steve. – Nie ty musisz wydawać mu polecenia w polu.

Bucky nawet nie próbuje przepraszać, po prostu… wierci się aż leży odwrócony przodem do Steva, aż Steve jest na nim prawie rozciągnięty, a on sam ma ręce oplecione wokół jego ramion, ich nogi splątane razem. To pewnie maksimum kontaktu, jaki jest możliwy dla dwójki ludzi.

Steve prycha. Ich głowy są blisko siebie, na tej samej poduszce i Bucky trąca policzek Steva swoim nosem.

– Co?

– Robiłeś to z panienkami. Chodzi mi, nie to—chociaż może to też. Publicznie nie można było sobie pozwolić na to co teraz, poczekaj, aż zobaczysz—w każdym razie. Co tylko wiedziałeś, że ujdzie ci na sucho z facetami, to robiłeś. I zawsze mnie… łapałeś mnie za ramiona i przytulałeś i—

Robi pauzę. Bucky mu się przygląda.

– Robiłem to, co wiedziałem, że co ujdzie mi na sucho? – cicho kończy za niego.

– Ta – mówi Steve. Uśmiecha się krzywo. – Chyba też byłem trochę tępy, co?

Bucky wydaje kolejny wymijający odgłos i znowu się wierci, najwidoczniej tylko w celu pocierania się o Steva jak kot. Duży, nagi, cudowny kot. Steve nigdy nie miał okazji sprawdzić swojego okresu regeneracyjnego, ale ma przeczucie, że już niedługo mu się to uda.

Przez jakiś czas tylko bezczynnie leżą. Steve przeczesuje niektóre pasma włosów Bucky’ego między swoimi palcami. Bucky wydaje westchnienie, które nie wydaje się stłumione ciężarem leżącego na nim Steva.

– Bucky – szepcze Steve. – Nie będziesz próbował się znowu skrzywdzić, prawda?

Przez długi czas Bucky nie odpowiada. Jego oczy są zamknięte, a Steve obserwuje jego powieki. Wreszcie mówi:

– Nic nie obiecuje, Steve. Są gorsze rzeczy niż śmierć i jeśli zobaczę na horyzoncie którąś z nich, nie będę tutaj zostawał. Nawet dla ciebie.

Przełykając, Steve przytakuje i w myślach składa sobie prywatną obietnicę by zawsze, zawsze stawać pomiędzy Buckym, a tymi rzeczami.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Między Stevem i Buckym dochodzi do zbliżenia, na które obaj się entuzjastycznie zgadzają, ale warunkowanie Bucky'ego wywołuje u niego chwilę agresji. Natychmiast przeprasza i zgadza się, aby Steve przytrzymał jego nadgarstki podczas pozostałego czasu zbliżenia.
> 
> Steve pyta Bucky'ego o jego zamiary samobójcze, a Bucky wymijająco odpowiada.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten rozdział zawiera dyskusję o przeszłym wykorzystywaniu seksualnym nieletnich ofiar, kontroli umysłu, próbie samobójczej i myślach samobójczych. Dokładniej na końcu.

Ostatecznie opuszczają sypialnię tylko dlatego, że Steve jest głodny i twierdzi, że Bucky też powinien być.

Bucky w większości nie zauważa u siebie odczucia głodu, ale doszedł do wniosku, że polubił jedzenie. Steve przygotowuje naleśniki – „Kiedyś w Rzymie…” mówi Steve ze wzruszeniem ramion, ale to nie ma sensu, bo są przecież w Paryżu – a Bucky siada na kuchennym stołku, by mu się przyglądać. Zapachy przygotowywanego posiłku przywołują na myśl wspomnienie twarzy: kobieta z przerzedzonymi, brązowymi włosami i czułym uśmiechem. _Mama_. Ale on nie jest jeszcze gotowy, by poznać tę część siebie. Umieszcza przypomnianą twarz w bezpiecznym miejscu w swoim umyśle i patrzy, jak Steve ubija kilka jajek na ciasto.

Niedługo później Barton wtacza się do kuchni, wyglądając jak gówno. Staje we framudze  drzwi i podejrzliwie mierzy ich obu wzrokiem.

Kark Steve robi się czerwony i Bucky wie z doświadczenia, że pierś pod jego koszulką też się zaróżowiła. Szkoda, że ślady malinek, które Bucky zostawił wokół jego sutków już zniknęły, bo podobały się one im obu.

– Dobry, Clint. Naleśnika? – pyta Steve.

– Jasne – odpowiada Barton siadając na stołku najdalej od Bucky’ego. Jego odruchowe zachowania wywołują u Bucky’ego zastanowienie, czy mężczyzna rzeczywiście tak przejmuje się Buckym czy jest po prostu ostrożny z natury. Obie opcje go zadawalają: wcześniejsza, bo Bucky może dzięki temu mieć się nieco mniej na baczności, a późniejsza, bo on sam może trzymać się na baczności wobec innych nie podpadając pod kategorię dziwaka.

– Nie brałem cię za kucharza – Barton komentuję, gdy Steve zręcznie zawija naleśniki i prycha.

– Nie jestem masterchefem, ale ktoś to musiał robić. I na pewno nie ten cymbał – dodaje wskazując łopatką na Bucky’ego.

– Ej – protestuje Bucky, chociaż nie ma nic na podparcie swojego sprzeciwu. Jego wspomnienia o życiu na Brooklynie są ciągle tylko wyrywkami. Pamięta całe dni z okresu wojny, marsze na pokrytych pęcherzami stopach, zimną glinę okopów i stale towarzyszącą mu duszę na ramieniu – ich nasza ich nasza lewa prawa lewa prawa – ale ledwo pamięta Steva sprzed serum.

Pewnie dlatego, że wtedy pamiętałby też siebie, który nie zaznał śmierci. Nie był naznaczony przelaną krwią. Wydaje mu się, że te wspomnienia nigdy nie wrócą. Racjonalnie wie, że był kiedyś dzieckiem i robił dziecinne rzeczy, ale nie ma tego w jego głowie. Jedyne, co pamięta, to bycie mordercą.

Dopada go przygnębienie. Z wysiłkiem skupia się znowu na Stevie stojącym przy palniku, pokrywającym stos naleśników konfiturami, podsuwającym mu talerz z filuternym uśmiechem. Bucky chciałby, żeby Steve usiadł obok, ale powstrzymuje się przed powiedzeniem tego głośno. Podnosi kawałek naleśników do ust, przeżuwa. Smak jest nowy. Zbyt słodki na jego gusta – polubił cukier z domieszką słonego – ale jakiś nowa, instynktowna etykieta podpowiada mu, żeby nie obrażać posiłków przyrządzonych przez Steva.

– Wydaje mi się, że będę zdrajcą dla całego pokolenia amerykańskich mężczyzn – mówi Barton po pochłonięciu pierwszych kilku naleśników – jeśli nie zapytam o moją ulubioną przygodę Wyjących Komandosów.

– Ta? Którą przygodę? – Steve przygotowuje talerz dla siebie i je na stojąco po drugiej stronie wysepki kuchennej.

– Ominięcie strażników w Hamburgu. _Naprawdę_ przebraliście się za kobiety? – Steve odchyla głowę śmiejąc się, gdy Barton wskazuje na niego widelcem. – Bo, bez obrazy Rogers, ale ile mierzysz? Metr dziewięćdziesiąt wzrostu i metr dwadzieścia w barach? Nie wiem, jak można się na to nabrać.

Bucky też nie wie, ale jego przeświadczenie może być ubarwione przez doświadczenia wczorajszej nocy. Steve bierze gryza swoich naleśników, uśmiechając się, gdy przeżuwa.

– Ja w większości siedziałem w samochodzie. Chodziło o to, że byliśmy piosenkarkami, które miały zabawiać chłopców z _Kriegsmarine_ – czyli, ładnie mówiąc, mieliśmy udawać dziewczyny pracujące.

Barton unosi brwi.

– Kapitan Ameryka przebrany za kobietę i to prostytutkę. Tego nie znajdzie się w szkolnych podręcznikach.

Przebiegły uśmiech wkrada się na wargi Steva.

– Raczej nie znajdziesz tam wielu rzeczy.

– Ta? – Barton entuzjastycznie pochyla się do przodu. – Na przykład?

– Cóż – mówi Steve przeciągając słowo. – Naszym planem było zbliżyć się i zostawić większość z nas siedzących w samochodzie, dzięki czemu nie widzieliby, jak wysokie były te wszystkie panienki. I większość z nas w aucie nosiła te peruki i odrobinę makijażu, były też te duże płaszcze, bo to była późna jesień.

Robi przerwę biorąc kolejnego gryza. Czerpie z tego frajdę, to Bucky może stwierdzić. Jego głos nieco się zmienił, ma więcej brooklyńskich nutek niż zwykle.

– Ale doszliśmy do wniosku, że to nie podziała, jeśli _wszyscy_ będziemy po prostu siedzieć w samochodzie. Więc część z nas musiała podejść pogadać z tymi strażnikami, nabić ich w butelkę jak to zimno nie było i że gdyby reszta musiała wyjść, tak by przemarzła, że nie mogłaby śpiewać.

– I kogo wziąłeś, żeby… – Bartion ucina, gdy Steve wskazuje jednym palcem na Bucky’ego. – Serio?

Zaskoczony Bucky przestaje żuć naleśniki. Nie zapomniał o tym, że był częścią sławnego oddziału Steva, ale dziwnie jest wiedzieć, że ludzie opowiadają o nim historie. W każdym razie te dobre historie.

– Sukienka, pończochy, peruka, szminka, cały zestaw – mówi z zachwytem Steve. – Twoja Wolna Francuzka też poszła i to ona poprowadziła całą gadkę. Gdybyś otworzył usta czar by prysł i wszystko skończyłoby się zanim się tak naprawdę zaczęło, ale kiedy skończyła cię upiększać jedynym twoim zadaniem było tylko tam stać i ładnie wyglądać. I uwierz mi – dodaje do Bartona – że przez jedną noc był _najśliczniejszą_ panienką po tej stronie oceanu. Dugan nie mógł nawet przebywać z nim w tym samym pomieszczeniu, spojrzał na niego i od razu zwiał się schować.

Barton śmieje się, przyklaskując raz dłońmi. Bucky spogląda pomiędzy nimi, ciesząc się z ich śmiechu, ale nie do końca wiedząc, jak powinien zareagować. Zamiast tego zagłębia się w pamięci łowiąc to wspomnienie: to było podczas wojny, więc może… ale kiedy myśli o Hamburgu i Steve i perukach, jedyne co przychodzi mu do głowy to—

– Tam były dziewczyny – mówi. – Chodzi mi o prawdziwe dziewczyny. Prawda?

Żałuje tego natychmiast, gdy uśmiech znika z twarzy Steva.

– Cóż, to była mniej wesoła część historii. Nie, nie – protestuje, gdy Bucky stara się cofnąć wypowiedziane słowa. – Ciągle ma dobre zakończenie. To też pewnie pominęli w podręcznikach. Widzisz Clint, w środku misji Bucki stał się AWOL*.

Naszym celem była łódź podwodna zabezpieczona na rzece, ale zaraz po przekroczeniu posterunku Bucky i Ava poprosili o zwolnienie. Powiedzieli, że jest jeszcze coś, co muszą załatwić i że spotkają nas w punkcie zbiórki. Wiesz, nie wiedziałem co do diabła o tym myśleć, ale ufałem Bucky’emu. Wykradli się z powrotem na ulice, a my robiliśmy dalej co do nas należało. – Jego uśmiech powraca, gdy wzrok robi się nieobecny. – Wierz mi, nikt nie był bardziej zaskoczony niż naziści, gdy jeden z ich największych okrętów marynarki wojennej został skradziony przez bandę kolesi w damskich ciuszkach, perukach i makijażach.

Dotarliśmy do punktu zbiórki i już zacząłem się martwić, gdy nagle wychodzi cała gromada dziewczyn, z Avą na czele i Buckym pilnującym tyłów. Nie miały więcej niż po siedemnaście lat. Najwyraźniej jeden ze strażników wspomniał, że gdzieś w okolicy jest burdel pełen dziewczyn, które _Wehrmacht_ porwał z Danii i Polski.

– Cholera – mówi miękko Clint.

Steve przytakuje, jego usta sztywno ściśnięte.

– No, a my wszyscy polowaliśmy na łódź podwodną.

Twarze błyskają w podświadomości Bucky’ego: zapłakane, posiniaczone, przerażone. Dotychczas myślał, że przedstawiały one jego ofiary.

– Uratowaliśmy je? – pyta.

– Tak. Musieliśmy ukraść łódź, czołg i mały pociąg, żeby to zrobić, ale ostatecznie wyprowadziliśmy je na terytorium Aliantów. – Znowu się uśmiecha, z tym, że teraz jego uśmiech jest delikatny i czuły, a wzrok spoczywa na twarzy Bucky’ego. – Wierzyłem, że przypomnisz sobie tę część historii.

Bucky nie jest pewien co Steve ma przez to na myśli, więc pochyla głowę nad talerzem i wraca do jedzenia.

-o-

Steve zostaje na dole rozmawiając z Clintem o ludziach, których obaj znają, podczas gdy Bucky asekuruje się do ich pokoju. Jest – pokonując drogę tutaj jego mózg musiał bezustannie walczyć z przeszkodami typu _obiekt nie_ – jest zmęczony. Nie fizycznie – jego ciało jest w stanie przetrwać dni bez snu lub odpoczynku (tak przypuszcza, albo został przekonany, by tak przypuszczać), ale wytrzymałość mentalna to coś innego.

Kiedyś tak nie było, ale tylko dlatego, że kiedyś nie istniał mentalnie, przynajmniej w rozumieniu Hydry.

Teraz za to ma tak wiele do przetrawienia. Pamięć i emocje, i rozmowy, decyzje, decyzje, decyzje. Tak wiele wyborów, które musi podjąć i które go dotyczą. Czy jest głodny czy nie, co zjeść, czy powinien zareagować uśmiechem czy ściągnięciem brwi, czy czuje – _obiekt nie_ – bezpieczeństwo czy złość, czy smutek.

Idzie więc na górę, siada na gołym materacu – Steve z zawstydzeniem pozbył się prześcieradeł – i pozwala sobie wyłączyć się na kilka minut.

_Bądź niczym. Nie myśl._

Wymaga to więcej wysiłku niż kiedyś. Kiedyś? Od czasu D.C. minęło tylko półtorej miesiąca. Jeszcze kilka tygodni temu wślizgiwał się w stan Zimowego Żołnierza co kilka sekund, walcząc o przegrzebanie się przez stosy wspomnień głębokie jak kurhany, gdy chciał odnaleźć drogę powrotną na powierzchnie. Rezydencja to zmieniła. Teraz ciągle jest na powierzchni, zerkając w głąb siebie w poszukiwaniu odpowiedzi lub ulgi.

Żadnej z tych rzeczy nie znajduje.

Zamiast tego łapie się na powtarzaniu w głowie opowieści o Hamburgu i wszystkich innych ciekawostek, którymi Steve się z nim podzielił. Mężczyzna, który klęczał na podłodze u stóp Breite i pozwalał jej się zmieniać nie dbał o te dziewczyny w burdelu; Bucky przypuszcza, że ten mężczyzna zrobiłby wszystko, byle zatrzymać to, co mu robili. To był ten przełomowy moment między tym, kim Bucky był kiedyś i kim jest teraz.

To nie działa. Nie może przestać myśleć, nie może być niczym, więc zamiast tego łapie nóż i idzie do łazienki.

Chwilę później Steve wchodzi po schodach. Przechodząc obok łazienki zerka do środka, potem zatrzymuje się w pół kroku i zawraca, by przyglądać się Bucky’emu, otoczonemu przez poszargane strzępy swoich własnych włosów.

– Nożyczkami byłoby łatwiej, Buck.

– Nie dbam – mówi Bucky, krzywiąc się gdy jego włosy ciągną o skórę z każdym pociągnięciem ostrza – czy to wygląda dobrze.

– Kto powiedział coś o wyglądzie? Będzie po prostu mniej prawdopodobne, że się zatniesz, to wszystko.

Trzymane w dłoni Bucky’ego pasmo włosów odczepia się od reszty. Stoi przez chwile w miejscu, trzymając je i nóż, nim upuszcza włosy na podłogę, a nóż odkłada na szafkę.

– Nie chcę, żebyś ścinał mi włosy – mówi.

– W porządku.

Bucky zerka w lustro i znowu się krzywi. Jego włosy są teraz zauważalnie nierównej długości, lewa strona około trzy centymetry dłuższa niż prawa.

– Mam—gdzieś jak to wygląda, ale nie chce, żeby ludzie zwracali na mnie uwagę, bo wyglądają dziwnie. I są cholernie za długie.

– W porządku.

– To słabość taktyczna. Wpadają mi do oczu. Nawet jeśli je zwiążę, ktoś mógłby złapać za kuca w walce.

– Bucky – mówi delikatnie Steve. – Nie musisz ścinać włosów, jeśli nie chcesz.

– Nie chcę też umrzeć, bo moje cholerne włosy są za długie – Bucky uparcie odparowuje. Trzyma niespokojne palce na uchwycie noża, ale nie podnosi go ponownie.

Jego twarz drga, kiedy Steve się zbliża.

– Mogę cię dotknąć? – pyta Steve, jego dłonie wiszą i czekają na nerwowe skinienie głowy Bucky’ego, nim wślizgują się pomiędzy postrzępione pasemka włosów po obu stronach jego głowy.

Uczucie palców Steva prześlizgujących się po skórze jego głowy szybko sprawia, że Bucky w rozkoszy przymyka powieki. Przechyla się w kierunku obręczy silnych ramion, mgliście świadomy, że dłonie Steva zbierają jego włosy w kucyk z tyłu głowy, a bardziej skupiony na dochodzącym do niego zapachu i ciepłu emanującemu od ciała Steva.

Gdy Steve chichocze, jego oddech – pachnący głównie kawą i naleśnikami – muska twarz Bucky’ego.

– Powinniśmy chyba dać Clintowi trochę spokoju.

Bucky nie myślał nawet o seksie. On też jest dobry, ale zwykły kontakt fizyczny – ze Stevem – wystarczy żeby roztopić mu mózg. Mnóstwo ludzi dotykało go w przeciągu ostatnich siedemdziesięciu lat, uderzało i krępowało, i badało, i operowało; ale Bucky czuje się kompletnie wygłodzony w stosunku do tego dotyku, jak nigdy nie jest w stosunku do jedzenia.

Steve zbiera włosy Bucky’ego, ciągnie, aż poczuje się usatysfakcjonowany, później pozwala im znowu opaść i odstępuje.

– Mógłbyś je ściąć dotąd – podtrzymuje palec dla zademonstrowania – i ciągle mógłbyś je związać. Kucyk byłby za mały, żeby móc go chwycić.

– Ta? – Bucky przegląda się ponownie w lustrze nim podnosi nóż. Zamiast przyłożyć go jednak do włosów, wsuwa go do pokrowca u swojego boku. – Gdzie są nożyczki, co?

Steve siedzi na desce toalety w celach nadzorczych, wystarczająco daleko, żeby Bucky mógł widzieć kosmyki włosów opadające powoli na podłogę bez mentalnego pogrążania się w innych miejscach. Ciągle się to jednak czasami zdarza, ale za każdym razem opuszcza on ręce i poświęca kilka minut oparty o ścianę, oddychając w rytm wdechów i wydechów Steva.

W końcu ten bałagan na jego głowie przybiera jakiś kształt: krótszy przy czole, żeby trzymać grzywkę z dala od oczu, ale reszta kończy się tuż za jego szczęką. Otrzepując się z resztek, Bucky przeciąga całość do tyłu i jest zadowolony, czując tylko krótki kucyk.

– Ślicznie – mruczy Steve. Śmieje się, kiedy Bucky patrzy na niego spode łba i ściąga koszulkę. – Jeszcze śliczniej.

– Ta, ta, z drogi ćwoku. – Łazienka jest wąska i Bucky pokazuje swoją irytacje przez celowanie łokciami w twarz Steva, gdy otwiera kabinę prysznica. Steve odwdzięcza się uszczypnięciem go w tyłek przez bokserki, później skamle, gdy Bucky robi to samo jego sutkowi.

– Pokój! Jezu, będziemy wisieć Clintowi kolejną butelkę zanim to się skończy. – Bucky ściąga bokserki i rzuca je w plecy odchodzącego Steva, gdy ten opuszcza łazienkę.

Gdy wreszcie zabiera się za mycie włosów, ich brak wywołuje dziwne uczucie. To trochę jak po obudzeniu się z zimna: za każdym razem jakaś podstawowa rzecz się zmieniała i pamięć jego mięśni potrzebowała czasu, żeby się przystosować. Bronie, ubrania, w które go wsadzili, wysokość budynków… Zawsze był taki moment, gdy oczekiwał, że to, co powinno tam być, co było tam jeszcze zaledwie kilka godzin (dni) temu – przynajmniej dla niego – już dawno zniknęło.

Miał wrażenie, że to sen. Dryfował przez dzień długi jak dekady, obserwując jak świat się przetapia i przeobraża.

Teraz wodzi palcami przez swoje włosy, badając ich nową długość i myśli zaciekle _Ja to zrobiłem, ja wybrałem ścięcie ich w ten sposób, sam ściąłem swoje włosy i to stało się naprawdę._

Pojawia się cichy dźwięk _zzt_ i lego lewe ramię staje się nagle bezwładne, opadając wzdłuż jego boku i powodując pęknięcie w kafelce prysznica, o którą po drodze uderza. Bucky przygląda mu się z zaskoczeniem. Próbuje poruszyć palcami, ale nie reagują. Cała ręka wisi nagle bez życia.

– Steve – woła Bucky, sięgając za siebie by zakręcić wodę prysznica. – Steve!

– Co? – Steve pojawia się w drzwiach prysznica, gdy Bucky wychodzi z brodzika.

Bucky musi przytrzymać swój lewy nadgarstek, żeby podnieść całe ramię.

– Po prostu przestało działać. Zrobiło taki elektryczny dźwięk i się wyłączyło.

Zaskoczony Steve marszczy czoło.

– Myślisz, że woda mogła zrobić spięcie?

– Nie wiem. – Bucky próbuje odwrócić ramię, żeby zobaczyć główny port dostępu na jego boku, ale metal wysuwa mu się z rąk. Łapie je ponownie, ciasno trzymając nadgarstek.

– Okey, okey – mówi uspokajająco Steve. – Ciągle mam schematy, rzućmy na nie okiem, dobra?

Bucky pozwala Stevowi się osuszyć i okręcić ręcznik wokół swojej talii – musi mu na to pozwolić, nie jest pewien, czy udałoby mu się zrobić to samemu. Przywołuje to nieprzyjemne wspomnienia bycia dotykanym gdy jest bezradny i zaciska swoją dobrą rękę na kołnierzu koszulki Steva, knykcie ocierają się o jego skórę. Steve rzuca mu szybkie, zatroskane spojrzenie i gładzi palcami ludzkie ramię Bucky’ego.

Wychodzą do sypialni, którą do tej pory zajmowali. Steve zaczyna przekopywać pokój w poszukiwaniu schematów, Bucky stoi obok niego, ściskając swój metalowy nadgarstek ludzką dłonią, jakby to miało powstrzymać go przed roztopieniem się. Bezwład ramienia, jego bezwolny ciężar to dziwne i niewłaściwe uczucie. Przygryza swoją wargę.

Odgłosy stóp dudnią o schody i drugi koniec korytarza. Do czasu, gdy ramię Clinta popycha częściowo zamknięte drzwi, Bucky już zdążył przesunąć się przed Steva i przyjąć defensywną pozycję.

Clint ma na plecach umieszczony swój łuk.

– Wszystko się wali. Załóż je – mówi. Rzuca w stronę Bucky’ego parę—zatyczek do uszu? Ten się od nich odsuwa.

– Czemu? Co się dzieje? – pyta Steve.

– Hydra wykonała swój ruch – wyjaśnia Barton, przysuwając się bliżej do Bucky’ego, ciągle z zatyczkami na jego wyciągniętej dłoni. – Wsparcie jest w drodze, ale powinniśmy uciekać w bezpieczne miejsce. Barnes, załóż zatyczki.

– Zbliżają się – mówi Bucky. Słowa dudnią jak bit w jego głowie. Wiedział, że tak będzie i pozwolił sobie o tym zapomnieć. Głupi. Głupi. Powinien był to wiedzieć. _Zabij albo zgiń_ – a on przestał zabijać.

Steve podchodzi do przodu, wyraźniej próbując oddzielić ich swoim ciałem, ale czyniąc Bucky’ego tylko bardziej osaczonym.

– Ilu? Teraz? Skąd to wiesz?

– Nie wiem, prawdopodobnie i Coulson dzwonił. – Interkom w korytarzu zaczyna cicho piszczeć. – Cholera, to kamery obwodowe. Barnes, załóż te jebane zatyczki.

– _Czemu?_

– _Nie wiem_ – Barton odparowuje – Znaleźli coś w info używając hasła, które im podałeś, Projekt Zjawa czy coś takiego, ale nie mógł mi powiedzieć więcej przez telefon.

Piszczenie na korytarzu robi się głośniejsze.

Steve i Barton ciągle ze sobą rozmawiają, ich głosy też robią się głośniejsze. Barton ciągle trzyma między swoim ciałem a Bucky’ego wyciągnięte zatyczki. Są cienki i plastikowe, i czarne. Piszczenie w korytarzu zmienia natężenie, przechodzi w wysokie i przeszywające. Obaj Steve i Barton kulą się, podnosząc dłonie do uszu.

Bucky tego nie robi. Soi nieruchomo, jeden nadgarstek trzymany przez drugi.

Wie, co będzie następne.

Włącza się głos. Ani głośny, ani cichy, stabilny i nieugięty. To nagranie, wie o tym, ale ciągle może usłyszeć jej głos, przypomnieć sobie klęczenie przed nią, gdy wypowiadała do niego te słowa, powtórz je.

Powtórz je.

On tam jest, w jego mózgu, czeka. Czekał cały ten czas. Nie śpi. Nie je. Nie czuje, potrzebuje, prosi, błaga, żyje, umiera.

Jest. Jest niczym.

– Bucky?

Jest. Powtórz słowa.

– _Bucky_?

Podnosi głowę. Przed nim stoi mężczyzna, jego oczy są szeroko otwarte, a dłonie niegroźne, nieuzbrojone.

Zna tego mężczyznę, zna—ale to nie jest ważne.

_Zzt_. Metalowe ramie zostaje podłączone.

– Вы моя миссия – mówi obiekt.

\---------------

Steve nie opiera się byciu pociągniętym do azylu, ale wyłącznie dlatego, że jest przekonany, że ma połamane żebra. Clint jest około piętnastu centymetrów niższy i dwudziestu kilogramów lżejszy, ale przeciąga Steva przez wąskie drzwi praktycznie samą siłą woli zanim kopie przyciski, by je za nimi zamknąć.

Drzwi nie zamykają się wystarczająco szybko i Bucky ma czas, by pojawić w ich pozostałej szparze i wycelować pistolet w Steva. Wystrzelić.

Steve przekręca ciało, przyjmując kulkę w bark a nie w szyje. Wtedy drzwi się zamykają.

– Cholera – syczy Clint. – Kurwa jego jebana mać, Kap.

– W porządku. – Kula przeszła na wylot przez ciało górnej części jego ramienia. Steve chwyta ranę, dociskając otwór wlotowy i wylotowy jednocześnie. – Podaj… podaj mi raport sytuacyjny.

Clint gramoli się do wstania i patrzy na rząd monitorów umieszczonych w ścianie. Steve przekręca się na bok i walczy o odzyskanie oddechu. Bucky przywalił mu prosto w splot słoneczny i zdążył tym wycisnąć z niego powietrze, nim Clint zdołał porazić go jakimś rodzajem paralizatora. Może takiego do popędzania bydła.

Nagranie ciągle leci, a Steve zna wystarczająco dużo rosyjskiego, by podłapać jego przekaz. _Obiekt nie czuje głodu ani pragnienia, obiekt nie prosi, by ból się skończył, obiekt—_

– Cholera – powtarza Clint. – Okey, kiepsko to wygląda.

Steve chwiejnie staje na nogach i dołącza do Clinta przy monitorach. Zewnętrzne kamery pokazują, że z trzech samochodów zatrzymanych z przodu budynku wyskakują ciężko uzbrojeni mężczyźni w czarnych mundurach. Steve nalicza czternastu, piętnastu, a potem rozgląda się za Buckym. Nie ma go nigdzie na kamerach.

– Musimy zabrać tutaj Bucky’ego – mówi już się odwracając.

– Łoł, łoł, poczekaj no chwile. To nagranie, które wyskoczyło z interkomu było jakimś piorącym mózg zapalnikiem, tak? Jeśli zabierzesz go tutaj, to zabije nas obu na śmierć.

– Nie mogę tak po prostu zostawić go tam samego!

– Nie samego, chodzi mi, nie na długo. Posłuchaj, Natasha i ten drugi Ptasi Koleś są już w drodze, a Coulson poprosił o wsparcie z Nowego Jorku. Musimy tylko przeżyć do czasu aż się tu dostaną.

– To nie jest—

Steve ucina, gdy jego oczy łapią widok na jednym z monitorów. Agenci Hydry wyważyli drzwi i weszli na jeden z dolnych poziomów mieszkania. Ich ruchy są powolne, taktyczne i pewne—aż stają się szybkie i nerwowe, wszyscy z nich podnoszą bronie w kierunku jednego celu.

Stevowi przewraca się w żołądku gdy Bucky pojawia się w korytarzu, broń podniesiona, nagi, bez żadnej osłony, i stawia im czoła. Clint prowadzi z kimś nerwową rozmowę przez telefon, ale Steve głupio, bezradnie wyciąga ręce do monitora, jakby był w stanie przeciągnąć Bucky’ego do bezpiecznego miejsca.

Oczekuje gradu pocisków, oczekuje zobaczyć Bucky’ego powalonego z nóg – kolejna porażka, Bucky niknący w ciemnościach – ale zamiast tego na przedzie korytarza wszystko zamiera w dziwnym bezruchu. Bucky ma swoją broń – i skąd do diabła w ogóle ją _wziął_? – wycelowaną w agentów Hydry, a oni jeżą się w odpowiedzi celując do niego ze znacznie większych broni… ale nikt nie strzela.

Zamiast tego coś przesuwa się na tyłach tłumu Hydry i na przód przebija się wysoki mężczyzna. Wygląda na ostrożnego, nieufnego, ale wychodzi przed podniesione bronie do Bucky’ego. Mówi. Obraz jest zbyt rozmazany, by Steve odgadł, co mówi.

Powoli, powoli broń opada, aż luźno wisi z dłonią Bucky’ego. Kamera skierowana jest na jego plecy, więc Steve nie może dostrzec jego twarzy, ale zna to ułożenie ramion Bucky’ego, ten zbyt sztywny sposób, w jaki utrzymuje postawę. Jak zwierzę bojące się źle poruszyć, czekające na polecenie do wykonania, by uniknąć kary.

Odwraca się w stronę drzwi. Mają czytnikowy zamek. Clint ciągle wisi na telefonie, bacznie go obserwując.

Na monitorze wysoki mężczyzna podchodzi do Bucky’ego, jedna dłoń ciągle podniesiona. Głowa Bucky’ego lekko się przesuwa, podążając za jego ruchem. Poza tym się nie rusza. Broń jest ciągle u jego boku.

– Clint, otwórz drzwi – mówi Steve.

– Posłuchaj mnie Kap. Wiedzą, że to miejsce jest nadzorowane, SHIELD ma kilka punktów pomiędzy tym miejscem a granicami miasta, o których _wiemy_ , że nas nie zdradzą. Jedyny taktyczny sens, jaki to całe podejście może mieć jest taki, że liczą, że zrobisz dokładnie to, co planujesz zrobić. Barnes nie jest celem, _ty_ nim jesteś.

– Więc chcesz, żebym siedział z założonymi rękoma i pozwolił im go zabrać?

– Nie uciekną daleko i doskonale o tym wiedzą. Kiedy tylko zorientują się, że tu nie wejdą, a ty stąd nie wychodzisz ryzykując kulkę, będą próbowali się wycofać. W tym momencie Barnes stanowi ich jedyną przewagę, nie skrzywdzą go fizyczne, więc po prostu—

Steve ledwo powstrzymuje się przed złapaniem Clinta i _potrząśnięciem_ nim. Jedyne, co słyszy w swojej głowie to _Obiecałem stać pomiędzy tobą a nimi._

– To nie o nich się martwię! – krzyczy. – Gdyby Loki tu wrócił, a ty byś wiedział, że on—gdybyś nie wiedział, że pomoc jest w drodze, a mógłbyś uwolnić mu się tylko na sekundę, _nie wolałbyś wpakować sobie kulki w łeb_?

Clint przez długi moment wpatruje się w niego w milczeniu.

Wtedy wciska wybieranie na swoim małym telefonie, czeka, aż się połączy i mówi:

– No więc, wychodzimy z bunkru.

\-------------

Mam misję.

_On_ ma misję. Obiekt nie używa zaimków.

On drży. Przyklęknął w górnej części korytarza w martwym punkcie kamery, czeka. Cel jest blisko. Steve przyjdzie, Steve będzie—

Zabije Steva. Taka jest misja. Nic poza tym nie jest ważne. Cały ten solidny grunt, który zgromadził wokół siebie, wszystkie te strzępy, które splótł w jedno – nie potrzeba było więcej niż słów i głosu dawno martwej kobiety, by to wszystko wymazać.

Znowu przechodzą go dreszcze i zmusza ciało do bezruchu. Jego przełożeni zabrali mu broń i dali nóż. Brak innego osprzętu taktycznego. Jest nieprzygotowany, niewyposażony, bez odpowiedniego wsparcia – przełożeni pozostaną na niższych piętrach budynku – ale to nie ma znaczenia. Już wcześniej zdarzyło mu się nie wykonać misji i nie zdarzy się to ponownie.

Ruchy na wyższym poziomie. Sztywnieje, nasłuchuje. Coś huczy o podłogę nad jego głową – przynęta, prawdopodobnie jakiś sprzęt domowy. Po kilku chwilach ciszy, ciche kroki stóp podążają ścieżką przynęty, zmierzając w stronę schodów.

Obiekt nasłuchuje dwóch par stóp. Zna sposób, w jaki Steve chodzi, nawet jeśli porusza się taktycznie. Gdyby miał pistolet, przestrzeliłby podłogę, ale broń długiego zasięgu nie została uznana za niezbędną do wykonania tej misji. Poczeka, aż Steve pokona długość wąskich schodów, a następnie poderżnie mu gardło.

Gdyby miał głos, wydałby jakiś dźwięk ostrzeżenia. Ale obiekt nie mówi bez polecenia.

\---------------

– Ty zajmij się agentami Hydry. Ja będę się martwił o Bucky’ego.

– Wszystkimi piętnastoma? – Clint odszeptuje. – Łał, super, dzięki.

Są upchani na tyle korytarza schodów drugiego piętra. Struktura budynku daje im wąską wizję na podłogę korytarza parteru, gdzie pozycję zajęli agenci Hydry.

Bucky’ego z nimi nie ma. Steve nie może się powstrzymać przed myśleniem, czy może Clint się mylił, czy to nie Bucky był prawdziwym celem i nie przewożą go teraz do swoich głównych kwater, by wymazać wszystko co w nim jeszcze pozostało.

Już wciąga powietrze, by zacząć mówić—i nagle w jego prawej wizji peryferyjnej pojawia się mignięcie ruchu.

Steve czuje ulgę przez całe pół sekundy, a później walczy o życie.

Clint krzyczy coś, gdy obaj pędzą obok niego, Steve ustępuje terenu, by przemieścić siebie i Bucky’ego z linii ognia do pustego pokoju.

– W porządku! – odkrzykuje Steve, blokując grad ciosów. – Zajmij się resztą!

Bucky ignoruje jego poboczną akcję i skupia się na wyciągnięciu korzyści ze swojego elementu zaskoczenia, rzucając się na Steva z nożem. Ciągle jest nagi. Jego nowo ścięte włosy są wilgotne od prysznica. Zaledwie pół godziny temu Steve przeczesywał je swoimi palcami, pomagając Bucky’emu zdecydować, ile powinien ściąć, a ile zostawić.

Na schodach słychać pierwsze strzały z broni, gdy agenci Hydry skupiają je na pozycji Clinta. Dźwięk szybko się przemieszcza i słychać tłuczenie szkła.

Bucky nurkuje, manewrując ostrzem tak, by wypatroszyć Steva, który chwyta jedną ręką biurowe krzesło z prostym oparciem i łamie je o metalowy bark Bucky’ego. To pozostawia mu trzydziestocentymetrowy kawałek drewna w dłoni, którego używa do parowania pchnięć Bucky’ego, zamierzonych w jego serce.

– Bucky – mówi rozpaczliwie. – Musisz się z tego otrząsnąć, dalej—

Pięta uderza w jego kość policzkową. Zaraz po kopniaku następuje pchnięcie nożem, przed którym Steve musi się uchylić przekręceniem w bok. Instynkt mięśni przejmuje nad nim kontrole i Steve stosuje cios podbródkowy tym kawałkiem drewna, co odrzuca głowę Bucky’ego w tył. Steve krzywi się, ale nie ustępuje.

Bucky zdaje się nie zauważać ciosu lub krwi, która zaczyna wyciekać z jego ust. Język jego ciała za to odpowiada, zmieniając się z szybkiego ataku z zaskoczenia na bardziej ostrożną, defensywną postawę.

Poniżej słychać mniejszy wybuch, jednak wystarczająco silny, by zatrząsnął pokojem wokół nich. Clint wyciągnął strzały wybuchowe. To sprawia, że Bucky się wzdryga, jego ciało odwraca w kierunku zagrożenia, a Steve korzysta z tej luki, powalając Bucky’ego i przerzucając ich obu przez oparcie kanapy.

Jeśli Bucky’emu w jakiś sposób przeszkadza jego nagość albo jego brak uzbrojenia, nie okazuje tego. Z tej odległości, próbując złapać przez kanapę nóż z podłogi, Steve jest w stanie dostrzec jak bardzo ściągnięte są jego usta, jego oczy zwężone i nieugięte. Jego całe ciało jest niewyraźną plamą przemocy, stale przekręcającą się i dążącą do celu jakby nie miało innego powodu istnienia, kiedy jeszcze wczoraj pozwalał Stevowi być w sobie i dzielił z nim tyle, ile tylko dwa ciała mogą ze sobą dzielić.

– No dalej Bucky – błaga Steve. Udaje mu się objąć dłonią przedramię Bucky’ego, przekręcając nóż z dala, więc może się nieco w jego kierunku pochylić. – Zrobiłeś to wcześniej, możesz zrobić to znowu.

Jedyną odpowiedzą Bucky’ego jest napięcie jego ramion, walka o wyrwanie się z chwytu Steva. Jego puste spojrzenie skupione jest na twarzy Steva, ale nie na jego oczach. Obaj są zbyt blisko, by się na siebie zamachnąć, więc siłują się z zablokowanymi chwytami by zdobyć przewagę, nóż pomiędzy nimi.

Kolejny wybuch trzęsie budynkiem, tym razem bliżej. Część ściany bliżej drzwi pęka z powodu siły uderzenia, wyrzucając na cały pokój odłamki tynku i drewna. Steve obraca się, by osłonić Bucky’ego, pamiętając o jego nagiej skórze. Słyszy Clinta wykrzykującego kpiny i przycinki, co wydaje się niezwykle lekkomyślne—aż uświadamia sobie, że stara się on odwrócić uwagę od Steva i Bucky’ego.

To również przyciąga uwagę Steva, na zbyt długi moment. Gdy spogląda ponownie na Bucky’ego, ten zdążył już przekręcić nóż, aż końcówka ostrza skierowana jest na niego samego. Jego oczy się podnoszą, spotykają tylko na ułamek sekundy, ale Steve może w nich dostrzec rozpaczliwe błaganie.

– _Nie_ – krzyczy Steve, zasłaniając jedną dłonią gardło Bucky’ego. Nóż wbija się w tył jego palców, głęboko tnąc. Skórcz przeszywa pustą twarz Bucky’ego, pęknięcie w masce, które wykrzywia jego usta i popycha on łokcie w górę. Steve blokuje go, nim łapie metalową dłoń w obie swoje i wygina się w tył, wyszarpując nóż z chwytu Bucky’ego. Ten koziołkuje po podłodze przez podłogę pokoju nim znika pod biurkiem.

To działanie odsłania Steva na cios z główki prosto w nos, który łamie się głośno pod uderzeniem. Bucky przekręca ich na bok i wpakowuje kolano w klatkę Steva, w jego już zmaltretowany splot słoneczny. Steve wciąga płytki oddech i podkula nogi, umieszczając obie stopy na piersi Bucky’ego i odrzucając go, nim sprężynką wstaje do pionu.

Bucky uprzedza go w tym i prycha, gdy się na niego rzuca, metalowa dłoń wali prosto w obojczyk Steva.

\-------------

Obaj krwawią, obiekt i cel. On i Steve.

W maleńkich szczelinach pomiędzy huczącym głosem Breite i pobrzmiewającym bitem _jesteś moją misją, misją, nic oprócz misji się nie liczy_ pojawia się krzyk jakiegoś głosu. Nie powinno go tam być; te szczeliny nie powinny istnieć, ale obiekt nie został wyczyszczony przed misją i jego umysł jest wypchany po brzegi.

Zna tego mężczyznę. Steve. Stevie. Zna fizyczne odczucie całowania tego mężczyzny, bycia tulonym do tego ciała, które teraz próbuje unicestwić.

Nie potrafi przestać. Obiekt nie myśli, nie czuje. Obiekt jest zawsze posłuszny rozkazom. Obiekt—

Na ułamek sekundy pochłonęła go jedna z tych szczelin, usterka, uderzenie serca między myślą a działaniem, gdy krzyk wydostał się z jego gardła, _jego_. Bucky’ego. Później Steve krzyknął i wyrwał ten moment z jego rąk. Przez szczelinę wypłynął sfrustrowany gniew, nim został przełknięty i stłamszony. Obiekt nie czuje.

Stracił swoją jedyną broń, ale to nie ma znaczenia. Jedynie misja ma znaczenie, a obiekt _jest_ żywą bronią.

Pewnie i bezwzględnie atakuje cel swoim ciałem. Cel już wcześniej zaprzestał walki i teraz może to zrobić ponownie. Steve ma jednakże drobną przewagę i swoje ubrania, co czyni go mnie podatnym na zranienia odłamków ze stale mających w budynku miejsce wybuchów. Czynią go one też łatwiejszym do złapania i obiekt stosuje rzut judo, odrzucając Steva przez cały pokój wystarczająco mocno, że jego ciało zostawia dziurę w ścianie.

Steve od razu się podnosi – uparty jak zawsze – z tym, że tym razem się waha, wpatrując się.

– Bucky – mówi.

Policzki obiektu są mokre. Był przekonany, że źródłem wilgoci są jego włosy, ale teraz jego obraz się rozmazuje. W środku niego otwiera się kolejna szczelina, wielka jak kanion, a on w nią wpada, bezsilnie się szarpiąc.

Steve robi krok w przód, a obiekt chwiejnie się cofa, z drżącym oddechem i łzami skapującymi się z jego szczęki.

– Nie – mówi, krzywiąc się z powodu swojego błędu. Obiekt nie mówi bez— – Steve, odejdź ode mnie.

Steve nie ma szans na udzielenie żadnej odpowiedzi, ponieważ odziany w czerń agent Hydry wpada do salonu z uniesioną bronią. Celują nią w Steva, który uchyla się w tył i wyciąga rękę, by złapać lufę, przekierowując ją w najdalszy kąt pokoju ledwo w momencie wystrzału.

Obiekt porusza się automatycznie, wyrzucając kopnięcie z podskoku, ale cios trafia w agenta zamiast w cel. Ogłuszony agent odbija się od ściany, a obiekt łapie go i skręca mu kark.

Stoi nad leżącym agentem, wpatrując się w niego.

– Bucky? Jesteś ze mną? – za nim, z głębi pokoju pyta Steve.

Cel zaprzestanie walki. To właśnie dlatego—obiekt pamięta wytyczne pierwszej misji i ocenę taktyczną swojego celu. Pamięta lotniskowiec i krew na swojej metalowej pięści. Cel nie będzie się bronił i ostatecznie się podda.

Wściekłość tłamsi krzyk. Zahaczając stopą o broń martwego agenta, obiekt opiera ją o swoje ramię i odwraca się.

Steve już tam jest, rzucając się na obiekt i powodując wyrzucenie ich obu tyłem przez okno.

\-------------

Zaczyna padać.

Właściwie to nie, to nieodpowiednie określenie. Nic nie _zaczyna_ robić: po prostu w jednym momencie nie pada, a w następnym leje jak z cebra i wszystko jest przemoczone. Steve ma wystarczająco czasu na zaledwie krótką chwilę rozeznania, nim metalowa dłoń Bucky’ego uzbrojona w kawałek szkła zamachuje się na jego oczy.

Po tym jak ciężko spadając wylądowali na samochodzie, a następnie przeturlali się na chodnik, obaj są na ulicy. Steve krzywi się na widok bosych stóp Bucky’ego, stąpających po potłuczonym szkle z okna, które wyłamali, ale Bucky zdaje się tego nie zauważać, z wyjątkiem zgarnięcia jednego dużego odłamka jako broni.

Walcząc przesuwają się w dół ulicy, w kierunku frontu budynku, który wygląda jakby został doszczętnie wysadzony przez pocisk czołgu. Przednie pokoje budynku są odsłonięte jak w domku dla lalek. Clint jest na drugim piętrze, opierając się o ścianę, z krwią cieknącą z jego lewej nogi, stale zaciekle wypuszczając strzały na agentów Hydry, którzy wycofali się, by osłonić się za samochodami na parkingu. Kiedy Steve wyłania się zza rogu, kilku z nich przekierowuje swój ostrzał na niego, ale są oni szybko zdjęci przez strzały Clinta.

Teraz już Bucky łka, okropne hausty powietrza wstrząsają jego ciałem, nie niosąc ze sobą żadnych słów. Jego ruchy straciły swoją skoncentrowaną brutalność i nie zostało z nich nic oprócz potężnych skurczów mięśni, marionetka targana za sznurki.

Gdyby Steve miał wystarczająco powietrza, żeby się odezwać, powiedziałby Bucky’emu, że wszystko jest w porządku, że Steve nie zostawi mu ciała do opłakiwania. Że będzie walczył do gorzkiego końca, dla dobra ich obu.

I lepiej, żeby Bucky zrobił to samo.

Nagła jasność i rozbłysk elektryczności zmuszają ich obu do uchylenia się. Wszystkie światła na ulicy jednocześnie się wyłączają, a z domu przestaje być odtwarzane nagranie rosyjskiego głosu.

Niemal natychmiastowy grzmot błyskawicy poprzedzany jest niskim głosem, który wykrzykuje: „ _Kapitanie_!”

Słychać piskliwy śpiew metalu przecinającego powietrze. Steve zna ten odgłos zbyt dobrze, więc porusza się automatycznie, wyrzucając w górę swoją lewą dłoń.

Tarcza uderza o wnętrze jego dłoni niemal w tym samym czasie, gdy Thor lądowaniem powala na glebę agenta Hydry, który starał się oddać strzał do odsłoniętego Steva. Zamachując się młotem w łuk jak zawodnik softballu, wysyła go z okrzykiem bitewnym na ustach w kierunku pozostałych agentów Hydry.

Bucky robi unik w bok, chwilowo zaskoczony przybyciem Thora, a Steve wykorzystuje ten moment by wsunąć tarczę na swoje miejsce na jego przedramieniu. Gdy Bucky dochodzi do siebie, Steve jest na niego gotowy.

\------------------

Dźwięk metalowej pięści uderzającej w tarczę Steva pobrzmiewa niczym dzwon. Rozchodzi się echem. Obiekt nie może obejść tej osłony, ale naciera dalej. Nie ma nic poza tym.

Teraz już większość odgłosów walki wokół nich ucichła. Większość agentów Hydry poległa albo uciekła, przerażona mężczyzną o blond włosach, który spadł z nieba. Ten mężczyzna jest czymś, co przekracza pojmowanie obiektu: wszystko, co sobą reprezentuje, od zbroi, którą nosi, przez sposób, w jaki się porusza, aż do niewytłumaczalnego grzmotu błyskawicy, która go otacza, przeraża obiekt.

To nie ma znaczenia. Obiekt nie czuje strachu. A nawet jeśli czuje – to nie jest ważne.

Nie może przestać. Chce; wszystkie te szczeliny wypchane są po brzegi rzeczami, które przed misja powinny zostać wymazane  – gulgot wody w płucach Steva, porzucony dom w Tunezji, smak rzeczy, które są jednocześnie słodkie i słone – ale to wszystko nie ma znaczenia.

Słychać cichy świst i strzała wbija się w lewe udo obiektu. Krzywi się, wyszarpując bełt i odrzucając go na bok. Kiedy jednak stawia kolejny krok w stronę celu, świat zamazuje się na krawędziach.

– Bucky! – Steve rzuca się do przodu, łapiąc obiekt, gdy ten upada na ziemię. Ten układa się w jego stronę, ciągle sięgając, nie będąc w stanie się powstrzymać, ale jego kończyny są tak błogo bezwładne. We wszystkich tych rosnących szczelinach pojawia się nadzieja, że trucizna szybko zadziała.

Z tym, że kiedy podnosi swoje opadające powieki, widzi nad sobą zakrwawioną, przepełnioną bólem twarz Steva.

– Steve— – obiekt mówi spomiędzy ściśniętych ust. _Obiekt nie mówi bez_ —

Przełykając, Steve próbuje się uśmiechnąć. Na jego twarzy wygląda to na zniekształcone, skrzywione przez wszystkie te siniaki, które obiekt tam umieścił.

– Już dobrze. – Umieszczając górną część ciała obiektu na swoich udach, Steve podnosi tarczę nad ich głowy, aby osłonić ich obu przed ulewą. – Już dobrze skarbie, kocham cię. Będzie dobrze.

Steve jest ciepły. Obiekt nie powinien tego czuć, to nie jest ważne dla misji, ale ta wiedza wyślizguje się przez szczeliny. Kuli się w stronę tego ciepła, drżąc z powodu innego typu zimna, która przedziera się przez jego ciało. To zimno sprawia, że Bucky myśli o gasnących światłach i pokrywającym jego skórę lodzie, o wszystkich tych razach, gdy szedł do snu z prośbą _proszę, nie pozwól mi się obudzić._

– Nie mów tak – błaga Steve. – Dalej Buck. Ja się nie poddaje, ty się nie poddajesz, prawda?

Metalowa dłoń obiektu się podnosi. Tym razem Steve nie próbuje jej odepchnąć ani zablokować i jej palce muskają bok jego twarzy, wzdłuż policzka, nim znowu nieruchomieje i upada obok Bucky’ego. To nic, to spazm mięśniowy, to umierająca kończyna. Jest tak cholernie _zmęczony_.

Mięsień pod jego policzkiem się przesuwa i przez mgłę pochłaniającą jego umysł czuje jeszcze, jak usta Steva muskają jego ucho.

– Będę tu, gdy się obudzisz. Kocham cię Bucky.

Świat pochłania czerń ale… ale z każdego zakamarka każdej pojedynczej szczeliny w jego umyśle dochodzi odpowiadający szept _obiekt kocha, obiekt kocha, obiekt kocha._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve i Bucky opowiadają historię, w której Bucky podczas wojny uwalnia grupę nieletnich niewolników seksualnych w Niemczech. Później nagranie głosu Breite umożliwia podporządkowanie Bucky'ego; Steve przyznaję Clintowi, że obawia się, że Bucky będzie próbował uciec kontroli umysłu poprzez samobójstwo. Podczas bycia kontrolowanym Bucky rzeczywiście próbuje się zabić i ma myśli samobójcze.
> 
> *Absent Without Official Leave - wojskowy żargon, oznacza "nieobecny bez usprawiedliwienia"


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dyskusja o rozważaniu samobójstwa i kontroli umysłu. Również uwięzienie. Szczegóły na końcu.

Clint niemal umiera. Kula drasnęła jego tętnice udową i mało brakowało, by wykrwawił się na śmierć na miejscu zdarzenia. Ratują go tylko ambulans w postaci Thora i masowa transfuzja krwi, a nawet z tym jest w dość kiepskim stanie. Muszą zostawić go w Paryżu i Steve czuje się jak największy na świecie zdrajca, ale Thor ślubuje pozostać u jego boku, a oni muszą zabrać Bucky’ego w jakieś bezpieczne miejsce.

Stark przysyła samolot. Sam przyjeżdża, żeby towarzyszyć Stevowi w podróży, a na jego twarzy maluje się rezygnacja i wyczerpanie. Ostatni tydzień spędził doprowadzając do końca operację „Cottbus”, ale pełni straż nad Stevem i jego nieprzytomnym ładunkiem podczas lotu przez Atlantyk, podczas gdy Natasha i Thor robią to samo dla Clinta w paryskim szpitalu.

Stevowi to wszystko wydaje się zamglone. Bucky jest uśpiony i Steve nie cierpi tego, że w ten sposób zabiera go do domu: bezwładnego i pozbawionego możliwości oporu, z zamkniętymi, posiniaczonymi powiekami.

Nie ma dużego wyboru.

-o-

Pięć dni później Steve jedzie windą do głównego laboratorium w odnowionej wieży Starka. Wszystko błyszczy się tak bardzo, że bolą go od tego oczy – nie z powodu czystości; wala się tam tyle samo pobrudzonych smarem szmat i dodatkowych części co w garażu, w którym pracował Bucky – ale jest pełen wyświetlaczy i ekranów. Steve był raz na Time Square – dobra, dwa, ale ten pierwszy raz zaraz po obudzeniu się nie liczy, był za bardzo wystraszony, by zbyt wiele zauważyć – i osobiste laboratorium Starka właśnie to przypomina: wszystko naraz jest w ruchu, dźwięki dochodzą ze wszystkich stron, jest zbyt dużo błyskających świateł.

Po prostu ma tam tak wiele _gadżetów_. U Howarda było tak samo, zawsze miał już w głowie plany na nowy projekt; ale tak jak w przypadku wielu innych rzeczy, nowe milenium przyjęło ten typ osobowości i jeszcze bardziej ją podkręciło.

Sam Stark usadzony jest przy jednym z pulpitów kontrolnych z trzema różnymi, otaczającymi go komputerami, które ignoruje na rzecz unoszących się w powietrzu hologramów. Dr Banner, siedzący na wygodnie wyglądającej sofie na tyłach pokoju, macha mu na powitanie, podczas gdy pani Potts, stojąca obok krzesła Starka, pogrążona jest w cichej, gwałtownej nie-sprzeczce, którą wydają się bezustannie prowadzić ze Starkiem.

Steve czuje chwilowy przypływ złości na myśl o tym, że żaden z nich nie znalazł dla pani Potts krzesła, ale ostrożnie odsuwa od siebie tę myśl. Gdyby coś na ten temat powiedział, pewnie obraziłby ją bardziej, niż oni dwaj nie robiąc tego.

– Orzeł wylądował – mówi Stark. – Chcesz kawy, Kap?

– Nie, dziękuję. Pani Potts, doktorze Banner.

– Oho, Dziadziuś się o coś wścieka – komentuje Stark do pani Potts, nawet nie siląc się na  ściszenie swojego głosu do szeptu.

Steve bierze długi, kontrolowany wdech.

– Chciałem porozmawiać z tobą na temat środków bezpieczeństwa, dotyczących kwatery Bucky’ego.

– Ta, słyszałem o twojej małej próbie wyrwania go z celi.

– O, więc to teraz więzienie? Cieszę się, że to potwierdziliśmy.

– Zgodziliśmy się, że zostanie w swoich kwaterach – mówi mu Stark, nie kłopocząc się nawet oderwać oczu od hologramu. – Wyraźnie pamiętam nas wszystkich, rozmawiających o tym i zgadzających się, że dobrym pomysłem będzie, jeśli zostanie—

– _Próbowałem_ zabrać go na po cholerny _korytarz_. – To samo w sobie już stanowiło wyzwanie: Bucky wstał, gdy podciągnęło się go do góry i szedł  pociągnięty do przodu, ale nieobecne spojrzenie będące częścią jego twarzy od czasu przejścia działania środków uspokajających nawet nie drgnęło. Steve miał nadzieję, że widok linii horyzontu Nowego Jorku może to zmienić.

W połowie skończona poczekalnia na końcu korytarza, prowadzącego do pokoju Bucky’ego – poprzednio pokoju dr Bannera, ale minęło już trochę czasu, odkąd wyjątkowo okropne koszmary doprowadziły do pojawienia się Tego Drugiego – miała widok panoramiczny. Steve nieraz zatrzymywał się tam, idąc odwiedzić Bucky’ego.

Doszli jedynie do progu pokoju – Steve prowadzący Bucky’ego jak marionetkę – gdy drzwi zatrzasnęły się niemal przycinając przy tym palce Steva. Nie można ich było otworzyć do czasu aż Maria Hill pojawiła się tam z kodem zabezpieczającym.

– Odkąd tutaj trafił nie robił nic poza wpatrywaniem się w ściany. Nie nazwałbym go zagrożeniem.

– Hej, Dziadku, jeśli nie lubisz zasad panujących w domu, nie przyprowadzaj do niego przybłęd.

– Nie miałem wyboru – warczy Steve. – Ty byłeś najlepszą opcją, którą miałem, ale skoro tak zamierzasz go traktować, to czemu po prostu sam nie dasz mu jakiejś misji? Na pewno masz gdzieś w pobliżu jakąś kriokomorę.

– Powiedzmy, że broń zabija twoich rodziców – wtrąca się Stark, jego ręce tańczą ciągle w powietrzu, odsuwają niektóre z obrazów na bok i wybierają inne zbyt szybko, żeby Steve się w tym połapał. – Broń zabija mnóstwo niewinnych ludzi. Broń jest naładowana i ma masę różnych spustów, z których ty nie znasz żadnego i nie wiesz nawet, czy jest zabezpieczona. Czy podoba ci się trzymanie tej broni w pobliżu siebie i swojej przyszłej żony, i innych ludzi, na których ci zależy?

Odwraca swoje krzesło i jego spojrzenie pada na Steva, który nagle po prostu _wie_ , że Stark w ogóle nie spał ostatniej nocy. Jego riposta zamiera na jego ustach.

 – Nie – Stark zdecydowanie go informuje. – Nie, nie podoba ci się to. Robisz to, ponieważ wiesz, że to nie broń wybierała, do kogo będzie strzelać. Wiesz, że broń musi zostać rozładowana, może nawet częściowo rozmontowana, jeśli moje skany lewego ramienia twojego koleżki są jakąś wskazówką. Ale jak na razie jest naładowaną bronią – tą, która zabiła _moją mamę i mojego tatę_ – która, najwidoczniej, może wystrzelić jeśli posłucha złej audycji radiowej i jest w tym samym budynku, i w ogóle w odległości tysiąca mil, od mojej przyszłej żony, która nieugięcie odmawia odejścia.

Pani Potts jest po drugiej stronie krzesła z knykciami przyciśniętymi do ust. Stevowi nie wydaje się, żeby był z nią sam na sam w pokoju odkąd tutaj trafił i jak mógł tego nie zauważyć?

– _Zostaje w pieprzonym pokoju_ – mówi Stark i odwraca się do swoich unoszących się niebieskich obrazów.

Pani Potts łapie spojrzenie Steve i posyła mu krótki, przepraszający uśmiech. Wie, że się ostatnio zmieniła – było spotkanie SHIELD relacjonujące sprawę Mandaryna – ale Steve również pamięta, jaki był Bucky po jego serum, jak zmuszał Steva do odpoczynku, którego ten już w ogóle nie potrzebował.

– Co z nim?

– Tak samo. Ciągle bez słów, bez kontaktu wzrokowego. Jakby nikogo nie było w domu. – Steva przywiódł tutaj usprawiedliwiony gniew, a jego utrata pozostawia go pustego w środku. Osuwa się na krzesło. – Dopiero co odzyskał wspomnienia, To nie… nie mogę uwierzyć, że _znowu_ jesteśmy w punkcie wyjścia.

– Nie jesteście – Stark mówi mu nie odwracając wzroku od jego latającego komputera. – Przynajmniej nie jeśli chodzi o jego wspomnienia. – Steve podnosi głowę, by zobaczyć znajome, ukształtowane w kalafiora kształty pojawiające się w powietrzu. – Jarvis przeskanowała mózg Barnesa. Nie tak szczegółowo jak rezonans, ale wystarczająco. Bez obrazy, stary – dodaje.

– Oczywiście, sir – odpowiada niewidoczny komputer, który żyje w suficie i ścianach. Jak dotychczas Steve znalazł głośniki i kamery w każdym zakątku pokoju w wieży, nawet w swojej sypialni, chociaż komputer nie próbował nigdy mówić bezpośrednio do niego albo Bucky’ego. Może zdaje sobie sprawę, że źle by na to zareagowali.

Wstając z krzesła, Steve pochodzi by stanąć za krzesłem Starka, pilnując, by zostawić kilka stóp odstępu między nim a panią Potts. Wnioskując z tego, jak sprawy się mają pewnie mogłaby go upiec bez wysiłku, ale nie chce igrać z nerwicą Starka bardziej, niż już to zrobił.

– Co znalazłeś w skanach?

Stark przesuwa zielone kalafiory – Steve uświadamia sobie, że to te same, które pokazał mu wcześniej Coulson – na jedną stronę i przywołuje kolejny skan, który ma intensywną gamę kolorów i sam się porusza, jak film animowany.

– To jest mózg twojego kumpla. To jest mózg twojego kumpla po Hydrze*. To jest—nawiązanie kulturowe, którego nie łapiesz. Nieważne. – Stark unieruchamia nową animację skanu i wybiera jedną ze starszych, ustawiając je jedna obok drugiej i powiększając. – Nauka stary, jedziesz z koksem.

Dr Banner, dotychczas w ciszy popijający herbatę w trakcie tej całej wymiany, odstawia swój kubek na podłogę i podchodzi do nich, wycierając okulary o przednią część swojej koszulki.

– Ludzki mózg ma różnego typu części magazynowe dla różnego typu wspomnień. Wspomnienia pamięci krótkotrwałej są przechowywane w korze przedczołowej z przodu ludzkiego mózgu, tutaj, gdzie mogą być przetworzone i przesłane  – widzimy lub słyszymy albo smakujemy rzeczy i podejmujemy w ich sprawie decyzje.

Z tyłu mózgu znajduje się móżdżek, który—przepraszam Tony, czy mógłbyś… – Stark stosuje się, obracając unoszący się skan, aby podświetlić jego podstawę, która wygląda trochę jak duża ćma. Dr Banner posyła Stevowi niezręczny uśmiech. – Nie radzę sobie dość dobrze z hologramami. W każdym razie, móżdżek przechowuje pamięć ciała i koordynuje rzeczy jak, powiedzmy na to, równowaga albo to jak strzelać z jakiegoś poszczególnego typu broni.

No a tutaj jest hipokamp. – Dr Banner pochyla się nad tyłem krzesła Tony’ego, oznaczając kółkiem parę kuleczek na środku mózgu. Podświetlają się one i z namysłem stuka o jedną z nich palcem. – Przez długi czas naukowcy uważali, że to tutaj przechowywana jest pamięć długotrwała. Był taki znany przypadek i zresztą też dość tragiczny. W latach pięćdziesiątych pacjent cierpiał na ciężką padaczkę, praktycznie lekoodporną. W tamtym czasie lekarze zdecydowali, że jedyną opcją jest usunięcie jego całego hipokampu, co podziałało… na leczenie padaczki. Ale oprócz tego spowodowało u niego zarówno następczą, jak i tymczasowo posuniętą wsteczną amnezję: nie mógł formować nowych wspomnień i stracił również dużo ze starych.

– Czy to właśnie zrobili Bucky’emu?

– Na początku, tak. Przez lata powszechnym naukowym przekonaniem było, że to hipokamp jest główną przechowalnią wspomnień pamięci długotrwałej. Dopiero w przeciągu ostatnich pięciu lat społeczność naukowa zajmująca się mózgiem i układem nerwowym odkryła, że stanowi on bardziej powierzchnię przylegania rozproszonych układów magazynujących, zlokalizowanych na obszarze całego mózgu w motorycznych obwodach korowych.

Pani Potts odchrząka.

– Nic z tego nie zrozumiałam, Bruce.

– Oh. Ah. – Dr Banner spogląda na nią, później na Steve i wyraźnie stara się znaleźć słowa. – Hipokamp jest bardziej stacją transmisyjną—coś jak wieża komunikacyjna dla innych placówek, które rzeczywiście przechowują informacje zawarte w naszych autentycznych i autobiograficznych wspomnieniach.

Steve to przetrawia.

– Więc zabrali jego możliwość dostępu do tych wspomnień, ale nie same wspomnienia?

– Na początku, jak wspomniałem. – Ze stosu zakładek dr Banner przeciąga na bok kolejny skan mózgu Bucky’ego. Stevowi nie trzeba nawet mówić, że nie wygląda on tak, jak powinien: jest podziurawiony jak szwajcarski ser. – Wygląda na to, że nasi przyjaciele z Hydry wyprzedzali świat w naukach neurologicznych o jakieś pięćdziesiąt lat.

– Przyczyniło się do tego traktowanie ludzi jak królików doświadczalnych – komentuje Stark. – No i, wiecie, zero względów moralnych czy etycznych. Pomocne.

Pani Potts ściąga usta i zerka na Steva, który zaciska szczękę, ale nie reaguje na lekceważący ton.

– Normalnie tkanka nerwowa nie regeneruje się, ale serum – albo jakakolwiek wersja tego, co otrzymał twój przyjaciel – to zmieniło. To jest skan mózgu sierżanta Barnesa po skończeniu przekierowywania nerwowego, a to… – dr Banner stuka na jasno podświetloną animację. Nic się nie dzieje. Stuka ponownie i jeszcze raz, aż Stark wyciąga rękę i robi to za niego. Animacja się włącza, ukazując przekrój mózgu Bucky’ego. – Ugh, dzięki Tony. Jak widzisz, jego odrost synaptyczny jest niezwykły. Może to jeszcze trochę potrwać, by bardziej… oddalone posterunki ponownie nawiązały kontakt z wieżą transmisyjną, ale według mojej oceny sierżant Barnes odzyskał mniej więcej czterdzieści procent wspomnień swojej pamięci długotrwałej.

Około połowa czarnych miejsc na skanie się wypełnia. Steve niepewnie to obserwuje.

– Więc czemu—dlaczego jest—czemu zachowuje się teraz w ten sposób?

Dr Banner wydaje westchnienie, które bynajmniej nie uspokaja Steva, podobnie jak sposób, w który ściąga on swoje okulary i je składa.

– Moim zdaniem? Warunkowanie psychiczne. Mnóstwo warunkowania. Termin „Revenant” przypisuje się ożywionym zwłokom, których cel użycia był zdecydowany i zamierzony**. Usunięcie pamięci nie było nigdy celem samym w sobie – oni chcieli mieć po prostu czyste płótno. Najwidoczniej ich warunkowanie działa nawet z prawidłowo funkcjonującą pamięcią.

Steve przytakuje. Ma wrażenie, że jego ciało jest odrętwiałe. Odrobinę zgina swoje kolana, nie na tyle, żeby ktokolwiek był w stanie to zauważyć; podczas podstawowego treningu wojskowego nauczył się wszystkich sztuczek, które umożliwiały mu przetrwanie dnia bez padania bez tchu na glebę na poligonie.

– Więc co mam robić? Jak mam to—naprawić?

– To… zdecydowanie wykracza poza moje kompetencje – oznajmia mu doktor Banner i Steve musi się odwrócić, cofnąć kilka kroków.

– Kapitanie—Steve. – Przy jego boku jest pani Potts. – Jestem w kontakcie z agentem Coulsonem i może on polecić kilka osób, które specjalizują się w zadaniach tego typu. Większość z nich rozpłynęła się w powietrzu po D.C. i oczywiście musiałby dokładnie prześwietlić, po której są stronie, ale jest pewien, że ich znajdzie. Ja też jestem tego pewna.

– Dziękuje – skrzypi Steve, potem odchrząkuje. – Dziękuję, pani Potts.

Odwraca się i kroczy z powrotem z wyciągniętą dłonią. Dr Banner podaje swoją z tym samym krzywym, grymaśnym uśmiechem, który miał, gdy spotkali się po raz pierwszy.

– My też będziemy się rozglądać za czymś, co mogłoby pomóc, Kapitanie.

– Dziękuję, doktorze Banner. Dziękuję Howard—cholera, kurwa, Tony. Przepraszam.

Wyraz twarzy Starka jest trudny do rozszyfrowania, ale mówi:

– Nie martw się. Ciągle mi się to zdarza.

– Pani Potts, przepraszam za język – mówi Steve, bo jest mu przykro, nawet jeśli ona nie czuje się urażona.

Pani Potts utrzymuje miłą, towarzyską konwersację i strategicznie rozstawia ich po pokoju, aż Stark siedzi na fotelu, widocznie przygaszony i pijący herbatę, doktor Banner odważnie zabiera się do pracy przy prawdziwej klawiaturze, a Steve pozwala odprowadzić się do windy.

– Kapitanie, czy jest jakieś danie, za którym szczególnie przepadasz lub którego nie lubisz? – pyta pani Potts, stukając w swój przenośny komputer. – Mnie osobiście zawsze myśli się lepiej po dobrym posiłku.

Steve walczy by przebić się przez swoje oszołomienie i poprosić o jajka i może jakieś meksykańskie jedzenie. Po kilku kliknięciach, pani Potts informuje go, że jedzenie wkrótce się pojawi. Steve nie byłby zaskoczony, gdyby dostawca wyprzedził go w podróży do jego olbrzymiego, przerażająco cichego apartamentu, w którym się zatrzymuje – sześć pięter pod zabezpieczonym pokojem Bucky’ego. Większość jego majątku osobistego już w jakiś sposób zdążyła się tam znaleźć. Steve nie ma pojęcia jak.

Kiedy drzwi do windy się zamykają, Stevowi udaje się wyłapać Starka mruczącego pod nosem „Więc, czy agent potrzebuje jakichś funduszy? Bo jest pewien, że gdzieś tutaj wala się jakiś milion na przechlanie—„

Winda zjeżdża w dół, a Steve robi to razem z nią, osuwając się w dół wzdłuż ściany.

\-----------------

Bucky budzi się w dziwnym miejscu.

To jest znajome.

Przynajmniej może on znowu pomyśleć o _sobie_ w ten sposób bez tego wewnętrznego terroru, tego pochłaniającego napływu paniki, która go całego wypełnia – _stop, nie, napraw to, zanim zobaczą_. Ciągle nie jest w stanie leżeć na łóżku.

To ładne łóżko, ewidentnie drogie. Gdyby to Hydra go pojmała, byłby w pustej celi i bez ubrań; gdyby pojmał go ktoś inny, byłby w pustej celi i może z jakimiś ubraniami.

Mimo wszystko, to ciągle cela.

Obudził się leżąc na łóżku i mając na sobie miękką parę spodni dresowych i t-shirt. Teraz są one przesiąknięte potem; wydaje mu się, że spędził tutaj tydzień? Może dwa? Gdy tylko ktoś wchodzi do pokoju – niski mężczyzna w okularach, który mówi niskim, łagodnym głosem i świeci Bucky’emu w oczy małymi latarkami albo mierzy jego puls lub ciemnowłosa, wyprostowana kobieta, przychodząca każdego ranka by ocenić, czy nie majstrował z systemem zabezpieczeń w swoim pokoju – Bucky kieruje swoje spojrzenie na odległa ścianę i nic nie mówi, nic nie robi, udaje, że jest niczym.

Nie jest. W swojej głowie jest kompletny i przerażająco żywy.

Przez cały ten czas myślał, że nie może być nic gorszego od powrotu na to krzesło i ponownego wymazania strzępek jego wspomnień. To bolało i pozostawiało go bezbronnego, posłusznie wypełniającego wolę jego panów, bo czemu miałby tego nie robić? Co innego mu pozostawało?

Gdyby kiedykolwiek miał powiedzieć Stevowi całą, paskudną prawdę, Bucky przyznałby, że właściwie nigdy nie wierzył w rzeczy, które mu mówili, o tym, że był bojownikiem o wolność i sprawiedliwość. Kłamstwa były po prostu wszystkim, co miał.

Teraz jest pełen wspomnień. Pamięta gromadzenie się blisko ogniska obozowego w Belgii, Jacquesa gotującego zupę fasolową; pamięta zapach, jeśli nie widok, Brooklynu w okresie lata; pamięta całowanie Steva w wypełnionym słońcem apartamencie, gdy leżeli na podłodze z poduszek (z tym, że to się nigdy nie wydarzyło, prawda?).

I nic z tego nie ma pieprzonego _znaczenia_. W Paryżu też był pełen wspomnień i miłości, a i tak wyłączyli go jak żarówkę. Obiekt był w nim przez cały ten czas, czekając na niego, jakby wszystko inne było tylko cienką powłoką oblekającą pustkę.

Nie może pozwolić, by to się powtórzyło.

Kiedykolwiek Steve wchodzi do pokoju, Bucky niemal marzy o tym, żeby mógł znowu zaszyć się w tym pustym miejscu w środku siebie; ale zamiast tego jest świadomy każdej sekundy przemijającej między nimi jakby odznaczała się ona cięciem na jego skórze. Jakby znowu był w tym pokoju w Tunezji, wpatrując się w Steva przez długość pomieszczenia i pragnąc, pragnąc. Chce do niego sięgnąć, ale nie ufa swoim własnym dłoniom; chce się odezwać, ale nie zniesie swojego głosu mówiącego ponownie „jesteś moją misją”.

Więc zamiast tego bezlitośnie zakopuje swoją miłość. Musi to zrobić. Siedzi na podłodze i bezgłośnie modli się, by Steve stamtąd wyszedł, by odszedł gdzieś, gdzie jest bezpieczny i by nigdy nie wrócił.

Pomiędzy wizytami wałęsa się po zabezpieczonym pokoju. Poza olbrzymim łóżkiem z drogimi prześcieradłami i wielkim, skośnym wezgłowiem, znajduje się tu mały stolik z dwoma krzesłami, prywatna toaleta i pusta szafa, której długość sięga jego trzech kroków. To głównie tam Bucky śpi, siedząc plecami oparty o ścianę. Podczas czasu spędzonego ze Stevem przyzwyczaił się do zasypiania równo z zachodem słońca i nie wydaje się być w stanie zerwać całkowicie z tym nawykiem.

W tym pokoju nie ma nic, co mogłoby go zabić – żadnego lustra w łazience, prześcieradła łatwo się drą. Oczywiście, że nie: Steve i o tym ich ostrzegł.

Więc zamiast tego będzie musiał być cierpliwy. Będzie musiał zagrać tę część obiektu, bezmyślną i pusta rzecz, która nie może obdarzyć miłością. To długo potrwa. To będzie okropne, mieć tutaj Steva i nie sięgnąć by pocieszyć, by być pocieszonym.

Ze wszystkich ludzi na świecie, Bucky wie doskonale jak uparty potrafi być Steve, ale nawet jego determinacja musi mieć swoje granice i pewnego dnia się podda. Odejdzie, wróci do swojego życia i będzie na dobre bezpieczny z dala od Bucky’ego.

-o-

Dni mijają. Bucky śpi i budzi się, i je jedzenie, które mu dają. Gdyby wiedział, że może w ten sposób uciec, przestałby jeść; ale wydaje mu się, że już to wcześniej robił i wspomnienie rurki wepchniętej do jego gardła, bycia _zmuszonym_ do życia dalej, jest na tyle odrażające, że nie próbuje.

-o-

Kiedy drzwi do jego pokoju się otwierają, Bucky siedzi w szafie. Na przemian przysypiał i budził się ze snów, w których biega, ucieka, ale teraz momentalnie wraca do rzeczywistości. Jest noc, a nikt nigdy do niego nie przychodzi w nocy.

Słychać odgłos kroków przekraczających próg sypialni, które zatrzymują się na długi moment. Mężczyzna noszący trapery. Uzbrojony. Bucky bezgłośnie przechodzi do przyklęknięcia, jego metalowa dłoń zaciśnięta w pięść. Po części oczekiwał czegoś w tym typie: oprócz Hydry na świecie jest mnóstwo innych ludzi, którzy chcą zabić Zimowego Żołnierza i to tylko kwestia czasu, nim któryś z nich zapukałby do drzwi.

Ale to jest właśnie to, czego chce, prawda? Sam nie może się zabić, ale mógłby na to pozwolić teraz, komukolwiek kto tam stoi. To byłby koniec. Szybszy i bardziej litościwy niż miesiące, może lata udawania, że nie widzi bladej, załamanej twarzy Steva.

Mężczyzna powoli i ostrożnie podchodzi do szafy. Bucky widzi jego sylwetkę w drzwiach, ale nie jest w stanie stwierdzić, czy wyciągnął on broń i czy może dostrzec _jego_. Pozostaje w przykucnięciu, dwa sprzeczne instynkty blokujące go w miejscu.

Wtedy światło nad ich głowami się włącza i Bucky mruga. –

– T—ty.

– Więc naprawdę tutaj śpisz? – pyta Nick Fury, rozglądając się po szafie. – Cóż, to po prostu smutne.

– Zabiłem cię – stwierdza Bucky, zbyt zaskoczony by utrzymywać pozę bezmyślnego obiektu.

– Jeszcze nie – Fury odsuwa się, wskazując korytarz. – Na nogi, sierżancie. Przejdziemy się.

-o-

Kiedy Bucky zjeżdża u boku Nicka Fury windą, zastanawia się czy to możliwe, żeby to był tylko sen. Sytuacja wywołuje u niego to surrealistyczne wrażenie, z którym jest dobrze zaznajomiony. Już wcześniej budził się w różnych dekadach; nadal nie jest pewien, czy nie przespał całych lat sześćdziesiątych.

W porównaniu z tym, jest to bułka z masłem.

W poczekalni budynku spotykają wyprostowaną, ciemnowłosą kobietę. Ona i Fury bez słowa wymieniają skinienia głowy, jakby nie miał na sobie ciuchów, które wyglądają na podarowane z charytatywnego kosza.

Powietrze na zewnątrz jest chłodne. Ciągle jest wcześnie rano, na tyle ciemno, że światła na ulicy są włączone a ruch minimalny. Nikt nie patrzy podejrzliwie na parę niechlujów idących ulicą, nawet jeśli jeden z nich ma bose stopy, a drugi nosi okulary przeciwsłoneczne w ciemności.

Żaden z nich nic nie mówi: Fury ze swoich własnych, osobistych powodów, a Bucky ponieważ był nauczony, by pozostać cicho w miejscach publicznych… ale również dlatego, że jest zbyt zajęty chłonięciem każdego szczegółu wokół niego.

Najwidoczniej to jest miejsce, gdzie on i Steve dorastali. Cóż, nie dokładnie ta sama część miasta, ale w pobliżu. Nic nie wygląda szczególnie znajomo, ale dźwięki – akcent ludzi, których mijają, odległy stukot kół wagonów pociągu, wrzaski mew – wpadają mu w ucho, nadając czemuś w jego umyśle kształt.

Fury prowadzi ich do kawiarenki, która, mimo wywieszonego na oknie znaku „zamknięte”, ma otwarte drzwi. Kelnerka – czarna kobieta w średnim wieku z zaspanymi oczami – uśmiecha się do Fury’ego.

– Nicholas. To, co zawsze?

– Dziękuje Cynthia. Tak, poproszę. – Fury wskazuje mały, schowany we wnęce stolik, z którego widać wszystkie wejścia i okna, a następnie cierpliwie czeka, aż Bucky usadowi się na siedzeniu plecami do ściany.

Kelnerka przynosi dwa kawałki ciasta z gałką lodów waniliowych.

– Kawy? – pyta Bucky’ego.

Bucky wpatruje się najpierw w nią, potem w Fury’ego, który unosi brwi. Bez słowa kręci głową.

Kiedy kelnerka odchodzi, Fury nie marnuje czasu, zaczynając swój kawałek ciasta. Bucky patrzy jak je, jego ręce ciasno zaciśnięte w pięści pod stołem. Po kilku gryzach, Fury wskazuje widelcem.

– Lepiej tego nie zmarnuj, synu. Najlepsza szarlotka na północ od Mason-Dixon Line.

– Czego – mówi ciężko Bucky – kurwa chcesz.

Odkładając swój widelec i wycierając usta serwetką, Fury mówi:

– Chcę z tobą porozmawiać o Instytucji Avengers.

– To—to drużyna, w której jest Steve, tak? I co, chcesz, żebym dołączył?

– _Cholera_ nie. Przynajmniej nie dopóki nie załatwisz sobie jakiejś cholernej terapii.

– Więc _co_?

Fury z westchnięciem opiera się o tył swojego krzesła. Porusza się sztywno, co stanowi jedyną wskazówkę, że kula Bucky’ego odnalazła swój cel.

– Poświęciłem mnóstwo czasu i energii na złożenie drużyny z ludzi, którzy mieli odpowiednie zdolności, by walczyć z organizacjami jak Hydra albo gorszymi. Kilkukrotnie łamałem prawa międzynarodowe, niemal poświęciłem jednego ze swoich najlepszych agentów i wkurzyłem wielu naprawdę potężnych ludzi, by to osiągnąć. A ty – wskazuje jednym nieruchomym palcem na Bucky’ego – ty to wszystko spieprzasz.

– Nie, nie spieprzam. – Bucky zgrzyta zębami. – Ale mogę. Chcesz zobaczyć tę wersję? Jestem przekonany, że wystarczy kilka słów i wtedy wszyscy zobaczycie „spieprzone”.

Zdrowa ilość ostrożności ukazuje się na twarzy Fury’ego, ale pozostaje nieruchomy.

– Myślisz, że potrzebujesz pistoletu w dłoni, żeby wyrządzić szkody? Nie potrzebujesz. Masz Steva Rogersa. – Kiedy Bucky nie odpowiada, Fury podnosi pięść i zaczyna wyliczać na palcach. – Geniusz-miliarder w latającej, rakietowej zbroi. Geniusz-naukowiec, który równa miasta z ziemią. Cholerny nordycki _bóg_ , kontrolujący pogodę. Najznakomitszy strzelec na świecie. Zabójczy szpieg-asasyn. A kto skończył jako przywódca tej całej drużyny? – Wystawia kciuk swojej drugiej dłoni. – Jakiś gnojek z 1940, który potrafi biegać naprawdę szybko i uderzać naprawdę mocno.

I nie rób takiej miny – mówi dalej. Bucky nawet nie wie, jaką robi minę. – To cholernie dobry kawał żołnierza i najlepszy facet, jakiego znam. Ale jest ostatnim, o którym bym powiedział, że skończy trzymając tych wszystkich rąbniętych skurczybyków w kupie. Ludzie chcą iść za tym gnojkiem. A ja _potrzebuje_ tego gnojka żywego i będącego w stanie ich prowadzić.

– Dobrze wiedzieć, że tak się o niego troszczysz.

– Nie mam luksusu, żeby troszczyć się o pojedynczego człowieka, zwłaszcza nie teraz. Zależy mi na _wygranej_. Sposób, w jaki ja to widzę: ty wypełniasz swoją misję i zabijasz Rogersa – Hydra wygrywa. Ty eliminujesz siebie, to zabija Rogersa i Hydra ciągle wygrywa. I cholernie dobrze wiesz, że tak czy inaczej to by go zabiło.

– A myślisz, że czemu tego nie zrobiłem? – syczy Bucky. Jest ledwie świadomy podeszw swoich bosych stóp napierających silnie na podłogę, jego nogi napięte, jakby próbował wcisnąć się mocniej w ścianę. Ławka, na której siedzi, poskrzypuje. – Chcesz chronić swoją drogocenną drużynę? – podpuszcza Fury’ego, który wpycha sobie widelczyk pełen ciasta do ust i beznamiętnie przeżuwa. – Zamknij mnie gdzieś na cztery spusty i pozbądź się klucza.

– I myślisz, że Rogers po prostu puści mi to płazem? – pyta łagodnie Fury i sztywnieje, gdy Bucky uderza w stół.

– Ty tego, kurwa, _nie czaisz_ – warczy Bucky. – Co jeszcze mam niby zrobić? Najwyraźniej mogą mnie wyłączać i włączać kiedy im się podoba, a ja nie mogę—nie _pozwolę_ im się ponownie użyć!

– Więc nie pozwól. – Odkładając swój widelec, Fury wyciąga mały notatnik i długopis. Kiedy pisze, mówi jednocześnie: – Jutro z rana – dzisiaj – agent Phil Coulson skontaktuje się z Pepper Potts by przekazać jej listę nazwisk i danych kontaktowych. To – odrywa mały kawałek papieru, przesuwa go w stronę Bucky’ego – są osoby, które polecam. To dobrzy terapeuci—

Bucky przerywa mu paskudnym śmiechem.

– I co, zamiast tego zamienią mnie w twoją marionetkę?

Fury znowu z westchnieniem opiera się o ławkę.

– Wiesz, jesteś prawdopodobnie siódmą albo ósmą osobą, która siedziała przy tym stole i zadała mi to pytanie. Sugeruję, żebyś poprosił o odpowiedź Romanoff albo Bartona. Gdybym był facetem, który lubi marionetki, dołączyłbym do Alexandra Pierca, zamiast go zabijać.

Bucky się cały wzdryga, jego umysł na pełnych obrotach. Kiedy Barton pokazał mu nagranie ze śmierci Pierca, dosłownie nie rozpoznał Fury’ego. Po misji go wyczyścili. Teraz kawałki układanki wpadają na swoje miejsce i patrzy na Fury’ego z nową ostrością.

Rzucając swoją chusteczkę i dwudziestkę na stół, Fury wstaje.

– Przez Hydrę straciliśmy wielu ludzi. Dobrych ludzi. Chciałbym uniknąć utraty kogokolwiek innego. Jedynym sposobem, żeby Hydra tutaj nie wygrała, jest dopuścić kogoś innego do twojego schrzanionego mózgu i pozwolić mu go „odchrzanić”. A to się nie stanie, jeśli będziesz siedział cały dzień na dupie udając martwego. Więc sugeruję podnieść swój tyłek sierżancie i wracać do walki.

Fury odchodzi ze skinieniem głowy do Cynthi, która spogląda na Bucky’ego, po czym wraca do wyładowywania kubków ze zmywarki na półki za ladą.

Bucky powoli wciąga i wypuszcza powietrze, rozluźniając nogi na swoim pierwszym wydechu, a pięści na drugim. Do teraz Steve i inni musieli się już zorientować, że zniknął – Fury musiał coś zrobić, żeby uciszyć systemy monitorujące, ale ktoś zauważy, że nie ma go w jego celi.

Co oznacza, że ma mało i tak ciągle upływającego czasu, żeby zaplanować swoje następne posunięcie.

Nie może wrócić do „udawania martwego”: nawet jeśli wymknie się z kawiarni, wszyscy prawdopodobnie prześledzą jego podróż i porozmawiają z Cynthią, która widziała go komunikującego się z Furym i wie, że nie jest tylko bezmyślnym workiem mięsa. Co – uświadamia sobie z ukłuciem irytacji – było jednym z celów Fury’ego, przyprowadzając go tutaj.

To była jego jedyna szansa, a Fury mu ją odebrał. Jeśli Steve pomyśli, że istnieje choćby iskierka nadziei, zaprze się z całych sił i nie odpuści.

Mógłby uciec. Mógłby zgarnąć shotguna, którego Cynthia trzyma pod ladą i wyruszyć w miasto. Zniknąć. Wrócić do polowania na Hydrę. To byłaby jakaś misja i coś, co zabrałoby go z daleka od Steva.

Steve by za nim podążył. _Już_ to robił. Bucky mógł go wyciągnąć z wody Potomacu, ale wszystko poza tym było własnym wyborem Steva, by pozostać przy nim na dobre i złe. A to złe bywało naprawdę kiepskie: umysł Bucky’ego przewija przez wydarzenia mające miejsce w Ferrarze.

Mógłby oddać się w ręce rządu jednego z krajów, w których Zimowy Żołnierz był wykorzystany. Pozwolić im się zamknąć. Jednak Hydra ma wiele macek i bez wątpienia prędzej czy później skończyłby na krześle.

Mógłby chwycić shotguna, którego Cynthia trzyma pod ladą i strzelić sobie w łeb.

Steve… by za nim podążył. Nie celowo, Steve jest silniejszym człowiekiem niż on, ale podążyłby. Ich życia są wystarczająco pełne niebezpieczeństw, że nie muszą szukać shotgunów. Bucky nie jest dobrym człowiekiem – może był nim kiedyś – i jakaś ohydna część niego chce stwierdzić, że to nie jest wystarczająco dobry powód. Że _życie_ _Steva_ nie jest wystarczającym powodem, żeby on musiał żyć dalej swoim.

Ale nawet w tym zimnym, nieczułym miejscu jest jakiś uparty opór. Bardziej niż śmierci czy miłości chce wiedzy, że jest w środku niego coś, co należy tylko do _niego_ , co jest jego własnością.

W Paryżu powiedział, że został stworzony, by skrzywdzić Steva i miał rację. Jego twarz sprawiła, że Steve się zawahał… ale to jego ciało sprowadziłoby Steva na kolana. Hydra zyskałaby nawet na jego śmierci. Ciągle by go używali. Ciągle by wygrali.

Bucky bawi się skrawkiem papieru, który Fury dla niego zostawił, drapiąc jego krawędź paznokciem. Wspomnienia nic nie zmieniły. Myślał, że jeśli będzie wiedział, co Hydra mu zrobiła, będzie to w stanie odczynić. Zrobić z siebie znowu człowieka.

Nie potrafi. Jest tego zbyt wiele. Gdyby pozwolił komuś innemu spróbować… nie cierpi tego pomysłu, nie cierpi wiedzy, że kiedy z nim skończą, może z niego już nic nie pozostać. Ale jaki jeszcze ma wybór?

Ma wrażenie, jakby dryfował. Odsuwa od siebie talerz i przykłada czoło do powierzchni stołu.

Zabierz nadzieje, zabierz miłość i gniew, odbierz nawet możliwość poddania się i co jeszcze zostaje? Złamał się, myśli, złamał się do samego końca; jeśli wejdą w jego głowę i wyciągną wszystko, co Hydra tam wsadziła, może… może nie zostanie już nic z _niego_ , a to wszystko okaże się tylko pozorem.

Ostrożnie skonstruowana, wyrzeźbiona na kształt człowieka rzecz, która potrafi imitować Bucky’ego Barnesa na tyle, żeby zbliżyć się do Steva.

Zimny dreszcze przeszywa jego ciało, zamyka oczy. Z oddali dochodzą go dźwięki kilku samochodów mijających się na ulicy i łagodny stukot widelców, gdy Cynthia przygotowuje miejsce na nadchodzący dzień.

A potem odgłos stóp Steva, który urywa się, gdy zatrzymuje się on obok stolika.

– Hej Stevie – mówi Bucky nie podnosząc głowy.

– Ty byłeś—nie mogliśmy cię znaleźć i myślałem—

Ból w jego głosie sprawia, że Bucky spogląda do góry. Steve jest cały blady z wyjątkiem jego czerwonych, czerwonych oczu. Bucky sięga ręką zanim nawet ma szansę się nad tym zastanowić, łapiąc dłoń Steva i ciągnąc go w dół na ławkę obok siebie.

Ledwo się mieszczą. Kolana Steva obijają się o mały stolik, klekocząc naczyniami. Spogląda wokół, szybko wycierając dłonią swój nos i jego spojrzenie ląduje na pustych naczyniach, na skrawku papieru.

– Kto tu był?

– Twój były szef.

Steve wygląda na zaalarmowanego, nawet wkurzonego.

– Czego chciał?

Część Bucky’ego chce zgnieść papier, ukryć go. Ale to pozostawi przełączniki w jego głowie. Nawet gdyby udało im się sprzątnąć Hydrę z powierzchni całego świata, one ciągle tam będą.

– Dać mi lekarza od głowy.

Steve podnosi papier, patrzy na trzy wypisane tam nazwiska.

– Serio? – pyta, spoglądając z zaskoczeniem na Bucky’ego. Jego głos zrobił się nosowy; znowu ma smarki pod nosem.

– Najwidoczniej.

– Zrobisz to? – I oto jest: ten okropny odłamek nadziei, który Bucky starał się zmiażdżyć, bo uważał, że to byłoby lepsze, niż pozwolić mu pokaleczyć ich obu.

Zrobi to? Przystawia zęby do wnętrza swojej dolnej wargi i patrzy na papier w dłoni Steva. Ma jakiś inny wybór? Jeśli tego nie zrobi, to Hydra zrobi to za niego: ta myśl rozdziera jego umysł jak linia uskoku, dzieląc go na dwie części.

To jest wybór. Albo to zrobi, albo Hydra zawsze będzie w stanie użyć go jak chce, martwego czy żywego. Na zawsze pozostanie ich _obiektem_.

To przynajmniej byłoby jego własną decyzją. Choćby była ona ostatnią, jaką miałby podjąć.

– Gdybym… gdybym nie był już sobą – szepcze Bucky. Ledwo jest w stanie wypowiedzieć to na głos. – Gdyby nie zostało już nic… _w_ _środku_. Nie zostawiłbyś mnie takiego, prawda?

Twarz Steva robi się blada jakby ta myśl go fizycznie zraniła i obejmuje swoim ramieniem ramiona Bucky’ego.

– Oczywiście, że nie.

Bucky znowu spogląda na mały skrawek papieru. Przeżył to już wcześniej: uwięziony, bez drogi ucieczki oprócz pozwolenia komuś zrobić z jego głową to, co im się podoba. W jego uszach jest szum. Jest odległy, ale tam jest. Nie jest w stanie powstrzymać reakcji, którą ma z jego powodu, sposobu, w jaki jego płuca się kurczą i jego ręce drżą, pociągając za łańcuchy, których w rzeczywistości tam nie ma.

– Bucky. _Bucky_. – Druga ręka Steva układa się na jego szczęce, przekręcając jego głowę, aż są twarzą w twarz.

Tlen piłuje swoją drogę do przez gardło Bucky’ego. Tym razem Steve nie jest martwy. Steve jest zaraz obok. Steve nie przyszedł wcześniej, nie było misji ratunkowej, ale jest tutaj teraz.

– Nie pozwolisz im mnie zamienić w coś innego, prawda? – skrzypi.

– Nie. – Steve puszcza jego szczękę i gładzi jego włosy. Są naprawdę przetłuszczone.

Bucky przełyka. Wciąga głębszy oddech, walcząc z tym uczuciem, które nie jest strachem ani gniewem, ani bólem, jest czymś ponad tymi wszystkimi rzeczami.

– Nie dasz mi cię znowu skrzywdzić, ciebie ani nikogo innego. Przyrzeknij.

– Przyrzekam. – Twarz Steva przybiera twardszy wyraz, potem robi się uparta. – A ty nie skrzywdzisz siebie. Przyrzeknij.

To też jest klatka, innego rodzaju łańcuchy—ale Bucky już odsłonił swoje gardło. Lepiej być przywiązanym do Steva niż do czegoś innego; ma nadzieję, że Steve będzie go kochał niezależnie od tego, czym jest.

– Przyrzekam.

Steve zawiesza się na nim, wciskając twarz w zaokrąglenie szyi Bucky’ego, jakby zamykał ten łańcuch swoim oddechem. Kątem oka Bucky może ciągle zobaczyć skrawek notesowego papieru—ale chce trochę dłużej posiedzieć tutaj ze Stevem, nim pójdzie się z tym zmierzyć. Nachyla się w stronę ramienia Steva.

W końcu dociera do niego, że Steve jest w swojej piżamie i parze sandałów.

– Co? – pyta Steve, kiedy Bucky chichocze.

– Nic, tylko tworzymy niezły obrazek. Parka twardzieli jak my, tuląca się w kawiarni.

Po części spodziewa się, że Steve się wzdrygnie albo nawet odsunie, ale ten nawet nie drgnie.

– Najwidoczniej czasy się zmieniają.

To prawda. Zmieniły się nawet bez wiedzy Bucky’ego – ale te czasy pomiędzy są równie puste dla Steva. Więc przynajmniej tutaj są razem: na małej łodzi ratunkowej na nieznanych wodach dziwnej przyszłości, trwając.

********

********

**EPILOG**

_Dwa lata później_

– _Kurwa jego jebana mać!_

Steve momentalnie przystaje, na krótko ignorując szereg płomienio-kreatur, które sieją obecnie zamęt na 142. Hulk rzuca się z wrzaskiem obok niego, kiedy Steve pyta:

– Bucky? Wszystko w porządku?

– _Ta_ – Bucky warczy przez komunikator w sposób, który sugeruje coś zupełnie przeciwnego. – _Ale muszę się zwijać_.

To sygnał, który wypracowali, w razie gdyby przyszło mu do głowy kolejne wspomnienie. Są one nieprzewidywalne, jak samo jak reakcja Bucky’ego na nie. Na polu walki zdarzyło się to zaledwie kilka razy, ale to był jeden z tych kompromisów „żadnych ale, przysięgnij na grób swojej mamy”, który on i Steve zawarli, kiedy Bucky zmęczył się w końcu patrzeniem, jak Steve odchodzi walczyć z inwazjami robotów albo lodowych gigantów bez niego i dołączył do drużyny na dobre.

– Hawkeye, Falcon, rozciągnijcie swój zasięg na bank. Bucky, dobrze się—

– _Tak, dobrze. Zobaczymy się z powrotem w Wieży. Cholera jasna, nienawidzę swojego pieprzonego—_

Jego komunikator zostaje odłączony. Steve bierze głęboki oddech i ponownie skupia się na walce.

-o-

 Steve pozostaje skupiony, aż sytuacja jest opanowana, a potem odchyla głowę do tyłu i mówi:

– Sam, mógłbyś—?

Sam jest już w trakcie zniżania się, by przypiąć linkę zabezpieczającą do uprzęży Steva, unosząc go z chodnika w powietrze.

– Zgaduję, że nie chciałeś, że to znowu Sark zaoferował ci podwózkę?

Steve przewraca oczami. Ostatnim razem, gdy tak było, spędził całą drogę powrotną do Wieży z Tonym, którym przez cały lot rzucał niejednoznaczne komentarze. Steve niemal mu przyłożył i tym samym prawie został zrzucony z wysokości, z której upadku nawet serum by nie wyleczyło.

Do tej pory wszyscy zdążyli się już przyzwyczaić do preferowanych przez Bucky’ego metod radzenia sobie z niespodziewanym „ponownym połączeniem ścieżek synaps”. W zeszłym miesiącu nieoczekiwanie przypomniał sobie bycie rozmrożonym przez Pierca po raz pierwszy i wczołgał się Stevowi prosto na kolana, gdy ten był w środku rozmowy z panią Potts o sztuce abstrakcyjnej. Reakcje na to wydarzenie różniły się poczynając do przerażenia (Clint), przez rozbawienie (Natasha i, zadziwiająco, Bruce) na zmartwieniu kończąc (pani Potts i Sam).

Nadal nie mają pojęcia, co łączyło Pierca ze sztuką abstrakcyjną. Po tym wszystkim Bucky był tak niechętny ponownemu zbadaniu wspomnienia, że sam nie mógł być pewien co spowodowało jego pojawienie się: temat rozmowy, sok pomarańczowy, który popijał, czy sposób w jakich cholerne promienie słońca wpadały przez szybę.

Stabilność jego ogólnego zdrowia psychicznego poprawiłaby się, gdyby zidentyfikowali zapalniki, by ich w przyszłości unikać, ale Steve nauczył się nie naciskać. Robili to wystarczająco podczas codwutygodniowych sesji z doktor Yoshimoto, terapeutą, którą Coulson znalazł w Australii. Zaczęła ona pracować z Buckym sam na sam, podczas gdy Thor siedział zaraz za drzwiami w razie, gdyby dokopała się zbyt głęboko.

Spośród nich wszystkich, Thor był jedynym, który mógł niezawodnie unieruchomić Bucky’ego bez krzywdzenia go lub powodowania zbyt dużego zniszczenia własności prywatnej. Miało to miejsce kilka razy na początku i kończyło się, gdy Thor powalał Bucky’ego na ziemię i kładł na jego piersi Mjolnira, aż ten wrócił do siebie, skądkolwiek udał się w swojej głowie.

Thor przyjął to zadanie zarówno z powagą, jak i luzem, zbywając niezręczną wdzięczność Steva słowami „to żaden problem”, nim zajął miejsce przy drzwiach i otworzył snapchata z panią Foster.

Ostatecznie te spotkania włączały również Steva, a to było okropne. Wykopywanie słów-zapalników Hydry z głowy Bucky’ego oznaczało _używanie_ ich, a oglądanie, jak zamieniał się w tego patrzącego pustym wzrokiem nieznajomego, który spinał się na widok samej twarzy Steva stanowiło męczarnię.

Odrobinę – ale tylko odrobinę – mniej bolesne było patrzenie, jak wygrzebuje się on z tego gruzowiska, składając się do kupy kawałek po kawałku.

Ale udaje mu się to. I z każdym kolejnym razem ta wspinaczka staje się łatwiejsza. Steve podkreśla ten fakt w swoim umyśle.

Lot jest na tyle krótki, że gdy docierają do balkonu na zewnątrz, Steve ciągle może w oddali usłyszeć syreny policyjne. Czułby się bardziej winny z powodu swojego pozostawienia miejsca zdarzenia gdyby nie mało prawdopodobna – i z każdym mijającym miesiącem stająca się jeszcze mniej prawdopodobna – możliwość, że Bucky’emu może przytrafić się epizod, przez który on sam stworzy całkiem _nowe miejsce zdarzenia_ , jeżeli Steva nie będzie w pobliżu.

– Myślisz, że będziesz potrzebował wsparcia? – pyta Sam, składając swoje skrzydła w plecak.

– Jezu, Sam, nie brałem cię za takiego typu faceta – Steve słabo żartuje.

– Nie, ale mam zatyczki do uszu i wizję tunelową, jeśli tego potrzebuję. – Sam od samego początku nie owijał w bawełnę, co Steve docenia. Jego jedyny komentarz: „Nie jesteś pierwszym ani ostatnim kolesiem, który używa seksu jako mechanizmu radzenia sobie”, był dla niego jak balsam, bez oceniania go.

Steve zna mnóstwo popieprzonych ludzi, ale Sam do nich nie należy: jeśli on mówi, że to jest okej, to może rzeczywiście _to_ _jest_ okej.

– Chyba dam sobie radę, dzięki – mówi Steve. Sam mu salutuje i wyskakuje za krawędź balkonu, rozkładając swoje skrzydła, by złapać obraz miasta z góry.

W mieszkaniu, które Steve dzieli z Buckym, światła są włączone. To oznacza, że kiedy Bucky wrócił, był wystarczająco przytomny, by poprosić Jarvis by je włączył. Mimo wszystko jednak Steve robi mnóstwo hałasu, kiedy wchodzi do mieszkania, upuszczając swój sprzęt i ściągając górną część swojego uniformu.

– Bucky? – woła.

– Kuchnia – odpowiada głos Bucky’ego. To kolejny dobry znak. Z niektórych części warunkowania jest się trudniej otrząsnąć niż z innych i Steve już przyzwyczaił się do Bucky’ego stającego się milczącym przez jakiś okres, spiętym frustrującą ciszą.

Steve odnajduje go w kuchni, smarującego kromki chleba musztardą. Do tej pory Steve nie przypuszczał, że robienie kanapek może _być_ agresywne, ale Bucky’emu udaje się je takim stworzyć przez raptowne ruchy nożem do masła.

Kiedy Steve zatrzymuje się w drzwiach Bucky na niego patrzy – nawiązując kontakt wzrokowy, dobrze – i _śmieje się_. Co jest—Steve nie wie, czy to dobrze czy źle.

– Bucky? Wszystko dobrze?

– Ta. – Bucky przyklapuje swoją dłonią kromkę chleba na nierównej wieży z wędlin i sera, nim pochyla się ciężko nad ladą i przyciska palcami grzbiet swojego nosa. Znowu się śmieje, delikatniej i cierpko, potem pociera twarz dłonią.  – Zrobiłem ci kanapkę.

– Dzięki. – Steve podchodzi do szafki. – Ty coś jadłeś?

– Nie. – Bucky żuje swoją dolną wargę, obserwując jak Steve wyciąga składniki na herbatę. Ostatnio, idąc za sugestią dr Bannera, dużo eksperymentowali ze smakami, a mięta zarówno dobrze smakuje, jak i przynosi ukojenie układowi nerwowemu.

– Jesteś głodny?

Bucky ciężko wzdycha.

– Nie. Nie jestem ani głodny, ani śpiący, spragniony, gburowaty, apsikowaty czy w żaden inny sposób krasnoludkowy***.

Steve uśmiecha się i nalewa im obu po kubku gorącej wody z dozownika przy kranie.

– Pamiętasz ten film?

Bucky robi pauzę, potem powoli odpowiada:

– Ta. Tak. Pamiętam. Byłeś zachwycony tą sztuką.

– Nie mogłem uwierzyć, jak realistyczne były gesty Śpiącej Królewny. – Ten film wyszedł zaraz zanim zaczęła się wojna, kiedy jeszcze każdy z nich był wystarczająco młody, by być olśnionym przez bajki.

Bucky mu się przygląda, jego wzrok wędruje po twarzy Steva. Steve wrzuca po jednej torebce                                        miętowej herbaty do ich kubków, nim odwzajemnia spojrzenie. Bucky zdążył już ściągnąć swój osprzęt bojowy i założył podkoszulek – Steva, wnioskując po tym, jak zwisa on z jego ramion. Jego włosy związane są w koński ogon z tyłu głowy; jego ostatnie eksperymenty z kolorami sprawiają, że pasemka błękitu i złota przeplatają się z brązem.

– Kocham cię – mówi Bucky.

To zaskakuje Steva. Jest tak wiele rzeczy, z którym Bucky ciągle się szarpie: obiekt nie używa zaimków, nie czuje, nie nawiązuje kontaktu wzrokowego, nie mówi bez polecenia, a może i pół tuzina innych komand, które pozostają jeszcze do odkrycia.

– Ja też cię kocham – odpowiada, nieco osłupiały. – Co ty—

Bucky robi minę i wpycha się w przestrzeń osobistą Steva, usadawiając się przy jego klatce i trącając głową o szczękę Steva.

– Nee, nie teraz. Zjedzmy twoją kanapkę.

Tej nocy kochają się ze Stevem leżącym na plecach, jego nogami ciasno oplecionymi wokół bioder Bucky’ego, i rękami ich obu wędrującymi po ich ciałach. Steve przesuwa swoje palce wzdłuż nowego ramienia Bucky’ego – zasługa Starka – i uśmiecha się, kiedy Bucky reaguje na dotyk, mrucząc delikatnie i sięgając w dół, by zapleść jego uda mocniej wokół siebie.

To nie jest tak zdesperowane i gorączkowe, jak Bucky czasem się staje, gdy wydaje się, że okręt zaraz zatonie, a Steve jest ostatnią kołem ratunkowym na pokładzie; ale Steve nie ma zamiaru narzekać. Po tym wszystkim co przeszli, zasługują na łatwiejsze noce, podczas których mogą odsapnąć.

\----------------

O poranku Steve robi kawę i przynosi ją do łóżka. Bucky ciągle ze sobą walczy jeśli chodzi o spanie na łóżku, więc w ciągu nocy wstał, by obejrzeć film, sprawdzić wszystkie zamki i przejrzeć ukryte uzbrojenie.

Teraz leży usadowiony w pomiętych prześcieradłach, wpatrując się w horyzont. Północna strona ich sypialni ma szyby na całe ściany, co naprawdę przerażało Steva, kiedy wprowadzili się do swojego mieszkanka w wieży. Szkło jest niemal wszystko-odporne – Tony udowodnił to latając po drugiej stronie w kombinezonie Iron Mana i wystrzeliwując w nie z różnorakich broni – ale spróbuj to przetłumaczyć zawrotom głowy Steva.

Bucky nie ma z tym problemów. Po spędzeniu takiej ilości czasu w lodowej trumnie, uwielbia być w stanie oglądać niebo.

Z uśmiechem przyjmuje swoją kawę i pije, wdychając jej zapach zmieszany z zapachami ciał ich obu. Ma na sobie bokserki Steva i ten sam top, który nosił wczoraj. Zapach, który utrzymuje się na ubraniach go uspokaja – coś z układem limbicznym, Steve prawdopodobnie ma gdzieś całą książkę, który wyjaśnia, jak to działa.

Steve usadawia się po drugiej stronie łóżka i bierze łyka ze swojego kubka. Czeka.

W końcu Bucky wzdycha i wciąga się, by postawić swoją kawę na jednej z pólek wbudowanych w wezgłowie łóżka, która jest już wypełniona książkami, broniami i niezbędnymi rozpylaczami olejków zapachowych, które Bruce im podarował z przekonaniem, że mają pomóc z zespołem stresu pourazowego.

Obaj mają teraz oficjalną diagnozę: kiedy Bucky częściowo „naprawił” swoją spieprzoną głowę, zaczął nalegać, aby Steve też poszedł do psychiatry. Steve nieźle to przed wszystkimi ukrywał, ale biedak sam był o włos od załamania nerwowego.

Steve stawia swój kubek na szafce nocnej, gdy Bucky pociera swoją twarz dłonią, próbując ustalić, jak zacząć. Cała ta rzecz jest tak cholernie niedorzeczna, że obaj nie mogą się powstrzymać przed wybuchnięciem śmiechem.

– Powinienem się martwić tym śmiechem? – pyta Steve, zmarszczka pojawia się między jego brwiami. Bucky nie może go winić. To nowe, a nowe rzeczy mają w zwyczaju częściej iść gorzej niż lepiej.

– Nie, tylko… dobra. Więc pamiętasz, jak zrobili ten cały schemat, którego używali do czyszczenia mi pamięci?

Steve momentalnie się wzdryga. Bucky nigdy nie słuchał nagrania, które Coulson odzyskał z archiwów Hydry, ale jest w stanie dużo wywnioskować z reakcji Steva pojawiającej się każdorazowo, gdy porusza ten temat.

– Tak.

– Nie patrz tak, jest w porządku. Bucky podnosi się na czworaka i przepełza bliżej, aż ich nogi się stykają. – Tym razem wspomnienie nie jest złe, jest w porządku.

Zazwyczaj to Steve jest tym, który mówi to Bucky’emu, Powtarza te słowa raz po raz, by wygrzebać go spod jakiegokolwiek ciężaru, który przygniótł go tego dnia. To, Bucky uśmiechający się łagodnie podczas wyszeptywania zapewnień, najwyraźniej zbija go z tropu.

– Więc co to jest?

– Za każdym razem, gdy czyścili mi pamięć, zadawali mi te same pytania po to, żeby określić sobie mapę drogową i potem—włączali to całe ustrojstwo i to wszystko wypalali. Po wszystkim zadawali mi te same pytania i tam już _nic nie było_.

– Bucky – wykrztusza Steve.

– Ciii, cicho, po prostu słuchaj. Więc to był 1960 któryś, no nie? Kiedy skończyli to każda kolejna czystka była prowadzona w oparciu o _ten_ schemat. Nigdy nie przeprowadzali kolejnej pełnej mapy obrazowej, bo po co? Ob—ja funkcjonowałem w porządku. Za każdym razem, gdy robiłem się niestabilny przeprowadzali kolejne czyszczenie pamięci i to naprawiało na jakiś czas problem.

– Nie wiem, jak możesz być tak spokojny – mówi Steve. Jest zgarbiony, podkulony wokół własnej klatki piersiowej. Jego dłonie, spoczywające na kolanach, drgają jakby chciały sięgnąć przed siebie. Nie zrobi tego, jest zbyt ostrożny jeśli chodzi o inicjowanie kontaktu w chwilach takich jak ta.

– Steve. _Pomyśl_. Co mi powiedziałeś, kiedy cię zapytałem czemu mi nigdy nie przyznałeś, że byłeś we mnie zakochany? Powiedziałeś, że jeśli lubiłeś wtedy panienki, to to było to i po prostu się o tym _nie mówiło_.

Uświadomienie sprawia, że Steve nieruchomieje.

– Nie pytali.

– _Nie pytali_ – potwierdza Bucky, czując maniakalny uśmiech ponownie poszerzający jego usta. – Zapytali mnie, czy była kobieta, którą kochałem. To były ich konkretne słowa. Więc pomyślałem o Avie, wypalili ją i myśleli, że sprawa jest załatwiona. Dużo też pytali o ciebie, o dorastanie razem z tobą w Brooklynie, pytali o walkę z tobą we Włoszech i w Niemczech, pytali mnie o twoją _mamę_ , ale _nigdy nie zapytali mnie, czy byłem pedziem dla Kapitana Ameryki._

– Jezu – Steve wzdycha, opuszczając głowę. – To wszystko?

– To wszystko. – Śmiech Bucky’ego rozkwita pośród jego słów, okropny i wspaniały. – Dlatego to działa – ja i ty. To jedyne, co mi pozostało na tym całym, cholernym świecie. Nigdy tego nie wyłapali, bo nie było cię w pobliżu, ale kiedy cię znowu zobaczyłem… Nie znałem twojego imienia, nie znałem _swojego_ imienia, ale gdzieś głęboko w głowie wiedziałem, że byłem w tobie zakochany.

– Jezu, Józefie i Maryjo – Steve mówi do swojej piersi. Wygląda blado, ale przekręca głowę, gdy Bucky przeczesuje palcami jego włosy. To przyjemne uczucie znowu się dotykać, więc robi to ponownie, gładząc szyję Steva i jego odsłonięte ramiona.

Część jego myśli, że powinien być bardziej zdenerwowany. Mimo wszystko dowiedział się dzisiaj, że życie ich obu zależało od tego, że jakiś naukowiec Hydry miał zaściankowe poglądy i że cała jego tożsamość jest dosłownie opiera się na osobie siedzącej przed nim. Stark i Banner stworzyli mnóstwo teorii o czystkach i o tym, jak oddziaływały one z jego zdolnościami samoleczenia się. Większość z nich przechodzi jego pojęcie, ale jedno porównanie, które utknęło mu w pamięci opisywało drzewo z pniem przechodzącym w konary, które przechodziły w gałęzie, z których z kolei wyrastały liście. Wszystkie jego wspomnienia, kołyszące się na wietrze.

Hydra próbowała ściąć to drzewo, ale nigdy im się to do końca nie udało. Zawsze pozostawał malutki korzeń, pień, który znowu wystrzeliwał w górę.

Teraz Bucky wie dlaczego.

– Breite wiedziała – mówi.

Steve przekręca głowę, jego oczy załzawione i tak bardzo, bardzo niebieskie.

– Wiedziała?

Bucky przytakuje. Doktor Marthe von der Breite już od jakiegoś czasu było nazwiskiem znienawidzony w ich apartamencie: już dawno udało im się spotkać z jej córką, która przedstawiła historię o uwięzieniu i szantażu, ale to nie zmienia tego, co zrobiła Bucky’emu. Jednak to…

– Nie wiem, jak wiedziała. Wszystkie nasze sesje były zawsze nagrywane, więc żadne z nas nie mogło nic powiedzieć. Ale wiedziałem, że wiedziała.

– I nigdy im nie powiedziała?

– Nie. Nie sądzę, żeby wiedziała, że żyjesz, więc może pomyślała, że to i tak nie ma znaczenia. Albo może… nie wiem, chciała im się w jakiś głupi, mały sposób przeciwstawić. Nawet, gdyby ciebie nie było, a ja nigdy nie wyłamałbym się z obiektu, byłoby we mnie coś, czego nigdy by nie dostali.

Bucky milknie gdy czuje to już obecnie znajome łaskotanie na tyłach umysłu. Nigdy nie wie, co ono przyniesie – krew na jego rękach czy w jego ustach, stanie nad martwym ciałem albo bycie przypiętym pasami do stołu operacyjnego – ale przynajmniej raz nie jest ono całkowicie koszmarne. Zamiast tego pamięta zapach kwiatów i uczucie promieni słonecznych padających na jego odkryte ramiona.

Ogród. W willi w Niemczech. Jest w ogrodzie, stojąc obok Breite. Nie są sami, jest tam aparat i jacyś oficerowie Hydry, ale chociaż raz są nieco od nich odsunięci. Żadnych mikrofonów, żadnych nadzorujących urzędników, i tylko cichy, szybki szept: „Ты влюблен. Запомнить”.

Dłonie obejmują każdą stronę jego twarzy.

– Hej.

Wszystko wraca do skupienia i Bucky wciąga powietrze, śmiejąc się przy wydechu.

– Nigdy tego nie wyłapali. Siedemdziesiąt lat i nigdy nie złamali mnie do samego końca. Ty byłeś _w środku_ przez ten cały czas… tylko dlatego, że nigdy nie pomyśleli, żeby cię poszukać.

– Cóż, byli głupi – mówi Steve i ciągle jest tym małym, pyskatym uparciuchem, chodzącym tylko w tym wielkim, silnym ciele. I oczywiście, _oczywiście_ , że go przegapili. Kolesie od samego początku spisywali Steva na straty,  panienki kręciły na niego nosem, a faceci lekceważąco prychali. Obaj przeszli przez stoły operacyjne i stali się sławnymi broniami, bohaterami takich czy innych idei, ale przed tym wszystkim byli tylko oni dwaj i nawet wtedy nikt inny nie spojrzał na Steva jak na kogoś, kogo mógłby pokochać.

Bucky to zrobił i ta ukryta żyłka, zakopana głęboko w jego piersi była tym, co poprowadziło go z powrotem do domu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bucky woli popełnić samobójstwo niż pozwolić Hydrze go kontrolować albo "odprogramować" go byłym pracownikom SHIELD. Jest krótko przetrzymywany w Wieży Starka/Avengersów by uniemożliwić mu skrzywdzenie siebie albo kogoś innego.
> 
> * Zwrot oryginalnie zaczerpnięty z kampanii antynarkotykowej w Ameryce [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ub_a2t0ZfTs], gdzie pierwotnie użyto "To jest twój mózg. To jest twój mózg po narkotykach." Później wielokrotnie modyfikowany jako mem internetu :P.  
> **REVENANT – z francuskiego to REVENIR czyli wracać; powrócić po długiej nieobecności; upiór, duch (zwłaszcza powracający). Nie ma w polskim odpowiednika, chociaż tłumaczy się jako duch. Można użyć w kontekście powracających do życia, chociaż pierwotnie takie znaczenie miał termin ZOMBIE – ciała zmarłego ożywionego przez szamana voodoo, którego wola była spętana magią. Wyobrażacie sobie jednak, by Hydra nazwała swoje największe osiągnięcie „Projekt Zombie” xD?  
> ***Żaden z krasnoludków nie nazywał się Głodny, ale był Grumpy (Gburek), Sneezy (Apsik) i Sleepy (Śpioch)


End file.
